Bleed Out
by Hissha
Summary: Après qu'Iruka se soit disputé avec Kakashi avant les examens Chuunin, il est ciblé par un tueur en série. Iruka survit à l'attaque mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le tueur revienne terminer le travail. Ayant son nom sur la liste des suspects, Kakashi empiète sur l'enquête de Tenzou afin de pouvoir effacer son nom mais également protéger Iruka. TRADUCTION ;KakaXIru
1. Chapitre 1

Hey tout le monde !

Chose promise, chose due ^^

Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle traduction de Naruto et toujours avec le couple **Kakashi-Iruka,** donc du **YAOI** **.** Comme les trois précédentes, celle-ci a été un vrai coup de cœur pour moi et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous :)

Tout le mérite revient bien sûr à _**Hazel-Beka** _qui est la créatrice talentueuse de ce petit chef-d'oeuvre ^^ N'hésitez pas à lui donner également vos impressions si vous êtes bons en anglais. Le lien de la fiction originale se trouve bien entendue dans ma _bio_ si les plus curieux veulent lire l'histoire originale entièrement.

Cependant, je dois vous avertir que cette histoire différera complètement des autres comme vous devez vous en douter en lisant le bref résumé. L'histoire est construite autour d'une sombre enquête menée par Yamato et qui tourne autour de Kakashi et Iruka. Le personnage principal est donc Yamato même s'il se fait voler la vedette très souvent par un Kakashi surmotivé xD

L'histoire d'amour est également très légère… ne vous attendez pas un champ de fleur avec plein de petits cœurs partout… ce sont des ninjas, des guerriers et…. Des idiots aveugles ;) Bref, même si l'amour reste présent, il n'est pas la priorité principale de l'histoire, c'est plutôt comme un juste avancement des choses.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos premières impressions :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 1**

 ** _By Hazel-Beka_**

Le deuxième corps fut découvert un mardi matin quand un client inquiet pour le salon de tatouage essaya de savoir pourquoi la propriétaire n'ouvrait pas la boutique. Il fit le tour de la boutique pour atteindre l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement à l'étage mais découvrit la porte ouverte. À l'étage, il se dirigea vers la chambre et fut assaillit par l'odeur du sang.

La nouvelle se répandit rapidement et dans l'après-midi, tout le monde savait qu'une autre kunoichi avait été assassiné dans son lit. La mort était courante à Konoha et la nouvelle fut donc divulguée respectueusement et calmement. C'était trop commun, même en temps de paix, pour que ce soit surprenant. Mais alors que le nom de Hyuuga Eri passait de bouche en bouche, la nouvelle de sa mort provoqua des ragots. Il n'y avait rien de normal dans les circonstances de sa mort.

Kakashi en entendit parler quand il rentra avec l'Équipe Sept d'une mission de rang D particulièrement boueuse. Ce fut Iruka qui lui annonça alors qu'il lui remettait un rapport de mission couvert de saleté. Iruka ne se plaignit pas du tout de l'état du papier, ce qui était assez choquant pour Kakashi, le poussant à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Hm ? » Iruka leva les yeux des lignes d'écritures. « - Désolé, qu'as-tu dit, Kakashi-san ? »

« - Tu es distrait. » Observa Kakashi. « - Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard d'Iruka. « - Bien sûr, tu n'étais pas là ce matin, tu n'en as pas entendu parler. Hyuuga Eri a été tué. Attachée à son lit et poignardée comme la pauvre Akane-san. »

Fujimoto Akane avait été tué il y a onze jours. La nouvelle de sa mort s'était répandue un peu comme celle d'Eri, mais sans la légère hystérie qui était percevable dans les chuchotements, car maintenant deux shinobis avaient été assassinées dans l'enceinte du village.

Kakashi n'avait jamais entendu parler de Fujimoto Akane, mais le nom d'Eri faisait remonter un visage flou : âge moyen, une dent de travers dans un large sourire, les énervant yeux Hyuuga.

« - N'était-elle pas la propriétaire du salon de tatouage ? »

« - C'est vrai. J'ai entendu dire que c'était elle qui était chargée de faire les tatouages des ANBU. »

Cela fortifia le souvenir. Elle avait rigolé quand Kakashi avait tressailli au premier contact de l'aiguille sur sa peau. _« Détends-toi, gamin. Ce n'est pas une arme à moins que je le décide. »_

« - Tu la connaissais ? » Demanda Kakashi. C'était presque une question inutile. Iruka connaissait tout le monde.

Iruka tapota son stylo contre sa lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils. « - Nous nous saluions quand nous nous croisions mais nous n'étions pas amis. Bien que je l'ai toujours admiré, car elle avait l'air plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air… Honnêtement, je suis surpris que quelque chose comme cela lui soit arrivé. »

Derrière Kakashi, la file d'attente commençait à s'agiter à cause du retard. Kakashi l'ignora. Iruka ne semblait pas le remarquer, ce qui était une preuve supplémentaire qu'il était affecté par la nouvelle.

« - Naruto me traîne dehors pour manger ce soir. » Déclara Kakashi. Iruka eut l'air surpris par le changement de sujet. « - Tu devrais venir avec nous. »

« - J'aimerais. » Commença Iruka à contrecœur. « - Mais mon travail ne se termine pas avant huit heures. »

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque. « - C'est un timing parfait. Nous nous retrouverons à Ichiraku. »

Iruka leva la main pour tirer nerveusement sur sa queue de cheval. « - Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas trop tard ? »

« - Maa, sensei. » Kakashi fit un clin d'œil. « - C'est un rendez-vous. »

* * *

Umino Iruka avait attiré l'attention de Kakashi bien avant qu'ils aient Naruto en commun mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment socialisé avant que Naruto les rapproche. La première fois que Kakashi avait pris conscience de l'existence d'Iruka, c'était lorsque le jeune homme passait l'examen Chuunin quand Kakashi avait dix-neuf ans. C'était deux ans après que Hyuuga Eri ait gravé le tatouage ANBU sur son bras et il était l'un des gardes masqués qui avait été choisi pour accompagner le Sandaime aux examens Chuunin qui se déroulaient à Kiri, le village caché de la Brume. Secrètement, Kakashi avait trouvé que les Genins étaient décevants et il avait regardé les deux premiers tours de l'examen avec désintérêt. Les bleus semblaient tous si âgés et pourtant si peu qualifié que c'était presque embarrassant. Certains d'entre eux étaient plus âgés que Kakashi et même les plus jeunes avaient bien six ou sept ans de plus que Kakashi quand il était lui-même passé Chuunin.

Lorsque le combat d'Iruka avait commencé dans l'arène, Kakashi n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter son nom. Il avait juste noté qu'un Genin de Konoha était dans l'arène : un garçon qui avait l'air nerveux, de quinze ou seize ans, plus petit et plus léger que son adversaire et certainement moins confiant. Kakashi n'avait même pas regardé la première moitié du match. Il était trop occupé a analysé les autres dignitaires et leurs gardes qui étaient assis dans la loge privée avec le Sandaime. Après tout, il était ostensiblement là pour la protection de son Hokage au cas où quelqu'un était assez stupide pour le cibler alors qu'il était en dehors de Konoha.

Ce fut le petit rire tranquille du Sandaime qui ramena son attention sur l'arène plutôt que le crépitement de la foudre ou les acclamations du stade. Kakashi baissa les yeux et pour la première fois porta attention.

L'adversaire d'Iruka attaquait, utilisant un impressionnant jutsu de foudre qui, Kakashi le savait, consommait tout son chakra. Iruka faisait un signe de la main et activait une barrière qui résista à l'assaut de l'électricité. Kakashi pensait que la tactique d'Iruka serait la méthode la plus sûre mais ennuyeuse d'attendre que l'attaque de son adversaire épuise son chakra mais alors, Iruka fit un second signe avec son autre main et, sans laisser tomber la barrière, envoya une fusée lumineuse grâce à la foudre et éclata en étincelle rouge au visage de son adversaire.

Plus tard, Kakashi avait essayé, à titre expérimental, d'activer deux signes en même temps. Il avait passé une heure à faire des tentatives infructueuses jusqu'à ce qu'il admette qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas suffisamment de contrôle sur son chakra pour maintenir le premier sceau actif pendant qu'il se concentrait sur son autre main. En fin de compte, il ne prit pas la peine de s'entraîner à cela. Il était plus un utilisateur de jutsu que de sceau de toute façon.

Aveuglé par la fusée, l'adversaire d'Iruka avait cessé son jutsu de foudre et instinctivement porté la main à ses yeux. Kakashi grimaça presque en voyant la facilité avec laquelle il était tombé dans le piège, se mettant en position défensive trop tard pour éviter le pied d'Iruka qui entra en collision avec son visage. Il heurta le sol et Iruka invoqua un clone d'ombre et il se passa quelque chose que Kakashi n'avait pas prévu alors que l'autre garçon se relevait, en colère mais encore à moitié aveuglé et maintenant en infériorité numérique. Le taijutsu d'Iruka s'était avéré pointu et précis pour avoir été en mesure de frapper par la force brute l'autre garçon, dont l'avantage physique était maintenant presque inutile.

« - Il est fini. » Déclara tranquillement le Sandaime pour les oreilles de Kakashi seulement. Kakashi fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas pourquoi le Sandaime était si sûr alors qu'il y avait encore amplement d'occasion pour l'adversaire plus grand de se rattraper. Mais Iruka attaqua à nouveau et Kakashi se demandait comment on aurait pu le voir venir.

Le vrai Iruka passa à l'attaque, son clone empêchant l'autre garçon de l'atteindre alors qu'Iruka faisait à nouveau des signes pour activait un sceau au sol, créant une autre barrière pour piéger le garçon et le clone à l'intérieur et laissant Iruka debout à l'extérieur. À la fin du combat, le garçon regardait avec méfiance autour de lui, incompréhensif, puis le clone se mit à faire des signes.

« - C'est un sceau explosif assez puissant pour tout réduire en morceaux. » Déclara Iruka. Il se tourna vers l'arbitre du match qui rôdait autour de l'arène. « - Je ne vais pas le tuer. Déclarez la fin du match. »

Si c'était du bluff, il venait de gagner des points dans l'estime de Kakashi pour l'énorme quantité de cran qu'il fallait pour essayer de bluffer lors d'un examen Chuunin. L'arbitre semblait douter des dires d'Iruka aussi et après un bref moment de réflexion, il annonça qu'il y aurait un temps mort dans le combat pour qu'Iruka puisse prouver qu'il pouvait tuer un homme avec le piège qu'il avait créé sans se blesser aussi.

Iruka fit disparaitre la barrière, libérant le garçon qui grogna quelque chose que Kakashi ne pouvait pas entendre, le visage rouge d'humiliation. Et puis Iruka créa à nouveau la barrière autour du clone qui attendait patiemment et fit exploser le sceau explosif. La détonation rempli le petit espace, dissipant le clone instantanément, le feu léchant les murs invisibles et la force de l'explosion essayant de forcer le barrage. Kakashi pensa à la conséquence terrible que si la barrière cédait sous le choc, Iruka serait touché par la déflagration. Et puis ce fut fini et tout ce qui resta fut une barrière vide emplie de fumée et de terre brûlée et l'arbitre abasourdi désigna Iruka vainqueur.

Iruka leva les yeux vers la loge, son regard balayant la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur Kakashi puis il sourit et agita la main. Seulement quand le Sandaime salua joyeusement en retour, Kakashi réalisa qu'Iruka ne le regardait pas du tout… pourquoi le ferait-il ? Le garçon ne le connaissait même pas… et pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait presque déçu.

« - Comment saviez-vous qu'il allait gagner ? » Demanda-il au Sandaime durant la pause avant le prochain match.

Sandaime l'honora de l'un de ses sourires de grand-père. « - Iruka-kun a un visage très expressif. Il a eu le même regard que quand il sait qu'il va me battre au shogi ou quand il trouve la réponse à un problème difficile. Que penses-tu de lui, Chien ? »

« - Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un gagner un combat avec une barrière. » Déclara Kakashi, qui ne répondit pas exactement à la question mais c'était un compliment à sa manière.

Sandaime rigola légèrement. « - Iruka-kun est très doué avec les sceaux. Exceptionnel, vraiment, pour son âge. Je souhaiterais juste qu'il utilise ses compétences autrement que de jouer des forces à un vieil homme. »

Il fallut un moment à Kakashi pour réaliser qu'Iruka était le célèbre fauteur de troubles de la Tour Hokage dont il avait entendu parlé mais n'avait jamais été personnellement victime.

« - Il ne sera jamais Jounin. » Déclara-t-il. « - Trop peu de discipline, trop peu de puissance offensive. »

Le Sandaime passa outre sa brusquerie avec une facilité habituée. « - Il m'a dit avant de venir ici qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Jounin. Ceci est le plus haut but qu'il vise. »

Kakashi était vraiment choqué par cela. Quel genre d'adolescent ne rêvait pas de devenir un shinobi d'élite ? Le Sandaime sortit sa pipe et l'alluma, oubliant ou ignorant le choc de Kakashi.

« - Rappelez-moi quel est son nom ? » Demanda Kakashi après que le Sandaime ait prit la première bouffée de sa pipe.

« - Umino Iruka. » Répondit le Sandaime avec toute l'affection exaspérée qui définissait sa relation avec Iruka. « - Rappelles-toi de ça, Chien. Il va être un Chuunin d'enfer. »

Et des années plus tard, Kakashi regarda Iruka devenir l'enseignant le plus aimé de l'Académie, le tyran du Bureau des Missions, le frère adoptif d'un garçon ayant un monstre logé dans le corps et il se souvint de ces mots ainsi que la voix confiance et fière du Sandaime. Kakashi regarda Iruka sourire, crier et rougir quand Kakashi le taquinait et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cela. Umino Iruka était un Chuunin d'enfer.

* * *

Lorsqu'Iruka partit avec dix minutes de retard, il trouva Kakashi l'attendant dans le couloir extérieur du Bureau des Missions. Il était appuyé contre le mur, le visage enfoui dans un livre de poche de couleur criarde dont il ne cessa pas immédiatement la lecture quand Iruka s'arrêta avec surprise à la porte.

« - Est-ce que tu pensais que je te poserais un lapin ? » Demanda Iruka, déchiré entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

Le seul œil visible de Kakashi termina le paragraphe particulièrement intéressant et il mémorisa le numéro de la page avant de ranger le livre dans la poche de son gilet puis de regarder Iruka en souriant, l'expression était toujours claire d'une certaine manière malgré le masque qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. « - Maa, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi méchant de toi, Iruka-sensei. J'ai juste décidé d'être un gentleman et t'escorter à l'Ichiraku. »

Iruka renifla mais ne put empêcher le mouvement convulsif de ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers la sortie du bâtiment, Kakashi marchant un demi pas en arrière. « - Merci pour cela mais je n'ai pas besoin de chevalerie. »

Kakashi acquiesça. « - Mais c'est agréable d'en être la cible. »

Quand ils atteignirent le stand de ramen, une bonne heure et demi après l'heure que Kakashi avait annoncé à son équipe, il fut impressionné de voir que les trois Genin étaient debout dans la rue, attendant avec impatience. S'il avait été à leur place, il aurait au moins commandé la nourriture à ce stade. Il avait essayé de faire un pari avec Iruka il y a quelques semaines sur combien de temps il faudrait aux enfants pour s'adapter aux horaires de leurs entraînements (selon le planning de Kakashi, c'était plutôt le temps qu'il mettait à les rejoindre. Pour leur donner une chance, il avait même établi un plan d'action : le lundi c'était une heure de retard, le mardi c'était une heure et demie, le mercredi c'était quarante-cinq minutes…) mais Iruka avait refusé de parier et avait même eu l'audace de réprimander Kakashi, comme si c'était lui qui était en tort plutôt que les marmots qui ne pouvaient même pas comprendre les formations de base.

« - Vous êtes en retard. » Accusa Sakura quand elle le repéra, sa poitrine se gonflant d'indignation.

« - Où étiez-vous ? » Gémit Naruto, se tenant le ventre avec une expression d'agonie. « - J'ai tellement faim que je pense que je vais mourir. »

Insensible à cet affichage de souffrance outragé, Kakashi les poussa vers les tabourets au comptoir. Ils attendaient sérieusement de la nourriture _et_ de la ponctualité ? Les enfants d'aujourd'hui étaient si exigeant.

Ce fut Sasuke qui parla finalement des meurtres. Il était resté calme durant le repas mais ce n'était pas inhabituel donc Kakashi fut surpris quand il leva les yeux vers lui et demanda : « - Faut-il être inquiet au sujet de ce tueur en série ? »

La question était dirigée vers Kakashi mais cela suffit à calmer Naruto et Sakura et ce fut Iruka qui parla en premier.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est un tueur en série ? »

« - C'est ce que les gens disent. » Répondit Sasuke. « - Ils l'appellent le Tueur de l'Aube* parce qu'il agit toujours au milieu de la nuit. J'ai entendu dire qu'il les poignardait dans leurs lits et les laissait saigner à mort. » Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Kakashi à nouveau. « - Cela n'est pas une manière normale de tuer quelqu'un. »

Kakashi pouvait entendre la logique tacite. _« Laisser un ennemi saigner à mort est inefficace. Attaquer un ennemi sur son propre territoire est risqué. »_ Aucun shinobi sensé choisirait de tuer de cette façon.

« - Je pensais qu'il fallait trois victimes avant d'être considéré comme un tueur en série. » Déclara-t-il, ce qui n'était peut-être pas un commentaire utile à en juger par le regard noir qu'Iruka lui lança.

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va tuer d'autres personnes ? » Demanda Naruto d'une petite voix. Certainement pas utile.

Iruka se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Kakashi comprenait son dilemme : il voulait être réconfortant mais il ne voulait pas mentir. « - Je ne l'espère pas. » Répondit finalement Iruka. « - Et je suis sûr que vous trois n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Mais vous devriez vous assurez que vous verrouillez correctement les issus la nuit et ne pas oubliez de mettre les protections. Si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité Naruto, tu peux toujours rester chez moi. » Il se tourna vers Sasuke. « - Cela vaut pour toi aussi. »

« - Les ANBU enquêtent sur cela. » Ajouta Kakashi. « - Espérons qu'ils l'attraperont avant qu'il puisse blesser une autre personne. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas d'autres victimes en tête. Nous n'en savons pas encore assez pour deviner pourquoi Fujimoto-san et Eri-san ont été tués. »

Les trois Genins réfléchissaient à cela et Kakashi croisa le regard d'Iruka. Une conversation silencieuse passa entre eux puis Kakashi se détourna et se mit à raconter comment Sasuke avait accompli leur mission de ce matin, ce qui avait déclenché une nouvelle poussée concurrentielle chez Naruto et même si Sasuke lança un regard plat à Kakashi indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe, le sujet ne fut plus abordé à nouveau.

* * *

Tenzou était assis sur le sol de son appartement, observant les photographies et les notes éparpillées sur la table basse et le tapis autour de lui. Il s'appuya contre le canapé et soupira, grattant le début de barbe sur sa mâchoire. À sa gauche, c'était tout ce qui était lié à l'assassinat de Fujimoto Akane. À sa droite, Hyuuga Eri. Au milieu, il avait placé une feuille de papier complètement vierge à l'exception de la question écrite à l'encre noire au centre : _Pourquoi elles ?_

Le problème était que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il étudiait les informations qu'il avait recueilli jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait pas trouver de lien entre les deux victimes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'il s'agissait de deux Chuunin, de deux femmes et avaient été toutes les deux tués de la même manière. Les protections des deux maisons étaient désactivées mais personne ne pouvait dire si c'était un fait habituel ou si les victimes avaient laissé entrer leur tueur. Les deux femmes avaient été retrouvés couché sur le dos, poignardé au niveau de l'estomac avec tant de force que l'arme avait également transpercé le dos, les empalant. Le tueur avait emporté l'arme avec lui mais c'était sans doute une épée courte, à en juger par la taille des plaies sur les corps des victimes et les profondeurs des trous sur les matelas. La cause de la mort avait été la perte de sang : une façon lentement angoissante de mourir. Les mains des victimes avaient été attaché à la tête du lit avec des fils de chakra et les bleus sur les poignets suggérés qu'elles étaient conscientes pendant qu'elles se vidaient de leur sang mais si elles avaient appelé à l'aide, ça avait été en vain. Il y avait des sceaux sur les murs de la chambre qui bloquaient les bruits et empêchaient le chakra de pénétrer les murs.

Ils l'appelaient maintenant le Tueur de l'Aube, moins d'un jour après la découverte du corps de sa deuxième victime. Ce n'était même pas précis. Le médecin qui avait examiné les corps avait estimé l'heure de la mort aux environs de deux heures du matin. Elles avaient saigné en moins de vingt minutes.

Tenzou ramassa deux photos. Pas celles des scènes de crimes mais des photos des victimes quand elles étaient encore en vie, souriant à l'objectif, en bonne santé, heureuses et ne sachant pas qu'elles allaient être assassinées. Elles étaient Chuunin et c'était des femmes. Quoi d'autre ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre.

Akane avait vingt-sept ans. Eri cinquante-et-un ans. Akane était proche de ses parents et de sa sœur et elle avait un petit-ami depuis longtemps. Eri avait été renié par sa famille et n'avait aucune relation stable depuis des années. Akane évoluait dans un milieu modeste : un père civil, une mère Chuunin. Eri était issue d'une branche du clan Hyuuga et avait hérité de leur don héréditaire. Akane était archiviste à la Tour Hokage. Eri était tatoueuse.

Aucune femme n'avait été agressé sexuellement et il n'y avait eu aucune trace de lutte dans l'appartement. Jusqu'à présent, Tenzou n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver la preuve qu'elles se connaissaient ou avaient des amis en commun. Akane n'avait pas de tatouage et Eri n'avait pas été aux archives depuis ces trois derniers mois. Elles n'avaient jamais été en mission ensemble. Peu importe l'angle d'approche de Tenzou, il ne trouvait aucun lien entre ces deux inconnues qui avaient été tués, selon toute probabilité, par la même personne.

Bien sûr, il avait pensé à la possibilité que le deuxième assassin était un imitateur mais Tenzou pensait que cela était peu probable. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un dossier qu'il prit et feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la photographie du sceau qui avait bloqué le chakra de la chambre, rendant impossible, même avec une forte poussée de chakra, d'être perceptible en dehors de la pièce. Ils avaient trouvé un spécialiste pour trouver ce que c'était… Tenzou avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'Umino Iruka, qu'il connaissait vaguement en tant que professeur et aide au Bureau des Missions, soit également l'un des principaux experts de Konoha sur les sceaux… et un peu de recherche avait révélé que ce sceau faisait partie de la liste des sceaux interdits se trouvant aux archives. Il était étonnant qu'une personne sache pour ce sceau, alors l'idée d'un imitateur ayant également connaissance de cela était impensable. D'ailleurs, il y avait eu des détails de l'assassinat d'Akane qui n'étaient pas sorti des locaux des ANBU mais qui avaient été repris dans la mort d'Eri. Tenzou n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était la même personne qui avait tué ces deux femmes.

Parmi les feuilles de papier éparpillés sur le sol de son salon, les yeux de Tenzou revenaient sans cesse sur les photographies des corps des victimes. Cette peau pâle sur les draps souillés de rouge foncé. Il ne voulait pas regarder mais à chaque fois, ses yeux se posaient dessus au point de brûler un trou à travers l'image.

Finalement, Tenzou rangea tous les papiers et les scella dans un rouleau, du genre à s'autodétruire si quelqu'un d'autre qui lui essayait de l'ouvrir. Il ne fallait pas laisser du matériel d'enquête ANBU traîner dans son appartement, peu importe le niveau de protection. Il se leva et s'étira, bougeant les épaules puis alluma la lumière alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents puis alla se coucher, vérifiant ses protections et les serrures sur les fenêtres et les portes, même si les verrous et les murs avaient depuis longtemps cessé de le faire se sentir en sécurité. Être ANBU faisait cela à chaque shinobi.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans le noir, Tenzou roula sur le dos et souleva son tee-shirt juste assez pour appuyer un doigt sur la chair molle de son estomac. Il fixa le plafond sombre et imagina que son doigt était une épée et qu'il pouvait sentir le sang mouiller lentement les draps sous lui, suintant dans le matelas, le tuant lentement. Il retira son doigt en frissonnant. Il se recroquevilla sur le côté, face à la fenêtre, parce que c'était une autre chose qu'être ANBU faisait à un shinobi, le drap qui le recouvrait lui semblait fragile et inconsistant.

Chuunin et femmes. Il vit leurs visages dans ses rêves.

* * *

 _* Techniquement, le nom originel du Tueur est ' The 3am Killer'. Ce qui donne en français 'Le Tueur de 3h du Matin'. Même si ça claque en anglais, en français ça fait juste un peu … long, j'ai donc abrégé en 'Aube'._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos reviews à** _Miss Macaronii_ **et** _Tsuki. **Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 2**

 ** _By Hazel-Beka_**

Iruka avançait à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, suivant un chemin à travers les différents services qu'il avait finalement réussi à mémoriser. L'hôpital n'était pas grand mais sa structure était labyrinthique, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et Kakashi avait une fois tenté de le convaincre que cela avait été fait exprès pour empêcher les shinobis blessés de partir. Iruka avait souligné le fait que ce n'était pas une méthode très efficace parce que Kakashi s'échappait toujours par la fenêtre et les toits de toute façon.

Quand il atteignit le centre de recherche… un petit bâtiment à l'arrière du complexe… il pénétra à l'intérieur et avança dans un couloir étroit. Le bureau où il se rendait se trouvait à l'autre bout et quand il y parvint, il frappa à la porte et attendit. Quand il n'y eut aucune réponse, il abaissa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres.

« - Kaede-sensei ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et Iruka hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le bureau était petit et encombré et Iruka dut déplacer une petite pile de livres d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui. Tandis qu'il attendait, il fouilla dans son sac pour sortir un parchemin et un bloc-notes où était coincé plusieurs feuilles.

Il leva les yeux alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'une femme entrait. Kaede faisait partie du clan Nara, une petite femme dans la trentaine qui était chercheuse médicale ainsi qu'une chirurgienne talentueuse.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Salua-t-elle sans surprise. « - J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps. »

« - Non, je viens juste d'arriver. »

Kaede s'assit derrière le bureau et déplaça sur le côté une partie de la paperasse.

« - J'ai fait une autre tentative avec les principaux sceaux. » Déclara Iruka en sortant les feuilles du bloc-notes, qu'il déplia sur le bureau entre eux. La double page montrait un certain nombre de symboles dessinés à la main avec le script calligraphique qu'Iruka utilisait pour les sceaux, chacun était traversé de fines lignes crayonnées à la main et sous-titrés soigneusement : le sang, les os, la chair. « - Ce livre que tu m'as prêté m'a vraiment aidé et j'ai trouvé un parchemin dans les archives avec quelques interprétations intéressantes. »

Ils collaboraient sur un projet de créer des sceaux de premiers soins qui pourraient être utilisés par toute personne ayant une formation de base en chakra, même si elle ne connaissait pas de jutsu médical. C'était un concept tellement simple que lorsque Iruka en avait eu l'idée, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Les jutsus médicaux étaient à la portée de tout Chuunin, surtout à cause du contrôle de chakra qu'il fallait exercer, alors qu'un sceau était la base de formation de tout le monde, il suffisait juste d'insérer un peu de chakra dans le papier et le sceau lui-même l'affinerait en quelque chose de réalisable.

Le problème avec les sceaux médicaux, Iruka l'avait découvert quand il en avait examiné quelques-uns, c'était que la minutie qu'il fallait pour les créer était incroyablement complexe. Le principe de la confection d'un sceau était de prendre les symboles de base et de les combiner d'une manière qui donnerait le résultat recherché. Si on voulait créer une barrière non-statique qui bougeait avec soi, il suffisait de combiner _barrière_ et _mouvement._ Cependant, parce que la plupart des sceaux médicaux avaient été conçus pour effectuer des tâches très spécifiques, les symboles de base étaient devenus si complexes qu'Iruka avait récolté un mal de crane en essayant de les interpréter. Ce n'était pas rare de trouver un symbole de base qui signifiait _éclat-moyen-os_ ou _rupture-estomac-paroi,_ de sorte qu'essayer de trouver un symbole qui signifiait simplement _os_ ou _estomac_ était tout simplement impossible. En ce qui concernait les médecins, il n'y pas d'intérêt à créer un sceau pour stopper les hémorragies ou atténuer la douleur ou trouver un os cassé parce que c'était plus simple d'utiliser un jutsu médical pour remédier à tout cela et l'ancienne, mais toujours très répandue, hypothèse sociétale était que si un shinobi ne pouvait pas atteindre un médecin pour se faire soigner alors il n'était clairement pas assez fort pour que ce soit utile de lui prodiguer des soins.

Iruka avait demandé de l'aide à Kaede il y a près de trois mois et ils étaient en train de travailler sur la première étape de la recherche, qui consistait à analyser les centaines de signes existants afin de créer un simple ensemble de symbole de base. Comme Kaede était occupée avec ses propres recherches et ses heures de service, la plupart du travail revenait à Iruka mais ils se rencontraient généralement une fois par semaine pour discuter de l'avancement du projet.

Kaede fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau et sortit un morceau de papier blanc, coupé à la taille du plus grand des signes. Elle fit pulser une petite quantité de chakra à travers ses doigts puis dans le papier, juste assez pour révéler les lignes qui le parcouraient, dans le même schéma que les voies de chakra dans la paume de quelqu'un, mais pas assez pour activer le sceau quand elle le dessinerait. Lorsque les lignes se distinguèrent dans un bleu pâle, elle le posa sur le bureau et en se basant exactement sur les dessins d'Iruka, elle traça les motifs sur le papier. Iruka avait crayonné les mêmes voies de chakra sur chaque symbole afin qu'elle sache où le placer sur le sceau.

« - Arrives-tu à les reconnaître sans avoir vu les symboles de base ? » Demanda Iruka.

« - La plupart d'entre eux. » Répondit Kaede. Elle mit de côté le papier et fit une marque au crayon à côté de trois des symboles. « - Je vais avoir du mal à voir d'où viennent ceux-ci mais le reste a été élégamment fait. »

Iruka sourit brièvement à la louange et passa ensuite à Kaede le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait sur les genoux. « - Je suis parvenu à sortir un parchemin interdit des archives qui peut nous être très utile. Le contenu est plutôt sombre, cependant. » Ajouta-t-il quand Kaede déroula le parchemin et commençait à parcourir le contenu. « - L'auteur n'avait aucune éthique. Il y a des sceaux là-dedans conçus pour attacher des membres de cadavres aux amputés, ou pour effectuer des greffes qui nécessitent que le donneur soit en vie pendant le retrait de l'organe concerné. »

Kaede le regarda brusquement. « - Je ne savais pas que ton habilitation était assez élevée pour pouvoir accéder à un tel matériel hautement classé. »

Son ton était sec mais Iruka retint son envie de l'envoyer balader brusquement. « - Il a fallu beaucoup de paperasse. » Admit-il.

Kaede observa le parchemin et le déroula un peu plus, analysant les différents sceaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit quelque chose de particulièrement pénible, à en juger par son expression. Iruka pouvait sympathiser. Il avait toujours pensé que le ninjutsu médical était quelque chose d'intrinsèquement bon et voir une telle approche qui piétinait la vie des autres l'avait horrifié.

Kaede replia le parchemin mais semblait réticente à le rendre, fronçant pensivement les sourcils. « - C'est ironique. » Déclara-t-elle lentement. « - Qu'en essayant de faire quelque chose de bien, l'on tombe sur quelque chose de si horrible. »

« - Encore plus ironique si c'est utile. » Acquiesça Iruka. Il tendit la main et Kaede hésita le temps d'un battement de cœur avant de lui rendre.

« - Maintenant. » Dit-elle, revenant au sujet principal alors qu'Iruka rangeait le parchemin dans son sac. « - Parles-moi des trois symboles que j'ai marqués ici. »

* * *

Tenzou flâna aux abords du cimetière, essayant d'être aussi discret qu'un ANBU pouvait l'être lors d'un enterrement. Cela faisait une semaine depuis que le corps de Hyuuga Eri avait été trouvé et la morgue avait donné l'autorisation d'inhumer il y a deux jours. Les funérailles avaient lieu actuellement et Tenzou était surpris par le nombre de Hyuuga présent alors que la plupart d'entre eux avaient fui Eri du temps où elle vivait, tant pour son attitude rebelle que pour sa décision de devenir tatoueuse plutôt qu'essayer de devenir Jounin et de poursuivre la carrière traditionnelle d'un shinobi actif.

Les membres de la famille auxquels il avait parlé à propos d'Eri lors de son enquête avaient été inutiles. Tenzou ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils comptaient rechercher personnellement l'assassin, bien que c'était probable. Même un Hyuuga disgracié était un Hyuuga après tout, et ce serait un coup à la fierté du clan s'ils n'arrivaient pas à trainer l'assassin devant la justice. Tenzou se demandait s'ils en savaient plus que lui.

La cérémonie prit fin et le cercueil fut descendu dans la tombe. Hiashi tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir mais Tenzou l'ignora. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'empiéter sur les funérailles mais aussi loin qu'il était concerné, il restait à distance. Il était simplement là pour noter qui était venu rendre un dernier hommage et peut-être relever quelques noms pour les interroger plus tard.

Alors que les gens commençaient à s'éloigner vers le village ou s'attarder pour transmettre leurs condoléances à la famille, Tenzou remarqua une jeune fille qui s'éloigna du cortège funèbre sans que personne le remarque. Elle avançait vers lui sans le voir, ses mains essuyant les larmes sur son visage puis elle plongea derrière une pierre tombale et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Tenzou la reconnue comme étant la fille de Hiashi, Hinata.

Eh bien, il n'était pas venu ici pour parler à quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion de parler à un Hyuuga qui semblait réellement se soucier de la mort d'Eri. Par habitude, il approcha silencieusement de la jeune fille et elle leva les yeux vers lui quand il s'agenouilla devant elle, surprise.

« - Hinata-chan, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant d'adopter un ton gentil, qui était un peu raté par la façon dont son masque déformait sa voix.

Hinata hocha la tête, reniflant et essuyant ses larmes une dernière fois. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir et Tenzou pouvait voir dans sa façon de faire de faibles traces de la fierté et maîtrise de soi des Hyuuga.

« - Puis-je vous aider, ANBU-san ? »

« - Je ne savais pas qu'Eri-san était proche de toute sa famille. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Mais vous l'avez clairement beaucoup aimé. »

Hinata ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et hocha la tête. « - Eri-obasan était une bonne personne. Elle vivait en dehors du domaine familial alors je ne la voyais pas souvent mais elle était toujours gentille avec moi. »

« - Sais-tu pourquoi ta famille ne l'aimait pas ? »

« - Parce qu'elle ne faisait pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle. » Répondit Hinata, regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule. « - Elle était le genre de personne qui n'aimait pas suivre les règles ou laisser quelqu'un prendre des décisions pour elle. » Il y avait de l'admiration dans sa voix qu'elle essayait de réprimer.

« - Cela ne me semble pas si mauvais. » Commenta légèrement Tenzou.

« - Ça a causé beaucoup de disputes. » Déclara Hinata.

« - Oh ? S'est-elle disputer avec quelqu'un récemment ? »

À sa grande surprise, Hinata fondit en larmes à nouveau, cachant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Tenzou sortit un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche et lui en tendit un. Il le portait sur lui pour des moments comme celui-ci. Hinata était Genin et n'avait pas encore appris à retenir ses émotions mais Tenzou avait déjà vu un Jounin craquer et pleurer parfois, quand le stress devenait trop insupportable.

« - C'était de ma faute. » Déclara Hinata quand elle fut assez calmée pour parler. « - Eri-obasan voulait juste m'aider. Je lui avais dit que je… euh… » Elle regarda à nouveau par-dessus son épaule puis baissa la voix. « - Que je n'aimais pas me battre tant que ça. » Elle fit une pause, comme si elle attendait une critique. « - Eri-obasan a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, elle a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas se battre non plus et que je n'avais pas à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Elle a dit qu'il y avait tout un tas d'autres choses importantes qu'un shinobi pouvait faire sur le terrain. »

« - C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Tenzou et les épaules d'Hinata se détendirent un peu. « - J'imagine que ton père n'est pas d'accord avec cela. »

« - Non, il l'a découvert et lui a demandé de venir le voir mais elle n'aime pas venir au domaine alors elle ne l'a pas fait. Ça n'a fait que le rendre encore plus en colère alors il est allé à sa boutique et ils se sont disputés. Je pense qu'il lui a interdit de me revoir. » Elle poussa un fragile soupir et Tenzou posa une main sur son bras, espérant que c'était un geste réconfortant.

« - Sais-tu si elle s'est disputée avec quelqu'un d'autre récemment ? » Demanda-t-elle. « - Avait-elle des ennemis qui auraient pu lui vouloir du mal ? »

« - Elle se disputait avec tout le monde. » Déclara Hinata avec un petit sourire tendre. Tenzou remarqua le passage du discours au présent. « - Elle dit toujours que le respect doit être gagné et que personne n'a droit à un laissez-passer juste parce qu'ils sont plus vieux ou de rang supérieur. Certaines personnes ne pensent pas pareil. Mais je ne pense pas que quiconque la haïssait assez pour lui faire cela. »

Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention et Tenzou leva les yeux pour voir que Hiashi avançait vers eux. Rapidement, il dit : « - Une dernière question. Est-ce qu'Eri-san a déjà mentionné une femme appelée Fujimoto Akane ? »

Hinata plissa le front de concentration. « - Je ne pense pas. »

Et puis Hiashi fut là. « - ANBU-san, vous n'avez pas le droit d'harceler ma fille aujourd'hui ou un autre jour. Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que vous deviez la traîner loin d'un enterrement ? »

Hinata trébucha sur ses pieds alors que Tenzou se redressait en un mouvement fluide.

« - Toutes mes condoléances. » Dit-il à Hinata puis il disparut dans un tourbillon de vent et de feuilles.

* * *

Heureusement, le trajet entre l'hôpital et la Tour Hokage n'était pas long et quand Iruka se glissa dans la salle de réunion, elle était à moitié pleine. À peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Iruka scanna automatiquement la salle à la recherche de Kakashi et, ne le voyant pas parmi les autres Jounin-sensei, se dirigea vers Izumo et Kotetsu, qui se chamaillaient à propos de quelque chose à l'avant de la salle.

C'était le premier examen Chuunin sur lequel Iruka travaillait, et bien que les candidats n'avaient pas encore été sélectionné… un point qui changerait d'ici la fin de cette réunion… il était déjà débordé par ce rajout sur son emploi du temps. Il aurait souhaité qu'ils aient attendu quelques mois de plus jusqu'à ce que les enfants de l'Académie soient en vacances d'été et qu'il ait plus de temps libre, mais les examen Chuunin étaient toujours prévu avant que la prochaine classe de pré-Genin soit diplômé, en partie pour amoindrir la charge de travail, ce qui semblait inutile du point de vue d'Iruka, cette idée avait probablement été émise par quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais travaillé douze heures dans une journée.

Alors qu'Iruka approchait de ses amis, il entendit Izumo dire : « - Alors, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de tuer quelques Genin ? »

« - Whoa. » Fit Iruka alors que les deux autres levaient les yeux vers lui. « - J'espère vraiment qu'il y a un contexte à cette conversation. »

Izumo rigola maladroitement mais Kotetsu tira simplement Iruka jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les trois un peu à l'écart.

« - Nous avons entendu quelque chose, Iruka. » Déclara Kotetsu à voix basse. « - J'ai entendu dire que le Tueur de l'Aube n'a jamais réussi à être Chuunin et il proteste contre les examens. Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait envoyé une lettre aux ANBU, exigeant l'annulation des examens ou il frapperait à nouveau. »

« - J'ai entendu dire que ça avait été écrit avec du sang sur les murs des scènes de crime. » Se moqua Izumo. « - Si tout le monde se met à parler sur quelque chose, cela signifie généralement que ce n'est pas vrai. En outre, ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il cela ? »

« - Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Je ne comprends pas le fonctionnement d'un esprit déséquilibré. »

« - C'est étrange étant donné que tu en as un. »

« - Qui a dit qu'il veut annuler les examens Chuunin ? » Intervint Iruka avant qu'ils se disputent à nouveau.

« - Tout le monde. » Déclara Kotetsu.

« - Il y a quelques jours, tout le monde disait qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja déserteur voulant se venger de Konoha en tuant un shinobi à la fois. » Souligna Iruka.

« - C'était des suppositions. » Déclara Kotetsu dédaigneusement. « - Je n'ai jamais cru à cela. Il n'y a pas de _preuves_. Mais les examens Chuunin sont un gros problème et tout le monde n'est pas très heureux que ça se déroule à Konoha. Faire entrer l'ennemi et tout ça. »

« - Vous ne trouvez pas cela déplacer de faire courir des rumeurs sur des théories de complots alors que deux personnes sont mortes ? » Demanda sèchement Iruka. Izumo eut la décence de détourner le regard mais Kotetsu n'en démordait pas.

« - Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs. » Dit-il. « - C'est des recherches de la vérité. »

Il passa les cinq prochaines minutes à se tortiller sous la puissance du regard désapprobateur d'Iruka et même après que le Sandaime ait commencé à parler et que tout le monde soit silencieux.

La réunion débuta par les nominations des équipes par les Jounins-sensei, commençant par les équipes les plus récemment diplômées de l'Académie. Habituellement, c'était une simple formalité car personne n'avait jamais nommé une équipe Genin qui avait moins d'un an d'expérience.

Donc, ce fut un choc pour Iruka quand Kakashi s'avança et nomma l'Équipe Sept pour les examens. Un murmure traversa la pièce qui monta en puissance quand Asuma et Kurenai nommèrent également leurs équipes.

« - Oh merde, ces enfants vont se faire dévorer vivant. » Marmonna Kotetsu avec un sourire.

Iruka fendit la foule pour rejoindre l'avant de la salle. « - Attendez une minute. Hokage-sama, puis-je parler ? »

Le Sandaime ne semblait pas surpris de l'intervention d'Iruka. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

Ce fut vers Kakashi qu'Iruka se tourna, bien qu'en théorie il parlait à l'encontre des trois Jounins. « - Tu ne peux pas faire participer les enfants à l'examen. » Déclara-t-il, plus choqué que fâché, bien que le regard ennuyé de Kakashi fût presque suffisant pour attiser sa colère. « - Ils n'ont pas assez d'expérience. À quoi joues-tu ? »

Il entendit clairement le mot _irrespectueux_ parmi les murmures qui s'élevaient derrière lui et une partie de lui savait qu'il aurait dû trouver une meilleure façon de formuler sa désapprobation. Il était habitué à parler avec désinvolture avec ses amis Jounins, et surtout avec Kakashi, et pendant un instant il avait oublié que dans ce cadre formel, le rang était important et devait être reconnu.

« - Iruka-sensei… » Commença brusquement Asuma mais Kakashi le coupa.

« - Tu les sous-estime. » Dit-il. « - Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, Iruka-sensei. Ce n'est pas la force brute ou l'expérience qui compte dans les examens Chuunin. Parfois, ce sont ceux qui sont en position désavantageuse qui surprennent le plus. »

Mais Iruka n'était pas d'humeur pour crypter les conneries de Kakashi.

« - C'est un inconvénient inutile. » Déclara-t-il sèchement. « - Il n'y a aucune raison de précipiter les choses. »

« - Je suis devenu Chuunin alors que j'avais six ans de moins que Naruto. » Déclara Kakashi. La mention de Naruto envoya un choc à travers Iruka et il réalisa que Kakashi se fichait également de l'étiquette et la formalité. C'était une dispute personnelle et aucun d'eux ne pouvait prétendre le contraire. Kakashi semblait toujours imperturbable et en contrôle mais il avait enseigné à Naruto en premier.

« - Naruto n'est pas toi. » Répliqua Iruka. « - Il pourrait se blesser. »

À l'heure actuelle, Kakashi avait l'air tellement ennuyé par la conversation que si Iruka ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu croire que Kakashi n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre. Mais Iruka avait appris à bien le connaître depuis qu'il était devenu le sensei de Naruto et il savait que plus Kakashi avait l'air désintéressé et plus il portait attention. Cependant, le fait qu'il ne prenne pas Iruka au sérieux ne diminuait en rien l'irritation du Chuunin. Iruka n'aimait pas être étudié comme un spécimen, pas plus qu'il aimait être rejeté.

« - N'interfère pas, Iruka-sensei. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Ce ne sont plus tes élèves… Ce sont _mes_ subordonnés maintenant. Et peut-être qu'ils se blesseront mais ça sera intéressant de voir comment ils gèrent cela. »

Iruka ne mordit pas à l'appât. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait quand quelqu'un le testait, donc si Kakashi voulait savoir à quel point il réagirait mal, alors il ne réagirait tout simplement pas du tout. Il espérait que son silence énerverait Kakashi.

« - Ça suffit. » Intervint le Sandaime avec lassitude. « - J'accepte les nominations. Passons. »

Iruka entendit à peine ce qui fut dit durant le reste de la réunion. Il était trop distrait par le regard de Kakashi qui lui brûlait le côté de la tête.

* * *

Tenzou était assis sur le canapé de l'appartement d'Akane. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis que le lieu avait été une scène de crime mais aujourd'hui, ça sentait le thé au lieu du sang et quand il avait regardé dans le couloir quand il était entré, il avait remarqué que la porte de la chambre était bien fermée.

Himura Daiki, le petit-ami d'Akane depuis trois ans, apporta le plateau de thé dans le salon avec des mouvements lents et prudents. Tenzou le connaissait depuis qu'Himura avait rejoint les rangs des ANBU, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait mis de côté son masque et permit à Himura de lui offrir à boire.

« - Tu sembles allez mieux. » Commenta Tenzou attentivement.

Le plateau de thé trembla alors qu'Himura le posa sur la table basse, le front plissé de concentration.

« - Parles-tu de la mort d'Akane ou mes yeux ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. « - Ah, est-ce que ça serait trop demander que tu serves ? La perception de la profondeur est encore un défi. »

Il y a six mois, Himura avait été blessé lors d'une mission et avait complètement perdu la vue. Il avait été retiré du service actif et avait essayé de s'habituer à la vie en tant qu'homme aveugle. Heureusement, les médecins de Konoha faisaient pratiquement des miracles, du moins Tenzou le pensait, et ils avaient effectué une greffe, lui fournissant de nouveaux yeux et restaurant sa vue. Les dernières fois où Tenzou l'avait vu, les jours suivant les meurtres d'Akane et Eri, il se remettait de l'opération, ses yeux étant toujours recouverts d'une épaisse couche de gaze. Maintenant que le plus gros des pansements étaient enlevés, ne laissant qu'une simple gaze sur chaque œil, Tenzou essayait de ne pas regarder les sceaux complexes qui avaient été tatoués autour de ses yeux, atteignant son front et ses pommettes. Il évitait de regarder pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tatouage de sceau avant… mais parce qu'il savait qui avait fait ces marques sur son visage.

« - Tu n'as jamais dit que tu connaissais Hyuuga Eri. » Dit-il en versant le thé.

« - Tu n'as jamais demandé si je la connaissais. » Répondit Himura. « - Tu as demandé si Akane la connaissait et pour autant que je sache, elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Le médecin qui m'a greffé les yeux m'a emmené voir Hyuuga-san afin qu'ils puissent parler des sceaux d'abord. Akane travaillait ce jour-là. »

Tenzou ne voulait pas abandonner tout de suite. Enfin, il avait trouvé un lien tangible entre les deux femmes. C'était faible et très probablement une coïncidence mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

« - Et après avoir obtenu les tatouages ? » Demanda-t-il. « - Fujimoto-san ne t'a-t-elle pas ramené à la boutique pour des retouches ou n'est-elle pas allée voir Eri-san pour un conseil ou un produit d'entretien ? »

Himura souffla doucement sur son thé. Sa palette d'émotion était à l'opposé de celle d'Hinata. Il était plus modéré que dans le souvenir de Tenzou, mais il affichait une dignité calme sans aucun signe de crise. Tenzou l'admirait pour cela.

« - Non. » Répondit Himura après un moment. « - Akane est morte deux jours après que j'ai mes nouveaux yeux. J'ai eu les tatouages le matin et l'opération l'après-midi. Tout devait se faire le plus vite possible et je ne pouvais rien faire à propos des tatouages jusqu'à ce que la greffe soit complètement guérie. » Il fronça les sourcils. « - Je suppose que s'ils sont défectueux, il n'y a aucun moyen de les corriger maintenant. »

« - Il y a d'autres tatoueurs qui travaillaient dans la boutique. » Souligna Tenzou.

« - Seule Hyuuga-san faisait des tatouages de sceau. » Déclara Himura. Il posa soigneusement sa tasse sur la table et se tourna pour lancer un regard perçant à Tenzou. Tenzou se demandait comment Himura pouvait voir son visage. « - Tu ne savais pas pour mes tatouages jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre la porte. Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? »

Tenzou réprima un soupir. Il était ici pour un lambeau d'espoir et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait qu'Himura trouverait ses prochaines questions aussi inutiles que lui-même.

« - Est-ce que Fujimoto-san a eu des contacts avec le clan Hyuuga ? Un désaccord, peut-être ? »

Himura réfléchit pendant un long moment. Tenzou le fixa patiemment. Il savait qu'il tournait en rond mais après son entretien avec Hinata ce matin, il devait au moins vérifier.

« - Pas que je sache. » Répondit Himura. « - Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait déjà mentionné les Hyuuga spécifiquement. »

« - Spécifiquement ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Eh bien, Akane a eu quelques désaccords au travail. Habituellement avec des Jounins qui voulaient voir certains fichiers classés ou qui lui remettaient du travail en plus en pensant qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs rangs pour éviter la paperasse. Akane ne les laissait jamais faire. Parfois, elle perdait son sang-froid et les grondait. » Himura émit un rire triste. « - Elle avait l'habitude de rentrer à la maison et de me parler de la façon qu'ils étaient stupides et comment ils pouvaient imaginer qu'elle les laisserait avoir accès à certaines informations classées secrètes. »

Le chagrin s'était glissé dans la voix d'Himura. Un chagrin calme qui teintait les bords de ses paroles et qui rappelait à Tenzou que peu importe à quel point ont été expérimentés ou aguerris, même un ANBU était encore humain sous le masque. Il détourna les yeux, comme si l'humanité d'Himura était quelque chose de privé.

La nuit où Akane avait été tuée, Himura était resté avec sa mère, qui vivait au-dessus du magasin d'alimentation shinobi où elle travaillait. Après l'opération, Himura avait eu besoin de rester avec quelqu'un qui pouvait régulièrement vérifier son état et prendre soin de lui pendant qu'il était encore sous l'effet des analgésiques et Akane n'avait pas pu se libérer de son travail. Himura était encore groggy de somnifères quand Tenzou était venu lui annoncer que sa petite-amie était morte.

« - Y aurait-il quelqu'un en particulier avec qui elle s'était disputée dans les semaines qui ont précédé sa mort ? » Demanda doucement Tenzou.

Himura se pencha en arrière contre le canapé et soupira de lassitude. « - Dieu, je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de désaccord plus important que d'habitude mais je ne sais que ce qu'elle m'a dit. Peut-être que ses collègues pourraient être plus utiles. »

« - J'irais leur demander. » Acquiesça Tenzou. Il vida les dernières gouttes de sa tasse et prit son masque. « - Je vais partir alors. Je suis désolé de te déranger avec ces questions. »

Himura se leva pour le reconduire. « - Ça ne me dérange pas. S'il te plait, sens-toi libre de venir et me poser toutes les questions que tu veux si tu penses que cela peut t'aider à trouver le monstre qui a fait ça. »

Seulement plus tard, quand Tenzou était à mi-chemin de la maison, il réalisa qu'Himura avait été aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'Akane ait été enfermé dans un cercueil et enterré dans le sol. Il avait dû être impatient de revoir son visage après l'opération mais il n'avait même pas été en mesure de lui dire au revoir à l'enterrement. D'autre part, il n'avait pas vu ce qu'était devenu sa chambre ou le corps sans vie de son amante. Tenzou ne pouvait pas décider si c'était mieux ainsi ou si c'était une tragédie.

* * *

Iruka rentra chez lui ce soir-là pour trouver Kakashi l'attendant devant sa porte. Pour donner du crédit à la situation, le livre orange disparut dans une poche dès que Kakashi sentit sa présence.

« - Je suis toujours en colère contre toi. » Déclara Iruka.

« - Voilà pourquoi je suis là. » Répondit Kakashi. « - Pour la petite histoire, _je_ ne suis pas en colère contre _toi_. »

Il se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser Iruka abaisser ses protections et déverrouiller la porte. Iruka le laissa entrer à contrecœur. Mais s'ils allaient se disputer à nouveau, ils pouvaient aussi bien le faire en privé cette fois.

« - Tu t'es joué de moi. » Accusa Iruka dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux. « - Tu ne voulais pas toute cette merde, tu voulais juste savoir jusqu'où j'irais pour le protéger. »

« - Je suis très heureux que tu ne sois pas aller jusqu'à me donner un coup de poing au visage. » Déclara Kakashi, apparemment indifférent au fait qu'Iruka avait vu à travers lui.

Iruka attrapa le devant de la veste de Kakashi. « - Si jamais tu mets volontairement ces enfants en danger, je vais vraiment te faire du mal, Kakashi-san. Je me fiche du fait que tu es plus fort que moi, je trouverais un moyen. »

Kakashi ne réagit pas quand Iruka envahit son espace personnel. Il avait à peine bouger quand Iruka l'avait saisi et ce ne fut que l'intensité du regard sérieux qui indiqua à Iruka que Kakashi lui _permettait_ d'être menacé.

« - Donc tu n'auras aucun mal à me dire que tu ne penses pas que je vais intentionnellement les mettre en danger. » Déclara Kakashi.

Iruka desserra sa prise. « - Quoi ? »

« - Tu sais que je ne les nomme pas à l'examen Chuunin parce que je veux qu'ils se blessent. » Continua Kakashi. « - Je crois vraiment que ça sera bénéfique pour eux. Ils ne deviendront probablement pas Chuunin mais ils sont assez forts pour apprendre de cet examen plutôt que ça leur nuise. Tu es en colère parce que Naruto t'est précieux et tu t'inquiètes trop, pas parce que tu ne crois pas en lui, ou en moi. »

Iruka lâcha la veste de Kakashi et grimaça. « - Je suis en colère parce que tu es un crétin. »

Kakashi eut un petit rire. « - Eh bien, s'il n'y a que ça. Je ne vais pas présenter mes excuses pour avoir nommé mon équipe mais je suis désolé pour avoir essayé de te faire sortir de tes gongs. »

Et juste comme ça, la colère disparut, ou du moins retomba à un niveau d'irritation qu'Iruka pouvait ignorer s'il le voulait.

« - Pourquoi as-tu déclencher la dispute de toute façon ? » Demanda-t-il. « - Parce que je suis un Chuunin qui remettait en cause ton jugement en public ? »

Kakashi fit une grimace. « - Quel genre de Jounin penses-tu que je suis ? Si je me souciais de ma réputation, je choisirais au moins une lecture moins controversée. »

« - Tu ne réponds pas à la question. »

« - Maa, Iruka-sensei, il n'y a pas de raison particulière. » Kakashi souriait sous son fichu masque, Iruka le savait. « - J'aime ta passion et ton franc-parler quand tu es en colère. »

Iruka se passa une main sur ses yeux. « - Tu es un gamin. »

« - Venant d'un enseignant, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Iruka renifla. « - C'est clair que tu ne comprends pas les enseignants. »

Kakashi sourit plus grandement d'après ce qu'Iruka pouvait voir de son expression masquée. « - Amis ? »

« - Amis. » Acquiesça Iruka, essayant de ne pas sourire. « - Maintenant, sort de ma putain de maison. »

* * *

Après une soirée à corriger des copies, Iruka avait prévu de se coucher. Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouva assis sur son lit à travailler sur les sceaux médicaux. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel projet ambitieux et ça le frustrait autant que ça le fascinait. Iruka avait parfaitement conscience que s'il réussissait à créer un simple ensemble de symbole de base pour utiliser des sceaux médicaux, ça pourrait considérablement diminuer le nombre de victimes shinobi. Il avait entendu trop d'histoire de shinobi mourant parce qu'ils avaient été blessés durant une mission solo, ou avec des équipes trop inexpérimentés ou blessés pour les amener à temps à l'hôpital.

Il était également conscient que s'il réussissait, il révolutionnerait le domaine médical. Le Sandaime l'avait vivement soutenu pour ce projet mais il l'avait également restreint au rang S. Cela signifiait que non seulement quelqu'un avait besoin d'avoir le niveau d'un rang S mais il devait aussi être sur la liste de nom approuvée par l'Hokage. Bien qu'Iruka était déçu de ne pas pouvoir parler de son projet à Naruto ou Kakashi, il comprenait le risque que quelqu'un essaye de voler son travail, attiré par la perspective de richesse et de gloire ou pour le revendre à un village ennemi.

Iruka n'était pas intéressé par la richesse ou la célébrité. Il était seulement intéressé par les sceaux et la théorie derrière eux. La plupart des gens ne savait presque rien des sceaux mis à part que c'était un raccourci pour ceux qui n'étaient pas qualifié pour utiliser des jutsus et même Iruka enseignait à ses élèves les sceaux formants des jutsu sous forme papier. Mais il faisait en sorte que les enfants puissent comprendre, plus ou moins, de ce qu'il parlait. La théorie pour les deux était similaire : diriger du chakra par des voies spécifiques en utilisant des symboles écrits ou signés de la main afin de façonner l'énergie sous forme ou effet physique. Au niveau de base, les sceaux et jutsus pouvaient être utilisés de façon interchangeable mais pour un shinobi ayant un contrôle de chakra plus avancé, les deux méthodes avaient leurs propres avantages et inconvénients. L'argument principal pour utiliser un jutsu, par exemple, était qu'il permettait un contrôle plus direct à l'utilisateur car il utilisait ses propres voies de chakra, alors que l'une des raisons de choisir un sceau était que sa force pouvait être dictée par le placement d'un symbole sur papier plutôt que la quantité de chakra, ce qui permettait à un shinobi d'utiliser un minimum de chakra pour un effet maximum.

Iruka avait appris les sceaux dans les livres de théorie à l'adolescence et il avait harcelé son Jounin-sensei pour qu'il l'aide à perfectionner son contrôle de chakra, une compétence essentielle, même pour un utilisateur de sceaux de base. Il était gêné d'admettre aujourd'hui que sa motivation provenait surtout de son désir d'améliorer le niveau des pièges qu'il adorait poser autour de la Tour Hokage. Il était possible de poser un sceau à l'avance puis l'activer plus tard avec un signe de la main ou un envoi de chakra. Certaines de ses meilleures blagues avaient dépendu de cela.

Un parchemin tomba du lit d'Iruka et roula à travers le plancher. Il soupira et fit des signes de la main pour le faire revenir sans avoir à le toucher. Outre les dons héréditaires ou les jutsus élémentaires… en ce qui concernait Iruka, les jutsus de paperasserie, comme on les appelait affectueusement au Bureau des Missions, était la grâce salvatrice de l'humanité.

Il était temps de dormir. Iruka avait abandonné il y a une demi-heure le perfectionnement des trois symboles qui posaient problème à Kaede et avait plutôt travaillé sur un concept de sceau pour faire un garrot. S'il réussissait sa tentative avec le symbole _sang_ , ça devrait simple de pouvoir le combiner avec le symbole _arrêt_ déjà existant, et peut-être également _force_ pour faire pression sur la plaie…

Iruka soupira de nouveau et se pencha pour ramasser le parchemin tombé. Il devait vraiment aller dormir sinon il resterait debout toute la nuit à jouer avec un sceau qu'il ne pourrait même pas tester sans la présence de Kaede. Il scella le tout dans un rouleau et le glissa dans la taie d'oreiller sur le côté du lit qu'il n'utilisait pas. Probablement pas la meilleure cachette au monde mais le Sandaime lui avait parlé de l'importance de sécuriser ses recherches et puis ce n'était pas comme si Iruka avait le temps d'inviter quelqu'un dans sa chambre ces jours-ci. Les feuilles de chakra, stylo et crayon furent rangés dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il était trop fatigué pour les ranger correctement. Il le ferait dans la matinée.

Les protections étaient déjà en place et les issues verrouillées, donc Iruka avait simplement à éteindre la lumière et se coucher.

Les rêves d'Iruka furent étrange ce soir-là. Il rêvait qu'il était conscient de dormir, de la chaleur de sa couette et la douceur des draps sur sa peau. Quelque part, il y avait le bruissement du papier et le bruit d'une respiration calme, probablement la sienne. La couette glissa avec le bruit du coton effleurant la peau et Iruka roula sur le dos et leva un bras au-dessus de sa tête pour le presser contre la tête du lit. Quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour de son poignet puis autour de ses chevilles mais la pression ne le gênait pas. Il ne s'y attarda même pas alors qu'il flottait doucement dans le bien-être d'un sommeil profond.

Il se réveilla quand l'épée transperça son estomac et son dos. Le cri qu'il émit fut calme et en quelque sorte à bout de souffle, comme si tout l'air avait été retiré de ses poumons. L'épée se retira avec un autre éclat de douleur et Iruka essaya de bouger mais un de ses poignet était étroitement attaché au lit. Il se débattit et réalisa vaguement que ses chevilles étaient aussi attachées. Il bougea sa main libre mais quelqu'un attrapa son bras et le plaqua contre le matelas et c'est là qu'Iruka réalisa qu'il allait mourir.

Les sens améliorés d'Iruka s'étaient répercutés dans son rêve. Sa formation de shinobi rejetait sa panique mais il ne pouvait pas bloquer les points principaux qui étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le sang qui s'écoulait à flot de son ventre et se répandait sur ses hanches. Il pouvait sentir avec clarté le liquide couler sur son bassin. Sa respiration trop rapide, haletante, qi s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes avec un son qui était en quelque sorte mouillé. Et au-dessus de lui, l'ombre de son tueur et alors que la vision d'Iruka faiblissait, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était un visage pâle planant au-dessus de lui comme une lune.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci pour vos reviews à** **Amelia XOXO** ; **Tsuki Banritt** et **Miss Macaronii**

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Naruto prit une gorgée de lait directement à la bouteille puis la cracha brusquement dans l'évier. Il alluma le robinet et passa sa langue sous l'eau, se la frottant énergiquement pour enlever le goût.

Après avoir essuyé les éclaboussures sur son visage, il se retourna vers le bol de céréales sèches et fit une grimace. C'était fade de toute façon. Il versa les céréales dans la boîte, décidant de laisser les morceaux éparpillés sur la table pour plus tard, et se mit à la recherche du pain. Ce fut seulement quand il trouva l'espace vide qu'il se souvint qu'il avait terminé le pain hier et avait oublié d'en acheter un autre.

« - Voilà pour le petit-déjeuner. » Maugréa-t-il. « - Mais c'est très bien… Je peux m'entraîner avec l'estomac vide. Aucun problème. »

Le silence fut brisé par le grognement fort et affamé de l'estomac du garçon. Naruto grogna et chercha à nouveau dans les placards, dans le cas où par miracle, il y ait quelque chose d'approprié pour le petit-déjeuner. La plupart du temps, il y avait des biscuits et des paquets de ramen instantanés. Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant les maigres offrandes de sa cuisine. Il serait heureux de manger des ramens pour le petit-déjeuner mais si Iruka-sensei le découvrait, il le gronderait.

Iruka-sensei… voilà une bonne pensée. Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira et il enfila ses chaussures. Iruka-sensei le nourrirait et peut-être que plus tard ils pourraient aller faire des courses et préparer un repas ensemble. Naruto attacha rapidement son bandeau frontal et prit ses clés avant de quitter l'appartement.

Il était presque sept heures et les rues étaient encore vides. Kakashi avait prévu un entraînement à sept heures et demi, ce qui signifiait que Naruto pouvait rester une bonne heure avec Iruka avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avant que Kakashi se montre. Iruka n'était peut-être pas encore réveillé. Naruto fit une pause, se demandant s'il oserait réveiller Iruka mais se souvint alors qu'il avait le double des clés sur son trousseau. Iruka avait également ajouté sa signature de chakra dans les protections, donc s'il frappait et que personne ne répondait, il pourrait entrer. Iruka-sensei serait heureux quand il se réveillerait et constaterait que Naruto avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Naruto sourit à la pensée et accéléra le rythme.

Lorsque Naruto atteignit l'appartement d'Iruka dix minutes plus tard, les protections étaient déjà retirées. La vibration de chakra qui entourait habituellement la poignée était absente et quand Naruto frappa, personne ne répondit. Il frappa plus fort et attendit. Iruka gardait habituellement ses protections même quand il était à la maison et il était impensable qu'il ne les ait pas mises alors qu'il était absent.

Naruto chercha la clé dans sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure. Il essaya de la tourner mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il essaya à nouveau. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que la clé ne tournait pas parce que la serrure était déjà ouverte.

Or, c'était juste carrément bizarre. Naruto poussa la porte et entra. L'appartement était calme et silencieux. Une sensation froide de malaise serra le ventre de Naruto.

« - Iruka-sensei ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« - Iruka-sensei, votre porte est déverrouillée. »

Naruto laissa la porte ouverte et s'avança dans le couloir. Sans y penser, il se déplaçait furtivement et sa main était proche de la poche où il gardait son kunai.

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain ou la chambre d'amis où Naruto dormait parfois. La porte de la chambre d'Iruka était fermée.

Naruto glissa sa main dans sa poche et l'enroula autour du manche froid du kunai. Puis il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Kakashi était en chemin vers le terrain d'entraînement pour retrouver son équipe. Il était agacé de devoir leur fournir des excuses pour ses retards et avait décidé, en guise de punition, qu'aujourd'hui il allait arriver avec à peine cinq minutes de retard et présenterait ensuite platement des excuses pour les avoir fait attendre. Cela devrait les faire enrager. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les expressions sur leurs visages.

Il était à deux rues de l'appartement d'Iruka quand il sentit l'explosion de chakra. C'était une énorme sensation émanant de quelque part à proximité et qui provoquait des frissons effroyablement familiers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait ressenti ce chakra deux fois avant : une fois en mission avec l'Équipe Sept au Pays des Vagues et une autre fois durant la nuit où le démon renard avait attaqué le village il y a douze ans.

Des gens étaient sortis dans la rue et des visages inquiets apparaissaient aux fenêtres pour voir vers l'immeuble où émanait le chakra. Kakashi reconnut le bâtiment comme étant celui d'Iruka et savait instantanément où Naruto se trouvait. Il ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser les escaliers, utilisant son chakra pour bondir par-dessus la rambarde du troisième étage et se retrouvait face à la porte d'entrée ouverte d'Iruka.

À proximité, il pouvait sentir le chakra du démon renard grésiller contre sa peau comme un courant électrique, hérissant les poils de ses bras et sa nuque. Contre tout instinct, il entra dans l'appartement lentement et prudemment, sans prendre d'arme… les mains de Kakashi étaient des armes à elles seules. L'odeur du sang atteignit son nez en même temps qu'il remarqua la silhouette devant la chambre d'Iruka.

Les épaules de Naruto étaient voutées et il émettait un faible gémissement comme un animal blessé. Ses doigts serraient si fortement le chambranle qu'il s'était égratigné la peau. À l'approche de Kakashi, sa tête se tourna pour révéler des yeux inhumains et il gronda.

« - Naruto, c'est moi. » Fit Kakashi, gardant une voix calme. « - Quel est le problème ? Où est Iruka ? »

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et _hurla_.

Et Kakashi avança prudemment. Il avait seulement vu cette perte de contrôle de Naruto une fois avant et ça avait été quand il avait pensé que Sasuke était mort. Kakashi se précipita en avant et vit un aperçu de ce qui se trouvait au-delà de la porte de la chambre d'Iruka : le sang, l'éclat terne du fil de chakra, le corps immobile sur les draps.

Naruto fut sur lui dès qu'il essaya d'entrer dans la chambre, l'attrapant par la taille et le renversant presque au sol, grognant furieusement. Kakashi essaya de l'éloigner mais les bras de Naruto étaient fermes autour de lui et il écartait Kakashi de la chambre avec une démonstration de force qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Il ne devrait pas luter… Iruka était mort, il ne pouvait rien y faire même si Kakashi l'atteignait… mais même si Kakashi était conscient de la réalité, il avait encore un espoir terrible que s'il pouvait atteindre Iruka, il ne serait peut-être pas trop tard.

Derrière lui, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

« - Senpai, que se passe-t-il ? »

C'était la voix de Tenzou. Les ANBU étaient arrivés. Kakashi désigna la porte de la chambre un peu désespérément.

« - Dedans. Iruka… Iruka est blessé. » Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire 'mort'.

Un personnage masqué se glissa devant eux pour entrer dans la chambre. Naruto lâcha Kakashi et essaya de se jeter sur Tenzou mais Kakashi le saisit et le tira en arrière, essayant de contrôler le garçon sans le blesser. Le deuxième ANBU n'interféra pas mais resta proche, prêt à intervenir si Naruto se libérer.

Kakashi essaya de se concentrer sur Naruto et ne plus penser au corps allongé dans la chambre mais déjà les pensées l'envahissaient : _« J'étais ici hier soir et je l'ai laissé seul. Si j'étais resté, j'aurais senti le danger, j'aurais empêché que cela arrive… »_

« - Il est vivant. »

La tête de Kakashi se releva. Tenzou se tenait à la porte. Il regardait l'autre ANBU, parlant encore.

« - Va à l'hôpital, prévient les médecins que nous avons une victime qui a été transpercé à l'abdomen et qui a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il peut y avoir des dommages internes donc je ne veux pas risquer de le déplacer sans des soins préalables ici. Le pouls est lent mais régulier. C'est une urgence… nous avons besoin d'une équipe ici maintenant. »

« - Il est vivant ? » Demanda Kakashi avant même que Tenzou ait fini de parler. Il agrippa si fortement Naruto que le garçon siffla de douleur.

Tenzou le regarda dans les yeux. « - Iruka-sensei est vivant. » Répéta-t-il. « - Mais Kakashi, c'est grave. Il pourrait ne pas survivre. »

Kakashi ne l'écoutait pas. Il était concentré sur l'enfant qui se tortillait dans ses bras. « - Naruto, écoute. Iruka-sensei est toujours en vie. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Il est en vie. »

Le chakra du renard diminua et Naruto cessa de se débattre. Kakashi le lâcha prudemment et le retourna pour pouvoir voir le visage de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, les pupilles n'étaient plus fendus et il avait l'air confus.

« - Iruka-sensei est vivant. » Déclara à nouveau Kakashi, tant pour lui que pour Naruto.

Pendant un instant, il crut que Naruto allait s'effondrer mais ensuite il se retourna, se défit de la prise de Kakashi sur ses épaules et se précipita vers la chambre. Tenzou le saisit par le bras mais Kakashi secoua la tête brusquement et Tenzou le lâcha.

« - Ne le touche pas. » Ordonna Tenzou alors que Naruto approchait du lit.

Kakashi le suivit dans la pièce. Naruto tremblait à côté d'Iruka. Il tendit la main vers le fil de chakra qui retenait le poignet d'Iruka mais se figea sans oser toucher après l'avertissement de Tenzou. Kakashi prit un kunai et coupa le fil autour des chevilles d'Iruka puis le tendit à Naruto en désignant le poignet. La main de Naruto tremblait alors qu'il coupait le fil.

La peau habituellement bronzée d'Iruka était maladivement pâle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Naruto écarta certaines mèches du visage d'Iruka et les cils de ce dernier ne bougèrent pas au contact. Une seule de ses mains avait été attaché au lit… la tête du lit était solide et l'autre côté était trop loin, ne laissant rien pour l'attacher. Il y avait des coupures autour de son poignet et ses chevilles indiquant qu'il avait lutté contre les liens et des ecchymoses commençaient déjà à s'y former. Sa main libre était couverte de sang séché et il y avait des empreintes rouges sur les draps et la tête du lit. Kakashi essaya de ne pas regarder.

Le centre du tableau sanglant était l'abdomen d'Iruka, qui était encore humide de sang, le tee-shirt soulevé sur sa poitrine pour révéler l'étendue des dégâts. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira l'attention de Kakashi. Il y avait un sceau qui couvrait la plaie, les symboles étant dessinés maladroitement avec du sang. Il avait l'air assez simpliste mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas le déchiffrer. Tenzou se tenait au pied du lit et il regardait le sceau également.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Kakashi. « - Est-ce que ça l'aide où lui nuit ? »

« - Il n'y avait pas de sceau sur les deux autres corps. » Répondit Tenzou.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, l'autre ANBU revint avec deux médecins. La chambre devenait bondée alors Kakashi prit doucement Naruto par le bras et le ramena dans le salon. Il avait prévu une certaine résistance mais Naruto le suivit facilement, presque timidement.

Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le canapé, soudainement épuisé. Naruto s'assit à côté de lui, se perchant sur le bord des coussins, tête baissée.

« - Est-ce qu'Iruka-sensei ira bien ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit honnêtement Kakashi. « - Mais il est fort et les médecins feront de leur mieux. »

Il y eut une pause et Naruto renifla doucement.

« - Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait faire du mal à Iruka-sensei ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Il aide toujours et protège les gens. Je souhaiterais… Je souhaiterais avoir été là hier soir pour pouvoir le protéger. »

Kakashi se demanda quand les larmes avaient commencé à couler. Naruto essayait de continuer à parler mais il pleurait trop, de bruyants sanglots secouant son corps tout entier. Kakashi tendit la main et passa un bras autour de lui et le rapprocha doucement. Naruto pleura contre son épaule en s'accrochant à sa veste. Gérer des enfants en pleurs n'était pas une compétence où Kakashi était habile mais il avait déjà vu Iruka passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto quand il était bouleversé et il imita le geste maintenant, espérant que Naruto pourrait trouver un peu de réconfort.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Tenzou était seul dans la chambre d'Iruka. Après une transfusion de sang et un examen de la plaie, les médecins avait déplacé Iruka à l'hôpital et Kakashi et Naruto les avait suivis. Vu qu'Iruka serait entre les mains des médecins pendant un certain temps, Tenzou avait décidé de rester et commencer à examiner la scène du crime.

Les sceaux sur les murs étaient les mêmes que lors des deux derniers meurtres mais ils avaient été détruits par la surcharge du puissant chakra du démon renard. Les voies de chakra des sceaux avaient été complètement brisés, ce que Tenzou n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était aussi impressionnant qu'effrayant.

Comme les autres meurtres, il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte mais le tiroir de la table de chevet était grand ouvert et des morceaux de papiers de chakra étaient éparpillés au sol. L'un d'eux avait les débuts d'un sceau dessiné dessus mais une tâche de sang avait tout gâché avant qu'il soit terminé. Ça ressemblait au sceau qui avait été sur le ventre d'Iruka. Tenzou ne pouvait pas être sûr mais il était prêt à parier qu'Iruka lui-même avait apposé ce sceau sur sa blessure et c'est ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Une de ses mains n'avait pas été attachée, alors il avait pu atteindre le tiroir, prendre un morceau de papier de chakra et dessiner puis activer le sceau. Tenzou n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sceau qui stoppait la perte de sang mais il n'était pas aussi expert qu'Iruka l'était.

Si tel était le cas, alors le fait d'avoir laissé libre une des mains d'Iruka était une grave erreur du Tueur de l'Aube. Akane et Eri avaient été toutes les deux complètement attachées mais leurs têtes de lit étaient celles d'un lit simple, ce qui avait permis de pouvoir attacher leurs deux mains, alors que le lit d'Iruka était double. Le tueur avait été sûr du fait qu'avec une seule main, Iruka ne serait pas en mesure de défaire ses liens avant qu'il saigne à mort et puis le fil de chakra bloquait tout flux de chakra, Iruka aurait été incapable d'exécuter un jutsu même s'il pouvait faire les signes de la main. Ça avait été une pure chance qu'Iruka ait à portée de main tous les matériaux nécessaires pour ralentir la perte de sang.

Malheureusement, cela anéantissait complètement sa liste de points communs entre les victimes. Iruka n'était pas une femme mais il était Chuunin. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à se faire une idée concrète même si ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Tenzou sortit un calepin de sa poche et parcourut les notes qu'il avait prise durant l'affaire. Il espérait qu'Iruka survivrait et reprendrait rapidement conscience afin que Tenzou puisse lui parler. Le meilleur scénario possible serait qu'Iruka puisse lui dire exactement qui avait essayé de le tuer mais il n'était pas prêt à parier dessus. Un assassin qualifié couvrirait toutes les bases, y compris la possibilité d'être vu en train d'entrer ou quitter la scène du crime et il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il ait eu la clairvoyance d'utiliser un jutsu pour dissimuler son identité.

La rumeur disait qu'à trois heures du matin, il partait en laissant ses victimes vivantes en train de mourir. Prenait-il du plaisir à les voir couché sur leur lit, impuissant et sachant ce qui leur arrivait ? Ou avait-il un lien personnel avec les victimes, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les regarder mourir ?

Tenzou observa une page de son calepin. C'était la page où il avait pris des notes de son entretien avec Hinata. À la fin, il avait écrit _E s'est disputée violemment en public avec Hyuuga Hiashi peu avant sa mort. Désaccord entre le clan H et A ?_

Akane se disputait également souvent avec des Jounin pendant son travail et bien que Tenzou n'avait pas été présent à la réunion de la veille pour les examens Chuunin, il avait entendu parler de la confrontation entre Iruka et Kakashi. Tenzou referma son calepin. Toutes les victimes étaient Chuunin avec la réputation d'avoir refusé de respecter la hiérarchie et deux d'entre elles s'étaient disputées en public avec un Jounin avant leur mort. Tenzou n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec les collègues d'Akane pour savoir si elle avait eu une dispute particulièrement violente récemment mais d'après ce qu'Himura avait dit, il y avait une bonne chance que ce soit le cas. Et les Jounins avec qui Iruka et Eri s'étaient disputés avaient également des choses en commun : Hiashi et Kakashi étaient tous les deux bien connus, ils étaient des Jounins d'élite et chefs de clan. Même si Kakashi était le dernier membre de son clan et ne se considérait pas du tout comme un chef, il en avait officiellement le titre.

Était-ce le lien que Tenzou cherchait ? Était-il possible qu'un Jounin déséquilibré ait décidé de punir les Chuunin irrespectueux ? Cette pensée était écœurante mais Tenzou savait qu'il y avait des Jounins qui attendaient des rangs inférieurs qu'ils se soumettent à eux et qui devenaient désagréable quand ce n'était pas le cas.

Tenzou regarda encore une fois autour de lui et décida qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à gagner en restant. Il voulait désespérément parler à Kakashi mais avouer à ce dernier qu'il était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Iruka avait été la cible n'était pas un sujet qu'il voulait aborder tant qu'Iruka était encore en chirurgie. Cette conversation pouvait attendre un moment moins délicat. Avant cela, il avait besoin de faire son rapport à l'Hokage et il pouvait en profiter pour parler aux collègues d'Akane aux archives alors qu'il se trouvait à la Tour Hokage.

* * *

Iruka était en salle opératoire depuis près de trois heures. Kakashi attendait dans la salle d'attente, assis sur une chaise inconfortable qui était fixée au sol. Naruto était assis à côté de lui. Au début, il s'était blotti contre Kakashi et pleurait par intermittence… pas les sanglots bruyants lors de la première crise mais des sanglots silencieux qui coupait sa respiration et faisait trembler ses épaules. Après les deux premières heures, il avait fait un effort pour se ressaisir, même si Kakashi ne se plaignait pas, et s'était remis en position assisse avec un visage sec mais bouffi. Il était encore assez proche pour que leurs corps se touchent et Kakashi se sentait étrangement heureux que Naruto trouve du réconfort en sa présence. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour aider Iruka mais il pouvait au moins prendre soin de Naruto. Ça le faisait se sentir moins inutile.

Quand Iruka sortit finalement du bloc opératoire, il ne fut pas placé dans le service comme Kakashi l'avait prévu mais dans une chambre privée. L'ANBU qui était arrivé sur la scène du crime avec Tenzou… une femme avec un masque d'oiseau très stylisé que Kakashi ne connaissait pas… était resté dans la salle d'attente avec eux et maintenant, elle était postée devant la porte de la chambre. Kakashi était prêt à parier qu'il y avait au moins un autre ANBU à l'extérieur qui surveillait l'hôpital et accordait une attention particulière à la fenêtre d'Iruka.

Une fois que l'état d'Iruka fut stabilisé, le médecin qui s'était chargé de lui essaya d'emmener Kakashi à l'écart pour lui parler mais Naruto avait commencé à s'agiter et Kakashi avait insisté sur le fait qu'Iruka voudrait qu'ils entendent tous les deux ce qu'il avait à dire. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes dans l'ensemble. Les dommages internes n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que cela aurait pu être et ils avaient réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et transfuser suffisamment de sang dans l'organisme d'Iruka. Selon toute vraisemblance, Iruka allait se remettre sans séquelles durables mais il y avait encore une petite chance qu'il fasse une hémorragie interne ou une infection, de sorte qu'il devait rester à l'hôpital pendant au moins quelques jours. Les deux sceaux qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le corps d'Iruka… en plus de celui sur le ventre, ils en avaient trouvé un autre couvrant la plaie de sortie dans le dos d'Iruka… étaient encore un mystère mais il y avait un médecin spécialisé dans les sceaux et ils lui demanderaient son avis quand elle prendrait son service cet après-midi. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire était que les sceaux semblaient avoir considérablement ralenti l'hémorragie.

Il fallut une heure à Iruka pour reprendre conscience. Kakashi faisait les cent pas pour dégourdir ses jambes dans le petit espace, ne voulant pas quitter la chambre. Naruto avait trainé sa chaise si près du lit que ses genoux touchaient le matelas et avait tenu la main inerte d'Iruka. Kakashi l'avait vu caresser le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce d'une manière qu'Iruka avait dû utiliser pour le calmer dans le passé. Puis, Naruto émit un bruit de surprise.

« - Kakashi-sensei, il se réveille ! »

Kakashi fut instantanément aux côtés d'Iruka, regardant de près son visage. Les paupières d'Iruka battirent un peu avant de s'ouvrir.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Commença Naruto mais il fut interrompu par d'autres sanglots.

Iruka tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« - Naruto ? »

Sa voix était rauque et dans une minute Kakashi irait demander à une infirmière un peu d'eau mais pas maintenant.

Naruto pleura encore et essaya désespérément de se reprendre. Il avait l'air comme s'il voulait se jeter sur Iruka et l'embrasser mais il se contentait simplement de serrer sa main.

« - Tu es à l'hôpital. » Déclara Kakashi. La tête d'Iruka se tourna vers lui. Il lui fallut un moment pour concentrer sa vision. « - Tu as été attaqué par le Tueur de l'Aube mais le médecin m'a dit que tu te rétabliras complètement. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « - Je me souviens. J'avais besoin… Ah ! »

Il porta une main à son estomac, serrant les dents de douleur et Naruto se leva de sa chaise avec inquiétude.

« - Iruka-sensei ? »

Kakashi se précipita vers la porte. « - Je vais chercher une infirmière. »

L'infirmière utilisa un jutsu antidouleur plutôt que des médicaments. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour obtenir le bon degré et Kakashi regardait, à moitié fasciné et crispé alors que chaque seconde qu'utilisait l'infirmière pour ajuster le niveau était une seconde de plus d'agonie pour Iruka.

« - Vous avez besoin de médicaments puissants mais comme votre estomac est endommagé, je ne veux pas vous donner quelque chose qui pourrait vous faire vomir. » Expliqua l'infirmière quand elle réussit finalement à diminuer la douleur à un degré suffisant pour qu'Iruka relâche sa poignée de mort sur la main de Naruto et lui présenter des excuses.

Le Sandaime apparut à la porte alors que l'infirmière arrangeait le lit d'Iruka, faisant en sorte que la partie supérieure de son corps soit surélevée pour qu'il puisse regarder correctement ses visiteurs. L'Hokage avait un air sombre que Kakashi ne lui avait jamais vu, sa bouche étant une ligne ferme et sa pipe habituelle nulle part en vue.

« - Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Reconnaissant d'être en vie. » Répondit honnêtement Iruka. Naruto renifla à côté de lui et Iruka caressa sa main avec son pouce.

Le Sandaime hocha la tête. « - Tu seras en sécurité ici, j'ai posté un ANBU devant ta porte et… »

« - Non ! »

L'exclamation était si brutale que Naruto bondit sur ses pieds. Iruka essaya de se redresser en avant et grimaça et Kakashi le repoussa doucement contre l'oreiller.

« - Sandaime-sama, l'homme qui m'a attaqué est ANBU. »

« - C'est impossible. » Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Kakashi avant qu'il puisse réfléchir.

Iruka ne le regarda même pas. Ses yeux fixaient désespérément le Sandaime, dont le visage trahissait son propre choc.

« - Quel masque ? » Demanda-t-il.

Iruka se mordit la lèvre durant un moment. « - Il était blanc. » Répondit-il.

« - Aucun ANBU ne porte un masque blanc. » Déclara Kakashi. Le Sandaime lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que Kakashi avait été ANBU autrefois, mais même les ex-agent n'étaient pas autorisés à révéler leur appartenance passée à toute personne qui n'était pas actuellement ANBU.

Iruka se tourna vers lui, visiblement en détresse que Kakashi doute de lui et ce dernier culpabilisa mais ne dit rien. Il était un idiot. S'il avait des doutes, il pouvait les exprimer en privé avec l'Hokage, il n'avait pas besoin de dire à Iruka purement et simplement qu'il ne le croyait pas, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas qu'il ne le croyait pas mais plutôt qu'il ne _voulait_ pas y croire.

« - Il portait l'uniforme ANBU. » Insista Iruka.

« - Avait-il le tatouage ? » Demanda le Sandaime.

Iruka hésita. « - Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu. Tout s'est passé si soudainement. »

« - Un ANBU aurait pu voler un masque vierge. » Déclara Kakashi pour se racheter. Le soulagement sur le visage d'Iruka le fit se sentir coupable.

« - Es-tu sûr que c'était un homme ? » Demanda le Sandaime. Iruka hocha la tête. « - Ta garde actuelle est une femme. Je ferais en sorte qu'aucun agent de sexe masculin soit affecté à ta protection pour le moment. » Il fouilla dans ses poches et commença à sortir sa pipe avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital et la rangea à regret. « - Je suis désolé d'avoir à te poser cette question maintenant mais j'ai besoin d'un rapport complet. »

« - Ça ne me dérange pas. » Fit doucement Iruka. « - Mais je pense que Naruto devrait attendre à l'extérieur. »

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent et regarda le Sandaime, comme si c'était lui qui pensait qu'il devait sortir. « - Je ne vais nulle part. »

« - Naruto. » Commença Iruka mais Naruto l'interrompit.

« - Je ne vous quitterais pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils attrapent la personne qui vous a blessé. Je n'étais pas là pour vous protéger la nuit dernière donc je vais rester et je vous protégerais maintenant. D'ailleurs, je suis celui qui vous a trouvé. » Iruka émit un bruit de détresse mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas de parler. « - J'ai tout vu… tout ce sang et je pensais que vous étiez mort et rien de ce que vous direz pourra être pire que cela. _Rien_. »

Iruka tendit la main et attira Naruto sur le lit. Il se percha sur le bord du matelas comme si Iruka était trop fragile pour qu'il puisse le toucher mais Iruka l'attira plus près et passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Kakashi détourna les yeux et vit le Sandaime faire respectueusement la même chose. C'était un instant familial. D'une certaine manière, ça touchait Kakashi de les voir ensemble, autant que ça lui faisait mal de les voir dans la douleur.

« - Très bien. » Murmura Iruka. « - Très bien, tu peux rester ici. »

Naruto se détendit finalement contre Iruka et il resta blottit contre lui pendant qu'Iruka commençait à parler.

« - Je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange hier soir. J'ai mis mes protections et verrouillé les issues comme d'habitude. Il était près de minuit quand je me suis couché et la prochaine chose dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillé quand il m'a poignardé. »

Le Sandaime fronça les sourcils. « - Il t'a poignardé avant de t'attacher ? »

« - Non. » Iruka passa une main sur ses yeux. « - Non, il avait déjà posé les sceaux autour de ma chambre et m'avait attaché au lit mais je ne me souviens pas que cela se soit produit. » Il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il réfléchissait fortement. Le Sandaime attendit patiemment. « - En fait, ce n'est pas vrai. » Déclara lentement Iruka. « - Je me souviens d'être conscient que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre. J'ai senti mon poignet être attaché au lit mais c'était si… lointain. Je pensais que je rêvais. Je me sentais au chaud et en sécurité et ça ne valait pas la peine d'y penser trop profondément. »

Le Sandaime et Kakashi échangèrent un regard.

« - Genjutsu. » Dit Kakashi.

« - Peut-on effectuer un genjutsu sur une personne endormie ? » Demanda le Sandaime.

« - Je ne peux pas mais ça pourrait dépendre de quel sens on cible. » Le genjutsu était une sorte d'hypnose, capter l'attention d'un des sens de la victime et les piéger dans une transe où ils devenaient sensibles aux illusions. La plupart des utilisateurs de genjutsu visait le sens de la vue, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait le Sharingan de Kakashi mais le son était également commun et le toucher n'était pas inconnu. « - Et c'est parfaitement possible de réveiller quelqu'un et le piéger aussitôt dans un genjutsu avant même qu'il se rende compte qu'il est éveillé. Même les shinobis les plus hautement qualifiés sont vulnérables quand ils se réveillent. »

Le Sandaime se tourna vers Iruka. « - Te souviens-tu avoir vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être un déclencheur de genjutsu ? » Iruka réfléchit pendant un moment puis secoua la tête. « - Eh bien, tant pis. S'il te plait, continue. »

« - J'ai essayé de me débattre. » Dit Iruka. « - Mais il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire. L'un de mes bras était libre mais il me l'a saisi et l'a maintenu contre le matelas. Il est resté là comme ça, me regardant jusqu'à ce que je cesse de bouger. Je lui ai demandé qui il était et pourquoi il m'attaquait mais il n'a pas répondu. Puis il s'est détourné et a quitté la pièce et je l'ai entendu sortir par la porte d'entrée. »

Ce détail semblait déranger Iruka, que l'homme qui ait tenté de le tuer ait pu tranquillement et en toute confiance passer par la porte d'entrée et refermer poliment derrière lui. C'était astucieux de sa part… quelqu'un voyant un ANBU sortir par la porte d'entrée ne soupçonnerait pas quoi que ce soit et aurait probablement oublié dans l'heure ce qu'il avait vu.

« - Les sceaux que nous avons trouvé sur tes blessures, était-ce de toi ? » Demanda le Sandaime.

Iruka fit une pause et jeta un regard, pour une raison quelconque, à Kakashi.

« - Oui Sandaime-sama. » Dit-il. Kakashi voulait lui dire de continuer mais Iruka regardait fixement le Sandaime, comme s'il attendait la permission de continuer à parler.

« - Je te parlerais de cela en privé. » Déclara le Sandaime.

Kakashi les regarda tour à tour. Il y avait quelque chose de clairement tacite au sujet de ces sceaux mais pour une raison quelconque, ils ne voulaient pas… ou ne pouvaient pas… en parler devant lui et Naruto. Kakashi souhaitait ardemment demander mais tint sa langue.

Naruto, cependant, ne fut pas si perspicace. « - Quels sceaux ? De quoi parlez-vous, Iruka-sensei ? »

Iruka passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto. « - J'ai utilisé des sceaux pour survivre. Mais si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé, ils n'auraient pas été suffisant. Alors vraiment, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Naruto se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. « - Vraiment ? J'ai aidé ? »

« - Tu as beaucoup aidé. » Déclara Kakashi. « - C'est ton chakra qui m'a aidé à te localiser et qui a fait venir les ANBU. »

Iruka lui sourit et Kakashi trouva rassurant le fait qu'il pouvait encore sourire si facilement. À côté de lui, Naruto tremblait de fierté et de soulagement, loin de l'enfant qui avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Kakashi.

Le Sandaime se leva pour partir. « - Kakashi, un mot à l'extérieur s'il te plait. »

Avant que Kakashi sorte, il posa la main sur le poignet d'Iruka et serra légèrement. Iruka bougea légèrement de manière à ce que leurs doigts s'entrelacent avant que Kakashi recule et suive le Sandaime hors de la pièce. La chaleur de la peau d'Iruka persista sur ses doigts.

Dans le couloir, l'ANBU de garde ferma la porte derrière eux. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à portée de voix mais le Sandaime parla à voix basse.

« - Kakashi, je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Naruto ce matin, mais à partir de maintenant, tout ANBU actuel ou ancien correspondant au profil décrit par Iruka n'est pas autorisé à avoir de contact avec lui. Je crains que tu ne sois pas en mesure de le rendre visite à nouveau pour le moment. »

Kakashi le regarda. « - Qu'y-a-t-il dans ce 'profil' qui me correspond ? »

« - Assez d'élément malheureusement. » Soupira le Sandaime. « - Un utilisateur mâle de genjutsu. Et je dois également tenir compte du fait que vous vous êtes tous les deux disputés lors de la réunion pour l'examen Chuunin… »

« - Sandaime-sama, je… »

« - Et tu as été le premier Jounin sur la scène du crime ce matin quand Iruka a été trouvé. »

Kakashi admit, lointainement, que si les mêmes faits étaient appliqués à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne le laisserait pas approcher Iruka en ce moment, mais la logique n'aidait pas à réduire sa rage. « - Sandaime-sama, croyez-vous vraiment que je blesserais Iruka-sensei ? »

Le Sandaime avait l'air fatigué mais sa voix était inébranlable. « - Avant aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas cru qu'un membre de l'ANBU assassinerait des innocents. Mais puisque cela semble être le cas, je ne peux pas faire d'exception. Tu ne dois pas prendre contact avec Iruka jusqu'à ce que je te l'autorise. C'est un ordre, Kakashi. »

« - Compris. » Déclara Kakashi avec raideur. Puis il leva les mains et fit les signes qui le transporterait hors de l'hôpital avant qu'il dise quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

* * *

Tenzou était assis à un petit bureau dans les archives, parlant en théorie avec un jeune homme blond qui semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence mais avec des interventions régulières des deux femmes qui prétendaient travailler aux autres bureaux mais qui étaient à l'écoute. Tenzou s'en fichait. Ça lui évitait de parler individuellement à chacun d'eux.

« - Akane-sempai était en charge de la section des documents scellés. » Déclara le jeune homme. « - Elle aidait dans les autres sections, cependant. »

« - Nous avons tous des sections spécifiques assignées mais c'est juste pour la documentation officielle. » Dit l'une des femmes. « - Nous avons tendance à travailler dans toutes les sections et nous aider mutuellement. La plupart d'entre nous ont une dérogation pour déposer ou récupérer des éléments classés confidentiels. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui est stocké dans cette section ? » Demanda Tenzou.

« - Des manuscrits et des livres contenant des informations sur des jutsus et des sceaux interdits, des rapports de missions de rang S et des fichiers personnels… à l'exceptions de ce qui concerne les ANBU, qui ont leur propres archives… et certains documents confidentiels de l'Hokage, comme les réunions du Conseil, ce genre de chose. »

« - Je suppose que c'est la section qui vous cause le plus de difficulté. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Des clients difficiles, beaucoup de paperasse… »

Les archivistes échangèrent un regard.

« - Ce sont les Jounins. » Dit le jeune homme. « - Pas tous. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement. « - Mais ceux qui viennent faire scandales sont presque toujours des Jounins. Les règles pour récupérer des documents confidentiels sont très strictes. Il faut un formulaire d'autorisation signé par l'Hokage ou un membre du Conseil et il faut aussi remplir un formulaire de confidentialité et tout ceci après avoir au préalable déposé une demande au bureau de l'Hokage. C'est beaucoup de tracas et beaucoup d'attente et la moindre erreur invalide tous les documents. »

« - Certains Jounins essayent d'utiliser leur rang pour éviter le système. » Déclara l'autre femme avec irritation. « - Ils sont tellement irresponsables. Certains d'entre eux sont vraiment difficiles, comme s'ils pouvaient croire qu'en nous criant assez fort dessus nous allons être prêts à compromettre la sécurité du village juste pour leur éviter un peu de paperasse. » Elle plissa les lèvres de dégoût. « - Nous envoyions toujours Akane-chan traiter avec ceux-là. Elle ne se laissait jamais intimider. »

« - Vous souvenez-vous si Fujimoto-san avait eu des désaccords particulièrement houleux durant les deux dernières semaines avant sa mort ? »

Un autre regard fut échangé, mais cette fois pensif.

« - Je ne me souviens pas de quelque chose plus houleux que la normale. » Répondit l'homme avec hésitation. « - Je veux dire, il y a eu quelques désaccords mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils étaient hors du commun. »

« - Pouvez-vous vous rappeler les noms de tous ceux avec qui Fujimoto-san s'est disputée durant cette dernière quinzaine ? »

« - Hé bien, oui. » L'homme regarda nerveusement ses collègues, qui étaient toutes deux plongées dans leur travail. Donc, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir râler sur les Jounins en général mais étaient moins disposés à donner des noms spécifiques.

Tenzou tourna une page vierge de son bloc-notes et le posa sur le bureau en face du jeune Chuunin. « - Pourquoi ne pas simplement écrire les noms dont vous vous souvenez ? Vous deux aussi. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention des femmes. « - Comme cela, si quelqu'un me demande, honnêtement, je ne serais pas en mesure de dire qui me l'a dit. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tenzou quitta les archives et trouva un coin tranquille pour pouvoir lire la liste des noms. Il n'y en avait que cinq mais l'un d'eux en particulier se démarquait. _Hyuuga Hiashi._

Intéressant. Alors Hiashi s'était disputé avec deux des victimes peu avant leur mort. Si le clan Hyuuga était impliqué, cela allait rapidement se compliquer mais Tenzou ne se souciait pas de la politique. Il avait une mission et nulle part dans l'énoncé de la mission ANBU il était dit de faire des exceptions pour les personnes ayant une position de pouvoir. Si les Hyuuga étaient impliqués, Tenzou n'hésiterait pas à les confronter.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait faire maintenant, c'était de parler à Iruka. S'il pouvait trouver un lien entre Iruka et le clan Hyuuga, ça serait le dernier maillon dont il avait besoin pour être sûr qu'il était sur la bonne voie.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci pour vos reviews à** **Georgiana D.B ; Amelia XOXO ; Melian24 ; Miss Macaronii et Tsuki Banritt.**

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Iruka fut réveillé par le bruit de la fermeture de la porte. Au début, il pensa que c'était peut-être Kakashi qui revenait… il était parti avec le Sandaime il y a quelque temps et n'était jamais revenu… mais quand il leva des yeux groggy vers la porte, il reconnut les cheveux auburn de Kaede.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Salua-t-elle alors que la vision d'Iruka devenait plus nette et qu'il pouvait retirer l'expression choquée sur son visage. « - Je viens d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé. »

Elle prit le fichier accroché au lit et le consulta rapidement. À côté d'Iruka, Naruto était toujours recroquevillé sur le lit. Il s'était également endormi et l'entrée de Kaede ne l'avait pas réveillé.

« - As-tu vu les sceaux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, ils ont été envoyés à mon bureau. J'ai tout de suite reconnu ton symbole de base pour le sang mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais dépassé la phase de test. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais commencé le développement d'un sceau et encore moins de l'avoir complété ! »

Elle raccrocha le dossier au lit et le regarda, l'expression partagée entre l'étonnement et la détresse. Iruka sourit, espérant la réconforter.

« - C'était de la chance. » Avoua-t-il. « - J'avais travaillé sur un sceau pour faire des garrots et j'avais une pile de papier de chakra dans un tiroir à côté du lit. Je ne l'avais encore jamais testé, j'espérais juste que cela fonctionnerait. La théorie semblait bonne et je n'avais pas le temps de douter. »

Kaede s'installa sur la chaise que Naruto avait occupé plus tôt. « - Incroyable. »

Iruka rigola doucement et grimaça à la douleur que cela provoqua. « - Je suis encore plus heureux maintenant pour toute l'aide que tu m'as fourni. Sans tes conseils, je n'aurais jamais été jusque-là dans mes recherches. Je vais devoir mettre mon travail de côté pendant un certain temps cependant. »

« - Eh bien, bien sûr. Ton dossier médical est bon et ton rétablissement sera assez rapide, mais tu ne dois pas trop forcer. » Elle fit une pause et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « - Iruka-sensei, j'espère ne pas être insensible pour poser cette question après ce qui t'est arrivé, mais est-ce que tes recherches sont dans un endroit sûr ? »

« - Tout est caché dans ma chambre. » La rassura Iruka. Il se demanda si le rouleau contenant toutes ses recherches était maintenant trempé de son sang. Il espérait que rien à l'intérieur n'avait été endommagé.

« - Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi pour avoir tout laissé dans un endroit sûr. » Déclara Kaede. « - Mais ce sont des documents hautement confidentiels. Puisque tu seras à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours, peut-être devrais-tu me dire où ils sont et je les conserverais dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que tu sois en état pour travailler à nouveau dessus. »

« - C'est caché dans un des taies de mon lit. » Répondit Iruka d'un air penaud. « - Si tu pouvais les déplacer, ce serait mieux. »

Kaede hocha la tête. « - Je le ferais plus tard. Maintenant, Iruka-sensei, s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour rendre ton séjour plus agréable, s'il te plait, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. »

« - Je pense avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour le moment. Mais je te remercie de demander. »

« - Je dois retourner au travail mais l'offre est indéterminée. » Déclara Kaede, se levant et marchant vers la porte. « - Remets-toi rapidement, Iruka-sensei. Ta place n'est pas dans un lit d'hôpital. »

* * *

Tenzou quitta le bureau de l'Hokage et resta un moment dans le couloir, essayant de reconstituer ses pensées. Le Tueur de l'Aube était un ANBU. Le Sandaime avait déjà dressé une liste de tous les ANBU de sexe masculin, anciens et actuels, particulièrement doué en genjutsu… une liste dont Tenzou ne faisait pas partie… et Tenzou avait une copie de cette liste dans son carnet pour pouvoir la lire en détail plus loin.

Le Sandaime lui avait demandé de ne pas interroger Iruka encore, inquiet que ce soit encore trop tôt depuis l'attaque pour qu'Iruka puisse revivre son expérience avec quelqu'un qui était habillé exactement comme son agresseur. Il lui avait répété tout ce qu'Iruka lui avait déjà dit cependant, et la première réaction de Tenzou avait été similaire à celle de Kakashi. Les ANBU étaient plus qu'une force d'élite, ils étaient une communauté soudée. Aucun ANBU n'était autorisé à révéler son appartenance à une personne extérieure, même s'il s'agissait d'un membre proche de la famille ou un partenaire de vie depuis des années. Beaucoup d'ANBU n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler honnêtement de leur vie secrète mis à part à d'autres ANBU. Pour Tenzou, les liens de confiance entre eux étaient sacrés.

Mais maintenant Tenzou devait enquêter sur ses collègues, secouant les fondements de confiance dans le processus. Mais il le ferait, notamment parce que le Sandaime l'avait aidé à faire un pas en arrière et regarder la situation plus logiquement. Il est vrai que le port d'un uniforme ANBU ne signifiait pas nécessairement que le tueur était actuellement ANBU, mais voler un masque et un uniforme demandait un très haut niveau de compétence et de ruse. Le matériel ANBU était stocké dans les bureaux de l'organisation, qui occupait tout un étage de la Tour Hokage et n'était pas accessible par l'un des principaux escaliers. L'entrée secrète ainsi que les fenêtres étaient protégées par de puissantes protections qui ne répondaient qu'aux signatures de chakra des membres actifs ANBU et l'Hokage. Même le Conseil du village n'avait pas accès à la base opérationnelle des ANBU.

Avec ces mesures de sécurité, il n'y avait que deux options pour un voleur potentiel : désactiver les protections par la méthode dite 'crochetage', qui nécessitait un jutsu qui demandait un contrôle de chakra incroyablement fin et prenait beaucoup de temps, ou bien de convaincre un membre ANBU de commettre le vol. Tenzou raya la première option sans même y penser. Si les protections étaient désactivées pendant plus de cinq secondes… plus que suffisamment longtemps pour que quelqu'un traverse une porte… une alarme se déclenchait, alertant tous les ANBU présents qu'il y avait une brèche dans la sécurité. Une fois les protections désactivées, l'intrus n'avait donc pas le temps de les activer à nouveau, ce qui en faisait un système infaillible et Tenzou aurait été au courant si les protections avaient été désactivées récemment.

L'autre option était que le tueur n'était pas ANBU mais avait un complice, proche ou autre, qui l'était. Les ANBU n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un genjutsu ou d'autres méthodes de pointes utilisées pour contrôler une personne. Mais, même en supposant que l'on ne doit pas connaitre l'identité d'un ANBU, un ex-ANBU était beaucoup plus susceptible de connaitre suffisamment de détails sur la sécurité des bureaux pour concevoir un plan qui assurait à son complice de ne pas se faire prendre.

Le Sandaime lui avait expliqué cela raisonnablement et patiemment, n'ayant pas l'air plus heureux que Tenzou du chemin que la logique leur faisait prendre. Les chances étaient élevées que le Tueur de l'Aube était un ANBU, actuel ou ancien. Il n'y avait rien à faire, sauf l'accepter.

Le point positif était que le témoignage d'Iruka réduisait le champ des suspects possibles de Tenzou de pratiquement tout le village à une liste de vingt-sept noms. L'endroit évident pour poursuivre ses investigations, à la lumière de cette évolution, était les locaux d'équipement ANBU.

Avant qu'il puisse atteindre la cage d'escalier privée, cependant, il se heurta à un obstacle. Kakashi patientait près de la porte et il se redressa quand il vit Tenzou.

« - Je te cherchais. » Dit-il.

Pour ceux qui connaissaient les signes, Kakashi était visiblement bouleversé. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches pour les empêcher de gigoter et trahir son agitation et sa posture avait changé, perdant celle d'un empoté paresseux pour reprendre celle de confiance qu'il avait quand il faisait lui-même parti de l'ANBU dans le passé.

« - Comment va Iruka-sensei ? » Demanda prudemment Tenzou.

Ce fut apparemment le mauvais sujet à choisir. « - Je ne sais pas. Essaye de demander à quelqu'un qui est autorisé à le voir. »

« - Tu es sur la liste. » Cela aurait dû être évident. Kakashi avait clairement le profil. En fait, si Kakashi ne faisait pas partie des rares personnes à qui Tenzou confierait sa vie, il aurait pu le cataloguer comme un suspect intéressant à interroger.

« - Est-ce que tu mènes l'enquête ? »

Tenzou hésita. Ce n'était pas exactement un secret, compte tenu du nombre de personne à qui il avait déjà parlé depuis le commencement mais il savait où cette conversation allait et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était un Jounin personnellement impliqué qui essayait de lui soutirer des informations.

Son silence dut durer trop longtemps parce que Kakashi se renfrogna.

« - Je sais que tu enquêtes sur les meurtres en série. Dans la chambre d'Iruka, tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de sceaux sur les deux autres victimes. Tu ne le saurais pas si tu n'avais pas vu les corps ou le dossier. »

Parfois, la logique de Kakashi était fatigante. Ils ne l'appelaient pas un génie pour rien.

« - Je ne peux pas te parler de l'affaire. » Répondit Tenzou avec lassitude.

« - Penses-tu que je suis le coupable ? »

« - Non. »

Kakashi hocha la tête, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il était au-dessus des soupçons de Tenzou.

« - Je veux t'aider à résoudre ce problème. »

Et c'était exactement ce genre de conversation que Tenzou voulait éviter.

« - Senpai, tu ne peux pas t'impliquer dans une enquête ANBU. » Dit-il, essayant de ne pas paraitre condescendant. « - Tu n'es pas autorisé à le faire, et même si tu l'étais, ton amitié avec Iruka-sensei te compromettrait émotionnellement. »

Kakashi attendait clairement cet argument. « - Je ne te demande pas de me montrer le dossier. Dis-moi qui surveiller ou interroger et c'est moi qui te transmettra l'information. Ma relation avec Iruka-sensei me motive à travailler plus durement. »

« - Tu dis ça maintenant mais je te connais, tu trouveras une raison convaincante pour que je te donne plus d'information, puis te te plaindras et supplieras et me demanderas des faveurs que je ne te dois même pas… »

« - Tenzou, je suis sérieux. Je veux enquêter avec ou sans toi. Tu pourras garder un œil sur moi et ça permettra de faire avancer le processus si tu me donnes quelques pistes solides à suivre. Ou bien je peux agir en solo et perdre du temps à fouiner là où tu as déjà cherché. »

Tenzou regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu Kakashi mentionner son nom alors qu'il portait son masque. C'était le genre de faute négligente que Kakashi ne faisait jamais d'habitude, ce qui ne fit rien pour renforcer la confiance de Tenzou en lui. Cependant, il savait que Kakashi ne faisait pas de vaines menaces. En agissant seul, dieu seul savait quel genre de dommage il pourrait causer.

« - Très bien. » Déclara Tenzou à contrecœur. « - Tu peux m'aider mais si quelqu'un demande, tu agis de toi-même. Je ne te laisserais pas compromettre cette enquête, Kakashi. »

Kakashi acquiesça sérieusement. « - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

* * *

La salle d'équipement ANBU était à l'arrière du bâtiment. La fenêtre, comme toutes les fenêtres de cet étage, était bloquée par des protections qui ne limitaient pas seulement l'accès mais rendaient également le verre opaque depuis l'extérieur. De l'intérieur, la lumière du soleil passait à travers une vitre claire, éclairant la pièce.

Tenzou avait confié à Kakashi son bloc-notes et lui avait dit de le lire. Le dossier était confidentiel et même Kakashi ne pourrait pas persuader Tenzou de le lui montrer, mais les notes personnelles de Tenzou n'étaient pas concernées par cette réglementation. C'était une mince frontière et Tenzou pouvait déjà imaginer le visage désapprobateur de l'Hokage s'il le découvrait mais il ne montrait pas à Kakashi des documents confidentiels. Techniquement.

La salle d'équipement ANBU contenait toutes les armures et armes, ainsi que des matériaux utilisés pour des missions tels que du papier de chakra, des rouleaux ou du fil de chakra. C'était une zone de stockage général pour tout sauf la papeterie de bureau, qui avait son propre placard dans le couloir.

Les masques étaient conservés dans une armoire à l'arrière de la salle. Les masques des anciens membres ANBU étaient conservés pendant trois ans, en cas de reprise de service, après quoi, ils étaient détruits et devaient être recréés si l'ANBU décidait de revenir. Les masques vierges étaient utilisés pour certains exercices de formation pour les nouvelles recrues.

Tenzou consulta le moniteur près de la porte. L'écran afficha les registres de l'équipement. Chaque pièce d'équipement devait être consignée avant chaque emprunt et après chaque remise et les dossiers restaient dans l'ordinateur pendant un an avant d'être transférés vers l'un des serveurs des archives. Il y avait une caméra de sécurité dans un coin pour s'assurer que personne n'utilisait simplement l'armement sans se faire enregistrer.

Selon le registre d'aujourd'hui, il devait y avoir dix-sept masques vierges, dont cinq qui étaient actuellement utilisés pour des formations. Tenzou imprima les informations des deux semaines avant la mort d'Akane, bien qu'il doutait de pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Le Tueur de l'Aube ne pouvait pas être assez stupide pour emprunter le masque avec son propre nom.

Avant de partir, Tenzou compta les masques dans l'armoire. Il devait y en avoir douze. Il fut complètement abasourdi de voir qu'il n'y en avant que onze.

* * *

Les protections de Kakashi étaient désactivées et Tenzou se demanda si c'était intentionnel ou un signe supplémentaire de l'état distrait de Kakashi. Il frappa et entendit Kakashi lui crier d'entrer. La porte était déverrouillée.

« - Tu devrais être plus prudent avec la sécurité, senpai. » Gronda Tenzou quand il entra, retirant son masque une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière lui.

« - Ça rendrait les choses plus faciles si ce bâtard de meurtrier venait à moi. » Fut la réponse. Tenzou roula des yeux.

Kakashi était assis dans le salon, ses jambes croisées sous lui sur le canapé, veste et bandeau retirés, bien que son œil gauche était actuellement fermé. Tenzou se doutait qu'il avait dû utiliser le Sharingan pour mémoriser le contenu de son bloc-notes.

« - As-tu fini de lire mes notes ? »

Kakashi lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « - Quelle est cette théorie stupide à propos de quelqu'un châtiant les Chuunins _irrespectueux_ ? » Le mépris était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« - Je tente de retracer les pensées que le tueur pourrait avoir. » Expliqua Tenzou. Il déposa son masque sur la table basse et essuya la mince pellicule de sueur qui se formait toujours sur sa lèvre supérieure quand il le portait par une chaude journée.

« - Tu penses qu'Iruka-sensei a été attaqué à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« - Je ne peux pas ignorer la possibilité. Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute. »

« - J'ai choisi de me disputer avec lui. » Dit Kakashi, regardant farouchement le mur opposé. « - J'aurais pu agir différemment mais j'ai choisi de provoquer un esclandre. Je suis un putain d'idiot. Pourquoi même est-il ami avec moi ? »

« - Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche que tu agisses comme un putain d'idiot à certains moments. » Suggéra Tenzou.

Kakashi grogna et lui lança un regard complice. « - On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause. »

« - Je suis ami avec toi parce que j'ai une patience infinie. » Déclara Tenzou avec sérieux et il fut soulagé quand Kakashi se mit à rire.

« - As-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit dans la salle d'équipement ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« - Il manque un masque mais je vais le retrouver. J'ai imprimé le registre mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'étudier. »

« - Je vais le faire. »

Tenzou lui lança un regard sévère. « - Tu ne peux pas regarder les documents concernant les agents. Tu le _sais_ , Kakashi. »

Kakashi soupira mais n'essaya pas d'argumenter. « - Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Tenzou réfléchit. « - Iruka-sensei et toi êtes proches, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Très proches. Je veux dire, assez proches. Je veux dire, oui je suppose. »

Tenzou haussa un sourcil mais ignora le soudain manque d'éloquence de Kakashi. « - Cette dispute que vous avez eu tous les deux hier, y aurait-il un moyen pour qu'elle puisse être reliée au clan Hyuuga ? »

Kakashi le regarda fixement pendant un long moment. Tenzou se contenta d'attendre.

« - J'ai remarqué dans tes notes que tu mentionnes souvent Hiashi. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Je ne l'ai pas vu hier mais il devait probablement y avoir un Hyuuga. Je crois que la fille de Hiashi est dans l'équipe Genin de Kurenai. »

Tenzou récupéra son bloc-notes et l'ouvrit à une page intitulée ' _Pourquoi eux ?'._ En dessous, il avait encerclé le nom Hyuuga et avait résumé tous les liens entre Hiashi et Eri et Akane. Maintenant, il ajouta une autre branche, écrivant le nom d'Iruka avec une excitation contenue.

« - La dispute avec Eri-san concernait Hinata. » Déclara Kakashi, suivant le même raisonnement que Tenzou. « - Iruka-sensei était vraiment préoccupé pour Naruto mais d'un regard extérieur, son attitude pouvait montrer qu'il pensait qu'aucun des neuf Genins étaient assez bons pour les examens Chuunin. Les Hyuuga sont suffisamment fiers pour être offensés par cela. »

Une autre pensée frappa Tenzou.

« - Attends une seconde. » Il tira la liste des agents ANBU de sa poche. Il se positionna de manière à ce que Kakashi n'ait aucun visuel. Parcourant les noms, il fit une marque à côté de trois d'entre eux.

« - Combien de Hyuuga correspondent au profil ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« - Je ne peux pas te dire. » Marmonna automatiquement Tenzou. Il y avait un ANBU actuellement en service et deux anciens. Hiashi ne faisait pas parti de la liste… Tenzou ne serait pas surpris s'il avait été autrefois ANBU, mais ses compétences en Genjutsu n'étaient clairement pas à la hauteur… mais Tenzou n'envisageait pas sérieusement que le chef du clan Hyuuga puisse assassiner des Chuunins. Il aurait pu en donner l'ordre mais il était plus probable que ce soit un autre membre du clan qui ait perdu la tête. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Hiashi n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait, cependant.

« - Si je t'envoie parler avec Hiashi, je vais le regretter ? » Demanda Tenzou.

Le visage de Kakashi s'éclaira à la perspective d'une action. « - Absolument pas. Est-il sur la liste ? »

« - Je ne peux pas te dire qui est sur la liste. Arrête de demander. »

Kakashi commença à enfiler sa veste d'uniforme. « - Que vas-tu faire pendant mon absence ? »

Tenzou replia la liste et la rangea dans son bloc-notes. « - Étudier le relevé des emprunts d'équipement pour commencer. Ensuite, sortir et commencer à traquer cet ANBU. »

Kakashi grimaça. Il comprenait le lien de confiance entre ANBU et ce que ressentait Tenzou à ce sujet.

« - Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures ? »

« - Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être en retard. »

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura avaient renoncé à attendre au bout de deux heures ce matin-là. Ils étaient habitués à ce que Kakashi soit en retard mais Naruto était généralement à l'heure. À neuf et demie, Sasuke avait suggéré qu'ils commencent à s'entrainer par eux-mêmes en attendant que Kakashi apparaisse avec une histoire à dormir debout sur le pourquoi il n'était pas l'heure mais quand midi était arrivé et qu'ils étaient toujours seuls sur le terrain d'entraînement, il était clair que personne ne viendrait.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et s'appuya contre un arbre. « - Penses-tu que Kakashi-sensei a eu le culot d'annuler l'entrainement et ne pas nous le dire ? »

Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle, remettant un kunai dans son étui. « - Pourquoi l'aurait-il dit à Naruto et pas à nous ? »

« - Probablement pour nous jouer un tour. »

Sasuke ne pouvait pas discuter avec cela.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un certain temps, récupérant de leur séance d'entraînement. Sasuke pouvait sentir la vibration du chakra provenir des autres terrains à proximité et il se mit à observer deux Chuunin s'entraînant au taijutsu à proximité quand Sakura agrippa son bras.

« - Hé, regarde ces gars. »

Sasuke suivit son regard et vit trois adolescents qu'il ne connaissait pas marcher devant leur terrain d'entrainement. Le plus jeune était un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux roux et il était accompagné d'un autre garçon et d'une fille qui semblaient avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Ils étaient habillés bizarrement et Sasuke supposait que c'était ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Sakura. Le garçon roux avait une grande gourde attachée dans son dos et l'autre garçon avait des marques peintes sur son visage et semblait avoir une personne enveloppée de bandages dans son dos.

« - Regarde leurs bandeaux. » Siffla Sakura alors que Sasuke le remarquait également.

Ils n'étaient pas des shinobis de Konoha. Au lieu du symbole de la feuille, ils portaient la marque de Suna. Sasuke se redressa et fixa plus attentivement les trois étrangers. S'ils avaient remarqué leurs regards, ils n'en montraient aucun signe. La jeune fille dit quelque chose et pointa son doigt en avant puis elle commença à courir, se déplaçant avec fluidité. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis la suivirent.

Sasuke se leva. « - Suivons-les. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Au cas où se soient des ennemis. »

Il entendit Sakura protestait derrière lui mais elle le suivit quand il commença à bouger à travers les arbres, suivant le chemin qu'avaient pris les trois shinobi du sable.

« - Pourquoi des shinobis ennemis se baladeraient librement dans Konoha ? » Siffla Sakura, un demi-pas derrière lui.

« - Es-tu prête à perdre une chance et les laisser partir parce qu'ils pourraient ne pas être une menace ? »

« - Qu'allons-nous faire s'ils sont une menace ? »

Sasuke sentit sa lèvre se plisser en prévision. « - Alors nous les combattrons. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers les terrains d'entraînements aux limites de la ville. Il y avait moins de shinobi ici, ce qui rendait plus facile à Sasuke et Sakura de suivre les shinobis du sable sans être vus. Les trois étrangers suivaient les sentiers balisés entre les zones d'entrainement mais leurs poursuivants coupaient à travers certains terrains vides et bondissaient dans les arbres entourant la zone, restant à distance et ayant une vue dégagée sur les shinobis.

« - Je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin avant. » Commenta Sakura. « - Où pourraient-ils aller ? »

« - J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un terrain d'entraînement spécial à la frontière du village. » Répondit distraitement Sasuke.

« - Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Sasuke s'immobilisa et regarda l'horizon. « - Est-ce que ces arbres n'ont pas l'air plus grand ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut clair que c'était ce qu'il y avait de spécial sur ce terrain éloigné du village. Les shinobi de Suna étaient arrêtés devant une énorme clôture faisant au moins trois fois la taille d'un homme adulte. Au-delà, se trouvait une forêt qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Sasuke avait vu.

Les arbres étaient si énormes que le sol sous eux était plongé dans l'ombre et l'atmosphère sauvage qui s'en dégageait était bien différent des arbres plus amicaux qui peuplaient les terrains d'entraînement. Sasuke se demandait si ça avait été clôturé pour empêcher les gens d'y entrer ou d'en sortir.

« - Quel est ce lieu ? » Demanda Sakura à voix haute.

À la clôture, le jeune garçon effectua une série de signe avec les mains et une parcelle de terre sous la clôture s'enfonça, créant un petit fossé où il put ramper, ses compagnons le suivant. Sasuke pouvait entendre le garçon plus âgé se plaindre bruyamment.

« - Gaara, tu as fait le trou trop petit ! »

Ils disparurent au milieu des arbres et Sasuke bondit à découvert pour les suivre.

« - Tu veux sérieusement aller là-bas ? » Demanda Sakura. Elle lorgnait la forêt avec appréhension.

Il y avait une pancarte accrochée à la clôture près de l'endroit où le jutsu de terre avait fait le trou. Il était marqué en grosses lettres : _Terrain d'entraînement 44. Entrée Interdite sauf à l'équipe de maintenance jusqu'à nouvel ordre._ Les chaînes qui maintenaient la clôture semblaient être recouverts de sceaux pour les renforcer.

Sasuke s'accroupit et rampa sous la clôture avant que Sakura puisse l'arrêter.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla-t-elle depuis l'autre côté, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude. « - C'est marqué que c'est interdit. Nous allons avoir des ennuis ! »

« - Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ces monstres sont en train de faire ici ? »

Sasuke épousseta la terre et attendit. Sakura pouvait se plaindre mais elle le suivrait, en partie parce qu'elle était prête à aller partout où il lui dirait, mais surtout parce que, en dépit de son attitude de bonne fille, Sakura était une rebelle. Ils avaient été dans la même classe depuis l'âge de six ans et Sasuke la connaissait assez bien maintenant.

Effectivement, toujours grommelant dans sa barbe, Sakura rampa dans le fossé et se releva de l'autre côté de la clôture, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

« - Allons-y. »

Sasuke ouvrit la voie, sur la trace des shinobis.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de retrouver les shinobis du sable. Ils marchaient lentement parmi les racines des arbres géants et parlaient sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils l'appellent la Forêt de la Mort. » Déclara dédaigneusement la jeune fille. « - Qu'y-a-t-il de si effrayant dans cette décharge ? »

« - Je peux voir pourquoi ils vont l'utiliser pour l'examen Chuunin, cependant. » Dit pensivement le garçon. « - Ce n'est pas vraiment un terrain facile. »

« - Tu ferais mieux d'avoir raison à ce sujet, Kankuro. » Répliqua la jeune fille. « - Sinon, nous aurons perdu notre temps pour des stupides rumeurs alors que nous aurions pu faire quelque chose de plus utile comme nous entraîner. »

Le roux, Gaara, leva soudainement la main pour les faire taire. Il se retourna et lança un kunai vers l'endroit où Sasuke et Sakura se trouvaient. « - Qui est là ? »

Sasuke sortit de leur ligne de mire, suivit de près par Sakura.

« - C'est nous qui devrions demander cela. » Répondit-il, agacé d'avoir été découvert mais ne voulant pas le montrer. « - Vous vous êtes introduits ici. »

Le bluff fonctionna presque. Kankuro et la jeune fille échangèrent un regard nerveux mais Gaara resta inébranlable.

« - Vous êtes Genin. » Observa-t-il. « - Je doute que vous ayez la permission d'être ici. Vous vous êtes introduit, tout autant que nous. »

Sasuke ne répliqua pas à cela. « - Que faites-vous dans notre village ? Vous n'êtes pas des shinobis de Konoha. »

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici ? » Demanda la jeune fille. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un papier à l'aspect officiel qu'elle leur montra. « - Nous allons participer aux examens Chuunin. Il y a une rumeur qui circule que l'une des phases aura lieu dans cette petite forêt accueillante, donc nous avons pensé que nous pourrions y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« - Examen Chuunin ? » Répéta Sasuke.

« - Vous ne savez pas ? » Kankuro haussa un sourcil. « - Merde, Temari, tu as entendu ça ? Ils ne savent même pas ! »

« - Eh bien, ce sont juste des gamins. » Répondit Temari en haussant les épaules. « - Laisse-leur encore quelques années pour qu'ils arrêtent de se faire dessus… hey ! »

Elle esquiva le shuriken de Sasuke, qui se planta dans le sol derrière elle.

« - Tu essayes de démarrer quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle, saisissant une arme.

« - Arrête de parler, commence à te battre. »

Temari se mit en position de combat, les mains pleines d'armes et Sasuke se mit en position défensive.

« - Hey, que faites-vous ici les enfants ? »

Les cinq Genins se retournèrent pour voir une femme s'avancer vers eux. Elle devait avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, portait la veste de Chuunin et tenait sans aucun effort visible un tigre en travers de son épaule.

« - Ce terrain d'entraînement est interdit pour le moment. » Poursuivit-elle, avançant dans la clairière et leur lançant un regard exaspéré. « - Allez vous battre ailleurs, nous travaillons ici. »

Le tigre renifla et leva la tête. Apercevant Sakura debout nerveusement à quelques mètres, il ouvrit sa gueule et gronda. Sakura recula si vite qu'elle trébucha et tomba dans un buisson.

« - Nous sommes désolés. » Déclara Kankuro, lorgnant le tigre. « - Nous partons. »

« - Évidemment que vous partez. Je vais même vous raccompagner pour en être sûre. »

C'est alors que Sakura cria. Sasuke fut à ses côtés en un instant, se baissant pour voir ce qui se passait, puis il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un tas de brindille à côté d'elle était en fait une main, à demi enterrée, ses doigts dépassant légèrement du sol.

Le tigre se tortilla et rugit. La femme le jeta au sol et apposa un sceau de barrière sur lui presque distraitement.

« - Est-ce un serpent ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant tranquillement. « - Les serpents semblent pire que ce qu'ils sont vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Puis elle vit la main. « - Oh, putain. »

Les shinobis du sable s'étaient également approchés d'eux.

« - Reculez. » Ordonna Gaara. « - Je vais le déterrer. »

Il effectua un jutsu et la terre commença à bouger, révélant lentement le corps alors qu'il remontait à la surface. Quand son visage fut en vue, Sakura hurla à nouveau et saisit le bras de Sasuke.

Le corps était en décomposition et la puanteur était si forte que Sasuke en eut des larmes aux yeux, le forçant à couvrir sa bouche et son nez. Cependant, la vraie horreur résidait dans le fait que des insectes avaient creusé dans sa chair et étaient visibles maintenant, rampant sur la peau et les restes en lambeaux d'un uniforme shinobi. Les yeux avaient complètement disparu et Sasuke aperçut un asticot sortir d'une des orbites vides. Il se détourna et vomit.

« - Putain de merde. » Haleta la Chuunin. « - Voilà pourquoi nous placardons des panneaux d'avertissement partout sur la clôture. » Elle fit un signe et lança une fusée de chakra, signal de détresse. « - Voyez-vous les enfants ? Cette forêt n'est pas une aire de jeux. Des gens meurent ici. »

Sakura avait les deux mains sur sa bouche et le visage pâle. « - Vous pensez que quelque chose dans cette forêt à fait cela à lui… elle… cette personne ? »

« - Cet endroit est rempli de pièges et d'animaux dangereux. » Déclara la Chuunin. « - Nous ne l'appelons pas la Forêt de la Mort pour rien. »

Sakura regardait toujours le cadavre. « - Mais on dirait qu'il a été poignardé. »

Essayant de ne pas respirer par le nez, Sasuke se retourna vers le corps. Sakura avait raison. Le tissu en lambeau de l'uniforme du shinobi mort avait été arraché là où une lame s'était enfoncée, et bien que le rouge du sang n'apparaissait pas sur la matière noire, Sasuke pouvait voir des traces sur la chaire pâle en dessous. La Chuunin ramassa un bâton et écarta légèrement l'uniforme de la peau. Là, au niveau de l'abdomen se trouvait une blessure d'une dizaine de centimètre, comme si une épée s'était enfoncée dans le corps.

« - Le pire jour de ma vie. » Grogna la Chuunin et elle envoya à nouveau une fusée de détresse.

Sasuke se retourna et vomit à nouveau sur l'herbe.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour vos reviews à** _Tsuki Banritt_ **;** _Amelia XOXO_ **et** _Miss Macaronii_ **.**

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _By Hazel-Beka_

Kakashi était à mi-chemin de la résidence Hyuuga lorsque Gai l'aborda. Il venait de dépasser la Tour de l'Hokage et réfléchissait à la façon dont tout shinobi pouvait s'adapter à cette situation inhabituelle lorsque la voix de Gai gronda le nom de Kakashi.

Kakashi s'arrêta à contrecœur. Il aurait pu prétendre ne pas avoir entendu, mais après sa dispute avec Iruka hier, il s'était également disputé avec Gai à propos du même sujet. Gai avait été d'accord avec Iruka sur le fait que l'Équipe Sept n'était pas prête pour l'examen Chuunin et Kakashi s'était montré plutôt arrogant avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis.

« - Kakashi, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un te chercher il y a deux heures. Où te cachais-tu ? »

« - Eh bien, j'étais à l'hôpital toute la matinée avec Iruka-sensei et ensuite… »

« - Iruka-sensei est blessé ? »

Il était clair que la rumeur n'avait pas encore filtré à travers tout le village. Gai avait l'air stupéfait et Kakashi se sentit presque mal de devoir lui annoncer ce qui était arrivé. Gai était ami avec Iruka depuis plus longtemps que lui-même, ce qui était presque une honte parce que présenter des personnes à Gai était l'un des passe-temps préférés de Kakashi.

« - Il a été attaqué par le Tueur de l'Aube. Il est vivant. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Les épaules de Gai s'affaissèrent et il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, déplaçant quelques mèches dans des angles bizarres. « - J'irais le voir plus tard. Cela est vraiment une mauvaise journée. Kakashi, je dois te parler de deux de tes jeunes élèves. »

Oh merde, Kakashi avait complètement oublié Sasuke et Sakura. « - Ah, je devais les retrouver pour un entraînement ce matin. Ils doivent être complètement furieux. J'allais même être à l'heure aujourd'hui ! »

Gai n'haussa pas de sourcil incrédule. Quelque chose dans son air sérieux alarma Kakashi. « - Quelque chose leur est arrivé ? »

« - En quelque sorte. » Déclara Gai. Il se pencha et baissa la voix. « - Sasuke et Sakura se sont introduits dans la Forêt de la Mort ce matin. » Kakashi fut abasourdi. Si cela avait été Naruto, il l'aurait cru sans l'ombre d'un doute mais pourquoi ses deux élèves bien élevés avaient-ils agi ainsi ? Gai n'avait pas terminé cependant. « - Ils ont trouvé un corps. »

« - Ils _quoi ?_ »

Gai lui fit signe de parler moins fort. « - Je m'entraînais à proximité et j'y suis allé quand j'ai vu le signal de détresse. Ils sont toujours à la Tour en train de parler avec un ANBU mais ils sont tous les deux très choqués. »

« - Conduis-moi à eux. »

L'interrogatoire de Hiashi pouvait attendre. Les trois élèves de Kakashi avaient été traumatisé aujourd'hui et quand il aurait découvert le responsable, il allait le traumatiser à son tour.

Sasuke et Sakura étaient dans une des salles de réunion de la Tour, avec trois adolescents portant le bandeau de Suna et une femme blonde que Kakashi reconnut comme étant l'une des Chuunin faisant partie de l'équipe en charge de l'entretien de la Forêt de la Mort, Shinomiya Miyu. La salle, comme toutes les salles de la Tour, était insonorisée avec des sceaux mais la porte n'était pas fermée et les deux ANBU qui en gardaient l'accès ne protestèrent pas quand Kakashi et Gai entrèrent. Apparemment, ce qui était arrivé n'allait pas au-delà de ce que son grade lui permettait de savoir.

« - Kakashi-sensei. » Fit Sakura sans sa voix colérique habituelle. « - Où étiez-vous ? »

Elle était plus modérée que d'habitude mais elle avait l'air de s'être remise du choc. Sasuke, cependant, était recroquevillé sur lui-même, refusant de lever les yeux vers Kakashi. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur des chaises et ne firent aucun geste pour se lever. L'ANBU semblait en avoir fini avec eux et parlait maintenant avec les Genins du Sable. Gai se détourna pour parler avec Shinomiya.

Kakashi tira une chaise et s'assit en face de ses élèves. « - Je suis désolé. » Dit-il. « - Quelque chose de grave est arrivé et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Je ne mens pas. » Ajouta-t-il, en voyant l'expression douteuse de Sakura. « - Je vais vous dire ce qui est arrivé dans une minute mais d'abord, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Sakura hocha la tête. Sasuke ne tressaillit même pas.

« - Nous allons bien. » Déclara Sakura. « - C'était juste un choc. Mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que nous l'ayons trouvé. L'homme mort, je veux dire. Maintenant, ils vont pouvoir savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« - C'est vrai. Je suis sûr que sa famille sera reconnaissante de cela. Ils devaient se demander où il avait disparu. » Sakura semblait rassurée par cela. « - Et toi, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke leva finalement les yeux, la bouche n'étant qu'une ligne sombre, les yeux furieux. « - L'homme que nous avons trouvé a été assassiné et enterré sur un terrain d'entraînement. » Déclara-t-il. « - Pourquoi est-ce que cela est arrivé ? Pourquoi des gens innocents sont-ils tués ? Et pourquoi ne faites-vous rien à ce sujet ? »

Kakashi hésita. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette colère. « - Tu penses que cela est lié au Tueur de l'Aube ? »

« - Je l'espère. Sinon, il y a deux meurtriers qui courent dans Konoha. » Il lança un regard noir à Kakashi, l'expression douteuse. « - Vous aviez dit que nous serions en sécurité. Mais je ne me sens pas du tout en sécurité. »

Voilà donc ce que c'était. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment en colère, il avait peur. Il vivait seul, se rappela Kakashi, dans la grande résidence vide de son clan où l'atmosphère de mort était encore lourde. Parfois, il oubliait que Sasuke était encore bien jeune et combien il avait déjà perdu.

Kakashi tendit la main et la posa sur le genou de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne s'éloigna pas. « - Je te promets que tant que je serais là, je vous protégerais tous les trois autant que je le pourrais. Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé seul ce matin. Je ne le ferais plus. Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que ces meurtres soient résolus et le tueur arrêté. Est-ce que ça te rassurerait ? »

Sasuke le fixa pendant un long moment puis hocha la tête.

« - Sakura, te sens-tu en sécurité chez toi ? »

« - Je pense que oui. Mes parents sont des civils mais ils ont tous les deux reçu une formation sur les armes. » Tous les civils se voyaient offert une formation sur le maniement des armes et les premières bases de taijutsu et la plupart d'entre eux le faisaient. C'était intéressant de savoir se défendre quand on vivait dans un village caché. « - Et Iruka-sensei a dit qu'il passerait bientôt pour jeter un œil aux protections que j'ai installées et me montrer comment les rendre plus puissantes. »

Kakashi ne voulait pas vraiment leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle mais ils finiraient par le découvrir et il valait mieux que ça vienne de lui.

« - En fait, Iruka-sensei ne sera pas en mesure de venir le faire avant un certain temps. » Commença-t-il lentement. « - Naruto et moi étions avec lui à l'hôpital ce matin. Il a été attaqué la nuit dernière mais il devrait pouvoir rentrer chez lui dans quelques jours. »

Sasuke se raidit. « - C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Le Tueur de l'Aube. »

« - C'est ridicule. » Protesta Sakura mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle ne quittait pas Kakashi du regard. « - Il serait mort si ça avait été le Tueur de l'Aube, n'est-ce pas Kakashi-sensei ? »

« - C'était lui. » Confirma Kakashi. « - Mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Des ANBU veillent sur lui à l'hôpital et je pense que Naruto envisage sérieusement d'emménager dans sa chambre d'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sortir. »

« - Pouvons-nous lui rendre visite ? » Demanda Sakura.

« - Bien sûr. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant si l'ANBU a terminé de vous parler. »

« - Vous venez avec nous ? » Demanda Sasuke.

Kakashi hésita. « - Je ne peux pas maintenant. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. »

Sasuke le fixa. « - Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que de voir Iruka-sensei ? »

Kakashi le regarda fixement en retour. « - Trouver le salaud qui lui a fait du mal. »

Cela semblait apaiser Sasuke et lui et Sakura se levèrent et marchèrent vers la sortie.

« - On se retrouve devant l'hôpital dans deux heures. » Ajouta Kakashi à l'intention de Sasuke avant qu'il sorte. « - Je t'emmènerais chez toi pour que tu puisses récupérer tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour rester chez moi quelques jours. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils sortirent.

Kakashi avait maintenant une heure pour traquer Hiashi et ensuite faire son rapport à Tenzou. Il y avait une chose qu'il voulait savoir avant de partir, cependant.

« - Shinomiya. »

Shinomiya leva les yeux depuis l'endroit où elle parlait avec Gai. « - Yo, Hatake. Tu vas m'interroger aussi ? »

« - Juste un peu. Tu as vu le corps ? »

« - Ouais, j'étais là quand Cheveux Rose à trébucher dessus. Ces enfants sont tes élèves ? Tu as sérieusement besoin de leur parler de l'errance dans les zones interdites. »

Bien. Kakashi devrait vraiment faire cela. « - Je le ferais. Shinomiya, sais-tu comment cet homme est mort ? »

Shinomiya fit une grimace. « - Ouais, il a été poignardé à l'estomac. Je n'ai pu voir aucune autre blessure mais le cadavre était un peu vieux. »

« - Combien de temps ? »

Elle tapota sa lèvre inférieure. « - Eh bien, si les humains se décomposent au même rythme que les animaux, je dirais peut-être deux ou trois semaines. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? »

Kakashi sourit et leva les mains. « - Juste de la curiosité. »

Shinomiya renifla et même Gai l'observait avec suspicion, alors Kakashi décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Plus tard, il demanderait à Tenzou une copie du rapport d'autopsie du corps de la forêt. Peut-être que c'était sans rapport avec le Tueur de l'Aube mais un corps poignardé au niveau de l'abdomen, ça pouvait être plus qu'une coïncidence.

* * *

Kawaguchi Rikuo était le nom de l'ANBU qui avait emprunté le masque blanc manquant. Tenzou avait étudié le fichier et avait trouvé la date d'emprunt la veille de la mort d'Akane, montrant que Kawaguchi avait emprunté le masque et un uniforme complet. Il n'y avait aucune date de remise.

Cela faisait donc quatre ANBU, actuel et ancien, à qui Tenzou devait parler : Kawaguchi et trois Hyuuga qui correspondaient au profil du tueur. C'était la partie que Tenzou redoutait : avoir à traiter ses collègues comme des suspects. Il connaissait Kawaguchi et l'appréciait et il était quelque peu rassurer par le fait que Kawaguchi ne correspondait pas au profil.

Lorsque Tenzou se rendit dans les locaux ANBU, il apprit que Kawaguchi était actuellement en patrouille. Il envoya donc quelqu'un le cherchait et réquisitionna un bureau privé pendant qu'il attendait.

Il n'y avait aucun temps à perdre alors Tenzou se connecta à l'ordinateur et accéda aux registres de mission de Hyuuga Daisuke, le seul ANBU actuel sur sa liste. La nuit de l'assassinat d'Akane, Daisuke était en mission depuis trois jours en tant que shinobi en dehors du village et il avait été de patrouille la nuit où Eri était morte. Tenzou raya le nom de sa liste. Il vérifia ensuite le dossier de Kawaguchi. Il était de garde à la prison quand Eri avait été tué. Le nom de Kawaguchi ne figurait pas sur la liste donc Tenzou l'ajouta puis ensuite le raya. Deux noms rayés, deux à vérifier.

Kawaguchi arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il se glissa dans le bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui puis retira son masque et le posa sur la table, à côté de celui de Tenzou. Les masques n'étaient pas obligatoires dans les locaux et personne ne choisissait de porter une couche de porcelaine sur le visage s'ils n'y étaient pas obligés.

« - De quoi as-tu besoin de me parler ? »

Tenzou fit signe à Kawaguchi de prendre place en face de lui. « - C'est au sujet de l'équipement que tu as emprunté il y a quelques semaines. »

Les épaules de Kawaguchi se détendirent légèrement. « - Pourquoi, quelque chose était endommagé ? »

Tenzou lui passa la copie du registre. Il avait encerclé la date de l'emprunt. « - Il y a dix-huit jours, tu as récupéré un masque blanc et un uniforme complet et tu ne les as jamais rendus. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu en as eu besoin et où ils sont maintenant ? »

Kawaguchi fixait le papier comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de marqué. « - Je n'ai jamais emprunté cet équipement. »

« - Es-tu sûr ? »

« - Complètement. » Kawaguchi n'hésita même pas. Il avait vraiment l'air confus, ses sourcils étant froncés de perplexité. « - Si c'était juste un masque, j'aurais peut-être pu oublier mais tout un uniforme ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin de nouvelle armure ces derniers mois. »

« - Est-il possible que ton code d'accès ait été compromis ? »

Chaque ANBU avait son propre code d'accès pour accéder aux systèmes informatiques et aucun article ne pouvait être sorti de la salle d'équipement sans le code de quelqu'un.

« - Peut-être. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Tu dis que quelqu'un a utilisé mon code pour voler l'équipement ? »

Il avait l'air choqué. Tenzou l'aurait également été s'il pensait qu'un camarade ANBU avait volé son code d'accès pour commettre de menus larcins.

« - Rien n'a été rendu, c'est sûr. Kawaguchi, je dois demander, où étais-tu ce jour-là ? »

« - Voyons voir. » Kawaguchi observa la date sur le papier. « - C'était un jeudi, non ? J'étais de permanence toutes les nuits le mois passé, alors j'ai dormi toute la matinée et ne me suis probablement pas réveillé avant deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi. Ensuite, je pense que je suis resté à la maison mis à part quelques courses à faire… oh, j'ai dîner avec un couple d'amis à sept heures. J'ai pris mon service à dix heures, j'ai fait un peu de paperasse, je suis allé patrouillé… ça doit être dans mon dossier. »

Tenzou récupéra la feuille et observa l'heure à laquelle l'équipement avait été emprunté. 11h34. En théorie, Kawaguchi aurait dû être endormi dans son lit à ce moment-là. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait vraiment volé son code d'accès mais il y avait aussi un tueur dehors qui pouvait briser les protections des maisons et mettre les gens sous genjutsu pendant qu'ils dormaient.

« - As-tu remarqué des failles dans les protections de ta maison ce matin-là ? »

Kawaguchi le regarda. « - Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ? »

Cela ne prouvait rien. Quand quelqu'un brisait la protection d'un endroit, il ne pouvait pas la remettre en place mais s'il pouvait contrôler la personne qui avait installé ladite protection, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« - Juste quelques questions de routine. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te demander. » Déclara Tenzou.

Kawaguchi resta assit et croisa les bras. « - Ne me sors pas ces conneries de 'questions de routine', Tenzou. Tu es censé enquêter sur le Tueur de l'Aube, pas sur les emprunts d'équipement. » Tenzou vit exactement le moment où il fit le lien. « - Putain de merde, tu penses que le Tueur de l'Aube est ANBU. » Il fit une pause tandis qu'il assimilait la révélation. « - Attends, tu ne penses quand même pas que _j'ai_ tué ces Chuunin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Non, je ne le pense pas. » Déclara Tenzou. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Les ANBU étaient intelligents. On ne pouvait pas bluffer avec eux.

« - Mais tu penses que le tueur a volé mon code d'accès et a pris cet équipement. » Kawaguchi fronça les sourcils. « - Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un uniforme s'il est déjà ANBU ? »

Tenzou soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser enquêter en paix ? « - Je ne peux pas te parler d'une enquête interne. »

« - Est-ce qu'il va venir après moi ? »

C'était possible. Kawaguchi était une extrémité libre qui pouvait être rattaché à quelque chose. « - Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux une protection, je peux poster un garde devant chez toi. Je te conseille vivement de mettre à jour tes protections. Notre tueur est un crocheteur accompli. »

« - Eh bien, merde. » Déclara Kawaguchi, très calme compte tenu des circonstances. « - Ouais, je pourrais prendre ce garde. »

« - Je posterais quelqu'un dès que tu auras fini de travailler. Écoute, je pense que je n'ai pas à le préciser mais toute cette conversation est complètement confidentielle. Si quelqu'un demande, je t'ai parlé de certains dossiers et tu ne peux pas leur en dire plus que cela. »

« - Bien sûr. Tu me laisses le rôle du moulin à potins qui sait que ta progression est rapide comme un escargot ? »

Tenzou sourit. « - Ça serait très utile. » Alors que Kawaguchi se levait pour partir, il ajouta : « - Et assures-toi d'obtenir un nouveau code d'accès. »

Kawaguchi lui fit un signe sardonique et enfila son masque avant de quitter la pièce.

Avant de partir, Tenzou avait une chose à vérifier. Il avança dans le couloir en direction du premier bureau se trouvant à côté de la cage d'escalier. La porte était ouverte, comme toujours, et il entra sans frapper.

Kita Tadaomi était le seul employé ici qui n'était pas ANBU. C'était un Chuunin… contrairement à la croyance populaire, le rang Jounin n'était pas une exigence pour devenir ANBU… et un secrétaire à temps plein. C'était l'une des rares personnes que Tenzou considéré comme un ami proche.

« - Tadaomi, tu as une minute ? »

Tadaomi était plongé dans certains documents et il avait l'air soulagé d'avoir une distraction. Une femme était assise au second bureau de la pièce et elle fit un sourire à Tenzou avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Les ANBU généraient trop de paperasses pour que Tadaomi puisse gérer seul. Les personnes qui l'assistaient dans le bureau étaient des ANBU et tournaient régulièrement, bien qu'il y en avait quelques-uns qui s'arrangeaient toujours pour éviter cette corvée.

« - Quoi, pas de mochi ? » Dit Tadaomi. « - Quel genre d'ami n'apporte rien lors d'une visite ? »

« - Je suppose que je suis impoli. »

« - J'imagine que tu l'es. Que veux-tu ? »

Les images des caméras de surveillance de la salle d'équipement étaient conservées dans le bureau de l'administration jusqu'au premier du mois suivant, quand quelqu'un était affecté à l'inventaire des équipements. Le vol n'était généralement pas un problème… à l'exception des stylos qui disparaissaient de façon alarmante… ce qui était la raison pour laquelle les registres n'étaient pas vérifiés plus souvent. C'était également un travail péniblement ennuyeux d'avoir à compter tout le contenu de la salle d'équipement et c'était la seule corvée que Tenzou essayait activement d'éviter.

« - Je dois voir la bande de la caméra de surveillance de la salle d'équipement du jeudi 12. »

Tadaomi haussa un sourcil. « - N'as-tu pas un peu d'avance ? L'inventaire n'est pas prévu avant demain. »

« - Je dois vérifier quelque chose de spécifique. »

« - Ok, je te donne ça. »

Il y avait un autre ordinateur dans la pièce arrière et Tadaomi lui ouvrit la séquence d'enregistrement avant de laisser Tenzou seul. Tenzou avança la vidéo jusqu'à 11h24, soit dix minutes avant que le masque et l'uniforme soient empruntés.

À 11h27, Kawaguchi entra dans la pièce. Il portait son masque sur le côté de sa tête, offrant à Tenzou une vision claire de son visage. Tenzou le regarda prendre les éléments dont il avait besoin, les mettre dans un sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui et se connecter à l'ordinateur pour les enregistrer. Sept minutes après qu'il soit entré, il quitta la salle.

Donc, il avait été sous genjutsu. Tenzou l'avait soupçonné. Il fit brièvement des recoupements entre Kawaguchi et l'ANBU pouvant correspondre au profil pour tenter de savoir quels noms avaient un lien susceptible. Puis il réalisa que c'était une perte de temps. Tout le monde savait qui était Kawaguchi en ANBU. C'était son masque et son nom de code qui le rendait reconnaissable… tous les noms de code ANBU étaient des animaux, réels ou mythiques et la plupart étaient des carnivores ou des prédateurs, des noms qui intimaient le respect. Kawaguchi, d'autre part, agissait sous le nom de code Escargot. En conséquence, il était la cible de beaucoup de blague des ANBU et vu qu'il était en poste depuis plus d'une décennie, Tenzou n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de trouver quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être que si aucun des Hyuugas suspects ne menaient nulle part, il monterait la liste à Kawaguchi mais avant cela, il allait suivre des indices plus prometteurs.

Tenzou fit une copie de l'enregistrement et retourna dans le bureau de l'administration.

« - As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » Demanda Tadaomi.

« - Oui. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Bien que je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'aide vraiment. »

« - Pourquoi voulais-tu vérifier les bandes de la salle d'équipement de toute façon ? Je pensais que tu enquêtais sur le Tueur de l'Aube. »

« - Un imprévu. » Éluda vaguement Tenzou. « - Mais oui, tu as raison. Je dois me concentrer sur ça. »

Il quitta la pièce avant que Tadaomi puisse lui poser d'autres questions.

« - Apporte des bonbons la prochaine fois. » Lui cria Tadaomi.

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura entrèrent dans la chambre peu après le départ de Kaede. Naruto venait de se réveiller et se frottait les yeux quand ses coéquipiers entrèrent et approchèrent du lit.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous mis si longtemps les gars ? » Grommela Naruto en bâillant. Sakura le regarda.

« - Personne ne nous a prévenu. » Répondit-elle sèchement. « - Iruka-sensei, nous sommes désolés. Nous serions venus plus tôt si nous avions su. Allez-vous bien ? »

« - Je vais bien. N'ai pas l'air si inquiète, je suis très bien soigné. » Iruka désigna deux chaises vides à côté du lit. « - Asseyez-vous. »

« - Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda Sasuke, se perchant sur le bord de la chaise la plus éloignée d'Iruka.

« - Pas trop. Je dois prendre des analgésiques pendant un moment cependant. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce matin alors ? » Demanda Naruto. Il était assis un peu plus droit sur le lit maintenant.

Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard. Iruka le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

« - Quel est le problème ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« - Nous avons trouvé un corps. » Répondit Sasuke avant que Sakura puisse parler. « - Enterré dans la Forêt de la Mort. Je pense qu'il a été tué par la même personne qui vous a attaqué. »

« - Sasuke ! » Siffla Sakura. « - Iruka-sensei ne veut peut-être pas en parler. »

Iruka regarda le garçon. « - Vous avez trouvé un corps ? Que veux-tu dire, Sasuke ? »

« - Nous avons trouvé un corps poignardé au niveau du ventre. » Il baissa les yeux vers l'abdomen d'Iruka, recouvert par les couvertures. « - J'ai dit à l'ANBU que c'était peut-être le Tueur de l'Aube mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru. »

Iruka se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il souhaiterait avoir quelque chose pour les attacher. « - S'il n'y a aucune preuve reliant les meurtres, je suis sûr qu'ils vont trouver. Plus important encore, est-ce que vous allez bien tous les deux ? »

« - Nous allons bien. » Répondit Sakura. Elle sourit. « - On dirait Kakashi-sensei. Il ne nous a même pas poser de questions sur le corps, il voulait juste savoir si nous allions bien. »

« - Est-ce pour cela que Kakashi-sensei n'est pas revenu ? » Demanda Naruto. « - A cause d'un cadavre ? »

Sasuke regarda Iruka. « - Il a dit qu'il allait trouver la personne qui vous a blessé. »

Iruka n'était pas sûr de l'expression qu'il portait. Le fait que Kakashi allait essayer de traquer un tueur en série était à la fois inquiétant et étrangement réconfortant. La présence ANBU devant sa porte le rendait nerveux, mais savoir que Kakashi était là-bas, essayant de le protéger de loin, le calmait un peu.

« - Si vous le voyez bientôt, pouvez-vous lui dire de faire attention ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« - Iruka-sensei, quand nous étions dans la forêt, nous avons rencontré des Genins de Suna. » Dit Sakura. « - Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient ici pour l'examen Chuunin. De quoi parlent-ils ? »

Iruka se tourna vers elle avec surprise. « - Kakashi-sensei ne vous l'a pas dit ? » Sakura secoua la tête et lança un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui n'étaient pas plus au courant qu'elle. « - L'examen Chuunin a lieu chaque année pour les Genins qui veulent monter au rang de Chuunin. En temps de paix, ça se déroule généralement à l'échelle internationale, de sorte que des Genins de différents pays viennent tous passer l'examen dans un village caché. J'ai passé mon examen Chuunin à Kiri. »

« - Est-ce que l'examen va se dérouler dans la forêt ? » Demanda Sakura. « - C'est ce que les shinobi du sable ont dit. »

« - Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » Iruka hésita. « - Kakashi-san ne vous a vraiment pas mentionné quoi que ce soit ? »

« - Non. » Sasuke l'observa attentivement, essayant probablement de deviner ce qui allait arriver. « - Pourquoi ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment à Iruka de leur dire mais l'examen commençait dans quelques jours et Kakashi était dieu sait où et distrait. « - Kakashi-san vous a nommé pour l'examen. »

« - Quoi ? » Naruto rebondit dans le lit avec excitation, faisant grimacer Iruka qui tendit la main pour le retenir. « - Nous allons devenir Chuunin ? »

« - Seulement si vous réussissez. » Dit Iruka. « - L'examen n'est pas facile et vous êtes encore très jeunes. »

« - Mais si je réussis, je serais aussi fort que vous, Iruka-sensei ! »

Iruka grogna et Sasuke et Sakura lancèrent un regard dédaigneux à Naruto.

« - Passer un examen ne rend pas plus fort, imbécile. » Répliqua Sasuke. « - Tu as encore beaucoup moins d'expérience qu'Iruka-sensei. Cela ne changera pas du jour au lendemain. »

« - Mais, mais… ! »

« - Où as-tu trouvé une telle stupidité ? » Grogna Sakura. Elle se tourna vers Iruka. « - Quel genre de choses devons-nous faire ? Devrons-nous nous battre contre les autres Genins ? »

« - Certainement. Mais les épreuves individuelles changent chaque année. Vous devriez parler à Kakashi-san sur le genre d'entraînement qu'il pense être le mieux et vous y atteler tout de suite. L'examen commencera très bientôt. »

Naruto arrêta brusquement de rebondir sur le lit. « - Dans combien de temps ? »

« - Quatre jours, je pense. »

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent. « - Alors je ne pourrais pas passer l'examen cette année. »

« - Quoi ? » Sakura avait l'air étonné. « - Pourquoi ? Il y a une minute, tu étais tout excité. »

« - Parce qu'Iruka-sensei ne sera pas guérit dans quatre jours et je dois rester pour prendre soin de lui. »

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. » Dit Iruka, rapidement. « - Si tu veux essayer de devenir Chuunin, tu devrais le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« - Je m'inquiète pour vous. » Soutint Naruto. Il croisa les bras. « - Et si ce psychopathe revient pour vous ? Je dois être là pour vous protéger. »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre mais Sasuke n'hésita pas à dire le fond de sa pensée.

« - Quelle différence pourrais-tu faire ? Il y aura un ANBU à la porte… ce n'est pas comme si tu pourrais faire un meilleur travail qu'eux. Tu vas probablement les gêner si quelque chose arrive. »

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent et il regarda le lit.

« - Sasuke. » Réprimanda fortement Iruka et Sasuke détourna les yeux, regardant le mur.

Mais que pouvait-il dire ? C'était probablement vrai. La seule raison pour laquelle il était rassuré d'avoir Naruto près de lui, c'était parce que si le meurtrier revenait, il y aurait un ANBU près d'eux pour les protéger.

« - Naruto est plus fort que tu ne le penses. » Déclara Sakura. Ils la regardèrent tous. « - Et je sais qu'il donnera tout le meilleur de lui si Iruka-sensei est en danger. » Elle tourna son regard vers Naruto. « - Tu n'as pas à passer l'examen cette année si tu préfères rester ici. Tu auras une meilleure chance de réussir l'année prochaine de toute façon. »

« - Sakura-chan… » Les paroles de Sakura semblaient avoir infusé à Naruto une nouvelle détermination. « - Ouais, tu as raison. Tout le monde peut se détendre cette année parce que je ne serais pas là pour leur voler la vedette, mais ils feraient mieux de bien regarder l'année prochaine lorsque je deviendrais le champion de l'examen Chuunin ! »

Iruka essaya de sourire mais ce fut faible. Il n'avait pas voulu que Naruto passe l'examen et ne le voulait toujours pas, mais il se sentait mal d'être la cause de son refus. Il détourna les yeux et aperçut le bord blanc d'un masque en porcelaine de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce n'était que ses gardes ANBU mais même en sachant cela, Iruka ne put réprimer un frisson. Il leva les yeux pour voir Sasuke le regarder et n'eut pas la force pour essayer un autre sourire.

* * *

Hiashi avait accepté de rencontrer Kakashi avec une extrême réticence. Il ne disait pas que Kakashi n'était pas le bienvenu et il fut parfaitement poli alors qu'il était assis en face de Kakashi, faisant la conversation tandis qu'une jeune femme leur servait le thé. Quand elle salua et sortit, cependant, il n'attendit pas pour aller droit au but.

« - A quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre visite, Hatake-san ? »

Kakashi n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot non plus. « - Je voulais vous parler du Tueur de l'Aube. »

Le visage de Hiashi se ferma instantanément. « - Je pensais que les ANBU enquêtaient sur les meurtres. Sauf si vous avez oublié de mettre votre masque aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait l'une de vos préoccupations. »

« - C'est devenu ma préoccupation quand Umino Iruka a été attaqué la nuit dernière. » L'expression de Hiashi ne changea pas. Il était donc déjà au courant mais ce n'était pas une surprise. « - C'est un de mes ami proche. Je ne suis pas ici à titre officiel mais je suis très intéressé de savoir qui est le tueur. »

« - Et vous pensez que je peux vous le dire ? »

« - Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul qui enquête en privé. Eri-san n'était peut-être pas votre personne préférée mais elle était la famille et la famille est importante pour vous. Je peux vous aider à découvrir qui l'a tuée mais je veux que vous m'aidiez aussi. »

Hiashi ne broncha pas. Kakashi se fit une note mentale de ne jamais jouer au poker avec lui. « - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez des informations que je ne sais pas déjà ? »

« - J'ai parlé à Iruka-sensei ce matin. Il a vu l'homme qui a essayé de le tuer. Il n'a pas pu l'identifier mais il en a vu assez pour réduire considérablement le champ des suspects. »

Ce ne fut pas un lapsus de Kakashi d'utiliser le pronom masculin. Il révélait volontairement une de ses cartes. Si Hiashi savait que le tueur était un membre de son clan, il avait besoin de savoir ce que Kakashi savait pour évaluer les dégâts. S'il ignorait toute implication de sa famille, il avait besoin de l'information de Kakashi pour avancer dans sa propre enquête. Kakashi savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais un des siens être impliqué dans un meurtre… il préférerait assassiner le membre fourvoyé plutôt que d'avoir un Hyuuga au cœur d'un scandale… mais Kakashi espérait qu'il laisserait échapper quelque chose qui pourrait l'aiguiller.

« - Avec des meurtres en série comme ceux-ci. » Déclara Hiashi après une longue pause. « - La première victime a souvent un lien personnel avec le tueur. Il se trouve que Fujimoto-san, en dépit de sa réputation féroce du respect des règles, avait emprunté un certain nombre de livres et de parchemins confidentiels durant les mois avant sa mort, sans prendre la peine de remplir un formulaire de demande. Je suis sûr que vous savez que c'est un crime grave d'utiliser du matériel confidentiel sans autorisation. En fait, quelques jours avant qu'elle soit ciblée, j'ai eu un désaccord avec elle sur un formulaire d'autorisation invalide et elle a été catégorique sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de contourner cela, sauf de demander une demande auprès de l'Hokage. »

Vu le regard que lui lançait Hiashi, il avait deviné que Kakashi était déjà au courant de la dispute.

« - Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il y a un lien entre son non-respect du règlement et sa mort ? »

Hiashi prit une gorgée de son thé. « - J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de disputes semblables à celle que j'ai eu avec elle. Si quelqu'un qu'elle avait renvoyé avait découvert son hypocrisie, je pense qu'il aurait été très en colère. »

« - Assez pour tuer ? »

« - Nous pouvons nous égarer dans un moment de fureur mais seulement des preuves tangibles pourront amener le tueur devant la justice. En parlant de preuves tangibles, j'espère que vous en avez certaines à partager. »

Kakashi se hérissa et il était sûr que c'était ce que Hiashi voulait. « - Avez-vous entendu parler de la théorie selon laquelle le tueur est un Jounin punissant des Chuunins qu'il considère comme irrespectueux ? »

« - J'ai entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs, la plupart basée sur très peu de preuves. Certaines reposant sur rien du tout. »

« - Toutes les victimes s'étaient disputaient avec ou en rapport avec des membres du clan Hyuuga peu avant qu'elles soient attaquées. »

Cela provoqua une réaction. Hiashi se redressa et plissa les yeux.

« - Je crois que vous êtes celui qui s'est disputé avec Umino-sensei hier. Tout à fait publiquement, en fait. »

« - Il pensait qu'aucun des neuf Genins étaient prêts pour l'examen Chuunin. Votre fille fait partie de ces neufs. Certains pourraient penser que le manque de foi de son ancien professeur d'Académie est une insulte au clan. »

« - Oh, s'il vous plait. » S'exclama Hiashi. « - Au mieux, c'est complètement stupide. Au pire, c'est du pur désespoir. Avez-vous quelque chose d'utile à me dire ou êtes-vous simplement ici pour lancer des accusations sans fondement ? »

Kakashi ne pouvait pas le lire. Il avait craquelé la coquille de Hiashi pour révéler la colère en dessous et il ne pouvait toujours pas le lire. Était-il en colère parce que Kakashi insultait l'honneur de son clan ou parce que Kakashi était proche de la vérité ? Kakashi n'en avait aucune idée.

« - Le tueur est habile en genjutsu. » Déclara-t-il. « - Très qualifié. Assez pour piéger quelqu'un pendant son sommeil ou au moment exact où il se réveille. C'est aussi un brillant crocheteur de protection. Les protections d'Iruka-sensei étaient de niveau professionnelles. »

Hiashi reprit le contrôle de lui-même et hocha fermement la tête.

« - Vous avez dit qu'Umino-sensei a vu le tueur. Certes, nous allons le trouver beaucoup plus rapidement si vous me donnez une description. »

Kakashi était disposé à partager un peu, pour le bien de ne pas s'en faire un ennemi mais il ne voulait pas dire à Hiashi que les ANBU étaient compromis. Tenzou le dépècerait vivant.

« - Il n'y a pas de description sauf qu'il est de sexe masculin. Iruka-sensei n'a pas vu son visage. Il était sous un puissant genjutsu jusqu'au moment où il a été poignardé. »

Hiashi le fixa avec un regard scrutateur. « - Est-ce que vous me mentez ? »

« - A quoi bon le faire ? Ce n'est pas une compétition. Il n'y a pas de prime sur la tête du Tueur de l'Aube que je veux gagner. »

« - C'est vrai. Et j'espère que si Umino-sensei se souvient de quelque chose de plus concret, vous partagerez l'information. »

« - Tant que vous n'êtes pas opposé à payer cela par d'autres informations. »

Hiashi se leva et Kakashi fit de même. Sa tasse de thé était intacte sur la table, fumant encore doucement. Hiashi inclina la tête, juste assez pour être respectueux.

« - Riku va vous raccompagner. » Dit-il et la jeune femme qui avait versé le thé se matérialisa derrière une porte coulissante. « - S'il vous plait, dites à Umino-sensei que je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement. »

« - Je lui dirais quand je le verrais. » Mentit Kakashi.

* * *

Hyuuga Eiji était hors du village pour une mission et l'était depuis la semaine dernière. Tenzou raya son nom de la liste. Les dossiers des missions en cours étaient conservés dans un bureau à l'arrière du Bureau des Missions pour un mois ou plus pour les missions à long termes, ce qui était suffisant pour que Tenzou vérifie si les deux ex-ANBU Hyuuga sur sa liste étaient en ville durant les nuits des trois attaques. Il avait décidé qu'il était préférable de vérifier un alibi avant de commencer à poser des questions. Peut-être était-ce une méthode lâche, mais il ne voulait pas harceler des ex-ANBU sans raison valable.

Tenzou retira le dossier de Hyuuga Haruki et l'ouvrit. Vu la présence de missions de rang C et D, il en déduisit qu'Haruki avait une équipe Genin et il n'y avait plus de mission durant ces deux dernières semaines, ce qui signifiait qu'Haruki les avait probablement nommés pour l'examen Chuunin et avait cessé les missions pour pouvoir les entraîner. La dernière mission de son équipe avait pris fin deux jours avant la mort d'Akane. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'Haruki n'avait pas d'alibi pour au moins un des meurtres, mais cela signifiait qu'il était à Konoha et Tenzou doutait qu'il faisait des entraînements nocturnes.

Après avoir quitté le Bureau des Mission, Tenzou se dirigea vers les terrains d'entraînement dans l'espoir qu'Haruki soit en train d'entraîner ses élèves. Effectivement, il repéra Haruki avec trois jeunes filles, dont deux étaient actuellement en train de se combattre tandis que la troisième s'entraîner à lancer des armes sur la cible mobile qu'était le clone d'ombre d'Haruki.

Haruki remarqua Tenzou avant même qu'il pose un pied sur le terrain d'entraînement et dès qu'il remarqua le regard de Tenzou sur lui, il ordonna à ses élèves de continuer l'entraînement et s'avança à la rencontre de Tenzou.

« - Puis-je vous aider ? » La question n'était pas désagréable mais le ton était brusque.

« - Je l'espère. » Répondit Tenzou. « - Si vous avez le temps, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. »

« - A quel sujet ? »

« - J'enquête sur les meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube. »

Haruki grimaça. « - Est-ce à propos d'Eri ? N'avez-vous pas la famille d'une nouvelle victime a harceler ? » Une pensée le frappa. « - Oh, c'était Umino, non ? Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas alors. »

Ce n'était pas exactement un secret qu'Iruka n'avait pas de parents vivants… ce n'était pas non plus un fait rare d'être le seul membre vivant de sa famille… mais l'attitude insensible à la perte de quelqu'un d'autre irritait Tenzou. Haruki avait peut-être dix ans de plus que lui et Tenzou ne pouvait pas se rappeler si leurs carrières ANBU s'étaient chevauchées mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient face à face et Haruki ne lui faisait pas une bonne première impression.

Ce fut cette irritation qui décida de la stratégie de Tenzou. Il passa à l'offensive.

« - Où étiez-vous les nuits du 13, 24 et 29 Avril ? »

Haruki se mit à rire. « - Les nuits où les Chuunins ont été attaqués vous voulez dire ? Est-ce que vous traitez tout le monde comme un suspect ou ai-je un traitement spécial ? »

« - Répondez à la question s'il vous plait, Hyuuga-san. »

« - La nuit dernière, je me trouvais à la maison, dans l'enceinte du clan, en train de dormir. Je ne sais plus pour les deux autres. Probablement la même chose. »

« - Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer ? »

« - Je vis dans l'enceinte du clan donc à votre avis ? Ma famille sait quand je ne suis pas à la maison le soir. Bien que je suppose que j'aurais pu me faufiler et transformer des Chuunin en kebab sans que personne ne le remarque. »

Tenzou avait déjà décidé qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Être un crétin, cependant, ne faisait pas de lui un tueur.

« - Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer que vous étiez dans l'enceinte du clan pour l'intégralité de ces trois nuits ? »

Haruki ricana. « - Est-ce qu'ils n'enseignent plus le sarcasme à l'école ANBU ? »

« - Répondez à la question. »

« - Non, je dors seul. Pouvez-vous me rappelez pourquoi nous faisons cela ? »

« - Questions courantes. Comment était votre relation avec Eri-san ? »

« - Questions courantes mon cul. Si vous pensez avoir quelque chose sur moi, crachez-le juste et je serais heureux de vous dire que vous avez de la merde dans les yeux. »

« - Avez-vous soutenu la décision de votre famille de désavouer Eri-san ? »

Haruki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « - Tout le monde l'a appuyé. Elle était une honte. Son passe-temps apportait le déshonneur sur le clan et elle se fichait de comment les autres nous regardaient à cause de cela. Quelqu'un comme elle ne méritait pas de s'appelait Hyuuga. »

Il était empli de cette fameuse fierté Hyuuga. Tenzou n'était pas prêt à prendre son stylo pour rayer le nom d'Haruki de la liste.

« - Connaissez-vous Iruka-sensei ou Fujimoto-san ? »

« - Je les connaissais assez pour savoir que je ne voulais pas les connaître mieux. Ils étaient tous les deux comme Eri… ils ne savaient pas où était leur place quand ils parlaient à un Jounin, refusant de respecter l'autorité, vous voyez le genre. Fujimoto était la plaie des archives. Je jure qu'elle inventait de nouvelles règles chaque semaine pour ces fichus autorisations juste pour que les gens recommencent toute la paperasse. Je parie qu'elle devait bien rire dans son vieux bureau poussiéreux. »

« - Et Iruka-sensei ? »

Haruki lança un regard vers son équipe puis regarda Tenzou ostensiblement. Tenzou se fichait qu'il empêche Haruki de continuer l'entraînement. Il fixait Haruki de derrière son masque jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui réponde à contrecœur.

« - Umino n'a pas d'amis dans la famille Hyuuga. » Déclara-t-il. « - Bien que je pense que vous l'avez deviné. Je suis sûr qu'il vous a déjà dit à quel point j'étais horrible et c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici à me faire perdre mon temps. Mais je vais vous dire une chose. » il se pencha en avant et passa un doigt sur le visage de Tenzou. « - S'il vous a parlé de ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans, vous devrez lui rappeler qu'il faut des preuves. Et s'il n'en a pas, il devrait arrêter de trainer mon nom dans la boue. »

C'était ce que Tenzou attendait. Son sang pulsa plus difficilement dans ses veines.

« - De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-il arrivé entre vous deux il y a quatre ans ? »

Haruki s'éloigna de l'espace personnel de Tenzou, commençant à douter de ce que Tenzou savait. « - Rien ne s'est passé. Voilà ce que je voulais dire. Et maintenant, nous en avons terminé. J'ai trois Genins à entraîner et certains d'entre nous sommes fiers de faire notre travail correctement. »

Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Tenzou voulait vraiment l'arrêter, par la force si nécessaire mais il savait qu'Haruki ne ferait rien volontairement et il n'avait aucune preuve solide qu'il pouvait utiliser pour l'arrêter.

Tenzou voulait qu'Haruki soit le tueur. Il le voulait tellement que ça l'effrayait. Mis à part l'attitude d'Haruki, il avait un mobile et l'occasion. Il n'avait pas d'alibi pour l'une des attaques, il correspondait au profil, il avait assez de fierté et de colère pour vouloir protéger la réputation de son clan et il connaissait et apparemment détestait toutes les victimes. Tout ce dont Tenzou avait besoin c'était de preuves solides, juste une seule et il pourrait avoir un mandat pour fouiller la résidence Hyuuga à la recherche du masque ANBU vierge qui le condamnerait.

Ce que Tenzou désirait c'était d'aller directement à l'hôpital et de parler à Iruka mais le Sandaime lui avait interdit de le faire aujourd'hui et de toute façon, Tenzou devait retrouver Kakashi dans dix minutes. Ça le démangeait mais il pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain. Iruka avait une protection suffisante et si Tenzou était inquiet, il pouvait toujours surveiller la résidence Hyuuga cette nuit.

Tenzou calma son enthousiasme et prit la direction de la maison de Kakashi. Il se rapprochait. Il pouvait le sentir.

* * *

Kakashi avait désactivé ses protections et laissé sa porte déverrouillée à nouveau. Tenzou entra, appelant le nom de Kakashi pour lui faire savoir qui entrait dans sa maison.

« - Senpai, tu as une serrure sur ta porte pour une raison. »

Kakashi faisait du café dans la cuisine. Tenzou jeta son masque sur le comptoir.

« - C'est bon. Je corresponds au profil du tueur, rappelles-toi, pas aux victimes. »

Ils se déplacèrent dans le salon et s'assirent.

« - As-tu parlé à Hiashi ? »

« - Ouais mais il a rien lâché. Je ne peux pas dire ce que Hiashi sait ou s'il pense que sa famille est impliquée ou non. Il semble penser que Fujimoto ait pu avoir un lien personnel avec le Tueur de l'Aube et que cela pourrait avoir quelque chose avec le fait qu'elle sortait illégalement des documents interdits des archives. »

Tenzou réfléchit à cela. « - Penses-tu que ce serait utile d'obtenir une liste de tout ce qu'elle a sorti ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « - Je ne vois pas comment le fait de savoir ce qu'elle aimait lire pourrait nous aider à trouver la personne qui l'a prise en flagrant délit. En supposant que c'est ce qui est arrivé. Mais j'y pense, le petit-ami de Fujimoto était Himura Daiki, non ? Je me souviens de lui. Il était ANBU, l'est peut-être encore… je suis sûr que tu connais son statut. Et le genjutsu est sa spécialité. Ciblant tous sens. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui mais je me rappelle de cela parce que c'était assez rare. »

Himura était en effet sur sa liste mais Tenzou avait déjà rayé son nom.

« - Himura n'a pas fait ça. Il est devenu aveugle il y a six mois et a retrouvé la vue seulement après la mort d'Eri-san. »

« - Il aurait pu avoir un complice. »

Tenzou roula des yeux. « - Selon cette logique, tout le monde aurait pu le faire. »

Kakashi bouda sous son masque. Tenzou se demandait si Kakashi savait qu'il pouvait lire ses expressions.

« - Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas partager si tu as quelque chose de tellement mieux ? »

« - Je sais qui a pris le masque dans la salle d'équipement ANBU et j'ai un suspect. »

Kakashi se pencha en avant. « - Qui ? »

Tenzou fit une pause. « - Merde, je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« - Sérieusement ? Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? »

Kakashi grogna et s'effondra contre le canapé. Tenzou se sentait un peu gêné. Il voulait le dire à Kakashi et il l'avait presque laissé échapper mais peu importe le niveau d'implication d'Haruki dans les meurtre, Tenzou ne pouvait pas agir prématurément.

« - Eh bien, que dire sur la personne qui a pris le masque ? Ça pourrait être un complice ? »

« - Je pense qu'il était sous genjutsu. Il a utilisé son propre code d'accès et n'a même pas essayé de cacher son visage à la caméra. Le vrai tueur a probablement essayé de le faire accuser et si Iruka-sensei n'avait pas survécu pour nous parler du genjutsu, je l'aurais probablement arrêté sur le champ quand celui en charge de la vérification des bandes aurait trouvé la preuve. »

« - Oui, cela semble évident. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu penses qu'il s'agit de l'autre gars ? »

Tenzou pouvait le faire. « - Aucun alibi, détestait l'une des victimes. » Une pensée le frappa. « - En fait, il a dit quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vérifier avec Iruka-sensei mais peut-être que tu peux m'aider. Sais-tu pourquoi il y a une mauvaise entente entre Iruka-sensei et le clan Hyuuga ? »

Kakashi réfléchit. « - Je sais qu'Iruka-sensei ne les aime pas mais je n'ai jamais demandé pourquoi. Si je devais deviner, ça serait parce qu'ils essaient de faire grandir leurs enfants trop vite. C'est un moyen assez sûr pour s'attirer le mépris d'Iruka. »

Tenzou nota la disparition du titre honorifique d'Iruka.

« - Donc, tu ne sais rien à propos d'un incident qui est arrivé il y a quatre ans ? »

Kakashi leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. « - Quel genre d'incident ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Je pense que quelque chose est arrivé entre Iruka-sensei et mon suspect mais il n'a rien dit d'autre. »

« - Attends, tu penses que ce gars aurait pu blesser Iruka avant ? » Le chakra de Kakashi se mit à crépiter dangereusement. « - Qui est-ce, Tenzou ? »

« - Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« - Comment suis-je censé aider Iruka si tu ne me dis pas qui l'a fait ? » Kakashi criait maintenant. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses cuisses, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau.

Tenzou n'était pas offensé par le fait que Kakashi libère sa frustration sur lui. Il se contentait de fixer Kakashi comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées cachées sous sa peau.

« - Iruka-sensei est très important pour toi, non ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le chakra de Kakashi s'apaisa alors qu'il reprenait lentement son calme.

« - Oui. » Répondit-il calmement. « - Tenzou, quand j'ai cru qu'il était mort… » Il ne put finir sa phrase mais Tenzou hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

« - La prochaine fois que tu le vois, tu devrais lui dire. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Dis-lui combien il compte pour toi. »

Kakashi posa sa tête sur le dos du canapé, ayant l'air soudainement fatigué. « - Ouais. Ouais, peut-être que je le ferais. »


	6. Chapitre 6

_Hello à tous ! Pour commencer, un grand merci pour vos reviews à_ _ **Miss Macaronii** ; **Amelia XOXO** et **Tsuki Banritt**. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre personnellement (la folie du mois de décembre entre la chasse aux cadeaux et les discussions houleuses du menu xD) mais je vous remercie grandement ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires, impressions et avis. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit va vous plaire ^^ L'enquête avance toujours aussi lentement mais sûrement._

 _A très bientôt à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Iruka sentit tous ses muscles se tendre quand un ANBU entra dans la pièce. Il avait passé la nuit à avoir des visions d'un masque blanc et même la présence de Naruto à ses côtés ne l'avait pas fait se sentir en sûreté. La présence ANBU devant sa porte faisait battre son cœur plus vite et lui causait des sueurs froides. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant que le soleil était levé mais Iruka ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter un peu quand l'enquêteur ANBU s'assit sur une des chaises à côté de son lit.

Iruka reconnaissait le masque. C'était l'ANBU qui était venu lui parler après la mort d'Akane, lui posant des questions sur les sceaux qu'il avait trouvé sur les murs de la scène du crime. Chat, comme il s'était lui-même présenté, avait été poli et reconnaissant de l'aide d'Iruka. Iruka voulait croire qu'il était une bonne personne.

« - J'espère que mon masque ne vous rend pas trop nerveux. » Déclara Chat. L'état d'Iruka était-il si évident ?

« - Non, c'est bon. »

« - Si ça peut vous faire vous sentir mieux, votre genjutsu est probablement meilleur que le mien. »

Iruka sourit. Il ne savait pas si Chat mentait mais le fait qu'il fasse une blague aida Iruka à se détendre un peu. À travers la porte fermée, il pouvait entendre Naruto bavarder avec la garde ANBU. Cela ressemblait à une conversation unilatérale mais Naruto ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il n'avait pas voulu sortir au début mais Chat avait dit qu'il avait parlé à Kakashi… il avait utilisé le prénom de Kakashi sans titre honorifique, comme s'ils étaient amis… et Naruto avait décidé que si Kakashi se fiait à cet ANBU, il pouvait le faire aussi.

« - Le Sandaime m'a déjà rapporté tout ce que vous avez dit sur la nuit où vous avez été attaqué. » Commença Chat. « - Je ne vais pas vous demander de le redire. Cependant, si vous vous rappeler d'une chose que vous avez oublié de mentionner, s'il vous plait, dites-le-moi, mais mis à part cela, je ne vous poserais pas de questions sur cette nuit-là. »

Les épaules d'Iruka s'affaissèrent de soulagement. « - Je vous remercie. »

Chat tira un bloc-notes de sa poche et le posa sur ses genoux. « - Iruka-sensei, connaissez-vous Hyuuga Haruki ? »

Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Iruka attendait. « - Nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Dit-il lentement.

« - Puis-je vous demander comment vous le connaissez ? »

Iruka tira sur une mèche de cheveux et fronça les sourcils. « - Vous savez probablement qu'il y a quatre ans, un âge minimal pour l'obtention du diplôme a été requis à l'Académie. » Chat hocha la tête. « - Je suis celui qui a présenté cette idée. Ça m'a causé beaucoup d'ennemis, y compris le clan Hyuuga. Neji, qui était issu de l'une des branches de la famille, était à l'Académie à cette époque et ils voulaient qu'il soit rapidement diplômé. »

Chat pencha la tête sur le côté. « - J'aurais pensé que vous étiez trop jeune pour être impliqué dans cela. »

Iruka se frotta le nez. « - J'avais dix-neuf ans. C'était ma première année d'enseignement. »

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Chat mais il remarqua un changement subtil dans son langage corporel qui indiquait l'approbation.

« - Je suppose qu'Haruki-san était fortement en désaccord avec vous ? »

« - Très. Il m'a confronté à deux reprises et a essayé de m'intimider. » Iruka hésita. « - Il y a eu un moment en particulier qui est allé trop loin mais je ne sais pas si je dois le mentionner. Je pense que c'était lui mais je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve. »

Chat se pencha légèrement. « - Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« - Quelqu'un m'attendait chez moi. J'étais rentré tard après avoir passé la soirée avec des amis et il m'a attaqué devant ma porte. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il m'a piégé dans un genjutsu et m'a fait croire que je me noyais. Au moment où j'ai pu me libérer, il avait déjà disparu. »

« - L'avez-vous signalé aux ANBU ? »

« - Bien sûr mais ils n'ont jamais pu prouver qui avait fait ça. » Iruka pouvait entendre l'amertume dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas repensé à cette attaque depuis longtemps. À l'époque, il avait été tellement en colère, non seulement parce qu'un shinobi qui aurait dû être son allié avait franchi la ligne et l'avait physiquement attaqué, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi quelqu'un irait aussi loin pour l'empêcher de protéger leurs enfants.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous pensé que c'était Haruki-san ? »

« - Parce qu'il m'avait menacé avant. Et il m'a évité après l'attaque, comme s'il avait peut-être réalisé qu'il était allé trop loin ou peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons et se faire arrêter. »

Chat écrivit quelque chose. « - Changeons de sujet, connaissiez-vous Fujimoto Akane ou Hyuuga Eri ? »

« - Je connaissais Akane-san mais pas en dehors du travail. Les dossiers et rapports de missions sont toujours transférés aux archives et parfois je la voyais quand je les portais là-bas. Je connaissais aussi un peu Eri-san. Nous avions des amis en commun dans la communauté des sceaux et je la voyais parfois à des séminaires de recherche. »

« - La communauté des sceaux ? »

Il était toujours étonné qu'Iruka, et quelques autres personnes, savaient à propos de leur propre village. « - Il n'y a pas beaucoup de shinobi à Konoha qui se spécialisent dans les sceaux. Il faut beaucoup de dévouement pour le faire en raison de la quantité de temps nécessaire pour étudier et perfectionner le contrôle du chakra. Ainsi, ceux d'entre nous qui nous considérons comme spécialistes partageons de nouvelles théories et techniques, ou parfois nous trouvous quelqu'un avec un style différent pour tester la recherche. »

« - Un style différent. »

Iruka était conscient qu'il adoptait un ton professoral mais Chat semblait vraiment intéressé alors il pouvait enseigner un peu. « - Quand un utilisateur de sceau arrive à un certain niveau, il va développer son propre style. Si vous demandez à mon partenaire de recherche ainsi qu'à moi-même de dessiner un sceau de base de barrière, par exemple, nous utiliserons tous les deux les mêmes symboles mais d'une manière différente. La longueur et l'épaisseur des traits, le placement sur les voies de chakra, ce genre de petites choses seraient différentes. La combinaison de ces différences donne une signature unique, de sorte que parfois, vous pouvez même dire qui a fait le sceau rien qu'en le regardant. »

Chat prit note une nouvelle fois puis tira ensuite un rouleau de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Un dossier en fut extirpé et Chat sortit trois morceaux de papiers et les posa face à Iruka sur le lit, qui les reconnut comme étant les sceaux que Chat lui avait montrés avant.

« - Iruka-sensei, reconnaissez-vous une signature dans ces sceaux ? »

Iruka se pencha en avant et étudia les sceaux. Chat attendit patiemment alors qu'il les prenait un à un et les examinait en détail.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire qui a fait cela. » Déclara-t-il finalement. « - Mais je peux vous dire qu'ils ont tous été dessiné par la même personne. »

« - Quoi d'autre ? »

Iruka retraça les lignes encrées sur le papier. « - Ils ont été dessinés par quelqu'un essayant de cacher son style. À première vue, ça ressemble à des sceaux de base, comme quelqu'un qui n'a aucune formation réelle mais les traits sont trop nets pour un utilisateur de base. Cette personne a une formation en calligraphie et utilise un papier de qualité par rapport à ce qu'on peut acheter dans un magasin shinobi. Seuls les professionnels voient l'utilité d'acheter du matériel plus cher. »

Chat récupéra les sceaux et les remit dans le dossier. « - Pourriez-vous m'écrire une liste des utilisateurs spécialisés de sceaux ? »

« - Je pourrais. » Répondit lentement Iruka. « - Mais vous feriez mieux de demander à Nara Kaede. C'est une chercheuse et un médecin ici à l'hôpital et elle organise un grand nombre de séminaire et de réunions, de sorte qu'elle a probablement une liste de noms à qui elle envoie les invitations. » Une idée lui vint. « - Oh et celui qui a utilisé ce sceau l'a probablement trouvé dans le même livre que j'ai l'habitude de consulter. Si vous demandez aux archives, ils pourront vous donner une liste de tous ceux qui l'ont utilisé récemment. »

« - Voilà une bonne idée. Vous savez Iruka-sensei, vous êtes plus utile que mon assistant actuel. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas vous embaucher à la place. » Iruka se sentit rougir. Chat rangea le dossier et son bloc-notes puis se leva. « - Merci, Iruka-sensei, vous avez été extrêmement utile. Je suis désolé de vous avoir bombardé de questions alors que vous êtes en convalescence. »

« - S'il vous plait, ne vous excusez pas. En fait. » Iruka détourna le regard, gêné. « - En fait, je me sens rassuré après vous avoir parlé. À un ANBU, je veux dire. J'ai du mal à me sentir en sécurité mais je sais que c'est injuste pour ceux qui travaillent durement pour attraper la personne qui m'a fait du mal. Et ça doit être difficile pour vous aussi, sachant que le tueur pourrait être une personne de confiance. » Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda Chat. « - J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas quelqu'un que vous connaissez. »

Chat le regarda un instant et Iruka souhaita pouvoir voir l'expression qui se cachait derrière le masque.

« - Je peux voir pourquoi Kakashi vous aime. » Dit finalement Chat. « - Ce qui me fait penser. »

Il sortit un morceau plié de sa poche et le tendit à Iruka.

« - Kakashi m'a demandé de vous donner ça. »

Iruka prit le papier. Son nom était écrit dessus avec l'écriture hérissé de Kakashi.

« - Vous êtes son ami ? »

« - Je suppose que je dois l'être. » Répondit Chat avec le même ton exaspéré qu'Iruka utilisé souvent avec Kakashi. « - Compte tenu du temps que je passe avec lui. »

Lorsque Chat partit, Iruka ouvrit le papier et lut la note griffonnée.

 _« Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu hier après t'avoir quitté. Je souhaiterais venir te voir mais je ne pourrais pas avant un certain temps. Tu vois, une princesse a été attaqué par un monstre et un esprit des bois sarcastique m'a dit que j'étais destiné à le tuer, donc je suis un peu occupé avec cela. Mais je te promets que je viendrais te voir dès que je pourrais. »_

La note était signée avec la signature henohenomoji de Kakashi.

Iruka se mit à rire et passa son pouce sur le papier.

« - Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler princesse devant moi. » Murmura-t-il. « - Tu me manques aussi, idiot. »

* * *

Après avoir quitté la chambre d'Iruka, Tenzou demanda à une infirmière où il pourrait trouver Nara Kaede et il fut dirigé vers un bureau dans le centre de recherche, qui se révélait être un petit bâtiment à l'arrière de l'hôpital. Le nom de Kaede était inscrit sur une porte au bout d'un couloir et une voix lui indiqua d'entrer quand il frappa.

Une kunoichi aux cheveux roux leva les yeux de son bureau et eut l'air surprise de voir un ANBU à sa porte.

« - Nara Kaede-sensei ? »

« - Oui, c'est moi. S'il vous plaît, prenez un siège. »

Kaede se précipita autour de son bureau pour enlever une pile de livre de la chaise et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un endroit où les poser avant de les déposer au sol, dans un coin de la pièce qui n'était pas déjà encombrés de rouleaux, classeurs et autres livres.

« - Désolée pour le désordre. » Dit-elle. « - Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Tenzou s'assit et regarda les piles de papiers qui encombraient le bureau. Il prit soin de ne toucher à rien au cas où il provoquerait une avalanche.

« - Je m'intéresse aux utilisateurs spécialisés dans les sceaux et Iruka-sensei m'a dit que vous pourriez être en mesure de me donner une liste de noms. »

Kaede hésita, se demandant évidement pourquoi un ANBU s'intéressait à la communauté des sceaux. « - Oui, j'en ai une quelque part. Donnez-moi une minute pour la trouver. »

Elle se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Tenzou se demandait comment elle pouvait garder une trace de quoi que ce soit dans cette pièce. Il avait déjà vu des bureaux en désordre mais celui-ci était pire.

« - Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes intéressés par les experts en sceaux ? » Demanda Kaede. « - Si vous êtes à la recherche de quelqu'un spécialisé dans quelque chose de en particulier, je pourrais probablement vous diriger dans la bonne direction. »

« - Merci mais… » Commença à refuser Tenzou mais il reconsidéra la question. « - Savez-vous si quelqu'un est intéressé par des sceaux liés à la manipulation des flux de chakra ? L'améliorer, le bloquer, ce genre de chose. »

Les mains de Kaede firent une pause alors qu'elle fouillait dans le tiroir du bas. Elle se pencha et Tenzou ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il l'entendit taper son doigt sur le bureau alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

« - Personne de particulier ne me vient à l'esprit. » Dit-elle. « - Bien sûr, beaucoup de projets pourrait impliquer la manipulation de chakra comme une partie mineure de l'ensemble du processus. C'est assez courant de manipuler le flux de chakra dans les sceaux médicaux par exemple, parce que le chakra a un rôle actif dans le processus de guérison. Voilà pourquoi les shinobis guérissent plus rapidement que les civils et peuvent subir des dégâts physiques avec moins d'effets durables. »

Tenzou hocha la tête. Entre Iruka et Kaede, il apprenait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

Kaede se redressa enfin avec une feuille de papier dans les mains. « - Voici ma liste. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous la photocopie ? J'ai besoin de garder l'original. »

Alors qu'elle sortait du bureau, Tenzou se mit à lire les titres des livres qui s'entassaient dans la bibliothèque. La plupart des titres utilisaient tellement la terminologie médicale qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner la spécialité de Kaede. Abandonnant, il se retourna vers le bureau mais remarqua un rouleau près de son pied. Il semblait avoir roulé sous le bureau et Tenzou le ramassa avec l'intention de le poser quelque part pour ne pas marcher dessus.

Le nom sur le parchemin le figea. C'était un rouleau scellé et le nom écrit en belle calligraphie était celui d'Umino Iruka.

« - Voilà, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. » Fit Kaede en revenant dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua le rouleau dans la main de Tenzou. « - C'était dans mon tiroir. »

Elle devait penser qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Tenzou le posa sur le bureau, décontenancé. « - Il était au sol. Vous avez dû le faire tomber plus tôt. »

Kaede ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

« - Êtes-vous la partenaire de recherche d'Iruka-sensei ? » Demanda Tenzou, essayant de dissoudre la tension.

« - Actuellement, oui. Mais je crains que notre projet soit classé confidentiel donc je ne peux pas vous donner de détails. »

Elle tendit la liste de noms à Tenzou qui la rangea dans son bloc-notes.

« - Y-a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, ANBU-san ? »

« - Non, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je vous remercie de votre temps. »

Alors que Tenzou quittait le bureau, il se dit, pas pour la première fois, qu'il était difficile de gagner la confiance de quelqu'un quand on portait un masque et n'avait aucun nom.

* * *

Ce matin, Kakashi se sentait frustré, coupable d'être frustré et voulait retrouver les joies de son canapé. Il était actuellement sur le terrain d'entraînement avec Sasuke et Sakura, les regardant grimper aux arbres en utilisant seulement leurs mains… ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile que seulement en utilisant les pieds… et souhaitait être à la poursuite du tueur de l'Aube à la place. Malheureusement, Tenzou n'avait rien à lui faire faire pour le moment et Sasuke avait insisté pour qu'il les entraine. Le fait d'avoir Sasuke chez lui signifiait aussi qu'il était présent pour lancer à Kakashi un regard désapprobateur… qui lui faisait étrangement penser à Iruka… jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et fasse ce qu'il dit.

Hier soir, Kakashi avait laissé Sasuke dormir dans son lit, avec Bisuke pour faire bonne mesure. Sasuke avait eu l'air sceptique de laisser un chien dormir avec lui dans le lit, mais quand Kakashi avait jeté un coup d'œil sur eux au petit matin, il les avait trouvés blotti l'un contre l'autre. Kakashi, quant à lui, avait dormi sur le canapé, qui s'était révélé être étonnamment confortable. Les accoudoirs étaient à la hauteur idéale pour qu'il puisse les utilisés comme oreiller, et le fait qu'il se soit réveillé sans torticolis l'avait mis de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Tenzou lui dise de prendre sa matinée.

Quand Sasuke tomba au sol pour la énième fois, Sakura suivant peu de temps après, Kakashi prit pitié d'eux.

« - Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause pendant un certain temps ? »

« - Enfin. » Murmura Sakura, s'asseyant contre l'arbre. Sasuke l'imita.

« - Vous vous êtes bien améliorés. Surtout Sakura, même si je pense qu'elle a un avantage injuste car elle peut déjà faire le poirier. »

Sakura haussa modestement les épaules et Sasuke lui lança un regard furieux.

« - Kakashi-sensei. » Fit Sakura après un moment. « - Nous voulions vous demander quelque chose. »

« - Quand comptiez-vous nous dire que vous nous avez nommé pour l'examen Chuunin ? » Demanda Sasuke.

Oh merde. Kakashi savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« - Est-ce que c'est Iruka-sensei qui vous l'a dit ? »

Sakura hocha la tête. « - Mais Naruto a dit qu'il n'y participerait pas parce qu'il veut prendre soin d'Iruka-sensei. Donc ça sera juste moi et Sasuke-kun. »

Kakashi hésita puis s'assit en face d'eux. Ils n'allaient pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. « - Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas passer l'examen sans une équipe de trois membres. Si Naruto abandonne, vous abandonnez tous. »

Cela était clairement une surprise pour ses élèves. Pourquoi Iruka ne leur en avait pas parlé ? Kakashi n'aurait pas eu à le faire. Il était clair qu'Iruka n'avait pas voulu déclencher de conflit.

« - Donc, vous dites que c'est nous trois ou aucun de nous. » Dit Sasuke. Il était renfrogné. « - Ne peut-on pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer Naruto dans notre équipe ? »

« - J'en doute. Vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup de Genin isolé à la recherche d'une équipe. D'autant plus que l'examen débute dans trois jours. Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous soyez autorisés à changer d'équipier. Fondamentalement, c'est Naruto ou personne. »

Sakura avait tiré sur une mèche de cheveux mais maintenant, elle se détendit.

« - Alors je suppose que vous devrons attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine. »

Sasuke avait l'air carrément trahi. « - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Nous allons convaincre Naruto de se joindre à nous. Si nous lui disons qu'il va nous faire tomber avec lui, peut-être qu'il va changer d'avis. Ce n'est pas comme si Iruka-sensei avait besoin de lui alors qu'il a une garde ANBU. »

« - Pourquoi ce que tu veux est plus important que ce que Naruto veut ? » Insista Sakura. Kakashi se contenta de la fixer. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu prendre position pour Naruto plutôt que Sasuke avant. Sasuke semblait stupéfait également. « - Kakashi-sensei, est-ce que nous avons une chance d'être Chuunin cette année si nous passons l'examen ? »

« - Pas vraiment. » Admit Kakashi. « - Vos adversaires seront tous plus âgés et expérimentés. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont obligatoirement plus forts ou plus intelligents que vous mais compte tenu du taux de réussite bas à l'examen chaque année, cela ne joue pas en votre faveur. »

« - Si vous pensez que nous allons échouer alors pourquoi nous avez-vous nommés ? » Demanda brusquement Sasuke.

« - Parce que vous n'apprenez pas beaucoup avec des missions de rang C ou des exercices d'entrainement. L'examen Chuunin était l'occasion qui vous permettez d'acquérir une expérience de combat réel dans des conditions contrôlées. » Kakashi posa son coude sur son genou et appuya son menton dans sa main. « - Vous savez, mon plan initial était de ne pas vous avertir des conditions de l'équipe. De cette façon, vous vous seriez présentés à l'examen si vous vouliez vraiment le faire, sans aucune pression des deux autres. L'examen Chuunin est plus sûr qu'un combat face à de vrais ennemis comme Zabuza mais ça reste dangereux. Si vous y allez à contrecœur, vous pourriez être sérieusement blessés ou même tués. »

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke avec une expression disant _'Je te l'avais dit'._ « - Naruto ne tiendra pas cinq minutes s'il est inquiet pour Iruka-sensei. Tu sais comment il est quand il est distrait. »

« - Et s'il échoue, toute l'équipe échoue. » Ajouta Kakashi. « - Même si tu fiches de comment Naruto se sent, stratégiquement c'est une mauvaise décision de le forcer à participer avec vous. »

Sasuke se hérissa. « - Je n'ai pas dit que je me fichais de ce qu'il ressentait. »

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque. « - Je sais. Je parlais hypothétiquement. Tu sais, Iruka-sensei est plus qu'un ancien professeur pour Naruto. Il est ce qui est de plus proche d'une famille pour lui. »

« - Il n'est pas ce qui de plus proche. » Marmonna Sasuke, regardant le sol. « - Ils _sont_ une famille. » Il y avait une note nostalgique et jalouse dans sa voix qui serra le cœur de Kakashi. Il connaissait ce sentiment aussi. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Iruka avec Naruto, ça lui rappelait Minato, qui avait pris soin de lui quand ses parents étaient morts. Sasuke n'avait personne pour remplir ce rôle et une partie de Kakashi voulait entrer dans l'espace laissé par les parents de Sasuke mais l'autre partie, la plus forte, ne pouvait pas voir comment il pouvait prendre soin d'un enfant sans le blesser.

« - C'est bon. » Fit soudainement Sasuke, levant les yeux pour regarder l'unique œil de Kakashi à contrecœur. « - Nous participerons à l'examen l'année prochaine. Naruto n'est pas prêt de toute façon, il va juste nous embarrasser et nous échouerons tous avec lui. »

Sakura lui sourit et Kakashi se sentit étrangement friands de ses trois élèves, ou plutôt, il prit soudainement conscience de l'affection qui avait toujours été présente mais rarement reconnue.

Il était sur le point de suggérer de retourner en ville pour manger quelque chose quand un personnage masqué apparut aux abords de la zone d'entrainement.

« - Lorsque tu auras terminé l'entrainement. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi. »

* * *

Tenzou était passé par les archives à nouveau avant de chercher Kakashi, et avait obtenu une liste de personnes qui avaient récemment consulté le livre concernant les sceaux qui refoulaient le chakra. Puis il avait tout donné à Kakashi, lui demandant de comparer et de suivre toute personne dont le nom figurait sur les deux listes, ou dont le nom apparaissait ailleurs dans l'enquête. Plus tard, quand il aurait le temps, Tenzou comparerait les listes avec les ANBU qui correspondaient au profil mais maintenant, il avait rendez-vous à la morgue.

Kakashi lui avait dit qu'un corps avait été retrouvé hier et qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'il soit lié aux meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube. L'autopsie était prévue pour ce matin et Tenzou voulait au moins vérifier les résultats préliminaires.

La morgue était au sous-sol de l'hôpital : un labyrinthe de couloirs crasseux et le bourdonnement d'ampoules fluorescentes, peuplé par des médecins aux visages sombres et blouses tâchées de sang. Tenzou avança vers la salle d'autopsie et frappa avant d'entrer.

La puanteur le rendit heureux de porter un masque mais il ne suffisait pas à filtrer complètement l'odeur de pourriture. Le médecin qui leva les yeux quand il entra dans la pièce portait un masque chirurgical autour du cou et semblait insensible à l'odeur. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année et devait faire ce travail depuis très longtemps. Tenzou ne pouvait pas imaginer d'interagir avec des morts au point de s'y habituer.

« - Un autre ANBU ? » Fit le médecin, surpris de voir Tenzou. Il y avait une étiquette sur sa blouse qui indiquait que son nom était Honda Ryo. « - Un de vos collègue était ici lors de l'autopsie. Je crains que vous ayez raté la partie la plus amusante, je viens juste de terminer. »

« - Je suis seulement intéressé par les résultats. » Répondit Tenzou, regardant le cadavre avec dégoût. S'il devait être en présence de corps, il préférait quand ils étaient moins en décomposition.

« - Eh bien, je peux vous faire un rapide résumé maintenant si vous le souhaitez. »

Le plus vite sera le mieux comme cela Tenzou pourrait partir. « - S'il vous plait. »

« - La victime est un homme non-identifié, approchant de la fin de la trentaine, sans tâche de naissance ou tatouage pouvant l'identifier bien qu'il ait une grande cicatrice sur la cuisse droite. » Honda désigna une marque blanche qui partait de la courbe de la hanche jusqu'au genou. « - La cause du décès est la perte de sang après avoir été poignardé à l'abdomen avec ce qui ressemble à une épée courte. La victime a été poignardé avec une telle force que l'arme est ressortie dans le dos, l'empalant. La lame a entaillé l'aorte abdominale et ébréché la colonne vertébrale. Pas très agréable mais rapide. Il a saigné à mort en quelques minutes. »

« - Avez-vous fait les autopsies sur les victimes du Tueur de l'Aube ? » Demanda Tenzou. Il avait vu les corps d'Eri et Akane sur les scènes des crimes et avait ainsi pu attendre les rapports d'autopsie sans besoin de se rendre à la morgue. Les rapports ne lui avaient rien appris de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà constaté sur place et il n'avait eu aucune raison de parler au médecin qui les avait écrits.

« - Oui et je sais ce que vous allez demander. » Honda observa d'un air critique le corps nu devant lui. « - L'emplacement de la blessure est similaire mais un peu plus au-dessus du nombril par rapport aux deux femmes. Il y a aussi des marques similaires autour des poignets et chevilles où la victime a été lié, éventuellement avec du fil de chakra, bien que les liens aient été retirés avant qu'il soit enterré, donc je ne peux pas être sûr. Comme pour les victimes du Tueur de l'Aube, il y a aussi un manque surprenant de blessures défensives, ce qui signifie que la victime n'a pas essayé de se battre. »

« - Savez-vous si c'était un shinobi ou un civil ? »

« - Il était vêtu d'un uniforme shinobi, bien que le bandeau frontal était manquant et la veste vidée de ses armes. »

Tenzou sentit ses yeux être inexorablement attirés par le visage de l'homme mort et surtout les orbites béantes.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à ses yeux ? »

« - Le corps a été enterré dans la forêt pendant environ deux à trois semaines avant d'être trouvé. Le nombre d'insecte était considérable. Ils ont réussi à tracer un chemin vers le cerveau. Ça a pris beaucoup de temps de tous les débusquer. »

Tenzou réprima un frisson. Avec un visage abimé, il serait plus difficile d'identifier le corps mais un ANBU était déjà en train de travailler là-dessus.

« - A votre avis, diriez-vous que cet homme a été tué par le Tueur de l'Aube ? »

Honda soupira et leva la main pour se gratter la tête avant de se souvenir qu'il portait toujours des gants en latex ensanglantés.

« - C'est difficile à dire. Le mode opératoire est très similaire, à l'exception du fait que le corps a été caché mais une telle blessure mortelle est courante pour un shinobi et retenir un ennemi avec du fil de chakra est un tel bon sens que même un Genin y penserait. Mais compte tenu du laps de temps, si c'est bien le Tueur de l'Aube qui l'a tué, c'est probablement sa première victime. »

C'était un peut-être. Tenzou avait espéré toute réponse sauf un peut-être.

« - Pourriez-vous me faire parvenir une copie du rapport d'autopsie ? »

« - Bien sûr. Je vous ferais parvenir le rapport préliminaire demain. »

Espérons que celui qui était en charge d'identifier la victime réussirait avant. Une fois que Tenzou aurait un nom, il serait en mesure d'examiner s'il y avait un lien entre ce corps et les victimes du tueur mais jusque-là, il n'y avait rien de concret pour qu'il perde son temps. Alors qu'il quittait la morgue et émergeait de nouveau dans la lumière du jour et l'odeur d'antiseptique, il permit à ses épaules de s'affaisser et un petit soupir de sortir de ses lèvres. La respiration n'avait jamais eu si bon goût.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Kakashi accompagna Sasuke et Sakura à l'hôpital afin qu'ils puissent rendre visite à Iruka et Naruto puis trouva un endroit où se perchait sur un toit près de la Tour Hokage où il pourrait examiner les listes que Tenzou lui avait donné.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce serait beaucoup plus facile s'il connaissait les noms qui correspondait au profil du tueur mais il avait renoncé à harceler Tenzou de faire tomber 'accidentellement' sa liste afin que Kakashi y jette un coup d'œil avec son Sharingan. Pas qu'il avait vraiment pensé pouvoir convaincre Tenzou d'enfreindre la loi mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Kakashi releva son bandeau et utilisa son Sharingan pour mémoriser la liste des utilisateurs de sceaux. Aucun des noms ne l'interpella, sauf celui d'Iruka et d'Eri. Puis il déplia la liste des personnes qui avaient consulté le livre sur le refoulement de chakra et compara.

C'était une liste beaucoup plus courte, datant de six mois et comportait seulement sept entrées. Le nom d'Iruka était le plus récent mais Tenzou lui avait dit de s'attendre à cela. Mis à part Iruka, il y avait une personne qui ne semblait pas être venu une fois mais deux autres fois après avoir consulté le livre il y a trois mois et demi, puis à nouveau cinq jours avant qu'Akane soit tuée. La personne qui avait consulté le livre était Nara Kaede.

Kakashi rangea les papiers et baissa les yeux vers les gens qui marchaient dans la rue en dessous de lui. Tenzou avait brièvement mentionné qu'il avait obtenu la liste des utilisateurs de sceaux de Kaede, qui était apparemment médecin et la partenaire de recherche d'Iruka. Kaede ne correspondait certainement pas au profil du tueur, étant du mauvais sexe et ayant la mauvaise profession, mais elle était liée à deux des victimes via la communauté des sceaux. Kakashi se demanda si elle connaissait Akane.

Par chance, il vit Himura Daiki sortir de la Tour Hokage. Kakashi descendit par le côté de l'immeuble et émergea par hasard sur la place. Himura dut sentir son regard parce qu'il s'arrêta de marcher et leva les yeux alors que Kakashi approchait.

« - Yo, Himura. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Himura sourit et Kakashi essaya de ne pas regarder les sceaux encrés autour de ses yeux.

« - C'est bon. » Déclara Himura. « - Tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur moi aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je devrais arracher une page de ton livre et commencer à porter un masque. »

« - Étonnamment, ça ne limite pas les regards. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Kakashi ne connaissait pas trop Himura, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient le même âge et avaient été ANBU en même temps. Leurs horaires n'avaient pas souvent coïncidé et Kakashi se souvenait qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble rarement. Il avait à peine vu ou parlé à Himura depuis qu'il avait quitté l'ANBU mais Himura ne semblait pas difficile à faire parler.

« - Comment vont tes yeux ? J'ai entendu dire de Tenzou que tu avais eu une greffe. »

« - Pratiquement neuf. » Déclara Himura. « - Je viens juste de présenter une demande pour reprendre le service actif. »

« - Eh bien, bonne chance. Par ailleurs, je voulais te demander une ou deux choses. As-tu cinq minutes ? »

Himura cligna des yeux, se demandant clairement pourquoi Kakashi était soudainement intéressé par lui après des mois sans aucun contact. « - Ouais, je pense que oui. Est-ce que tu veux aller dans un endroit plus calme ? »

Kakashi désigna le toit qu'il venait de quitter. « - Je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps mais que dirais-tu de quitter la rue ? »

Quand ils furent tous les deux debout au bord du toit et que Kakashi était sûr qu'aucun ANBU était tapi à proximité, il abandonna la petite conversation et commença à poser des questions.

« - Connais-tu un médecin appelé Nara Kaede ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Répondit Himura, interloqué. « - C'est elle qui a effectué ma greffe. »

C'était presque trop parfait. Tenzou avait intérêt à lui payer un repas ou quelque chose comme cela.

« - Quelle a été ton impression sur elle ? »

Himura réfléchit. « - Elle est très dévouée à son travail. Elle a passé plusieurs semaines à faire des recherches sur les sceaux pour mes yeux puis elle m'a accompagné à la boutique de tatouage de Hyuuga-san pour s'assurer que tout était bien fait. Transplanté un œil entier n'est pas exactement une procédure normale, de sorte qu'il a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'effort de sa part. »

« - A-t-elle déjà rencontré Fujimoto-san ? »

« - Oui, Akane est celle qui l'a abordé pour des traitements possibles pour mes yeux. Akane n'a jamais renoncé à m'aider, même quand j'avais renoncé à l'idée de revoir. » Un air triste traversa son visage puis disparu. « - Hatake, pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça à propos de Nara-sensei ? Travailles-tu avec Tenzou ? »

« - Non mais je m'intéresse au Tueur de l'Aube. Iruka-sensei, la dernière victime, est un de mes amis. »

Himura hocha la tête. Kakashi s'était à moitié attendu au même regard désapprobateur que Tenzou lui avait lancé mais il supposait que c'était parce qu'Himura était une victime collatérale du Tueur de l'Aune et qu'il comprenait le besoin d'agir.

« - Je n'ai jamais rencontré Umino-sensei mais j'ai entendu parler de l'attaque. Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Beaucoup mieux. Il devrait sortir de l'hôpital dans quelques jours. »

« - C'est bon à entendre. Écoute Hatake, je sais que Tenzou dirait que j'ai rien à demander sur l'affaire mais puisque tu as un intérêt personnel aussi, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'interroges sur Nara-sensei ? Penses-tu qu'elle a tué Akane ? »

Il regardait attentivement Kakashi. Kakashi hésita, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait dire à personne ce qu'il savait de l'affaire, en particulier les détails confidentiels comme le statut ANBU du tueur mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas traiter Himura comme si sa douleur valait moins que celle de Kakashi.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle est le Tueur de l'Aube. » Dit-il finalement. « - Honnêtement, Himura, je ne sais pas encore qui est ce bâtard mais j'ai beaucoup de pistes à suivre et je pense que Nara-sensei pourrait être l'une d'elle. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle ne sait rien sur les meurtres. À ce stade, elle est juste quelqu'un à qui je veux parler. »

Himura hocha lentement la tête. « - Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais si tu trouves qu'elle a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, me le diras-tu ? »

Kakashi ne ferait pas une telle chose. « - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'enquêter là-dessus mais si je trouve quelque chose, j'irais directement le dire à Tenzou. C'est ce qui doit être fait. » Dit-il fermement.

Il ne savait pas qui il essayait de convaincre : Himura ou lui-même.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci à** _Amelia XOXO **;** Miss Macaronii **et** Tsuki Banritt **pour leurs reviews.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noel et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

C'était difficile pour Kakashi de marcher dans l'hôpital, sachant qu'Iruka était à portée de main mais inaccessible jusqu'à ce que Kakashi puisse retirer son nom de la liste des suspects. Il imaginait qu'il y avait probablement un ANBU quelque part aux environs de l'hôpital qui le surveillait, prêt à agir et le dissuader s'il essayait de pénétrer dans le service où Iruka se trouvait. Heureusement, après avoir demandé à la réception, Kakashi découvrit que Kaede travaillait actuellement dans son bureau dans le bâtiment de recherche et il ne vit aucun masque en porcelaine alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment par une petite porte latérale.

Kaede était dans son bureau quand il frappa. Kakashi la reconnut vaguement… il avait séjourné assez souvent à l'hôpital pour reconnaître la plupart des médecins… mais ne pouvait pas se rappeler si elle ressemblait toujours à l'image qu'elle renvoyait alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés comme si elle avait passé trop de fois la main dedans.

« - Hatake-san, s'il vous plait, entrez. » Invita-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait, son bureau étant encombré d'une demi-douzaine de dossiers. Kakashi ne fut pas surpris qu'elle sache qui il était. La plupart des gens du village connaissait son nom.

« - Désolé de vous déranger. » Dit Kakashi. Kaede désigna la chaise en face d'elle et Kakashi s'assit. « - Je suis un ami de Himura Daiki. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que vous étiez le médecin qui s'est occupé de ses yeux. »

« - Oui, c'est vrai. » Acquiesça-t-elle, jetant un regard vers le bandeau de Kakashi. Tout comme les gens qui connaissaient son nom, ils savaient aussi pour son Sharingan, y compris le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le désactiver. « - Êtes-vous ici pour poser des questions sur un sceau qui pourrait vous aider à contrôler votre œil ? »

Kakashi n'allait certainement pas refuser une telle couverture parfaite. « - Maa, sensei, vous êtes perspicace. J'espérais que vous connaîtriez un moyen de limiter le flux de chakra de mon Sharingan et le forcer à se désactiver quand je ne l'utilise pas. »

Kaede se redressa et tapota sa lèvre inférieure avec un stylo. « - C'est compliqué mais potentiellement pas impossible. »

« - J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous car, techniquement, mon œil est une greffe comme pour Himura. Que signifie exactement les sceaux qu'il a ? »

« - Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider. » Déclara Kaede. « - Ce sont des sceaux pour assurer que les nouveaux yeux ne soient pas rejetés, ce qui nécessitait un changement permanent la nature du flux de chakra au niveau du visage d'Himura-san. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec les détails mais votre corps n'a clairement pas rejeté la greffe, soit parce que vous étiez compatible avec le donneur ou à cause de certaines propriétés liées à la technique héréditaire des Uchiha. »

Ils commençaient à s'éloigner du sujet. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Kakashi, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être intrigué par l'idée d'un sceau qui pourrait vraiment l'aider. « - Le vrai problème est que le Sharingan draine mon chakra et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Savez-vous quoi que ce soit sur l'utilisation de sceaux pour réprimer le chakra ? »

« - Oh, c'est parfaitement possible. » Déclara Kaede. « - J'ai effectivement fait quelques recherches sur ce sujet récemment. Le problème est que si je réprime le chakra autour de l'œil, ça peut provoquer un rejet de votre greffe. Vraiment, j'aurais besoin de faire des recherches sur le Sharingan mais la bibliothèque Uchiha est toujours enfermée dans leur résidence et il n'y a pas de chef de clan officiel pour y accorder l'accès. »

« - Uchiha Sasuke est l'un de mes étudiants. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire quelque chose. Donc en supposant que vous accéder au matériel de recherche… »

« - Vraiment ? » Kaede était droite sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. « - Vous pourriez me permettre d'accéder aux rouleaux Uchiha ? » Kakashi la regarda fixement. « - Je suis désolée, c'est juste quelque chose comme un trésor perdu pour des chercheurs comme moi. » Déclara Kaede. « - C'est complètement inaccessible depuis tant d'années, mais ils étaient un clan ancien et puissant, alors leur bibliothèque doit contenir des ressources essentielles. Et savoir toute cette connaissance enfermée est tellement frustrant. »

Kakashi était surpris par la passion qui l'animait à l'instant. C'était comme s'il venait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur. « - Eh bien, en supposant que je puisse vous permettre d'accéder à la bibliothèque, seriez-vous en mesure de concevoir un sceau ? »

Kaede sortit un morceau de papier de chakra d'une pile désordonnée qui menaçait de tomber du bureau. « - Voyons voir. Abstraction faite des problèmes avec le Sharingan, nous avons besoin de cibler les voies de chakra autour des yeux. » Elle commença à dessiner des symboles sur le papier. « - Il faudrait que ce soit un sceau de déclenchement, bien sûr, afin que vous puissiez injecter du chakra dans le Sharingan pour l'activer. »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un sceau de déclenchement ? » Demanda Kakashi, intéressé malgré lui.

« - Une sorte de sceau de répression mais qui peut être activé ou désactivé à l'aide d'un simple jutsu. » Répondit distraitement Kaede. « - Je dois mesurer la force exacte de répression de chakra, bien sûr, parce que si je coupe complètement le flux de chakra, vous risquez de devenir aveugle. »

« - On dirait que vous vous y connaissez vraiment en sceaux. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Une fois, j'ai parlé à quelqu'un d'autre pour obtenir un sceau mais il a dit que réprimer le chakra était très compliqué. » Il espérait que c'était un peu vrai. Ce serait embarrassant s'il était pris en flagrant délit de bluff.

« - Ce n'est pas compliqué en général, mais la connaissance est restreinte. » Déclara Kaede. « - A qui avez-vous parlé ? »

« - Umino Iruka. » Répondit Kakashi, choisissant le premier utilisateur de sceau qui surgit dans sa tête.

Kaede fit une pause et leva les yeux vers lui. « - Vous connaissez Iruka-sensei ? »

« - Oui, nous sommes amis. Vous aussi, Nara-sensei ? »

« - Nous avons travaillés ensemble récemment. »

« - Oh, vraiment ? Bien que je pense que ce ne doit pas être rare que les chercheurs de sceau se connaissent. Ça doit être difficile pour vous tous en ce moment cependant, après ce qui est arrivé à Iruka-sensei et Eri-san. »

Kaede avait cessé de dessiner et regardait fixement son sceau. « - Oui, c'est terrible. »

« - Ah, et puisque vous avez aidé Himura, vous avez dû rencontrer Fujimoto-san aussi. »

« - Non. » Répondit platement Kaede. « - On ne s'est jamais rencontrée. »

Intéressant. Himura avait dit à Kakashi qu'Akane était celle qui avait approché Kaede. Alors pourquoi Kaede mentait-elle à ce sujet ?

« - Connaissiez-vous bien Eri-san ? »

« - Pas particulièrement. Hatake-san, basé sur cette esquisse préliminaire, je dirais qu'il est certainement possible de créer un sceau pour votre œil mais je ne peux pas être sûre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le Sharingan. Faites-moi savoir quand vous réussirez à me permettre l'accès à la bibliothèque Uchiha et je pourrais commencer à étudier correctement. »

Apparemment, la conversation était terminée. Kaede ne voulait pas parler des meurtres. « - Bien sûr. » Dit Kakashi. « - Mais puis-je jeter un œil au sceau que vous venez de dessiner ? »

Kaede poussa la feuille sur le bureau vers lui. « - Le produit final sera probablement très différent. » Déclara-t-elle mais Kakashi ne l'écoutait plus. Les symboles sur le papier de chakra formaient le sceau de répression de chakra qu'il avait vu dans l'appartement d'Iruka il y a deux jours. Il avait su qu'elle avait eu le livre contenant ce sceau mais maintenant, il avait la preuve qu'elle s'était non seulement intéressée à ce sceau spécifique mais elle l'avait aussi mémorisé.

Kakashi leva son bandeau et fixa le sceau avec le Sharingan afin d'être capable de le reproduire plus tard et le montrer à Tenzou. Kaede regarda son œil un peu nerveusement.

« - Que faites-vous ? »

« - Maa, c'est toujours préférable de regarder quelque chose avec les deux yeux, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Kaede eut l'air interloquée alors que Kakashi lui rendait la feuille et remettait son bandeau en place.

« - Merci beaucoup pour cela, Nara-sensei, j'apprécie vraiment. » Kakashi se leva et se tourna pour partir. « - Je vous contacterais dès que je pourrais. »

* * *

Les locaux des ANBU étaient vides mais Tenzou trouva Kawaguchi dans la salle commune, assis à l'un des bureau et penché sur sa chaise alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en regardant quelque chose sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« - Kawaguchi. » Salua Tenzou alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. « - J'ai entendu dire que tu t'occupais du corps de la forêt de la mort. »

Kawaguchi se balança avec sa chaise sur les deux pieds arrière et lui lança un regard exaspéré. « - Ouais, c'est moi le chanceux. Tu sais où j'en suis en ce moment ? Nulle part. Je suis en train d'identifier le corps mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile quand la moitié du visage a été rongé. Oh, et avant que tu demandes, j'ai un nouveau code d'accès. »

« - Bien. Fais-le-moi savoir si quelque chose d'autre se passe. »

« - Je ne savais même pas que c'était arrivé la première fois jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. » Soupirant, il laissa retomber la chaise sur ses quatre pieds. « - Alors, que veux-tu de moi maintenant ? »

Tenzou regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur. Kawaguchi était en train d'éplucher la liste des personnes disparues.

« - Il y a une petite possibilité que nos deux affaires soient liées. »

« - Eh bien, merde. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - J'ai cette affaire depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures et tu es déjà en train de me la voler ? Pas cool, Tenzou. »

Tenzou roula des yeux. « - Non, garde-la. Je ne peux pas prouver quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que tu identifies la victime de toute façon. Mais quand tu l'auras fait, pourras-tu me le faire savoir ? Surtout si tu peux trouver un lien entre ta victime et les miennes. »

« - Tu veux que je fasses les démarches pour toi, hein ? »

« - Kawaguchi, veux-tu que je vole ton affaire ou pas ? Parce qu'honnêtement, dis-le. »

Kawaguchi posa son coude sur le bureau et posa sa tête sur sa main. « - Ne la vole pas. Je devais être celui qui serait l'esclave de Tadaomi demain mais aussi longtemps que je serais sur cette affaire, je pourrais refiler la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais, quand j'ai signé pour être ANBU, personne n'a mentionné les coupures avec des feuilles de papier. »

Tenzou acquiesça sérieusement. Les coupures avec les feuilles de papier n'étaient pas matière à rire. Il était sur le point de partir quand il se souvint qu'il voulait demander autre chose à Kawaguchi. « - Par ailleurs, connais-tu Hyuuga Haruki ? »

« - Oui, c'est un vrai con. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Mais il est le jounin-sensei de ma nièce alors je dois le voir plus souvent que je le voudrais. »

Ainsi, non seulement Haruki était lié aux trois victimes mais aussi à Kawaguchi. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour un mandat, pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas dire avec certitude qu'Haruki avait déjà attaqué Iruka par le passé, mais Tenzou pouvait sentir toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place. Il avait juste besoin d'une preuve solide et il pourrait fouiller de fond en comble la résidence Hyuuga.

« - Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ? » Demanda Kawaguchi. « - Ou tu ne peux pas me le dire ? »

« - Je te le dirais si nous avons besoin de combiner nos affaires. » Répondit Tenzou. « - Souviens-toi de me faire savoir quand tu sauras qui est ta victime. »

« - Oui, monsieur. » Marmonna Kawaguchi et Tenzou le laissa.

Kakashi l'attendait au bas de la cage d'escalier. Tenzou eu seulement le temps de prononcer : « - Kakashi, que… ? » avant que Kakashi saisisse son bras et le propulse dans une salle de réunion vide.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi. » Grommela Tenzou, frottant son bras.

« - Nara Kaede est impliquée. » Déclara Kakashi avec précipitation. « - Je ne sais pas comment mais je suis presque sûr. »

« - Nara-sensei ? » Tenzou fronça les sourcils et se souvint alors que Kakashi ne pouvait pas voir son expression sous le masque. « - Elle a consulté le livre de sceau interdit ? »

« - Oui, à deux reprises au cours des quatre derniers mois et plus récemment, quelques jours avant la mort de Fujimoto. Et elle a des liens avec les trois victimes. Elle a opéré les yeux d'Himura. Je lui ai parlé et il m'a dit que Fujimoto était celle qui avait approché Nara mais quand j'ai parlé à Nara, elle a menti et a dit qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Pourquoi mentirait-elle si elle n'avait rien à cacher ? Je l'ai mené en bateau avec une histoire au sujet de s'occuper de mon œil et elle a dessiné ceci. »

Kakashi plaqua presque une feuille de papier sur le visage de Tenzou. C'était un croquis grossier d'un sceau, fait sur du papier normal sans les voies de chakra amis Tenzou reconnut la forme du sceau annihilant le chakra des scènes de crime.

« - A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle faisait des recherches sur ce sceau ? »

« - Je n'ai pas demandé mais elle a dit qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur la répression de chakra récemment. Elle n'a pas dit pourquoi. »

Tenzou prit le morceau de papier des mains de Kakashi et éloigna la main de ce dernier de son visage. « - Nara-sensei n'est certainement pas le Tueur de l'Aube. Elle est très loin du profil. »

« - Elle pourrait être une complice. » Insista Kakashi. « - Écoute, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu vas dire que c'est probablement une coïncidence et qu'elle est chercheur, donc ce n'est pas suspect de sa part qu'elle fouine dans des livres interdits. Mais elle a menti au sujet de Fujimoto et quand j'ai commencé à parler du Tueur de l'Aube, elle a changé si rapidement de sujet que j'ai failli me faire le coup du lapin. » Tenzou acquiesça évasivement. « - Tiens. » Kakashi lui remit deux autres morceaux de papier. « - Ce sont les listes que tu m'as donné plus tôt. Consultes-les avec ta liste des ANBU. »

Tenzou le ferait mais il savait ce qu'il allait trouver. La recherche académique et ANBU n'étaient pas des professions compatibles. Les deux prenaient trop de temps. Il fallait donc s'attendre à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune correspondance… rien qui correspondrait au profil du tueur utilisant des sceaux de pointes et rien sur celui qui aurait emprunté le livre en question.

« - Okay. » Céda Tenzou. « - Peut-être qu'elle est complice. Le tueur aurait pu lui demander de faire les sceaux pour lui. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle est au courant de l'utilisation qu'il en fait, cependant. »

« - Elle sait. » Répondit platement Kakashi. « - Voilà pourquoi elle agit avec culpabilité. »

« - D'accord, je retournerais lui parler demain. »

« - Demain ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il n'est pas si tard. »

Tenzou soupira. « - Parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec l'Hokage dans une demi-heure et ensuite j'ai un tas de vieux rapports ANBU à lire et ça va me prendre une bonne partie de la soirée. »

« - Des vieux rapports ? Sur quoi ? »

Tenzou hésita. « - Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'avais un suspect ? »

« - Celui que tu ne peux pas me mentionner ? Ouais, je me souviens. »

« - Eh bien, il se trouve qu'il aurait attaqué Iruka-sensei avec un genjutsu il y a quatre ans. »

Kakashi se figea. « - C'est donc 'l'incident' dont tu as parlé ? Il a attaqué _Iruka_ avec un _genjutsu_ et cela ne suffit pas à ce que tu l'arrêtes ? »

Tenzou regrettait déjà de l'avoir mentionné. « - Iruka-sensei ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude si c'était mon suspect. » Répondit-il patiemment. « - Mais il a porté plainte à l'époque, donc je vais éplucher les dossiers et voir s'il y a quelque chose qui peut m'aider. »

« - Dis-moi qui c'est. »

Tenzou ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils avaient déjà eu cette dispute trop de fois.

« - Je sais déjà que c'est un Hyuuga. » Continua Kakashi. « - Dis-moi lequel est-ce et je vais avoir une belle conversation amicale avec lui au sujet du respect des shinobis de rang inférieur. »

« - Kakashi, tu as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui. Ne gâche pas cela en me prouvant que je ne peux pas me fier à toi. »

Kakashi croisa les bras et fit la moue. « - Au moins, promets-moi que _tu_ auras une belle conversation amicale avec lui bientôt. »

Tenzou le désirait aussi. « - A la première occasion que j'aurais. »

Cela sembla apaiser Kakashi qui hocha la tête et il commença à partir avant de faire brusquement marche arrière. « - Tenzou, Nara travaille à l'hôpital et elle est amie avec Iruka-sensei. Elle peut entrer dans sa chambre à tout moment et personne ne songerait à l'arrêter. »

« - Je vais la mettre sur liste noire. » Déclara immédiatement Tenzou. « - Tout de suite. Je vais prévenir la garde que Nara-sensei est une suspecte et qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à entrer en contact avec Iruka-sensei. »

Kakashi se détendit. « - Fais-le maintenant. Tout de suite. »

« - Je le ferais. Je vais passer à l'hôpital et vérifier personnellement Iruka-sensei si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux. »

« - Ouais. Merci, Tenzou. Pour tout cela. Pour me laisser t'aider sur l'affaire et devoir gérer mes conneries. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le faire. »

Si Tenzou se sentait d'humeur, il aurait pu faire remarquer que Kakashi ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Au lieu de cela, il sourit derrière son masque. « - N'en fait pas une habitude. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, Kakashi se rendit à l'appartement d'Iruka. Les ANBU ne considéraient plus le lieu comme une scène de crime et il avait demandé à Tenzou de lui remettre la clé. Demain, il reviendrait mais ce soir, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était d'évaluer les dégâts et s'assurer que tout serait nettoyer et prêt pour le retour d'Iruka.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, il sentit un picotement dans sa nuque et se retourna pour voir un ANBU debout en pleine vue sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, le fixant. Kakashi se tourna vers l'appartement et entra à l'intérieur et personne ne fondit sur lui avec une lame tranchante ou un kunai alors qu'il refermait la porte. C'était bon à savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment considéré comme suspect pour que l'ANBU se montre. Ce dernier avait simplement fait savoir sa présence, un avertissement subtil pour lui faire savoir qu'ils savaient qu'il était là.

Loin de se sentir menacé, ça soulageait Kakashi de savoir que la maison d'Iruka était toujours surveillé. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dehors, donc il alluma les lumières et s'avança.

Tout était calme dans l'appartement et déjà après deux jours d'absence, l'air était froid. Au fond du salon, la porte de la chambre d'Iruka était fermée et cette fois, Kakashi n'hésita pas comme il l'avait fait quand Naruto se tenait sur le seuil, rayonnant de chakra et de douleur. Il traversa le salon, ses pas résonnant dans le silence et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

L'odeur du sang le frappa aussi fortement que quand il avait été frais. Le matelas et les draps étaient marrons et figés, des empreintes sanglantes et désespérées là où Iruka avait lutté. Il y avait une fissure dans le tissu du matelas, là où l'épée avait traversé, difficile à voir à moins de la chercher. Le fil de chakra et les sceaux sur les murs avaient été emportés par les ANBU.

Kakashi s'appuya contre la porte et regarda. Il avait besoin de remplacer le matelas et les draps, peut-être même le lit entier en fonction de combien le bois avait absorbé de sang. Il ne pouvait pas aller chercher de nouveaux meubles maintenant… les magasins étaient déjà fermés pour la nuit… mais il pouvait commencer à trier tout ce qui n'était plus utilisable. Il pourrait tout emporté dans l'enceinte du clan Hatake et l'abandonner dans le champ derrière la maison principale. Le lieu était déjà un lieu de mort… un peu de sang supplémentaire n'entacherait rien de plus.

Kakashi ôta ses gants et retroussa ses manches. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

Le pire pour Iruka le matin était sans aucun doute le passage douloureux dans la salle de bain et sa première tentative de douche. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mieux dormi lors de la seconde nuit par rapport à la première et il était fatigué, il avait mal et il en avait déjà marre de l'hôpital. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kakashi sortait toujours dès qu'il était physiquement capable de le faire, peu importe les protestations des médecins.

Une infirmière était venue ranger le futon de Naruto et lui apporter le petit-déjeuner puis Iruka avait décidé qu'il allait enfin se laver les cheveux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des mouvements simples, comme se lever et marcher, seraient si difficiles… il avait été blessé au ventre, pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'avait pas été touché aux jambes… mais il avait dû serrer les dents sous la douleur. Une infirmière lui avait porté une béquille mais il refusait de l'utiliser. Il était têtu, il le savait, mais le plus tôt il pourrait prouver qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même tout seul, le plus tôt ils le laisseraient partir.

Naruto planait à ses côtés durant tout le trajet, prêt à le rattraper s'il tombait mais heureusement, c'était une précaution inutile. L'ANBU l'avait lui aussi escorté jusqu'à la salle de bain et Iruka s'était sentit mal à l'aise de les savoir tous les deux en train d'attendre devant la porte alors qu'il luttait pour retirer son pyjama. Retirer le haut n'avait pas été si mal mais se pencher pour enlever le pantalon nécessitait une procédure désespérément lente. Il retira la gaze sur son ventre et son dos, révélant les points de sutures sur les plaies, la chair encore tâchée de jaune du désinfectant.

Debout sous l'eau, Iruka observa les bleus sombres autour de son poignet gauche et la fine rayure là où le fil de chakra avait entamé sa peau. Il frotta légèrement les marques, comme s'il pouvait les laver puis regarda les traces similaires autour de ses chevilles.

Iruka avait cessé d'aller en mission à l'extérieur du village dès qu'il avait commencé à enseigner à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il n'avait jamais été capturé par l'ennemi, n'avait jamais su ce que c'était d'être attaché et impuissant. Se battre était différent. Il avait lutté pour sa vie plus d'une fois mais toujours avec un arsenal d'armes et de sceaux et il avait la liberté de mouvement : attaquer, bloquer, esquiver.

Fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir la morsure du fil de chakra sur sa peau et se souvenait de la facilité avec laquelle l'homme au-dessus de lui avait abaisser son bras, comme si tuer Iruka ne représentait aucun effort. Son visage masqué n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les fentes sombres à la place des yeux braquaient sur Iruka, le regardant silencieusement se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka abandonne et se soumette à son sort, couché sous lui. Iruka se demandait maintenant si c'était ce que son agresseur avait attendu : le regard dans ses yeux quand il avait cessé de se débattre pour sa vie et accepter, sans aucun doute, de mourir.

L'eau était chaude mais Iruka frissonna violemment et s'appuya contre le mur carrelé. Il n'avait pas recommencé à se débattre alors que l'homme s'éloignait. Il avait simplement regardé l'étranger quitter la pièce et quand il entendit le déclic calme de la porte d'entrée, la peur de mourir l'avait frappé alors qu'il se débattait contre ses liens et criait à l'aide jusqu'à ce que sa formation de shinobi reprenne le dessus, dissipant la panique et le faisant se souvenir du sceau qu'il venait de concevoir et la pile de papier de chakra dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Iruka ne voulait pas se souvenir de la lutte désespérée pour faire les sceaux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler le soulagement quand il avait ressenti leurs effets ou l'engourdissement qui l'avait envahi alors qu'il attendait d'être trouvé, tremblant contre les draps humides et sentant un mince filet de sang continuait à couler, comme un compte à rebours, comme si son corps était devenu un sablier qui laissait écouler tout le sable.

Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Fit la voix inquiète de Naruto. « - Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

Iruka prit une lente inspiration et se ressaisit.

« - Je vais bien. » Déclara-t-il. « - Désolé d'être si lent. »

Prenant une autre inspiration, Iruka prit un peu de savon dans ses mains et commença à laver le sang et la sueur. C'était un petit pas, mais il devait commencer quelque part.

* * *

Kaede n'eut pas l'air heureuse de voir Tenzou pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Cette fois, il l'avait trouvé chez elle, vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt surdimensionné et clairement pas d'humeur à recevoir des invités. Tenzou s'était lui-même invité en tout cas et maintenant, ils étaient assis de part et d'autre de la table basse du salon. Kaede serrait une tasse de café entre ses mains, ses doigts fléchissant rythmiquement les contours de la tasse.

« - Merci pour votre aide hier, Nara-sensei. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Grâce à vous, j'ai pu creuser un peu plus et j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. »

« - Vous ne m'avez jamais dit sur quoi vous enquêtez. » Déclara Kaede. « - Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse exactement à vous intéresser aux sceaux ? »

« - Le Tueur de l'Aube. » Répondit Tenzou et il regarda attentivement sa réaction. Ses mains se figèrent sur la tasse mais son expression ne changea pas.

« - Eh bien, j'aimerais vous aider pour cela si je le peux. » Dit-elle.

Tenzou acquiesça et posa devant elle la liste des personnes ayant consulté le livre interdit. Il avait souligné son nom les deux fois où il était apparu.

« - Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez consulté ce livre ? »

Kaede regarda le titre. « - Je ne me souviens pas du livre exact mais au vu du titre, il parait utile à beaucoup de recherches que je réalise. Comme je pense vous l'avoir dit hier, le flux de chakra est important dans le processus de guérison, c'est quelque chose qui apparait dans un grand nombre de sceaux que je conçois. »

« - Mais vous ne vous souvenez pas exactement de ce que vous cherchiez dans ce livre. »

« - Je fais beaucoup de recherches alors les auteurs et les titres exacts ne restent pas en mémoire. »

« - Même si vous avez consulté ce livre deux fois au cours des quatre derniers mois ? »

Kaede haussa les épaules avec inquiétude. « - J'ai dû avoir besoin de revérifier quelque chose ou peut-être avais-je perdu mes notes. Je ne me souviens pas. »

Tenzou sortit un schéma représentant un des sceaux réprimant le chakra et le posa à côté de la liste. « - Reconnaissez-vous ce sceau ? »

Kaede fixa les symboles. « - Il est conçu pour bloquer le chakra. Je n'ai pas besoin de reconnaître un sceau pour le lire. »

« - Mais l'avez-vous vu ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je vois beaucoup de sceaux. »

Un autre mensonge. Tenzou pourrait lui montrer le sceau qu'elle avait dessiné hier, celui que Kakashi avait reproduit et lui demander des explications mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette fin à la discussion.

« - Nara-sensei, avez-vous déjà rencontré Fujimoto Akane ? »

Kaede prit une gorgée de café. Tenzou regarda sa gorge alors qu'elle déglutissait. « - Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue. »

« - Êtes-vous sûre ? Parce que j'ai parlé à Himura Daiki hier et il m'a dit que c'était Fujimoto-san qui vous avez approché au sujet de ses yeux. »

Tenzou attendit une réaction de sa part mais Kaede fronça simplement les sourcils vers la tasse qu'elle serrait dans ses mains.

« - Oh. » Fit-elle soudainement. « - Oui, je me souviens maintenant. J'ai rencontré Fujimoto-san qu'une seule fois, quelques mois avant que j'effectue l'opération. Après, je n'ai traité qu'avec Himura-san, ce qui doit être la raison pour laquelle j'avais oublié. Je suis désolée de cela. »

C'était plausible, mais elle avait déjà menti au sujet du sceau. Rien ne disait à Tenzou qu'elle mentait également au sujet d'Akane.

« - Qu'en est-il de Hyuuga Eri ? Je sais que vous faites toutes deux parties de la communauté des sceaux mais étiez-vous proche d'elle ? »

Kaede secoua la tête. « - Eri-san n'était pas une chercheuse ou une utilisatrice de sceaux, pas vraiment. Elle était intéressée par apprendre la théorie pour mieux pouvoir conseiller ses clients qui désiraient des tatouages de sceaux. J'ai travaillé avec elle à quelques reprises pour des tatouages de sceaux médicaux mais elle n'était pas très sociale lors de nos rencontres. »

Tenzou n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être vrai mais il pourrait facilement le vérifier en parlant aux amis d'Eri. Maintenant, il passa à la question qu'il voulait vraiment poser. « - Connaissez-vous Hyuuga Haruki ? »

Kaede le regarda avec un étonnement clair. « - Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi, qui est-il ? » Elle fit une pause. « - Ou qui est-elle ? »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Tenzou avait espéré. Si Kaede était vraiment impliquée, elle devait connaître Haruki. Pourtant, cette fois, elle ne semblait pas mentir.

« - Il fait partie de la branche principale du clan Hyuuga et travaille actuellement comme Jounin-sensei. »

L'expression de Kaede était toujours vide. « - Si nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne me souviens pas. Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec les meurtres ? »

Tout. « - Peut-être ou pas. J'essaye juste de couvrir tous les angles. » Il allait devoir approcher d'un autre côté et demander à Haruki s'il connaissait Kaede. Tenzou essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas hâte de parler avec Haruki à nouveau mais il savait au fond de lui que ça le démangeait pour un autre round. « - C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie pour votre temps. »

* * *

L'achat de meuble n'était pas une action naturelle à Kakashi, mais avec l'aide de Sasuke et Sakura, il réussit à passer une matinée productive à sélectionner un lit, un matelas et des draps et s'était arrangé pour qu'ils soient livrés l'appartement d'Iruka plus tard cet après-midi. Maintenant, il était partagé entre le sentiment satisfait de lui-même et inquiet qu'Iruka déteste tout ce qu'il avait choisi.

Après cela, il avait envoyé Sasuke et Sakura à Gai, qui était ravi à la perspective de faire s'affronter son équipe de Genin contre celle de Kakashi. Kakashi était désolé pour ses étudiants mais il aurait aimé voir leurs expressions la première fois qu'ils avaient été confronté à ses sourcils.

C'était un pur hasard quand il vit Tenzou se diriger vers les terrains d'entraînement et Kakashi ne pouvait toujours pas justifier à lui-même pourquoi il le suivait. Peut-être à cause de l'odeur de sang brûlé encore fraîche dans sa mémoire quand il avait jeté le matelas d'Iruka dans un feu la veille, ou l'image de ces empreintes sanglantes qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer de son esprit, même sans l'aide du Sharingan. Il ne savait pas que Tenzou traquait son suspect mais dès qu'il vit les yeux incolores de l'homme, distinction des Hyuuga, que Tenzou approchait, il sut qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière.

Le Hyuuga n'eut pas l'air heureux de voir Tenzou. Il était en train d'entraîner trois Genin, qu'il abandonna à eux-mêmes quand Tenzou marcha vers lui. Kakashi se glissa à travers les branches des arbres au bord du terrain d'entraînement, cachant son chakra et sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour entendre sans être vu.

« - De retour si tôt ? » Demanda le Hyuuga dédaigneusement.

Tenzou ouvrit un dossier et commença à lire. « - Hyuuga Haruki est soupçonné d'embuscade alors que la victime rentrait chez lui et d'avoir utilisé un genjutsu pour simuler une noyade. » Il leva les yeux. « - Pas étonnant que vous ayez été si prompt à nier. Vous avez été accusé d'agression et de _torture_ sur un camarade shinobi. Cela vaut au moins dix ans de prison. »

La main de Kakashi saisit si fortement la poignée d'un kunai que le métal creusa des rainures sur ses doigts. Il rêvait de le lancer au visage d'Haruki.

Haruki semblait indifférent au fait que Tenzou l'accusait d'un crime grave. « - Montrez-moi la page où ils ont prouvé que c'était moi. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela, bien que je tienne à dire… » Il se pencha en avant, envahissant l'espace personnel de Tenzou. « - Qu'Umino l'avait mérité. »

Kakashi enfonça la pointe du kunai dans l'arbre, faisant éclater l'écorce.

« - Qu'en est-il du fait d'avoir été poignardé au ventre et laissé saigner à mort ? L'avait-il aussi mérité ? »

Haruki haussa les épaules. « - Tout dépend de ce qu'il a fait pour le mériter. Il doit avoir fait quelque chose, non ? Sinon, pourquoi quelqu'un essaierait-il de le tuer ? »

« - À vous de me le dire. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il tuer Iruka-sensei ? À votre avis. »

« - Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous avez contre moi, Kitty Cat, mais nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez rien sur moi. Vous savez comment je le sais ? Parce que je n'ai pas tué les Chuunin. Maintenant, avez-vous quelque chose d'utile à dire ou je peux retourner à mon entraînement ? »

Tenzou referma le dossier. Kakashi pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules. « - Connaissez-vous un médecin appelé Nara Kaede ? »

« - Jamais entendu parler d'elle. »

« - Cela a été très rapide. Peut-être devriez-vous prendre une minute et y réfléchir un peu plus. »

Haruki soupira avec impatience. « - Je ne la connais pas. Pourquoi, qu'a-t-elle dit que je lui ai fait ? »

« - Connaissez-vous Kawaguchi Rikuo ? »

« - Kawaguchi ? Oui, c'est l'oncle d'une de mes élèves. » Haruki désigna ladite élève par-dessus son épaule. « - Et un de vos collègues, je crois. Ne me dites pas que vous pensez _qu'il_ l'a fait. » Il semblait vraiment amusé par l'idée. « - Il a choisi un putain d'escargot pour masque. Si je ne l'avais pas vu par moi-même, j'aurais pensé que c'était une blague. »

« - Comment est votre relation avec Kawaguchi ? »

« - Il me déteste cordialement. » Déclara Haruki, gloussant. « - Il a cela en commun avec vous mais il a au moins eu les couilles de me le dire en face. »

« - Hyuuga-san, quel sens cible votre genjutsu ? »

« - Le son. Voulez-vous que je vous montre ? »

« - Non merci. Je ne suis pas particulièrement friand de noyade. » Le ton de Tenzou était glacé. « - Serait-il possible pour vous de mettre quelqu'un sous genjutsu pendant son sommeil ? »

Haruki n'avait pas réagi à la remarque sur la noyade. « - Ouais, peut-être. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais essayé mais c'est plus facile de piéger quelqu'un quand il est détendu. En avons-nous terminé ? »

Tenzou hocha la tête avec raideur. « - Je vous remercie pour votre temps, Hyuuga-san. »

Kakashi se redressa. C'était ça ? Tenzou abandonnait seulement après cela ? »

Haruki rigola. « - Si poli. Ils forment mieux les ANBU ces jours-ci. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien cesser de me harceler, je vous donnerais tous les points. »

« - Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas me donner tant de raison de vous harceler. » Répliqua Tenzou.

« - Où serait le plaisir ? » Il commença à s'éloigner puis s'arrêta. « - Oh, vous avez demandé pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait tuer Umino. À mon humble avis, c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas où est sa place et tenir sa langue. Voilà pourquoi des merdes lui arrive toujours. Parce que peu importe combien vous essayez de lui donner une leçon, il n'apprend rien. »

L'insinuation dans sa voix était plus que ce que Kakashi pouvait gérer. Il bondit des arbres, la main déjà sur son bandeau. Tenzou se retourna mais Kakashi ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Haruki.

« - Voyons si tu essayes de donner une leçon à Iruka. » Gronda-t-il, le Sharingan plongeait dans les yeux d'Haruki.

« - Kakashi, non ! »

Un kunai vola vers l'œil de Kakashi mais Tenzou le dévia avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Haruki saisit une autre arme.

« - Attaquer d'abord en présence d'un ANBU ? » Déclara-t-il. « - Hatake, vous avez vraiment perdu la tête. Oi, Kitty Cat, tu vas l'arrêter ou dois-je le rendre aveugle en guise de légitime défense ? »

« - Essaye donc. » Kakashi avait déjà commencer à tisser un genjutsu, conçu pour plonger Haruki dans ses souvenirs mais Tenzou le poignarda au niveau du bras. « - Merde. »

Sa concentration brisée, le genjutsu fut brisé avant même qu'il ait pu prendre possession. Kakashi arracha l'arme de Tenzou de son bras, la lame humide de son sang. C'était seulement une blessure de chair, conçue pour distraire plutôt que blesser gravement mais le fait que ce soit Tenzou qui l'ait blessé le rendit plus en colère. Les doigts de Kakashi s'enfoncèrent dans le poignet de Tenzou, serrant l'os mais Tenzou utilisa sa prise pour tourner autour de Kakashi, son bras soudainement bloquer dans son dos, le forçant à le lâcher.

Cela durant à peine un instant. Kakashi foudroya Haruki du regard tandis que Tenzou abaissait son bandeau sur son Sharingan. Les Genin d'Haruki avaient accouru et étaient regroupées autour de leur professeur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda l'une d'elle.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois, Haruki-sensei ? » Demanda une autre avec lassitude.

Ce fut la présence d'enfant sur la scène qui poussa Kakashi a abandonné la lutte. Il se détendit et Tenzou lâcha prudemment son bras, lui permettant de se relever.

Haruki avait également rangé son arme et regardait Kakashi comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement intéressant dans un bocal.

« - C'est ironique, vraiment. » Déclara-t-il. « - J'ai vu votre numéro avec Umino à la réunion de l'examen Chuunin et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'amour entre vous à cet instant. Peut-être que vous devriez enquêter sur Hatake, ANBU-san. Il n'a clairement aucun scrupule à utiliser un genjutsu sur un compatriote shinobi. »

« - Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. » Déclara Tenzou. Kakashi pouvait sentir sa colère émanait de lui mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il était tout aussi en colère contre Tenzou pour l'avoir arrêté.

« - Viens avec moi. » Ordonna Tenzou. Il resserra une main autour du bras de Kakashi et commença à le trainer hors du terrain.

« - Lâches-moi. »

« - Vas-tu l'attaquer à nouveau si je le fais ? »

« - Non. » Grinça Kakashi. Tenzou le lâcha mais ne cessa pas de regarder en arrière pour s'assurer que Kakashi suivait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un terrain d'entraînement libre.

« - A quoi diable pensais-tu ? » Siffla Tenzou. « - Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu as abusé de ma confiance et m'a suivi ici même si tu savais que tu n'en avais pas le droit. Je pourrais t'arrêter pour cela, Kakashi. Je _dois_ t'arrêter. »

« - Je n'aurais pas fait quoi que ce soit si tu n'avais pas abandonné si facilement. À quoi pensais- _tu_ en acceptant tout ce qu'il disait ? »

« - Que pouvais-je faire ? Nara-sensei dit qu'elle ne le connait pas. Je n'ai rien contre lui sauf une éventuelle attaque sur Iruka-sensei, ce qu'aucun ANBU n'a prouvé à l'époque, et un tas de connexion qui ne mènent à rien de concret. »

« - Alors tu aurais dû me laisser utiliser le genjutsu. J'aurais pu trouver à coup sûr. N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes censés faire, chercher la vérité ? »

Tenzou fit un pas en avant. « - Tu ne peux pas utiliser un genjutsu sur un shinobi de Konoha sans sa permission. C'est un crime grave, Kakashi. La loi ne prévoit aucune exception pour toi. Tu sais, si quelqu'un découvre que je te laisse m'aider dans cette affaire, je pourrais être expulsé de l'ANBU. Tu te fiches de la position dans laquelle tu me mets ? »

« - Ce connard a essayé de tuer Iruka. » Cracha Kakashi. « - C'est plus important que ton putain de travail. »

« - Sauf si tu arrives à prouver qu'il l'a fait, _légalement_ , je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet. »

« - Tu penses qu'il l'a fait aussi ! »

« - Oui. » Répondit Tenzou. « - Et je fais de mon mieux pour trouver des putains de preuves. Kakashi, si quelque chose arrive à Haruki-san, je devrais te dénoncer. Je me fiche que tu sois amoureux d'Iruka-sensei… »

« - Que… C'est… »

« - Ce n'est pas une excuse pour entraver une enquête ANBU. À partir de maintenant, tu ne travailles plus sur l'affaire avec moi. » Tenzou recula et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « - Je savais que ça arriverait. Je savais que tu avais un passif et je t'ai laissé enquêter. Pourquoi dois-je te laisser faire ça ? C'est chaque fois pareil. » La colère avait déserté sa voix, ne laissant que l'épuisement. Kakashi aurait pu se sentir mal s'il n'était alarmé par les paroles de Tenzou.

« - Tenzou… »

« - Ne m'appelle pas ainsi quand je suis en uniforme. »

« - Tu ne peux pas me retirer l'affaire. »

« - Je viens de le faire. »

« - Je dois le faire ! »

« - Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de me suivre ici. » Répliqua Tenzou. « - Tu ne travailles plus dessus et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ne m'en parles plus. »

Il entreprit une série de signe avec ses mains et disparut avant que Kakashi puisse plaider sa cause. Kakashi se retourna et lança son kunai sur l'arbre le plus proche, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

Il avait tout gâché. Il pouvait le voir maintenant. Mais Tenzou ne lui laisserait aucune chance de se rattraper. Kakashi arracha le kunai de l'arbre et le rangea dans son étui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance si Tenzou avait perdu confiance en lui. Kakashi pouvait y arriver seul. Il savait qui étaient les joueurs clés et il pouvait toujours retourner voir Hiashi pour avoir plus d'information. Contrairement à Tenzou, il n'était pas limité par les procédures ANBU, il pourrait trouver la preuve et l'apporter à Tenzou, prouver sa valeur et protéger Iruka en même temps.

Kakashi commença à marcher vers la ville. Peut-être qu'il était mieux sans Tenzou. Maintenant, il n'y avait personne pour le retenir, il pourrait faire les choses à sa façon.


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci à **Tsuki Banritt** et **Miss Macaronii** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 8**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Tenzou était calmé de sa dispute avec Kakashi quand il revint aux bureaux ANBU. Il retira son masque, essuya la sueur et s'affala sur son siège, passant une main sur ses yeux.

« - Whoa, Tenzou, dure journée ? »

Kawaguchi le regardait curieusement depuis son bureau, qui était dans la diagonale opposée à celui de Tenzou.

« - On peut le dire. » Marmonna Tenzou.

« - Eh bien, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. J'attendais que tu reviennes, en fait. »

Kawaguchi saisit des dossiers et utilisa son autre main pour libérer soigneusement le bureau à côté de Tenzou, ce qui lui valut des regards torves des autres ANBU. Les ignorant, Kawaguchi se glissa sur la chaise de bureau vide à côté de Tenzou et la rapprocha de lui.

« - Voici ta copie du rapport d'autopsie du corps de la Forêt, que j'ai aimablement récupéré pour toi et voici le dossier personnel de notre victime. »

Tenzou cligna des yeux en observant les documents qui avaient été déposés devant lui. « - Son dossier personnel ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as identifié ? » Il saisit ledit dossier.

« - Yep. Son nom est Matsuoka Sho. Chuunin. Disparu le 10 et probablement mort le même jour. C'était trois jours avant la mort de Fujimoto Akane, donc si c'est vraiment le Tueur de l'Aube, c'est sa première victime. Matsuoka était médecin à l'hôpital, chirurgien et chercheur et sa femme a signalé sa disparition quand il n'est pas rentré de son travail. Il a été rajouté à la liste des ninjas recherchés parce que quand il a disparu, un tas de parchemins interdits ont disparu avec lui. »

Tenzou feuilleta le dossier et s'arrêta sur un rapport qu'un ANBU avait déjà rédigé à son sujet. « - Il avait une audience de prévu après une plainte pour plagiat. »

« - Oui. » Kawaguchi se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Tenzou, appuyant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise. Habituellement, Tenzou l'aurait repoussé de son espace personnel mais il était trop occupé par le document sous ses yeux. Kawaguchi lui désigna un paragraphe. « - Et la première personne sur ma liste est la femme qui l'accuse d'avoir volé sa recherche. Un autre médecin appelé… »

« - Nara Kaede. » Souffla Tenzou.

* * *

Tenzou et Kawaguchi avaient réquisitionné une des salles d'interrogatoire dans le bâtiment de Tortures et Interrogations. Un autre ANBU avait été envoyé chercher Kaede tandis que Tenzou parlait à Kawaguchi des liens qu'il avait trouvé entre Kaede et les victimes du Tueur et comment elle avait menti au sujet des sceaux trouvés sur les lieux des crimes.

« - Tu crois qu'elle a demandé au tueur de s'occuper de Matsuoka aussi ? » Demanda Kawaguchi.

« - Peut-être. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Ou le tueur a aussi un lien avec Matsuoka et ça a été mutuellement bénéfique. Peut-être que c'est ce qui les a réunis. »

On frappa à la porte.

« - Bon timing. » Marmonna Kawaguchi, se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Kaede était visiblement nerveuse alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table, face à eux. Elle les regarda tour à tour, accordant une attention particulière à Kawaguchi, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il était avec Tenzou.

« - Désolé de vous faire venir jusqu'ici, Nara-sensei. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Mais nous avons beaucoup de questions à vous poser aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable d'en discuter en privé. »

« - Bien sûr. » Kaede regardait toujours nerveusement Kawaguchi, essayant de fixer son masque sans paraître grossière. Ça arrivait souvent. Le masque de Kawaguchi ne représentait pas le visage d'un animal typique. À la place, il y avait une spirale, conçue pour représenter une coquille d'escargot, partant du front et s'étirant jusqu'au bas des pommettes avant de terminer sur le bord extérieur du masque, traçant une ligne sur l'œil gauche et un rond sur le côté droit du visage, où de grandes lignes partaient vers le bas de la mâchoire. L'astuce consistait à incliner la tête vers la gauche pour que ça ressemble à un dessin d'escargot mais ça avait tendance à énerver les gens qui ne connaissaient pas le nom de code de Kawaguchi.

Le style d'interrogatoire de Kawaguchi était beaucoup plus direct que celui de Tenzou. Il ouvrit le dossier devant lui, sortit une photo d'un mort, le visage décomposé de Matsuoka et la fit glisser vers Kaede, qui la fixa avec horreur avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.

« - Savez-vous quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? » Demanda Kawaguchi.

« - Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Kaede.

« - Vous êtes sûre que vous ne le connaissez pas ? Jetez un œil plus longtemps. Allez. »

Kaede inspira puis regarda à nouveau la photo. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau instinctivement. Aucun shinobi serait dégoûté et surtout pas un médecin. Elle savait exactement qui elle regardait.

« - Je ne peux pas dire. » Déclara Kaede. « - Pas comme ça. »

« - Eh bien, heureusement, je sais qui c'est. » Répliqua Kawaguchi. « - C'est votre bon ami Matsuoka Sho-sensei. Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques semaines ? »

« - Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a volé vos recherches ? »

« - Je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller dans mes dossiers. »

« - Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez tué ? »

Kaede le regarda, clignant rapidement des yeux. Si Tenzou n'était pas tellement occupé à la regarder, il aurait lancé un regard admiratif à Kawaguchi, sachant que personne ne pourrait le voir.

« - Je ne l'ai pas tué. » Déclara Kaede et sa voix se brisa. Elle toussa puis répéta plus fort. « - Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

« - Êtes-vous le Tueur de l'Aube ? » Demanda Kawaguchi.

« - Non ! Pourquoi pensez-vous… ? »

« - Êtes-vous sûre ? Parce que les preuves commencent à devenir accablantes. »

Kawaguchi se redressa et ouvrit un dossier devant lui, feuilletant des pages qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Kaede. Elle le regardait, fixant le dossier.

« - Nara-sensei, pourquoi avez-vous menti hier au sujet de connaitre Fujimoto-san ? » Demanda Tenzou, gardant une voix calme, contraste flagrant avec l'agression rapide de Kawaguchi. Kaede tourna les yeux vers lui et se pencha en avant.

« - Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais oublié que nous nous étions rencontrés. Je ne voulais pas mentir. »

Tenzou hocha la tête. « - Peut-être que cela est vrai. Mais vous m'avez menti en assurant ne pas reconnaître le sceau réprimant le chakra que je vous ai montré. S'il vous plait, ne niez pas. Je sais que vous pouvez dessiner ces symboles de tête. Et vous n'avez pas caché aussi bien votre signature que vous l'avez pensé. Quelqu'un vous a identifié comme étant la personne qui a dessiné les sceaux que nous avons trouvé sur les lieux des crimes. »

Kaede hésita, ne sachant pas s'il bluffait. « - Celui qui vous a dit cela a menti. »

« - Alors comment réussissez-vous à attacher les victimes sans les combattre ? » Demanda Kawaguchi. « - Hé, en fait, est-ce que le jutsu des ombres des Nara ne serait pas utile pour quelque chose comme cela ? »

Si Tenzou ne savait pas déjà que c'était du genjutsu, il aurait été convaincu par cet argument. Mais il avait déjà vu le jutsu de l'ombre des Nara et les gens qui étaient contrôlés avaient pleinement conscience de ce qui leur arrivait. Même si ça fonctionnait sur les gens qui dormaient, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Kaede ait pu contrôler Kawaguchi jusqu'aux locaux ANBU et récupérer un masque et un uniforme sans le réveiller.

« - Je ne l'ai pas tué. » Insista Kaede.

« - Mais vous avez utilisé votre jutsu pour les contrôler, c'est ce que vous dites ? »

« - Non, je n'ai pas utilisé mon jutsu ! »

Maintenant, c'était un lapsus. Kawaguchi resta un instant silencieux, laissant le temps à Kaede de prendre conscience de son erreur.

« - Alors qu'avez-vous utilisé ? » Demanda Kawaguchi.

Les joues de Kaede devinrent roses. « - Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas mon jutsu parce que je n'y étais pas. Voilà ce que je voulais dire. »

« - Nara-sensei. » Intervint Tenzou. « - Quand avez-vous vu Matsuoka-san pour la dernière fois ? »

Kaede se focalisa sur la question comme pour échapper à Kawaguchi.

« - C'était la veille de sa disparition. » Répondit-elle. « - Son bureau est dans le même couloir que le mien, donc je le voyais presque tous les jours. »

« - Oh, maintenant vous vous souvenez. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Je vous ai posé cette question il y a cinq minutes et vous avez répondu que vous ne saviez pas. Avez-vous toujours une telle aversion à dire la vérité, Nara-sensei ? »

Kaede se passa une main dans les cheveux et tira sur les racines. « - Je ne peux pas réfléchir quand vous me posez des questions. Vous êtes trop rapide. »

« - Ce sont de simples questions. » Répliqua Kawaguchi. « - Ou avez-vous besoin de temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir à plus de mensonges ? »

« - Je ne mens pas ! »

« - Je l'espère vraiment. Mentir à un ANBU est un crime, le savez-vous ? »

« - Vous avez vu le sceau réprimant le chakra dans le livre que vous avez consulté, n'est-ce pas, Nara-sensei ? » Demanda Tenzou.

Kaede leva les mains en l'air. « - Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. »

Tenzou ne voulait pas impliquer Kakashi mais il chercha dans son propre dossier et retira le sceau que Kakashi lui avait donné. Il le montra à Kaede qui se figea.

« - Hatake-san travaillait pour vous ? »

« - Non, c'est un de mes amis personnel. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Il m'a montré cela quand il m'a parlé de votre entretien. Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai vu ça et comment cela parait étrange alors que le matin même, vous m'aviez dit que vous n'aviez jamais vu le sceau d'origine avant. »

Il l'avait pris au piège et elle le savait. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qui étaient crispées sur ses genoux.

« - Avez-vous dessinez ces sceaux pour le Tueur de l'Aube ? » Demanda Kawaguchi.

« - Non. »

« - Alors pourquoi avez-vous menti à Chat ? »

« - Parce que j'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait des sceaux identiques qui avaient été retrouvé sur les lieux des crimes. » Déclara désespérément Kaede. « - Et je savais que c'était mauvais. Je savais que je l'avais consulté deux fois et vous pouvez voir le dossier. Mais ce n'est pas moi, je le jure. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces meurtres. »

« - Parlons de Matsuoka. » Déclara Kawaguchi. Il retira la plainte ANBU de son dossier. « - Vous avez déposé plainte contre Matsuoka pour avoir plagié vos recherches. Cela est daté du 29 mars, soit treize jours avant sa disparition. Avez-vous trouvé une preuve qu'il voulait cela pour lui ? Ne pouviez-vous pas supporter l'idée de lui laisser votre recherche ? »

« - Je ne savais pas qu'il allait fuir. » Protesta Kaede.

« - Eh bien, comment auriez-vous pu ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas fui, il a été tué. Mais comme il n'a pas été retrouvé avec ces parchemins interdits, je me demande ce qui leur sont arrivés. Ils n'étaient pas dans la zone où il a été enterré. »

Un autre bon point auquel Tenzou n'avait pas pensé.

« - Après que nous en ayons terminé ici, je ferais fouiller votre bureau. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Si les rouleaux de Matsuoka sont là, je vais supposer le pire et vous arrêter. Ceci est votre dernière chance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous les avez peut-être si ce n'est parce que vous l'avez tué. »

Pendant un moment, Tenzou pensait qu'elle allait leur avouer qu'elle avait les rouleaux. Mais elle croisa le regard de Kawaguchi et le fixa.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas fouiller mon bureau sans mandat. » Déclara-t-elle.

Kawaguchi haussa les épaules. « - J'ai déposé une demande ce matin. Je devrais l'avoir d'ici la fin de notre entretien. »

« - C'est impossible. Toutes les institutions dédiées à la recherche nécessitent un mandat spécial en raison de la quantité d'informations confidentielles à l'intérieur. Le centre de recherche de l'hôpital en fait parti. Il faudra plus d'une journée pour obtenir ce mandat. »

Elle n'avait pas cru au bluff de Kawaguchi mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« - Vous voulez parier ? » Il se pencha en avant sur la table. « - Je parie que mon habilitation est plus élevée que la vôtre. »

Elle semblait hésiter à nouveau. Tenzou saisit le moment.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé après que Matsuoka-sensei ait volé votre recherche ? Quelles procédures ont été faites avant l'audience ? »

« - Erm. » Kaede fronça les sourcils, perturbée. « - Un ANBU a fouillé son bureau et a collecté des preuves. Mais c'était une recherche libre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. »

« - Vous avez dit que Matsuoka-sensei continuait à venir travailler. Cela devait être tendu. Est-ce qu'il vous a confronté ? Essayez de vous énerver ? »

« - Non, il m'a évité mais parfois nous ne pouvions pas empêcher de nous croiser dans les couloirs. Quand nous nous voyions, nous ne parlions pas. Il n'avait aucune honte, cependant. Il me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, comme s'il se fichait de ce qu'il avait fait. »

« - Donc vous étiez en colère contre lui. » Fit remarquer Kawaguchi.

« - Bien sûr que j'étais en colère ! Il a été interdit d'approcher des documents confidentiels mais il continuait à travailler sur ce qu'il avait déjà comme s'il en avait le droit. Il aurait dû être suspendu mais c'était également un chirurgien et nous sommes en sous-effectif. Ils ne voulaient pas le perdre. »

Kaede faisait de grands gestes, manifestement toujours en colère contre la décision de l'hôpital.

« - Donc, vous l'avez tué et volé sa recherche. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - C'était juste, car techniquement, c'était votre recherche. »

« - Je n'ai pas fait ça. »

« - Savez-vous si Matsuoka-sensei connaissait Hyuuga Haruki ? »

Kaede le regarda sans comprendre. « - Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

« - Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas Matsuoka. » Dit Kawaguchi à Tenzou. « - Peut-être que Matsuoka était l'idée de Nara-sensei. Peut-être même que les autres aussi. Après tout, pourquoi s'arrêter qu'à un ? »

« - Vous pensez que ce Haruki est le Tueur de l'Aube ? » Demanda Kaede.

« - L'est-il ? » Demanda Kawaguchi.

« - Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je ne sais pas qui a tué ces femmes. »

Kawaguchi se rassit et la regarda, tapotant le dossier contre le bureau.

« - As-tu d'autres questions à poser, Chat ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Tenzou.

« - Pas pour l'instant. »

« - Alors nous en avons terminé. Vous êtes libre de partir, Nara-sensei. »

Kaede le regarda, attendant que le couperet tombe. Il ramassa les documents sur la table et les rangea dans le dossier. Tenzou se leva.

« - Je vais vous raccompagner. » Proposa-t-il agréablement.

« - C'est tout ? » Demanda Kaede d'un air soupçonneux. « - Vous me laissez vraiment partir ? »

« - Je pense que nous avons obtenu tout ce qu'il nous faut pour le moment. » Déclara Tenzou, ce qui ne semblait pas soulager ses nerfs.

« - En outre. » Poursuivit Kawaguchi. « - Je vous verrai plus tard, lorsque le mandat sera terminé. »

Kaede se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. Tenzou la tint ouverte pour elle et elle s'avança silencieusement à travers le bâtiment. Il lui tint également la porte principale et elle hésita un bref instant avant de sortir dans la rue, ne croyant pas encore tout à fait qu'après l'interrogatoire musclé de Kawaguchi, elle puisse repartir libre.

« - Désolé pour le désagrément. » S'excusa à nouveau Tenzou. « - Bien que je crains que nous allons probablement vous revoir bientôt. Bonne journée, Nara-sensei. »

Il retourna dans la salle d'interrogatoire au moment où Kawaguchi retirait l'enregistreur de sous la table. L'enregistrement des interrogatoires étaient une procédure standard et ce n'était pas vraiment un secret mais les ANBU trouvaient que c'était plus efficace si la personne interrogée ne savait pas qu'elle était enregistrée pendant qu'elle parlait. Se savoir enregistrer les retenaient de parler aussi librement qu'ils le pourraient autrement.

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda Tenzou. « - Mauvais flic et bon flic ? »

« - Ne prétends pas que tu n'en as pas profiter. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Nous n'avons rien de vraiment concret contre elle. Le seul espoir que nous avons est qu'elle possède vraiment la recherche de Matsuoka et qu'elle va essayer de la déplacer cet après-midi. »

« - As-tu demandé à quelqu'un de la suivre ? »

« - J'ai posté quelqu'un à l'extérieur de son bureau dès que j'ai vu son nom dans le dossier de Matsuoka et quelqu'un surveille aussi sa maison. Et j'ai vraiment un mandat en cours mais elle sait que ça va prendre jusqu'à demain pour que ce soit validé. »

Tenzou le fixa. « - Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu peux être efficace lorsque tu décides de faire un effort. »

« - Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai intégré l'ANBU à cause de mon joli visage ? »

« - Je pensais que nous étions à court de personnel et désespéré. »

Kawaguchi lui donna un coup sans lever les yeux. « - Alors, penses-tu que nos affaires soient liées ? »

Tenzou y réfléchit un instant. « - Nara-sensei est certainement impliquée dans les deux. Je pense qu'elle a fait les sceaux pour le Tueur de l'Aube et je pense qu'elle est mêlée dans l'assassinat de Matsuoka-sensei. Cela est suffisant pour que nous partagions des informations mais pas assez pour combiner les affaires. Nous devrions continuer à travailler séparément et collaborer. »

Kawaguchi hocha la tête. « - Je pense que l'assassinat de Matsuoka est différent et que c'était personnel, voilà pourquoi le corps était caché… parce que le lien entre Matsuoka et Nara était trop évident. Quel est ta théorie pour les motifs du Tueur de l'Aube ? »

« - Les trois victimes étaient des Chuunins qui s'étaient récemment disputés avec des Jounins d'élite et ils avaient tous un lien avec le clan Hyuuga. Sur cette base, j'ai remonté les suspects jusqu'à Hyuuga Haruki. Je pense qu'il tue les shinobi de rang inférieur qui ont insulté son clan. Je ne sais pas si Matsuoka correspond également à ce profil mais comme tu l'as dit, ça peut être différent le concernant. Ça pourrait avoir commencé avec la vengeance de Nara-sensei et avoir évolué une fois qu'Haruki-san a réalisé qu'il pourrait s'en sortir en assassinant. »

« - Haruki, hein ? » Kawaguchi réfléchit. « - Voilà pourquoi tu as demandé si je le connaissais. »

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Tenzou. « - Il connaissait les trois victimes et toi. La seule chose que je ne peux pas comprendre, c'est comment il connait Nara-sensei. Les deux nient s'être déjà rencontré. La bonne chose à faire s'ils tuaient des gens ensemble. » Il regarda Kawaguchi. « - Tu connais bien Haruki-san, non ? Il avait un surnom pour toi. 'Kawacchi', il me semble. »

Kawaguchi s'affala dans son siège. « - Il m'appelle ainsi parce qu'il sait que je déteste ça. Ouais, je suppose que je le connais mieux que je le voudrais. Il a été mon chef de cellule quand j'ai rejoint l'ANBU et il me réprimandait quand il le pouvait. Il était un peu comme l'horrible oncle que je n'ai jamais eu ou voulu. »

« - Penses-tu qu'il ait l'étoffe d'un tueur en série ? »

« - Il est certainement sociopathe. » Répondit Kawaguchi. « - Il aime tyranniser les gens pour voir jusqu'où ils se plieront et je ne pense pas qu'il se soucie de briser quelqu'un dans le processus. Je dirais que la seule chose qui l'empêche de déraper est le code d'honneur des Hyuuga, mais s'il tue au nom de ce code, alors oui, je suppose que c'est possible. Je ne dirais certainement pas qu'il en est incapable. »

Tenzou remit son dossier dans son rouleau scellé. « - Je vais continuer à travailler sur le lien entre Haruki-san et Nara-sensei. Si tu pouvais essayer de savoir si Matsuoka-sensei correspond au profil d'une des victimes du Tueur de l'Aube, ce serait génial. »

« - Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? » Grommela Kawaguchi en se levant, faisant bruyamment racler la chaise au sol. « - J'ai trois années de plus que toi, tu sais. Tu devrais m'appeler Senpai et me faire ma paperasse. »

« - Je ne vais certainement pas appeler un escargot senpai. »

« - Qu'en est-il de la paperasse ? »

Tenzou ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

* * *

Iruka s'était attendu à la venue du médecin du service psychiatrique, même si personne ne l'avait averti et il était préparé quand elle se présenta finalement.

« - Pour l'instant, ceci est un entretien unique. » Déclara-t-elle en prenant place sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Iruka. Naruto avait été poliment mais fermement expulsé de la chambre et il était en train de bouder dans le couloir.

« - Je sais. » Répondit Iruka. « - C'est la procédure standard, non ? »

« - Exactement. Vous avez traversé une épreuve traumatisante et j'ai besoin d'évaluer de possibles séquelles psychologiques. Je vais donc vous demander d'être honnête et franc avec moi. Rien d'effrayant n'arrive si je juge que vous allez parfaitement bien. Dans le pire des cas, je vous prescrirais quelques séances avec un psychologue qui vous aidera à surmonter cela. »

Iruka se demanda combien de shinobi avaient menti pendant leur entretien pour qu'elle se sente obliger de faire ce discours au début de chaque séance. Il failli se sentir mal pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de parler de ce qui était arrivé avec un total inconnu. Il devait serrer les dents et faire avec elle aujourd'hui mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un lui dicter comment et quand il devait se souvenir de l'attaque. Il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur la situation quand quelqu'un avait décidé de tenter de l'assassiner mais il serait damné s'il allait laisser quelqu'un d'autre le forcer à revivre cela.

« - Je comprends. » Répondit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

La psychologue lui rendit son sourire. « - Eh bien, nous allons commencer avec les bases. Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce qui vous est arrivé avec autant de détail que vous le pouvez. »

Intérieurement, Iruka prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. » Dit-il. « - J'étais sous genjutsu jusqu'à ce que je sois poignardé et ensuite, je suis resté inconscient pendant presque toute la nuit. » Le premier mensonge. « - Je me souviens de la douleur et le choc d'être attaqué dans ma propre maison mais j'ai été en mesure de rester assez calme pour sauver ma propre vie. » Il se demanda combien elle en savait et pensa qu'il était préférable de ne pas mentionner les sceaux ou le masque ANBU à moins qu'elle lui dise explicitement qu'elle avait l'autorisation de le savoir.

« - Vous sentez-vous en sécurité à l'hôpital ? »

« - J'ai un ANBU devant ma porte à toutes les heures de la journée. Rien ne pourrait me faire me sentir plus en sécurité. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Alors, elle ne savait pas que l'agresseur d'Iruka était un ANBU. Elle avait dû être envoyé ici par son médecin et personne ne l'avait informé des détails de l'affaire. Une partie d'Iruka se sentait mal à l'aise de voir que la confidentialité était plus importante pour le Sandaime et les ANBU que sa santé mentale, mais la plus grande partie de lui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« - Comment réagissez-vous à l'idée de retourner chez vous ? Y avez-vous pensé ? »

« - Je ne peux pas attendre. » Déclara Iruka. « - Honnêtement, j'ai des sentiments mitigés à ce sujet mais plus tôt je rentrerais chez moi et plus vite je pourrais surmonter tout ça. Vous savez, parfois, quand j'enseigne aux élèves comment utiliser des armes, ils se blessent et je les fais réessayer à nouveau rapidement… tout de suite si possible… parce que plus ils attendent et plus ils deviennent nerveux à l'idée de toucher une autre arme. Je pense que le principe est le même. Seulement il s'agira de dormir dans mon propre lit à nouveau dès que je le pourrais afin de faire face aux mauvais souvenirs et me sentir en sécurité chez moi. »

Durant les formations d'infiltration et d'espionnage, on enfonçait dans le crane de tous les shinobis que les meilleurs menteurs utilisaient une grande partie de la vérité que possible. C'était la tactique actuelle d'Iruka. Il avait vraiment le sentiment que sa guérison psychologique ne pourrait pas commencer tant qu'il se serait pas de retour sur la scène du crime. La psychologue hocha la tête et Iruka pouvait voir qu'elle était impressionnée.

« - Cela ressemble à l'une de nos façons de traiter les phobies. » Déclara-t-elle. « - L'exposition à la source de la peur dans un environnement contrôlé permet souvent de dissoudre la phobie. »

« - Bon à savoir que je ne torture pas mes élèves sans raison. »

Elle se mit à rire et Iruka se détendit. Quel genre de victime traumatisé faisait des blagues ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle le déclare psychologiquement instable.

« - Si nous vous laissons rentrer chez vous dans les prochains jours et que vous trouvez que c'est plus difficile que prévu, avez-vous un soutien extérieur ? Amis, famille, à qui vous pourrez parler ? »

Iruka désigna les nombreuses cartes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. « - J'ai de la chance d'avoir beaucoup d'amis et je sais exactement quels sont ceux que je pourrais aller voir si je devais parler. »

« - Avez-vous déjà parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui est arrivé ? »

Iruka hésita. « - Non, personne ne m'a vraiment demandé et d'ailleurs, Naruto est toujours ici et je ne veux pas parler devant lui. Il a vraiment été bouleversé par tout cela et je ne veux pas lui en affliger plus. »

La psychologue hocha la tête. « - Il ne semblait pas disposé à vous laisser seul avec moi. »

« - Il veut m'aider mais ne sait pas comment, donc il compense en étant surprotecteur. » Iruka sourit avec une vraie tendresse, regardant vers la porte. « - Je suis un peu inquiet par le fait qu'il soit si proche alors que l'homme qui m'a blessé est toujours là, mais à moins de demander aux ANBU de le traîner chez lui, je ne peux pas le faire partir. Et c'est bon d'avoir de la compagnie donc je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le vouloir ici. »

La psychologue le regarda un instant et Iruka eut l'impression qu'elle feuilletait ses notes mentales de la conversation. Puis elle se leva.

« - Je pense que ça suffira. » Déclara-t-elle. « - Vous semblez parfaitement bien faire face. Vous avez un soutien clair si quelque chose ne va pas et vous pensez déjà à comment vous pourrez mieux récupérer. Je parle rarement à des patients ayant une bonne conscience de soi. Je ne vais pas vous prescrire de thérapie obligatoire mais si vous ressentez le besoin d'être aidé plus tard, venez prendre un rendez-vous avec un psychologue. C'est entendu ? »

« - Bien sûr. Bien que j'espère ne pas en avoir besoin. »

« - Je l'espère aussi. »

Quand elle partit, Iruka se détendit contre les oreillers et abandonna son sourire factif durant le bref instant entre sa sortie et l'entrée de Naruto. Cela c'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Si bien, en fait, qu'il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose que la psychologue avait vu. Peut-être qu'il ne réagissait pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint. Il ne pouvait pas savoir… il n'avait rien pour comparer. À quoi ressemblait une victime traumatisée habituellement ?

D'une certaine manière, il se sentait mieux après avoir parlé au psychologue. Non pas parce que ça l'avait aidé à parler de ce qu'il ressentait mais parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était assez fort pour faire face lui-même. Voilà ce dont Iruka avait besoin maintenant… savoir qu'il était fort, que tout cela n'était pas arrivé à cause d'une faiblesse inhérente. Lorsque Naruto bondit dans la pièce, son sourire revint plus facilement et même la vue de l'ANBU dans le couloir fut presque quelque chose qu'il pouvait ignorer.

* * *

C'était probablement un peu risqué pour Kakashi de revenir dans l'enceinte du clan Hyuuga après sa confrontation avec Haruki mais ce dernier semblait former ses élèves toute l'après-midi et Kakashi savait qu'il ne se présenterait pas là-bas. La même femme que la dernière fois servit le thé avant de laisser les deux hommes seuls.

« - La dernière fois vous avez dit que Fujimoto-san avait regardé des parchemins interdits aux archives sans autorisation. » Déclara Kakashi sans préambule. « - Si vous avez des enregistrements de ce qu'elle a regardé, j'en voudrais une copie. »

« - Si exigeant. » Déclara sèchement Hiashi. « - Une copie des enregistrements peut être faite. » Pour un prix, Kakashi le savait.

« - Savez-vous qu'un ANBU enquête sur un membre de votre clan ? » Tenzou le tuerait si jamais il le découvrait mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des remords pour le moment.

Hiashi se redressa. « - Qui ? »

« - Haruki-san. Plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai suivi l'ANBU qui s'occupe de l'affaire et je les ai entendu parler. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un incident entre Haruki-san et Iruka-sensei il y a quatre ans. » Hiashi devait savoir de quoi il parlait.

« - Un supposé incident. » Corrigea Hiashi. « - Qui n'a aucun rapport avec les meurtres qui se passent maintenant. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « - Je ne fais que transmettre des informations susceptibles de vous intéresser. » Hiashi ne prendrait aucun risque et garderait un œil sur Haruki. Ce qui lui rendra la tâche difficile de se faufiler hors de l'enceinte du clan à partir de maintenant. Cela devrait aider à garder Iruka en sécurité.

Hiashi but une gorgée de son thé. « - Effectivement. Sauriez-vous par hasard les autres raisons pour lesquelles l'ANBU serait intéressé par Haruki ? »

« - Autre que sa charmante personnalité ? Non. » Kakashi ne comptait pas en dire plus sur le profil à Hiashi. « - Mais ça ne semblait pas être la première fois qu'ils se parlaient. »

« - Je vois. » Hiashi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Kakashi attendit patiemment alors qu'il réfléchissait. « - Merci d'avoir attiré mon attention, Hatake-san. S'il vous plait, excusez-moi un instant et je vais envoyer quelqu'un vous faire une copie des documents. »

Il sortit dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il y eut une discussion à voix basse puis Hiashi revint. Kakashi espérait que Hiashi ne pensait pas que les documents étaient suffisants pour avoir obtenu des informations de cette ampleur.

« - Saviez-vous qu'une quatrième victime avait été découverte avec un possible lien avec l'affaire ? » Demanda Hiashi. Kakashi se redressa. Apparemment, il pouvait compter sur le code d'honneur des Hyuuga pour certaines choses.

« - Le corps de la Forêt de la Mort ? Tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est qu'il y avait un mode opératoire similaire. »

« - Le nom de la victime est Matsuoka Sho. Je me suis permis de joindre les informations dont je dispose sur lui, mais compte tenu que le corps a seulement été identifié ce matin, il n'y a pas grand-chose. »

Hiashi devait avoir de très bonnes connexions pour pouvoir se procurer des informations confidentielles si rapidement. Kakashi se demandait s'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des contacts dans l'ANBU.

« - Je suis sûr que tout ce que vous savez sera très utile. » Répondit-il. Il y avait certainement plus que Hiashi ne partageait pas avec lui, mais vu que Kakashi n'avait aucune intention de mentionner Nara Kaede, il n'allait pas tenter sa chance.

Quand Kakashi prit congé peu de temps après, il alla directement à l'appartement d'Iruka pour lire les documents et attendre que le nouveau lit et matelas soient livrés. Cette fois, aucun ANBU se montra mais Kakashi n'était pas dupe de penser que cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

Il se fit une tasse de thé à la camomille car il en buvait seulement quand Iruka en faisait pour lui et se recroquevilla sur le canapé familier avec les documents. À mi-chemin de sa lecture, il crut entendre un bruit et leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Iruka dans la cuisine puis se souvint avec un frisson pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas.

Au cours des cinq derniers mois, Akane avait emprunté plus de quarante livres et parchemins des archives, la plupart d'entre eux étant classés confidentiels. Chaque fois, elle avait utilisé son code pour valider les bordereaux d'autorisation et les formulaires mais Hiashi avait dû envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier et trouver les documents manquants.

Au vu des titres, elle semblait faire des recherches sur un moyen de soigner les yeux d'Himura. La plupart des premiers livres qu'elle avait lus étaient sur le thème de la vision et des transplantations et plus elle avait avancé dans sa recherche, elle s'était tournée vers les matériaux traitant des sceaux médicaux. Ce qu'elle avait fait était une violation grave de la sécurité mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas vraiment la désapprouver. Avoir l'autorisation de manipuler des documents interdits était différent d'avoir l'autorisation de les lire. Si elle était passé par les voies appropriées, sa demande aurait probablement été refusé. Si Kakashi avait eu un proche dans la même situation qu'Himura, il ne pouvait pas honnêtement dire qu'il n'aurait pas fait la même chose. Ce que Kakashi ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était pourquoi elle n'avait pas approché un médecin en premier lieu. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait, et pour une raison quelconque, elle avait décidé que ce serait plus efficace de faire la recherche elle-même. Kakashi devrait parler avec Himura pour le découvrir.

Le dossier de Matsuoka était, comme Hiashi l'avait prévenu, éparse. C'était un médecin Chuunin, spécialisé dans les voies de chakra. Kakashi avait rompu ses propres voies dans le passé et il savait que c'était l'une des zones les plus difficiles à soigner. Il lisait, notant que Matsuoka avait été accusé de plagiat quelques semaines avant sa mort puis il se figea quand il vit le nom du médecin qui l'avait accusé.

Bien, bien. Il avait eu raison à propos de Kaede. Son nom apparaissait trop souvent pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Kakashi reposa le dossier et s'allongea sur le canapé, regardant le plafond. Quelque chose dans la participation de Kaede le travaillait. Tenzou avait dit que les trois victimes étaient ciblées pour s'être disputé avec un Jounin et plus particulièrement avoir insulté la famille Hyuuga. Kakashi n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Matsuoka correspondait au profil mais il se questionnait sur les motivations de Kaede. Elle était également Chuunin et quand il lui avait parlé, elle n'avait pas été intimidé par son rang. Au contraire, elle avait prit le rôle naturellement autoritaire d'un médecin envers un potentiel patient cherchant de l'aide.

Kaede n'était évidemment pas le tueur mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle aidé si elle ne partageait pas ses croyances sur la façon dont les rangs inférieurs devaient se comporter ? Peut-être que ça ne concernait pas du tout le rang après tout, mais simplement la réputation du clan Hyuuga. Mais pourquoi Kaede se soucierait-elle de cela ? Ou peut-être que le tueur l'obligeait. Si elle avait demandé son aide pour tuer Matsuoka, il pouvait la faire chanter afin qu'elle lui fasse des sceaux.

Ou peut-être que Tenzou avait commencé par le mauvais bout. Kakashi se redressa et chercha un stylo, ce qui n'était jamais difficile à trouver dans l'appartement d'Iruka puis commença à griffonner au dos de la copies des emprunts d'Akane. Et s'ils avaient tout faux sur le motif ? Et si le Tueur de l'Aube accomplissait le travail mais que Kaede choisissait les victimes ? Hiashi avait dit quelque chose la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré qui lui revenait maintenant… la première victime d'une série de meurtre en série était habituellement personnelle. Matsuoka était vraiment personnel… pour Kaede. Donc, en supposant qu'elle soit le cerveau derrière les meurtres, qu'est-ce que les victimes avaient en commun qui pourrait l'intéresser ?

Après avoir vu ce qu'Akane avait étudié, la réponse fut évidente. Les quatre victimes étaient intéressées par les sceaux et leurs projets chevauchaient avec Kaede. Matsuoka avait volé ses recherches, Akane l'avait approché pour les yeux d'Himura, Eri avait travaillé avec elle sur les tatouages de sceaux et Iruka était son partenaire de recherche.

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de les tuer ? Pour pouvoir prendre le crédit pour leur travail ? Kakashi ne savait pas s'il y avait de l'argent en jeu dans la recherche de Kaede mais il y avait certainement le prestige et la réputation et compte tenu des accusations portées contre Matsuoka, elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un lui vole la vedette.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne collait pas. Kakashi tapota le stylo contre son menton et fronça les sourcils en regardant ses notes. C'était plus qu'une coïncidence que Kaede et Haruki aient chacun des liens avec au moins trois des victimes. Puis à nouveau, Haruki n'était pas le genre de personne à cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour les gens. Peut-être que Kaede l'avait approché en raison de son antagonisme envers les trois Chuunin qu'elle voulait cibler. Mais n'était-ce pas encore trop parfait ?

La meilleure façon de confirmer ses soupçons était de fouiller le bureau de Kaede et trouver les recherches appartenant aux victimes. Selon le dossier de Hiashi, certains des livres et notes de Matsuoka avaient disparu et si la théorie de Kakashi était juste, il y avait sans doute le travail des quatre victimes cachées quelque part. Kaede n'était pas le genre de personne qui pouvait se résoudre à détruire la connaissance, même si cela impliqué d'assassiner.

C'était décidé alors. Ce soir, Kakashi laisserait Sasuke avec ses chiens et il irait à l'hôpital pour trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le bureau de Kaede. Ce serait difficile… les protections d'un endroit comme celui-là étaient élevées… mais sa formation ANBU avait inclus des techniques de crochetage conçues exactement pour ce genre d'infiltration. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait mettre la main sur certaines preuves solides pour Tenzou.

Se sentant moins inquiet maintenant qu'il avait un plan, Kakashi se fit une autre tasse de thé et patienta.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Un grand merci pour vos review à Tsuki Banritt** ; **Miss Macaronii** ; **Wentara** et **Guest** _(je ne peux pas te répondre en privé mais merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.)_

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

C'était déjà le soir quand Tenzou arriva sur le territoire du clan Nara mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Nara Shikaku était assis sur la véranda à l'arrière du bâtiment principal, jouant au shogi avec un garçon que Tenzou supposa être son fils. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux quand il se joignit à eux, tout aussi imperturbable à la vue d'un ANBU dans leur maison.

Shikaku lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « - C'est agréable de s'asseoir dehors lors d'un soir de printemps, n'est-ce pas… » Il regarda le masque de Tenzou. « - … Chat-san ? »

Tenzou s'assit en tailleur à côté du plateau de jeu. « - C'est très agréable. »

« - Bien que je suppose que vous êtes ici pour quelque chose de moins agréable. » Soupira Shikaku. « - Les ANBU ne viennent jamais avec de bonnes nouvelles. »

Son fils bougea une pièce sur le plateau et Shikaku regarda avant de se tourner vers Tenzou.

« - Je dois vous poser des questions sur un membre de votre clan, Kaede-sensei. Elle vit ici dans la résidence, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - C'est vrai, bien que récemment elle a parlé de déménager. Apparemment, nous sommes trop loin de l'hôpital à son goût. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes intéressé par elle ? »

« - Elle a un lien possible avec mon enquête. »

Shikaku savait mieux que de demander sur quoi portait l'enquête. « - Hmm. » Il se tourna vers le jeu et déplaça une pièce. Il avait réfléchi à son prochain mouvement pendant qu'il parlait, réalisa Tenzou.

« - Êtes-vous au courant de toute relation entre Kaede-sensei et le clan Hyuuga ? »

Shikaku regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son fils. « - Question difficile. Elle est souvent hors de la résidence alors je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait mentionné des amis ou collègues provenant du clan Hyuuga. T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose, Shikamaru ? »

« - Elle avait l'air contrarié quand nous avons parlés de la mort de Hyuuga Eri. » Répondit Shikamaru, se penchant en arrière sur ses mains et regardant le masque de Tenzou ouvertement. « - Mais je ne sais pas si elles étaient amis. »

« - Avez-vous entendu parler d'un certain Hyuuga Haruki ? »

Père et fils échangèrent un regard. Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« - Non, pas que je me souvienne. » Déclara Shikamaru. « - Elle ne socialise pas beaucoup sauf avec la famille et les collègues, et même alors, elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre à leur consacrer à cause de ses travaux de recherche et son travail à l'hôpital. »

« - Étiez-vous au courant des accusations de plagiat qu'elle a intenté contre Matsuoka Sho ? »

« - Oh oui. » Répondit Shikaku sans hésitation. « - Elle a parlé de cela pendant des semaines et a seulement cessé de se plaindre quand il a fui avec ces rouleaux. »

Donc Shikaku n'avait pas encore entendu parlé de la mort de Matsuoka. Ce n'était pas surprenant… le corps avait seulement été identifié ce matin.

« - Comment a-t-elle pris les nouvelles de sa disparition ? » Demanda Tenzou.

« - Pas aussi mal que je le craignais. » Déclara Shikaku. « - Je pensais qu'elle serait en colère mais elle a soudainement voulu ne plus en parler du tout. Ce n'est pas son genre de renoncer à quelque chose si facilement mais je suppose qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. »

« - Elle boudait cependant. » Intervint Shikamaru. « - Elle était toujours dehors ou dans sa chambre et continuait à trouver des excuses pour ne pas parler aux gens. »

« - Combien de temps a-t-elle agi ainsi ? »

« - Quelques jours. Puis elle s'est ressaisit. »

La culpabilité peut-être ou la peur d'être découvert, qui a diminué quand elle a réalisé qu'elle avait réussi son assassinat. Tenzou était frustré de ne pas pouvoir trouver le lien entre Kaede et Haruki mais au moins les preuves contre Kaede se mettaient en place.

« - Je vous remercie de votre temps, vous deux. » Déclara Tenzou, décidant de conclure. Il n'allait rien apprendre de plus ici. « - Je suis désolé pour l'intrusion tardive et l'interruption de votre jeu. »

« - Bonne chance avec votre enquête. » Déclara Shikaku.

Il y avait d'autres personnes à qui Tenzou pouvait parler : amis, collègues, élèves d'Haruki. Mais il se faisait tard et Tenzou pouvait patienter. Demain, il consacrerait la journée entière à la recherche de ce lien, mais maintenant, il était prêt à rentrer à la maison et se détendre.

Trois heures plus tard, Kawaguchi se présenta à sa porte, encore en uniforme mais il retira son masque dès que Tenzou referma la porte derrière lui.

« - Nara est partie. » Déclara-t-il sèchement.

« - Que veux-tu dire par partie ? »

« - Je veux dire que nous l'avons perdu. Elle ne s'est jamais présenté à son bureau, elle n'est pas chez elle et je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver. J'ai toute une équipe à sa recherche et j'ai alerté les Chuunins qui gardent les portes du village mais personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'elle a quitté le bâtiment des Tortures et Interrogatoires cet après-midi. »

Kawaguchi passa une main sur ses yeux et s'appuya contre le mur.

« - Le Tueur la cache. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Elle a dû courir vers lui dès que nous l'avons laissé partir. Putain. Nous n'aurions pas dû lui faire aussi peur. »

« - Si, nous le devions. » Déclara Kawaguchi. Il avait l'air épuisé. « - Elle était censée avoir peur pour courir cacher les preuves. J'aurais dû attribuer un ANBU pour la suivre mais j'ai été trop arrogant en pensant savoir où elle irait. Désolé, Tenzou. J'ai tout gâché. »

« - Nous faisons tous des erreurs, ne te blâme pas pour cela. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Écoute, je vais me changer et je vais venir t'aider à la chercher. »

Kawaguchi secoua la tête. « - Ne t'embête pas. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te traîner avec moi, je pensais juste que tu devais savoir. Tu dois dormir un peu afin de pouvoir reprendre les recherches demain matin. »

Tenzou hésita. Il voulait faire quelque chose mais Kawaguchi avait raison. S'ils passaient tous les deux la nuit à la chercher, il n'y aurait personne de familier avec l'affaire pour prendre le relais demain. Il était préférable d'agir l'un après l'autre. D'ailleurs, Kawaguchi avait une équipe sous ses ordres, la présence de Tenzou ne ferait pas une grande différence.

« - Très bien, mais viens me réveiller si tu la trouve. »

« - Entendu. Je te verrai demain matin sinon. »

Après son départ, Tenzou s'effondra sur le canapé et fixa le plafond. C'était tout aussi bien qu'il ait retiré l'affaire non-officielle à Kakashi maintenant que Kawaguchi était plus impliqué. Tenzou se demandait ce que Kakashi prévoyait de faire maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait que Kakashi cesserait de traquer le Tueur de l'Aube mais cela n'était pas son problème aussi longtemps que Kakashi restait hors de son chemin.

Il espérait vraiment que Kakashi ne ferait rien de stupide.

* * *

L'hôpital était plus calme la nuit mais il y avait encore beaucoup de lumière dans le bâtiment principal. Il était environ deux heures et Kakashi ne vit personne alors qu'il se faufilait jusqu'au centre de recherche. À cette heure de la nuit, l'ensemble du bâtiment était vide et afin de gagner du temps, Kakashi avait décidé de crocheter directement la fenêtre du bureau de Kaede et il grimpa au mur pour se percher sur le rebord. À l'intérieur, la pièce était sombre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kaede soit ici à cette heure de la nuit mais on ne pouvait jamais vraiment prévoir avec les chercheurs. Ils avaient tendance à être un peu trop dévoués à leur travail.

Kakashi pouvait sentir le doux bourdonnement des protections et il retira un sceau de sa poche. La première étape de crochetage était de déterminer dans quelle mesure son chakra pouvait interagir avec les protections sans les déclencher et la meilleure façon de le faire était à travers un sceau conçu pour libérer une petite quantité de chakra à la fois, s'arrêtant lorsque les protections commençaient à réagir mais avant de déclencher une alarme ou pire, un piège.

Une fois que le sceau lui ait donné la limite, Kakashi utilisa un jutsu. Le but du crochetage n'était pas de désactiver les protections mais plutôt de les tromper pour accepter la signature de chakra du crocheteur parmi la liste des signatures autorisées à entrer. C'était une opération délicate, nécessitant un excellent contrôle du chakra mais Kakashi avait déjà fait cela auparavant, et il ne lui fallut qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes avant que les protections cessent de bourdonner, lui autorisant l'accès.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait repéré, Kakashi ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Puis il baissa les stores et sortit une lampe torche, ne voulant pas utiliser la lumière et risquer d'alerter quelqu'un.

La pièce était tout autant encombré que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Kakashi ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Kaede ne laisserait pas traîner les objets volés mais il y avait de nombreuses possibilités de cachette. Kakashi avança vers le bureau et s'agenouilla devant les tiroirs. Autant commencer par l'endroit évident.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et commença à fouiller dedans avant d'entendre l'ouverture brutale de la fenêtre. Il fut sur ses pieds en un instant et pendant un bref moment, son sang se glaça en voyant un masque blanc. Puis il vit les marques rouges et réalisa que ce n'était pas le Tueur de l'Aube mais un ANBU accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'épée à la main et la pointant droit vers lui.

« - Jetez toutes vos armes et mettez vos mains en évidence. » Lui ordonna sévèrement une voix féminine. Eh bien merde. Se faire arrêter ne faisait pas parti du plan.

Kakashi posa sa lampe torche sur le bureau et obéit en levant les mains en l'air. Un instant plus tard, il fut poussé face contre le bureau et l'ANBU attachait ses poignets dans son dos.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. » Fit Kakashi d'un ton conversationnel. « - Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. »

« - Quelle partie niez-vous ? » Demanda l'ANBU. « - L'effraction ou la fouille ? »

Ah. Elle l'avait donc vu. Kakashi se laissa guider vers la porte et espéra qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait en service au Département Tortures et Interrogatoire. Quelqu'un de sympathique et de préférence, qui lui devait une faveur.

Il espérait que ce ne serait pas Tenzou. Tenzou allait l'assassiner.

* * *

Tenzou était au lit et écoutait le tictac de l'horloge. Il faisait trop sombre pour lire l'heure mais il supposait qu'il était environ deux ou trois heures. Il avait un peu dormi mais s'était réveillé en entendant un bruit dehors, en alerte, et il avait été incapable de se détendre suffisamment pour se rendormir. Il était resté étendu pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité, se demandant s'il devait abandonner l'idée de tenter de se reposer et aller se joindre aux recherches de Kaede.

Haruki la cachait, il en était sûr. Ça le démangeait de prendre d'assaut la résidence Hyuuga mais Haruki était un ex-ANBU… il y avait donc aucune chance qu'il soit assez stupide pour la cacher dans un endroit évident, même s'il avait pu se faufiler devant les autres membres du clan. Demain matin, la première chose que Tenzou ferait serait d'interroger Haruki mais pour l'instant, il devait faire confiance à Kawaguchi pour gérer la situation. Il avait même déjà posté quelqu'un aux abords de l'enceinte Hyuuga. Tenzou regrettait de ne pas l'avoir suggéré plus tôt.

L'horloge continua son tictac pendant encore deux minutes. Tenzou roula sur le côté et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Où Kaede pourrait-elle se cacher ? Konoha n'était pas si grand. Ses options étaient limitées. Ça devait être dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait la reconnaître, un endroit où personne ne pouvait la croiser par accident. En y pensant, où est-ce que le Tueur de l'Aube et elle avait tué Matsuoka ?

Tenzou roula de l'autre côté et regarda le mur avant que ses instincts d'ANBU reprennent le dessus et il se tourna vers la fenêtre sans vraiment le remarquer. Akane, Eri et Iruka avaient été attaqués dans leurs propres maisons, mais Matsuoka avait une famille. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été présents, sa femme l'aurait signalé si elle aurait retrouvé un lit ensanglanté. Avaient-ils attirés Matsuoka dans la forêt et l'avaient tué là-bas ? Ou bien l'endroit devait encore être trouvé… ça pourrait être là où Kaede se cachait actuellement ?

Tenzou se redressa et massa ses tempes. À ce rythme, il ne dormirait plus. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à la résidence Hyuuga et voir si Haruki avait quelque chose à dire tout de suite. Cela était mieux que rester ici et ne rien faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tenzou verrouillait sa porte et quittait la maison, partant rapidement vers la résidence Hyuuga. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure décision qu'il faisait sur l'affaire du Tueur de l'Aube mais il était sûr qu'Haruki savait exactement où était Kaede et il ferait sacrément mieux de parler.

À proximité de la résidence Hyuuga, il se percha sur la branche d'un arbre et prit une minute pour observer l'entrée principale. Tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'une quelconque activité à l'intérieur. Tenzou se laissa tomber à terre et commença à marcher vers la porte avec l'intention de réveiller chaque personne à l'intérieur s'il le devait, quand une autre personne masquée sortit de l'ombre.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Chat ? »

Les dessins sur son masque étaient cachés par les ténèbres mais Tenzou reconnut la voix. C'était Faucon, un ANBU plus âgé mais qui avait néanmoins rejoint les rangs quelques années après Tenzou. Kawaguchi avait dû l'envoyer pour surveiller le bâtiment.

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu posté ici ? »

« - Depuis que nous avons réalisé que Nara avait disparu. Escargot m'a dit de surveiller Haruki mais je l'ai vu rentrer à l'intérieur vers sept heures et il n'est pas ressorti depuis. »

Kaede avait quitté le Département Tortures et Interrogatoires en fin d'après-midi, à dix-sept heures trente. Cela lui laissait une heure et demie pour aller voir Haruki et trouver une cachette. Dans un village aussi petit que Konoha, c'était plus que suffisant.

« - Je vais aller lui parler. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Il sait où elle est, j'en suis sûr. »

Il essaya de faire un pas en avant mais Faucon saisit son bras.

« - Ils ne te laisseront pas entrer sans mandat. » Déclara Faucon. « - Ça ne vaut pas la peine de faire un esclandre et se faire des ennemis dans le clan. Pas si nous n'avons rien à retirer de tout cela. Il est préférable de surveiller Haruki et attendre qu'il nous conduise à Nara. »

« - J'en ai marre d'attendre. » Déclara Tenzou mais il n'essaya pas de se défaire de l'emprise de Faucon.

« - Alors joins-toi à l'équipe de recherche. » Suggéra Faucon. « - Mais ne gâche pas tout ici parce que tu es impatient. Tu vaux mieux que cela. »

Les épaules de Tenzou s'affaissèrent. Faucon avait raison. Si Tenzou était honnête avec lui-même, il savait depuis le début qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Il avait laissé la frustration prendre le dessus sur lui mais il ne pouvait pas compromettre toute l'enquête à cause d'une mauvaise décision.

« - D'accord. » Déclara-t-il. « - Je vais le faire. Où est-ce qu'ils cherchent ? »

« - Partout d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Je pense qu'Escargot se dirigeait vers le côté sud du village… tu sais, la ville fantôme. Si tu le trouves, il pourra te dire quel coin ils n'ont pas encore ratissé. »

« - Merci, j'y vais tout de suite. »

La résidence Hyuuga se trouvait au sud-est du village, ce n'était donc pas très loin de l'endroit que Faucon avait mentionné. Le côté sud de Konoha était le plus ancien et il y avait soixante ou soixante-dix ans, ça avait été un quartier important. Il y avait un vieil hôpital encore debout, bien qu'il soit abandonné et prévu d'être démoli, et il y avait également des rues entières de boutiques fermées qui étaient maintenant vides. Alors que le village s'étendait vers le nord, le Conseil avait décidé que c'était trop dangereux d'avoir des bâtiments importants à proximité du mur sud et avait entreprit un projet de relocalisation vers le centre, encourageant les artisans et les bibliothèques privées à faire de même, loin du mur vulnérable du village.

Actuellement, c'était connu comme une ville fantôme à cause du grand nombre de bâtiments vides. Ceux qui vivaient dans les quartiers sud étaient ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de payer un logement plus près du centre. Les réfugiés en provenance d'autres pays avaient tendances à finir par y vivre, avec les jeunes shinobis de bas rang qui n'avaient pas de famille pour les soutenir. Le Sandaime avait pour projet de rénover la zone en détruisant les vieux bâtiments qui tombaient en ruine et en faire un endroit décent pour y vivre. Il discutait du budget de ses travaux avec le Conseil depuis des années maintenant et les progrès réalisés étaient lents.

Les routes étaient sombres et vides à cette heure de la nuit. Tenzou traversa en silence une rue étroite bordée de fenêtre fermés. Les gens disaient souvent que la ville fantôme était aussi effrayante que son nom le suggérait, et ils évitaient de venir ici après le coucher du soleil, mais Tenzou trouvait l'endroit curieusement paisible. Il y avait quelque chose de relaxant dans le fait de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive aux l'alentours.

Quelque chose résonna, comme du bois heurtant du bois, brisant le silence de la nuit. Tenzou se figea, écoutant et le son se reproduit à nouveau. Ce n'était probablement rien mais Tenzou préféra vérifier. Il espérait que Kawaguchi était à proximité et aurait la même idée, les réunissant.

En passant par une courte ruelle, Tenzou émergea dans une rue parallèle. Le vent était plus fort ici, coincé entre les rangées de bâtiments, le silence régna un moment avant qu'un autre coup soit porté par un vent froid. À la fin de la route, Tenzou pouvait voir l'ancien hôpital et les bâtiments qui l'entouraient semblaient également abandonnés. Bien que parfois, c'était difficile de dire dans la nuit s'il y avait encore des gens qui vivaient ici ou non. Tout avait l'air délabré et sans vie.

Le bruit résonna à nouveau, plus fort maintenant et Tenzou s'avança au milieu de la route, regardant autour de lui. De l'autre côté, coincé entre un vieux magasin d'armes et un bâtiment dont l'enseigne avait disparu, il y avait un petit carré d'herbe en retrait de la rue. Une arche en bois peint indiquait l'entrée d'un sanctuaire, sa peinture écaillée et le bois commençant à pourrir. Le sanctuaire était un petit bâtiment qui avait probablement été construit ici pour que les visiteurs de l'hôpital viennent prier pour les malades.

Le bruit se fit entendre encore. Ça venait de l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Tenzou passa sous l'arche et monta les marches jusqu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire. La porte était ouverte mais tout était sombre à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait pas voir si quelqu'un était là. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, il se figea soudainement. L'odeur du sang flottait doucement à l'intérieur et dès que ses yeux furent ajustés à l'obscurité, il vit un mouvement dans l'ombre.

Saisissant un shuriken, Tenzou entra rapide et s'éloigna rapidement de la porte pour éviter tout risque d'attaque venant de la rue. La pièce était grande et vide de tout meuble. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle était complètement vide puis un autre mouvement attira son attention et un rayon de lune entrant par la fenêtre éclaira un masque blanc.

C'était Kawaguchi, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose alors qu'il était agenouillé au sol. Devant lui se trouvait un corps immobile et une mare de sang continuait à se répandre lentement.

Une forte brise s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et un vieux volet cogna contre le mur.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Kawaguchi.

Tenzou se rapprocha et regarda le corps. C'était une femme, couchée sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Sa gorge était fendue et ses yeux étaient ouverts et vitreux. C'était Nara Kaede.

Kawaguchi retira ses mains du cou de Kaede. Elles étaient pleines de sang.

« - Elle était encore en vie quand je suis arrivé ici. J'ai essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. »

« - As-tu vu qui l'a tué ? »

« - Non, il a dû partir juste avant mon arrivée. Elle envoyait des signaux de chakra, il n'a pas pris de risque de rester dans les parages. »

Kawaguchi semblait aussi frustré que Tenzou pouvait le sentir. Mais il n'avait pas pu se lancer à sa poursuite… pas quand il y avait une femme qui saignait à mort juste devant lui.

« - Il doit toujours être dans les parages. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Tenzou, tu devrais aller après lui. »

Tenzou le souhaitait ardemment. Il savait quel chemin prendrait le Tueur de l'Aube, celui en direction du nord, vers le centre du village… s'il se lançait à ses trousses maintenant, il pourrait sans doute le rattraper. Cette connaissance rendait encore plus difficile de rester ici.

« - Je ne te laisse pas seul. » Dit-il. « - Il pourrait revenir et il n'y a aucune garantie que tu puisses le battre seul. Il est dangereux. »

La lune disparut derrière un nuage et le masque de Kawaguchi fut plongé dans l'ombre.

« - Je suis dangereux. »

« - Je ne pars pas. » Déclara platement Tenzou. « - Je vais sortir envoyer un signaux. Une fois que quelqu'un d'autre sera là, j'irais. »

« - Ca sera trop tard. »

Tenzou se tourna vers la porte. « - Je préfère le perdre aujourd'hui plutôt que voir ton nom être rajouté au monument mortuaire demain. »

À l'extérieur, Tenzou utilisa un sceau pour envoyer une fusée rouge. La lumière resta suspendue au-dessus du sanctuaire, alimentée par le chakra dans le sceau. Tenzou lui avait donné une durée de dix minutes. Il espérait qu'un ANBU était assez près pour être là bien avant, bien que Kawaguchi avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils puissent rattraper le Tueur de l'Aube maintenant.

Quand il retourna à l'intérieur, Kawaguchi était toujours à genoux devant le corps de Kaede.

« - Lèves-toi. » Ordonna Tenzou. « - Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour elle maintenant. »

Kawaguchi ne bougea pas.

« - J'aurais dû envoyer quelqu'un pour la suivre. » Dit-il. « - Elle était notre meilleure piste. Elle a dû rejoindre le tueur juste après que nous l'ayons laissé partir et il s'est rendu compte qu'elle devenait gênante alors il l'a tué. »

« - Lèves-toi. » Répéta Tenzou. « - Allez, va t'asseoir ici. »

Il saisit le bras de Kawaguchi et le tira sur ses pieds. Kawaguchi le suivit docilement jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce et laissa Tenzou l'asseoir contre le mur. Les ANBU étaient censés être insensibles à la mort, mais Tenzou savait bien que le port d'un masque ne rendait pas moins humain.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, brisé de temps en temps par le sifflement du vent.

« - Nous allons l'attraper. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Bientôt. Nous avons presque tous les morceaux du puzzle maintenant. »

Kawaguchi hocha lentement la tête. « - Tu m'as laissé penser qu'il avait volé mon code d'accès pour obtenir ce masque mais ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tenzou ne répondit pas.

« - Tu as demandé cela mais tu ne te souciais pas vraiment du stock, hein ? C'était lié à l'affaire. Le Tueur de l'Aube a fait irruption chez moi et m'a mis sous genjutsu pendant que je dormais. J'ai volé ce masque et cet uniforme et je ne le savais même pas. Je me demande… pourquoi moi ? »

« - Le garde que j'ai posté devant chez toi est là tous les soirs. »

Kawaguchi le regarda pendant un long moment.

« - Hey, Tenzou ? »

« - Ouais ? »

« - Merci de rester avec moi. »

« - Je mettrais ça sur ton ardoise. »

* * *

Iruka s'était réveillé tôt et n'avait pas été en mesure de se rendormir. Il souhaitait que le Tueur n'ait pas été aussi fort pour le poignarder sans avoir à l'empaler aussi… avec des blessures au ventre et dans le dos, ce n'était pas facile de trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

Son médecin avait dit qu'il pourrait être en mesure de rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui et dans une heure, il avait une rencontre de prévue avec elle et l'ANBU en charge de sa sécurité, qui était actuellement debout devant sa porte, et qui le suivrait là-bas. Elle s'était elle-même présenté comme étant Phoenix et maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé à quelques reprises, Iruka se sentait moins mal à l'aise quand il apercevait un masque ANBU en dehors de sa chambre. Il se sentait mal aussi de penser à quel point cela devait être ennuyeux de rester debout dans un couloir d'hôpital pendant des heures, attendant hasardeusement qu'un tueur décide de pénétrer dans sa chambre pour finir le travail.

Naruto était assis sur la chaise, lisant une bande dessinée que Sasuke lui avait apporté et balançant ses jambes béatement. Il n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital depuis qu'Iruka y avait été admis, comptant sur Sasuke et Sakura pour lui apporter des vêtements propres et pleurnicher longuement sur la qualité de la nourriture de l'hôpital. Iruka lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui mais à chaque fois, Naruto avait refusé avec véhémence.

La porte s'ouvrit. Iruka leva les yeux et ne fut pas surpris de voir Sasuke, bien que c'était inhabituel pour lui de venir le voir sans Sakura. Le plus surprenant était surtout le carlin qui trottait derrière lui, avec son propre bandeau.

Naruto sourit immédiatement. « - Sasuke, tu as un chien ? C'est génial ! Je peux jouer avec ? »

Le carlin lui lança un regard désapprobateur. « - Tu ne peux certainement pas. »

Naruto tomba presque de sa chaise sous le choc. « - Oh mon dieu, il peut parler ! »

« - C'est Pakkun. » Déclara Sasuke, ignorant Naruto et s'adressant à Iruka. « - C'est l'un des chien ninja de Kakashi. »

« - C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Pakkun. » Déclara Iruka avec incertitude.

Pakkun se dirigea vers le lit, fronça les sourcils puis regarda sérieusement Sasuke, qui le porta pour pouvoir le poser sur le matelas, à côté d'Iruka.

« - Nous pensons que quelque chose est arrivé à Kakashi. » Déclara Pakkun, allant droit au but. « - Il est sorti hier soir et n'est jamais rentré. J'ai essayé de pister son odeur et je l'ai localisé au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires. L'enfant a dit que nous devions venir ici pour vous le dire. »

Sasuke dévisagea Pakkun, vexé d'être appelé 'enfant'. Maintenant qu'Iruka était plus attentif, il pouvait voir que Sasuke était inquiet et essayait de le cacher.

« - Pourquoi Kakashi serait-il au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires ? » Se demanda Iruka à voix haute. « - Est-ce qu'il a dit à l'un de vous où il allait la nuit dernière ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête. « - Il a juste dit qu'il s'absentait pour quelques heures et qu'il serait de retour avant l'aube. Mais nous avons attendu toute la matinée, puis Pakkun est sorti à sa recherche et je ne savais pas vraiment à qui m'adresser. »

« - S'il est au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires, ça doit être confidentiel. » Déclara Iruka. « - Mais essayons d'appeler Phoenix et voir si elle sait quelque chose. »

Il était sûr que Phoenix avait écouté… que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à part suivre ses conversations ?... Mais si elle l'avait fait, elle était bonne pour le cacher. Elle attendit d'entendre Naruto crier son nom avant d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« - Je sais que vous avez tout entendu. » Déclara Pakkun avant qu'Iruka puisse ouvrir la bouche. « - Savez-vous ce qui se passe : oui ou non ? »

Iruka ne savait pas quelle expression se trouvait derrière le masque mais la voix de Phoenix n'indiqua rien quand elle répondit.

« - Hatake-san a été arrêté la nuit dernière pour s'être introduit par effraction. »

« - Quoi ? » Iruka la regarda, sûr d'avoir en quelque sorte mal compris. « - Où ? Pourquoi ? » Il était conscient de son manque d'éloquence mais ne pouvait pas gérer son choc pour poser des questions plus sérieuses.

« - Je crains de ne pas en savoir plus. » Répondit Phoenix d'un ton plat. Iruka ne savait pas si elle disait la vérité ou si c'était tout ce qu'elle était autorisée à révéler.

« - Il a probablement fait quelque chose de stupide pour essayer de comprendre qui est le Tueur de l'Aube. » Déclara Sasuke. « - Ils vont le relâcher. Ce n'est pas un criminel, juste un idiot. »

Iruka n'était pas sûr que c'était sage de mentionner l'auto-mission de Kakashi devant un ANBU mais s'il avait vraiment été arrêté, il aurait à s'expliquer de toute façon.

« - Pourquoi personne n'a prévenu Sasuke ? » Demanda-t-il, conscient que Phoenix n'avait probablement rien à voir avec l'arrestation de Kakashi, mais incapable de retenir son expression désapprobatrice. « - Il vit avec Kakashi-san ces derniers jours. Quelqu'un aurait dû le prévenir de ce qui se passait. »

Sasuke détourna les yeux, sans doute gêné, mais Iruka gardait les yeux braqués sur l'ANBU.

« - J'imagine que personne ne le savait. » Répondit Phoenix. « - Mais nous avons eu une nuit agitée, ça aurait pu être un oubli. Je suis désolée, Sasuke-kun. Si tu as besoin d'un autre endroit où loger pendant un certain temps, je peux essayer de t'aider. »

« - C'est bon. » Marmonna Sasuke. « - Je vais rester chez Kakashi. Je ne pense pas qu'il en serait vexé. »

« - Penses-tu que ce soit sûr de rester tout seul ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« - Je serais là aussi. » Lui rappela Pakkun. « - Nous serons bien. Kakashi a rajouté des protections. »

Iruka sourit doucement. Il avait le sentiment parfois que Kakashi doutait de sa capacité à enseigner, mais il y avait des petites choses qui révélaient que, du moins aux yeux d'Iruka, que Kakashi était très soucieux de la sécurité de ses élèves. Iruka fut soudainement envahi par une vague de nostalgie. Kakashi lui manquait. Le mot qu'il lui avait écrit était dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à côté de son lit, et bien qu'Iruka avait maintenant tous les mots en mémoire, il sortait le papier à chaque fois que Naruto était endormi ou hors de la pièce pour pouvoir retrouver l'écriture familière.

« - Savez-vous combien de temps il va être retenu au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Difficile à dire. » Répondit Phoenix. Elle hésita puis rajouta : « - Je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué qu'une simple effraction. »

« - Comment ça, compliqué ? » Demanda brusquement Pakkun.

Phoenix ne répondit pas et l'estomac d'Iruka se serra.

* * *

Kakashi comprenait pourquoi il passait la nuit dans une cellule du Département Tortures et Interrogatoires. Il comprenait qu'il avait merdé et qu'il aurait de la chance s'il échappait à des accusations formelles. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps pour que quelqu'un vienne l'interroger sur le motif de ses actions.

Les cellules étaient dotées de petites fenêtre grillagées, protégées par un certain nombre de protections et il y avait un lit inconfortable et des toilettes entourées de trois murs et une rangée de barres. L'ANBU lui avait retiré sa veste et lui avait fait subir une fouille très poussée, retirant toutes les armes sur son corps et, ce que Kakashi considéré comme un geste de pur cruauté inhabituel, son bien-aimé Icha Icha Paradise. Ils l'avaient laissé libre de ses mouvements pour la nuit, ce qui était la norme pour les prisonniers présentant un faible risque, mais quelques heures avant l'aube, quelqu'un était venu et lui avait passé des menottes métalliques qui bloquait son chakra. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait lié les mains et c'était très alarmant qu'ils aient apparemment changé d'avis sur son statut de risque.

Depuis lors, il avait été laissé à lui-même, passant le temps à dormir, ou plutôt essayer de dormir pour éviter l'attente. L'ennui commençait à le tuer.

Il avait entrepris une série de flexion quand un ANBU ouvrit la porte de sa cellule et lui fit signe de le suivre. Kakashi espérait qu'il allait lui retirer les menottes mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le faire. Ce n'était pas que Kakashi souhaitait exécuté un jutsu mais il y avait quelque chose de profondément troublant de savoir qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ en faire.

Il y avait un autre ANBU qui attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire et Kakashi reconnut la conception en spirale du masque.

« - Kawaguchi, ça faisait longtemps. »

Kawaguchi fit un geste vers la chaise en face de lui. « - Assis-toi, Kakashi. »

Derrière lui la porte se referma alors que le premier ANBU sortait.

« - Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es entré par effraction dans le bureau de Nara-sensei la nuit dernière ? »

Pas de plaisanterie alors. Étrange… Kawaguchi était plutôt le genre de type qui se contentait d'une tape sur la main, seulement pour éviter la paperasse, mais il n'y avait aucune amicalité dans sa voix.

« - C'est en quelque sorte une longue histoire. » Répondit-il.

« - Donne-moi la version courte. »

Avait-il fait quelque chose pour énerver Kawaguchi ? Ils s'étaient souvent côtoyés quand Kakashi avait été ANBU et il voyait Kawaguchi à intervalles irréguliers depuis. Kakashi baissa les yeux vers les menottes à ses poignets. Que se passait-il ?

« - Je pensais que Nara-sensei pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec les meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube donc j'ai pénétré dans son bureau pour chercher des preuves. »

« - Enquêter sur un homicide est un travail d'ANBU. Tu as rendu ton masque il y a des années, Kakashi. »

« - J'ai un intérêt personnel dans l'affaire. »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Iruka-sensei est un de mes amis proches. »

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est impliqué dans tes activités d'auto-mission ? »

Kakashi se fichait des ennuis qu'il allait avoir… mais il ne voulait pas faire tomber Tenzou avec lui. « - Non, j'ai agis seul. »

Kawaguchi n'avait pas bougé depuis que Kakashi était entré dans la pièce. Ses mains étaient jointes sur la table, sa colonne vertébrale était droite, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Kakashi. Ce dernier aurait trouvé cela énervant s'il ne savait pas comment on se sentait de l'autre côté d'un masque ANBU.

« - Pourquoi pensais-tu que Nara-sensei est impliquée dans les meurtres ? »

« - Son nom surgissait partout. Elle est liée à toutes les victimes et quand je lui ai parlé, elle a réagi avec méfiance. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais à trouver dans le bureau de Nara-sensei ? »

Kakashi reconnaissait la technique d'interrogatoire. Passer d'un sujet à un autre pour perturber le suspect et lui rendre la tâche difficile de se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient dit. S'ils mentaient, ils avaient du mal à faire tenir leur histoire debout. Mais Kakashi n'avait rien à cacher, sauf la participation de Tenzou, et il était très attentif à faire en sorte de ne pas laisser échapper cela.

« - Peut-être rien. Je voulais vérifier mon hypothèse. Toutes les victimes du Tueur de l'Aube étaient impliquées d'une certaine manière dans la recherche sur les sceaux. Ma théorie est que Nara-sensei les a tués ou les a fait tuer afin de pouvoir voler leurs travaux. »

Kawaguchi tambourina ses doigts contre la table, une fois, puis rapidement, et encore une fois à nouveau. Kakashi n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette réaction voulait dire et n'essaya pas de deviner. Les ANBU étaient trop compliqués à comprendre pour que ça vaille la peine d'essayer.

« - Nara Kaede a été assassiné hier soir aux environs de 2h45. » Déclara Kawaguchi.

Voilà pourquoi. Voilà pourquoi on l'avait réveillé pour lier ses poignets et pourquoi ils avaient mis si longtemps pour l'interroger, et pourquoi Kawaguchi le traitait comme un suspect dans un crime beaucoup plus grave qu'une tentative de cambriolage. Kakashi se pencha sur la table.

« - Qui l'a tué ? »

Kawaguchi laissa le silence s'étirer.

« - J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire. »


	10. Chapitre 10

_Merci pour vos reviews à_ **Tsuki Banritt** _;_ **Miss Macaronii** _et_ **MademoiselleRouge1757**

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Lorsque le médecin arriva pour l'évaluation d'Iruka, le Sandaime était avec elle. La pièce devenait bondée, donc Naruto et Sasuke furent envoyés dans le couloir, Pakkun les suivant et Iruka entendit Phoenix leur demander de prendre sa place alors qu'elle entrait à l'intérieur. Il dû étouffer un petit rire quand il aperçut Naruto, la poitrine fièrement gonflée d'être digne de confiance pour prendre la place d'un ANBU, et Sasuke qui haussait un sourcil à côté de lui.

Une fois que Phoenix referma la porte derrière elle, elle rejoignit le médecin au bout du lit. Sandaime prit place sur la chaise vacante de Naruto.

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. » Déclara Iruka. L'expression du Sandaime était inquiétante. Il avait l'air trop sérieux pour être uniquement ici pour le voir.

« - J'ai des nouvelles mais ça peut attendre après ton évaluation. C'est bon de te voir aller mieux, Iruka. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus souvent mais ça a été une semaine chargée. »

Iruka hocha la tête. L'examen Chuunin devait commencer demain. C'était même étonnant que le Sandaime trouve du temps pour venir. Il se demandait si, aujourd'hui encore, il avait été harcelé par les Chuunins travaillant à la Tour. Quelles que soient les nouvelles qu'il apportait, ça devait être important et Iruka fut mal à l'aise.

« - Commençons par le physique. » Déclara le médecin. Elle feuilla le dossier médical d'Iruka qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. « - Le passage du jutsu aux analgésiques a bien fonctionné, avec les effets secondaires habituels : vomissements et somnolence. » Elle tourna une page. « - Votre physio a progressé assez rapidement. Pouvez-vous marcher dans la pièce et revenir vers moi ? »

Iruka se leva soigneusement du lit, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre la douleur sur son visage. Il voulait rentrer chez lui autant qu'il craignait de retourner dans la chambre où il avait failli mourir. Il se demandait de ce qu'il allait faire à propos du sang qui avait tâché son matelas puis chassa cette pensée. Une étape à la fois.

Marcher dans la chambre était une lutte lente mais Iruka était maintenant habitué à la profonde douleur qui irradiait de son estomac quand il bougeait. Alors qu'il revenait vers le lit, le médecin hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite.

« - Médicalement, je suis heureuse de vous dire que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, mais à la condition de rester avec un ami ou que quelqu'un vienne vous voir régulièrement tout au long de la journée. Avez-vous un ami ou un voisin qui pourrait faire cela ? »

 _Kakashi._ Pensa Iruka et il voulait que ce soit une option. Il n'était pas stupide cependant… personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi Kakashi n'était pas revenu depuis le premier jour mais il avait deviné. Même si Kakashi était occupé avec son enquête, il aurait quand même prit le temps de venir voir Iruka s'il le pouvait. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'Iruka relie les points entre les hommes, le genjutsu et l'ANBU. Il ne savait pas avec certitude si Kakashi avait été ANBU mais étant donné le statut d'élite de Kakashi, c'était loin d'être une hypothèse déraisonnable.

« - Naruto va rester avec moi. » Répondit-il à la place. « - Mais je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée. » Il regarda Phoenix. « - Je veux dire, du point de vue de sa sécurité. »

« - Nous allons évidemment poster un garde chez vous jusqu'à ce que l'homme qui vous a attaqué soit arrêté. » Déclara Phoenix. « - Il y a également quelqu'un qui va venir augmenter la puissance de vos protections, sauf si vous voulez le faire vous-même. Je pense que vous en êtes plus que capable. Après tout ça, une fois que nous aurons mis à jour les protections, votre maison sera plus sûre que l'hôpital. »

Iruka se détendit un peu. « - Ça fait plaisir à entendre. »

« - Tu devrais peut-être demander à quelqu'un en plus de Naruto de te surveiller. » Déclara le Sandaime. « - Je sais qu'il a tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur mais Naruto est encore un enfant. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Iruka. « - Je ne comptais pas lui faire porter toute la responsabilité de toute façon. J'ai un ami qui vit dans mon immeuble. Hagane Kotetsu. Je pense qu'il sera heureux de venir me voir. Bien que… » Iruka fronça les sourcils, se souvenant soudain que Kotetsu était occupé en ce moment. « - Il sera peut-être un peu trop occupé avec l'examen Chuunin. »

« - S'il est d'accord, je pourrais l'associer à quelqu'un afin qu'il puisse prendre régulièrement des pauses pour venir te voir. »

Kotetsu serait certainement heureux d'avoir plein de pauses, Iruka le savait. « - Je vous remercie, Hokage-sama. »

« - Excellent. » Fit le médecin. « - Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse de vous laisser rentrer chez vous cet après-midi. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance. Je peux vous donner des analgésiques que pour une semaine et puis ensuite nous baisserons les doses. Une infirmière viendra chaque matin pour vous faire une injection. Je vais également vous prescrire un check-up dans une semaine. D'accord ? »

Elle sortit et Iruka entendit Naruto la questionner aussitôt, demandant si Iruka était autorisé à rentrer, puis la porte se ferma, coupant la conversation.

Sandaime bougea sur sa chaise. « - Iruka, je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire cela mais je ne voulais pas que tu entendes les infirmières en parler. Nara Kaede a été assassiné la nuit dernière. »

Quelles que soient les nouvelles qu'Iruka avait attendu, ce n'était pas celle-là. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais se figea quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le Sandaime le regarda avec sympathie.

« - Qui l'a tué ? » Demanda Iruka.

« - Si seulement je savais. »

« - Était-ce lui ? » Demanda Iruka à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. « - Le même homme qui m'a attaqué ? »

Sandaime commença à sortir sa pipe avant de se souvenir. « - Elle n'a pas été attaqué comme toi, si c'est ce que tu demandes. »

« - Iruka-san. » Intervint Phoenix avec un léger avertissement dans la voix. « - Je comprends que Nara-sensei était votre amie mais nous ne pouvons pas vous donner des détails sur une enquête ANBU en cours. »

Habituellement, Iruka se serait excusé après un tel rappel à l'ordre. Au lieu de cela, il tenta à nouveau sa chance. « - Pourquoi est-ce que Kakashi-san est au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires ? » Il regardait toujours Sandaime. Il vit Phoenix croiser les bras de manière désapprobatrice du coin de l'œil.

Mais le Sandaime ne flancha pas. « - Phoenix a raison, Iruka. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu pourras lui demander s'il est libéré. »

Iruka sentit la peur l'envahir alors que l'air déserté ses poumons. « - Comment ça, _si_ ? »

Le Sandaime se redressa. « - Personne n'est au-dessus de la loi, pas même Kakashi. Je dois retourner au travail mais je viendrais te voir quand je pourrais. S'il te plait, prend soin de toi. »

« - Hokage-sama ! » Iruka crispa les poings sur les draps. « - Kakashi-san n'est pas la personne qui m'a blessé. Il n'a pas tué ces femmes. Si c'est que vous pensez… » Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée et s'étouffa presque de peine. « - Vous avez tort. » Se força-t-il à terminer, la voix tremblante.

Lorsque le Sandaime se tourna vers lui, son expression était illisible. « - Peux-tu le prouver ? »

« - Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Répondit Iruka, conscient de la naïveté de sa réponse mais il s'en fichait. « - Je le connais. Je lui fais confiance. Pensez-vous que je le laisserai former Naruto si je ne le faisais pas ? »

« - Tu ne lui as pas fait confiance à la réunion de l'examen Chuunin. » Déclara le Sandaime et Iruka eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. « - Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle il a été arrêté. Je sais que tu es contrarié Iruka, mais ta vie est en jeu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'exposer plus que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Il attendit une protestation mais Iruka se contenta de fixer ses draps qu'il serrait dans ses mains. Il savait que le Sandaime voulait seulement l'aider et les ANBU aussi, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ingrat car il ne l'était pas. Mais Iruka _savait_ que Kakashi achetait toujours la marque de thé préféré d'Iruka chez lui, bien qu'il n'en buvait jamais quand il était seul et il savait comment Kakashi se mettait à rire et que cela signifiait que les blagues d'Iruka n'étaient pas drôles, et il savait comment les doigts de Kakashi s'emmêlaient toujours aux siens, brièvement, timidement, en un geste d'affection dont ils n'avaient jamais parlés parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin.

Les ANBU pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, mais Iruka le savait. Kakashi ne lui ferait jamais du mal.

* * *

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et Tenzou entra. Il portait son masque mais Kakashi pouvait dire par son langage corporel qu'il était en colère. Merde, Tenzou ne pensait pas qu'il était impliqué aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il était encore sous le choc de l'accusation voilée de Kawaguchi tandis que Tenzou contournait la table pour approcher de Kawaguchi.

« - Que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu devrais rentrer et dormir. »

« - Un ANBU ne dort jamais. » Plaisanta Kawaguchi. C'était une phrase qui était généralement dite par un non-ANBU avec crainte ou respect, mais un ANBU surmené l'utilisait souvent comme une plainte sardonique pendant un travail de douze heures. « - Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais dire, tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur moment. Je suis au milieu de quelque chose. » Dit-il en désignant Kakashi.

Tenzou regarda Kakashi puis se tourna vers Kawaguchi. « - J'ai entendu parler de son intrusion par effraction. Pourquoi est-il menotté ? Un peu excessif pour une accusation mineure. »

« - C'était mineur jusqu'à ce que Nara soit tuée. »

« - Kakashi n'a pas pu faire cela. » Répliqua Tenzou. « - J'ai vérifié les registres. Kakashi était déjà ici au moment où Nara-sensei est morte. »

C'était probablement trop tôt pour croire que Tenzou était uniquement là pour le sauver mais Kakashi sentit une vague d'espoir l'envahir.

« - N'est-ce pas un peu trop de coïncidence ? » Demanda Kawaguchi, parlant clairement à son intention également. « - Au moment exact où Nara a été attiré vers un sanctuaire abandonné pour y être assassinée, Kakashi pénétrait dans son bureau. Comme si, peut-être, les deux actions étaient orchestrées. »

« - Où comme si je pensais que je ne me ferais pas prendre au milieu de la nuit. » Suggéra Kakashi.

« - Et c'est une simple coïncidence que tu as ai choisi cette nuit. »

L'interrogatoire avait repris. Tenzou hésita avant de prendre place à côté de Kawaguchi. Kakashi sentit un élan de soulagement et culpabilité. Il avait été un vrai connard avec Tenzou la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé mais Tenzou était là, refusant de l'abandonner. Dès qu'il en aurait la chance, Kakashi présenterait des excuses et lui paierait quelque chose.

« - Tu as dit que tu pensais que Nara-sensei avait volé les recherches des trois victimes du Tueur de l'Aube. » Déclara Kawaguchi. Tenzou regarda brusquement Kakashi, se demandant sans doute pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas partagé cette théorie avec lui. « - Pensais-tu qu'elle était le Tueur ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Kakashi. « - Elle ne correspondait pas au profil. »

« - Et comment, exactement, sais-tu pour le profil ? »

« - J'étais là quand Iruka-sensei l'a rapporté à l'Hokage. »

« - Alors tu es au courant que tu corresponds aussi au profil. »

« - Kakashi, connaissais-tu Fujimoto Akane, Hyuuga Eri ou Matsuoka Sho ? » Demanda Tenzou.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il demandait juste au profit de Kawaguchi. « - J'ai rencontré Eri-san une fois. » Répondit Kakashi. « - Quand elle m'a fait le tatouage ANBU. Pour autant que je sache, je n'ai jamais rencontré les deux autres. »

« - Mais tu pensais que Nara-sensei choisissait les victimes, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Kawaguchi. « - Tu as dit qu'elles étaient toutes reliées à elle. Donc, ça n'a pas d'importance si tu les connais pas, pas si tu tues tous ceux qu'elle t'indiquait. »

« - On dirait que tu es plutôt désespéré. » Commenta Kakashi. « - Tu pourrais accuser tout le monde avec une telle logique. »

Kawaguchi semblait imperturbable à la pique. « - Où étais-tu les nuits du 13, 24, et 29 Avril ? »

« - Probablement seul chez moi en train de dormir. » Admit Kakashi. Seulement trois dates, nota-t-il. Ils ne savaient pas exactement quand Matsuoka était mort.

« - Quand as-tu rencontré Nara-sensei pour la première fois ? » Demanda Tenzou. Une autre question qui irait en faveur de Kakashi.

« - Avant-hier. Je suis allé dans son bureau pour essayer de savoir si elle était impliquée dans les attaques. Elle semblait suspecte et voilà pourquoi j'ai pénétré par effraction la nuit dernière. »

Kawaguchi le fixa mais ne parla pas. Il réfléchissait aux options, Kakashi le savait. Ils pourraient l'accuser pour être entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Kaede mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils puissent le relier à son assassinat ou l'un des meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube.

« - Avons-nous terminé ? » Demanda Tenzou. Un regard passa entre lui et Kawaguchi.

« - Pour l'instant. » Répondit Kawaguchi peu après. « - Je le garde ici pour le moment. »

Tenzou ne protesta pas. « - Je vais raccompagner Kakashi à sa cellule. Ensuite, je dois te parler. »

Kawaguchi agita une main vers la salle de repos. Kakashi se leva et suivit Tenzou hors de la pièce.

« - Tenzou. » Déclara Kakashi dès qu'ils furent assez loin de la salle d'interrogatoire. « - Je te remercie pour cela. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que j'ai agis comme un con et je t'ai fait du mal. »

« - Je suis habitué. » Répondit platement Tenzou et Kakashi grimaça. « - Écoute, je vais renvoyer Kawaguchi chez lui et essayer de te sortir d'ici, mais ça ne va pas être facile. Si je réussi à te faire libérer, je veux que tu me promettes de rester loin de l'affaire. Tu es trop impliqué maintenant. Tout ce que tu feras te donnera l'air suspect. »

Ils atteignirent les cellules, la plupart du temps vide. « - Je ne peux pas promettre ça. » Répondit misérablement Kakashi. Il ne voulait pas causer plus de problèmes, mais il ne voulait pas mentir non plus. « - Je promets de ne plus faire quelque chose de stupide mais c'est le mieux que je pourrais faire. Je suis désolé, Tenzou, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka-sensei soit en sécurité. Tu comprends, non ? »

Tenzou déverrouilla la cellule de Kakashi et attendit qu'il rentre à l'intérieur. Kakashi ne bougea pas, attendant une réponse. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Tenzou laissa échapper un soupir, étouffé par le masque.

« - Je comprends. » Dit-il. « - Cesse juste d'enfreindre la loi. Tu sais, un de ces jours tu feras vraiment ce que je dis et ça va me causer une crise cardiaque. »

Kakashi sourit et entra dans sa cellule.

« - Je t'en dois une. »

Tenzou renifla et secoua la tête alors qu'il refermait la porte. Alors qu'il se retournait et s'éloignait, Kakashi l'entendit murmurer : « - Juste une ? »

* * *

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez Iruka aurait été trop dur pour lui mais Phoenix n'aimait pas l'idée de prendre une charrette… trop lente, trop évidente… donc elle les téléporta devant chez Iruka avec un jutsu, ignorant les nombreuses et variées protestations d'Iruka. Les escaliers étaient également hors de question mais heureusement, le bâtiment d'Iruka avait un vieil ascenseur branlant. Iruka ne vit aucun autre ANBU à proximité mais Phoenix lui avait assuré qu'il y en avait déjà deux qui surveillaient le bâtiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Iruka assura à Phoenix qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul jusqu'à ce que Naruto et Sasuke arrivent. Ils faisaient le chemin à pied et faisaient quelques courses au passage, mais sachant à quel point ils étaient concurrentiels entre eux, Iruka s'attendait à ce qu'ils arrivent plus tard que prévu après s'être pourchassé l'un et l'autre à travers la ville. Iruka remercia donc Phoenix et verrouilla sa porte derrière lui, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner pour faire face au silence de son appartement.

Iruka avait deux choix maintenant. Il pouvait aller à l'intérieur de sa chambre et faire face à tout ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte, ou il pouvait choisir de l'ignorer aussi longtemps que possible. Il y avait aussi la question de ses protections, dont il aurait besoin de refaire le plus tôt possible, de préférence avant d'aller au lit ce soir. Il n'y avait rien de mal à commencer tout de suite.

Le silence bâillait comme un gouffre. Iruka prit une autre profonde respiration. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de revenir ici mais plus tôt il gérerait cela, plus tôt il pourrait commencer à aller de l'avant. Il devait faire face. L'ignorer ne ferait que le faire se sentir plus pathétique qu'il le faisait déjà, alimentant la peur en lui.

Son avancée dans le couloir fut lente mais Iruka refusa d'utiliser le mur comme support. Le médecin avait insisté pour qu'il ramène une béquille à la maison mais elle était posée contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée, là où il l'avait posé et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser plus qu'il l'avait fait à l'hôpital. Il allait bien. Il en était capable. Il pouvait faire cela.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte et Iruka hésita devant. Son pouls était rapide et il mordait sa lèvre sans le remarquer. Une troisième grande respiration puis il tendit la main et poussa la porte.

Il y avait un nouveau lit au milieu de la pièce, fait de manière ordonnée avec des draps frais qu'Iruka ne reconnaissait pas. La chambre sentait le détergent et un soupçon de sciure de bois qui provenait des nouveaux meubles. Iruka s'appuya contre le chambranle et regarda.

Les ANBU auraient fait cela ? Sûrement que Phoenix l'aurait mentionné s'ils l'avaient fait. L'estomac d'Iruka se noua, il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Il se dirigea vers le lit et fit une pause pour retirer la couette. Les draps étaient d'un blanc immaculé et il n'avait pas besoin de les retirer pour savoir que le matelas était également neuf. Iruka se laissa tomber sur le lit, puis s'appuya avec soulagement sur les oreillers. Ils étaient plus grands et plus doux que dans son souvenir. Tout avait vraiment été remplacé.

Il était toujours assis sur le lit quand il entendit la clé de Naruto tourner dans la serrure puis le cri de « - Nous sommes rentrés ! » Qui retentit dans le couloir.

« - Je suis dans la chambre. » Répondit Iruka. Il entendit le bruissement de sacs dans la cuisine puis des pas rapides dans le couloir qui firent une pause juste avant la chambre.

Naruto pénétra dans la pièce presque aussi prudemment qu'Iruka l'avait fait, puis regarda le lit avec une expression similaire de surprise. « - Depuis quand avez-vous un nouveau lit ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Iruka. « - Je ne savais pas que j'en avais un jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici. »

« - Sasuke. » Hurla Naruto, incitant Iruka à lui faire signe de se taire. Bien qu'il vivait lui-même dans un appartement, Naruto ne semblait pas saisir le concept d'être calme afin de ne pas déranger les voisins d'Iruka. Là encore, Naruto ne semblait pas saisir le concept d'être calme dans tout contexte.

« - Quoi ? » Fit la voix de Sasuke dans le couloir. Il traîna les pieds pour rejoindre Naruto à la porte. Le blond désigna le lit.

« - Sais-tu d'où ça vient ? »

Sasuke regarda Iruka. « - Oh, j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Kakashi vous a acheté un lit. »

Iruka regarda le lit à nouveau, cette fois avec un sourire recourbant les coins de sa bouche. Bien sûr, c'était Kakashi. « - Quand a-t-il fait ça ? »

« - Hier. » Sasuke s'appuya contre le chambranle un peu maladroitement. « - Sakura et moi avons aidé. Kakashi est vraiment nul pour acheter des meubles... Il n'a pas arrêté d'épiloguer sur les meubles et de changer d'avis et il m'a forcé à tester au moins dix matelas différents. » Sa voix laissait entendre que cela avait été une expérience angoissante. Iruka essaya désespérément de ne pas rire.

« - Merci de nous avoir aidés. » Déclara-t-il. « - C'est très gentil. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant. » Sasuke haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent. « - Je vais venir vous aider à ranger les courses. »

« - Non, ne le faites pas. » Déclara rapidement Sasuke. « - Je peux trouver où tout se range. »

« - Je _sais_ où tout se range. » Se vanta Naruto. « - Restez ici et reposez-vous, Iruka-sensei. Nous avons tout sous contrôle. »

Il entraina Sasuke dans la cuisine, bavardant bruyamment et ignorant les tentatives de Sasuke pour placer un mot. Iruka arrangea les oreillers derrière lui et croisa les bras, écoutant les bruits d'ouverture et fermeture de placards et la voix de Naruto. Il se sentait plus calme maintenant qu'il y avait du bruit.

Iruka caressa les draps sous lui. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle de remercier Kakashi la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Iruka espérait que ce serait plutôt tôt que tard.

Alors qu'il était assis et écoutait, Iruka regarda à nouveau le lit et il comprit soudainement pourquoi Kakashi avait été si difficile dans son choix comme l'avait dit Sasuke. Il avait recherché quelque chose de particulier.

La nouvelle tête de lit d'Iruka était base et plate. Il n'y avait rien pour fixer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Tenzou se traîna hors des bureaux ANBU et débattit sérieusement avec l'idée de rentrer faire une sieste avant de donner les bonnes nouvelles à Kakashi. Depuis qu'il avait renvoyé Kawaguchi chez lui en lui ordonnant de dormir au moins cinq heures, il avait tiré toutes ces ficelles pour trouver quelque chose pour faire libérer Kakashi. Vu que Kaede ne pouvait plus porter plainte et que l'hôpital avait également renoncé quand Tenzou avait négligemment mentionné que Kaede était peut-être impliquée dans une série d'homicide, il avait réussi à faire obtenir à Kakashi une peine minimale qui ne nécessitait pas de rester en cellule plus longtemps. Ça avait seulement pris trois heures et toute son énergie.

Il avait été choqué quand il avait entendu dire dans les locaux ANBU que Kakashi était détenu au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires pour être entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Kaede, et encore plus choqué de voir que Kawaguchi l'interrogeait. Il comprenait, bien sûr, pourquoi Kawaguchi trouvait cela suspect mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être agacé de voir qu'au lieu d'être rentrez chez lui pour se reposer comme Tenzou lui avait demandé, Kawaguchi avait préféré parler à Kakashi d'abord et rendre le malentendu encore plus grand. Si Tenzou était rentré plus tôt, il aurait pu arranger le coup à Kakashi et le faire sortir avant le déjeuner.

Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à superviser la scène du crime, puis ce matin, il avait priorisé le corps à la morgue pour une autopsie immédiate. Les résultats avaient répondu à une ou deux questions mais n'avait rien indiquait de plus.

Au sanctuaire, les ANBU avaient trouvé des signes que deux personnes y avaient été récemment présentes. Caché dans une enclave où une icône avait jadis résidé, il y avait deux sceaux d'appel. Les tatouages ANBU étaient un exemple complexe de sceau d'appel, qui étaient un ensemble de sceaux qui réagissaient les uns aux autres. L'activation d'un entraînait celles des autres, alertant son propriétaire par une chaleur ou une illumination. Ils ne pouvaient pas transmettre de message spécifique, de sorte qu'ils étaient généralement utilisés pour appeler un shinobi à un point de rencontre. L'activation d'un tatouage ANBU, par exemple, signifiait qu'ils étaient convoqués au bureau de l'Hokage. Les deux sceaux dans le sanctuaire était un ensemble et ils avaient trouvés un autre sceau d'appel dans la poche de Kaede. Elle pouvait donc être appelée grâce aux sceaux dans l'enclave et elle-même pouvait appeler en activant celui qu'elle possédait. Celui qui possédait le quatrième sceau était probablement le Tueur de l'Aube.

Dans une autre cachette ils avaient trouvé une pile de sceaux réprimant le chakra qui prouvait sans aucun doute que Kaede avait travaillé avec le Tueur de l'Aube. Il avait envoyé des ANBU fouiller les quartiers voisins et il leur avait donné des photographies de Kaede et Haruki pour les montrer aux résidents dans l'espoir que quelqu'un les avait vu ensemble.

Le corps de Kaede avait été photographié et examiné sur place puis transporté à l'hôpital si rapidement que Honda, le même médecin que Tenzou avait vu pour l'autopsie de Matsuoka, s'était plaint qu'elle était encore chaude. Elle avait été tuée d'une seule coupure profonde à la gorge. D'après l'angle, Honda avait dit qu'elle avait été attaquée par derrière, ce qui laissait suggérer à Tenzou qu'elle avait été soit prise en embuscade ou qu'elle avait assez fait confiance à l'assassin pour lui tourner le dos. Au vu de la position de Kaede dans le sanctuaire et les éclaboussures de sang sur le mur et le sol, Tenzou pensait que c'était probablement la dernière option. Elle n'était pas debout près de la porte ou des fenêtres et si elle avait fui vers le sanctuaire pour appeler le Tueur de l'Aube, elle aurait surveillé les entrées. Ça aurait été trop difficile, même pour un ANBU de se faufiler derrière une Chuunin alerte sans ouverture.

D'après les preuves, Tenzou avait retracé les évènements survenus hier. Kaede avait quitté le Département Tortures et Interrogatoires à cinq heures trente et soit elle s'était réfugiée quelque part pour réfléchir ou elle s'était directement rendu au sanctuaire. Là, elle avait utilisé le sceau d'appel pour prévenir le Tueur de l'Aube qu'ils avaient besoin de se voir. Le Tueur ne s'était clairement pas montré toute de suite, soit parce qu'il avait été retenu par autre chose ou parce que lui et Kaede avaient un accord pour se retrouver à une certaine heure lorsque les sceaux étaient activés.

Le Tueur de l'Aube était probablement arrivé peu de temps avant que Kawaguchi se mette à chercher Kaede dans le quartier fantôme, et lui et Kaede avaient parlé durant un certain temps. Kaede lui avait probablement parlé de son interrogatoire et le Tueur de l'Aube avait compris que Kaede devenait un poids gênant et qu'elle devait être éliminée avant qu'elle conduise un ANBU à lui. Puis il l'avait soit trompé en lui tournant autour ou il avait attendu l'occasion de frapper. Kaede avait laissé exploser son chakra et craignant que quelqu'un le sente et vienne voir, le Tueur de l'Aube avait pris la fuite sans prendre le temps de récupérer les sceaux du sanctuaire.

Pourquoi avait-il attaqué Kaede par derrière ? Tenzou pensait que la méthode de mise à mort était différente des autres victimes parce que le Tueur de l'Aube n'avait pas prévu de tuer Kaede jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne pour l'interrogatoire. Il ne devait probablement pas emmener son épée partout avec lui et comme il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apposer des sceaux pour réprimer le bruit et le chakra, il avait utilisé une méthode rapide et efficace pour empêcher Kaede de crier et la tuer rapidement. Pourtant, bien qu'il ait maintenu Iruka et l'avait regardé lutter, il n'avait pas été en mesure de regarder le visage de Kaede pendant qu'il la tuait. Cela pouvait aussi être la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas tout simplement brisé le cou… il y avait quelque chose de très horrible dans le fait de sentir les os de quelqu'un craquer sous ses doigts et leur corps s'affaissait contre le sien.

Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Voilà ce que Tenzou avait conclu. Il était proche d'elle ou l'aimait assez pour ne pas être en mesure de supporter de voir ce qu'il lui faisait. Apparemment, même les monstres pouvaient éprouver du remords.

Ce qu'il voulait faire plus que tout était de se rendre chez les Hyuuga et demander où était Haruki la nuit dernière, mais il avait été tellement occupé toute la matinée qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de trouver Faucon et lui demander s'il avait vu quoi que ce soit. Bien que, en réfléchissant à l'heure, Haruki avait déjà quitté la maison au moment où Tenzou avait parlé à Faucon, alors il avait dû se faufiler d'une certaine manière que Faucon n'avait rien remarqué.

Tenzou leva la main pour frotter ses yeux fatigués et fut surpris quand il heurta son masque. Eh bien, si cela n'était pas un signe qu'il avait besoin de dormir, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il allait libérer Kakashi du Département Tortures et Interrogatoires puis il irait faire une sieste.

Kakashi faisait des flexions quand Tenzou arriva devant sa cellule mais il s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Tenzou à travers les barreaux.

« - Puis-je sortir maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il. « - Je m'ennuie tellement. »

Tenzou n'avait même pas l'énergie de rouler des yeux. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit la porte. « - Donnes-moi tes poignets. »

Kakashi bondit avec enthousiasme et tendit ses mains. Tenzou utilisa une petite clé pour retirer ses menottes avant de la ranger dans sa poche et Kakashi soupira joyeusement alors qu'il admirait ses poignets maintenant nus.

« - Tu es libre de partir mais ce n'est pas définitif. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Tu fais une chose de stupide et tu reviens ici et je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi. Compris ? »

« - Compris. » Dit Kakashi. « - Je vais faire attention, je le promets. »

Tenzou le conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un bureau, où les objets personnels de Kakashi lui furent rendu et il signa les papiers officiels de sa libération puis Tenzou le fit sortir du bâtiment.

« - Je suppose que nous avons fini de travailler ensemble. » Déclara Kakashi une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur et seuls.

« - Comment as-tu deviné ? » Demanda sèchement Tenzou. « - Si j'avais mon mot à dire, tu resterais sagement chez toi jusqu'à ce que j'attrape ce type, mais nous savons tous les deux que ça n'arrivera pas. »

« - Je ne peux pas. » Dit simplement Kakashi.

« - Je sais. » Grogna Tenzou. « - Juste, Kakashi, si tu trouves quelque chose, s'il te plait viens me le dire. À ce propos, quelque chose m'a interpellé dans ce que tu as dit à Kawaguchi. Quelque chose à propos de Nara-sensei et les recherches de ses victimes ? »

« - Ouais, j'ai une théorie. Je pense que tu as tout faux sur ce qui relie les victimes. »

Tenzou aimerait bien en savoir plus mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant. « - J'y penserais. Je viendrais chez toi quand j'aurais une minute de libre et tu pourras tout me dire alors. »

Kakashi avait l'air beaucoup trop heureux à l'idée de parler à Tenzou de l'affaire. « - Bien sûr. Je serais là. »

« - Tu sais, nous avons un mandat en suspens pour fouiller le bureau de Nara-sensei. » Déclara Tenzou. « - En fait, il a probablement dû être approuvé maintenant. Tu aurais pu me parler de cette théorie et ce qu'il faut chercher et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

Kakashi se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « - Eh bien, quand tu le dis comme ça, ça semblait plus raisonnable. »

Tenzou soupira. Il commençait sérieusement à ressentir les effets d'un mal de tête. « - Tu me tueras un jour. »

Kakashi le regarda sérieusement. « - Si tu étais celui qui avait été blessé par un fou, je serais aussi en train de tout faire en mon pouvoir pour le retrouver. Tu le sais, non ? »

Derrière le masque, les lèvres de Tenzou s'incurvèrent dans un premier sourire de la journée. « - Tu peux me faire des louanges autant que tu le souhaites, mais tu m'en dois toujours une. Sois sage. »

Kakashi sourit. « - Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? »

* * *

Iruka venait de terminer la modification de ses protection quand il entendit de l'agitation à l'extérieur. Il était assis à côté de la porte d'entrée, gardant une oreille attentive sur Naruto, Sasuke et Pakkun qui discutaient dans la cuisine quand il entendit des voix derrière sa porte. Au début, il pensait que ce n'était rien mais alors, l'une des voix s'était élevée avec colère et Iruka l'avait reconnu.

S'il n'avait pas été blessé, il aurait bondi sur ses pieds pour se jeter sur la porte et l'ouvrir mais il dût se contenter de se lever et prendre ensuite un bref instant pour récupérer avant de déverrouiller et ouvrir la porte douloureusement et avec précaution.

À l'extérieur, un ANBU était debout devant sa porte, bloquant le chemin à l'autre shinobi qui se tenait devant elle. C'était Kakashi et il fixait l'ANBU mais son expression s'adoucie quand il vit Iruka.

« - Kakashi-san. » Lâcha Iruka. Il essaya de sortir mais l'ANBU tendit un bras, lui bloquant le passage. Derrière lui, il entendit Naruto et Sasuke se précipitaient dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait.

« - Hatake-san n'a pas le droit d'être ici. » Déclara l'ANBU. Ce n'était pas Phoenix mais Iruka la reconnut comme étant l'autre ANBU qui prenait la relève de garde à l'hôpital.

« - Je veux juste lui parler. » Commença Kakashi mais l'ANBU l'interrompit.

« - Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à le voir. Vous le savez. Partez et attendez d'avoir l'autorisation. »

« - Non. » Déclara Iruka avec force. « - Je comprends que vous essayez de me protéger mais n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire dans tout cela ? Il n'y a pas besoin de garder Kakashi-san loin de moi. Accordez-lui un moment. »

L'ANBU se tourna à moitié vers lui, gardant un œil sur Kakashi. « - Je suis désolée, Iruka-sensei, mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant. »

Et soudain, Iruka réalisa à quel point il était malade de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa propre vie. Kakashi était _là_ pour la première fois depuis des jours et Iruka serait damné s'il le laissait partir parce que des étrangers étaient trop aveugles pour voir que Kakashi n'était pas une menace pour lui.

« - Non, ça va se faire maintenant. » Dit-il, fixant l'ANBU avec le regard qu'il utilisait pour faire obéir les plus turbulent de sa classe en un battement de cœur. « - Kakashi-san va entrer parce que c'est ma maison et que je décide qui j'invite. S'il se révèle être un tueur en série et qu'il me tue, vous saurez qui arrêter mais franchement, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour me faire du mal alors quand les ANBU savent qu'il est avec moi. Croyez-vous sérieusement que si vous le laissez entrer à l'intérieur je vais mourir ? »

L'ANBU se tendit, sur la défensive. « - Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. »

« - Même quand ils n'ont pas de sens ? ANBU-san, je _choisis_ de prendre le risque, donc s'il vous plaît, écartez-vous et laissez-moi avoir mon mot à dire sur qui j'invite dans ma propre maison. »

L'ANBU lui lança un long regard. Puis elle s'écarta.

« - Vingt minutes. » Dit-elle. « - Et s'il n'est pas ressorti après cela, je le signalerais. »

Elle laissa Kakashi franchir le seuil, adressant toujours un regard de reproche à Iruka alors qu'il refermait la porte.

« - Wow, Iruka-sensei. » Fit Naruto avec émerveillement. « - Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un crier sur un ANBU avant. »

Iruka sourit faiblement. « - On m'a dit que j'étais assez bon pour crier sur les gens. » Il se pencha en arrière contre la porte, soudainement fatigué et Kakashi fut instantanément à ses côtés.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Ça faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix.

« - Ouais. » L'estomac d'Iruka le tiraillait et il grimaça. « - Je dois juste m'asseoir. »

« - Tu devrais l'emmener dans la chambre, patron. » Déclara Pakkun, complètement indifférent à l'agitation dont Kakashi était à l'origine. « - Les enfants vont finir de faire le dîner. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et attrapa Naruto par le bras pour le traîner dans la cuisine, ignorant ses protestations.

« - Bienvenue patron, c'est agréable de voir que tu vas bien, patron. » Marmonna Kakashi et Iruka rigola.

Le bras de Kakashi se glissa atour de la taille d'Iruka, évitant soigneusement d'exercer une pression sur la blessure dans son dos et Iruka essaya de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur lui alors qu'il était lentement guidé vers la chambre. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka soit installé contre les oreillers, Kakashi assis sur le bord du lit, à côté de lui.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » Demanda Iruka, puis il réalisa à quel point ça sonnait et il rougit. « - Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu sois là mais tu vas probablement avoir des problèmes. »

Kakashi sourit, ne semblant pas du tout perturbé par cela. « - Je cherchais Sasuke et j'ai entendu dire à l'hôpital que tu étais sorti, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais tenter ma chance et m'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu sais que je serais venu te voir tous les jours s'ils ne m'en avaient pas empêché, hein ? »

« - Je sais. » Répondit doucement Iruka. « - Nous te remercions d'avoir nettoyé ma chambre. J'étais vraiment inquiet à ce sujet. Tu dois me dire combien je te dois pour le lit. »

Kakashi leva les mains pour chasser la suggestion de remboursement. « - Tu ne me dois rien. Considère cela comme un cadeau. »

Iruka fronça les sourcils. « - Mais il a dû coûter cher. »

« - Sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. »

Iruka abandonna. Il ne voulait pas passer le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble à parler d'argent. « - J'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé la nuit au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires. Est-ce que tout s'est arrangé maintenant ? »

« - Plus ou moins. Bien que je pourrais y retourner avec les menottes aux poignets si l'ANBU à ta porte décide de me signaler après tout. »

Il avait dit cela avec légèreté, faisant une blague mais Iruka se pencha en avant, affligé par cette pensée.

« - Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Kakashi, je veux vraiment te voir mais pas si c'est avec des conséquences ! Pourquoi prends-tu un tel risque ? »

Kakashi tendit la main et saisit celle d'Iruka et ce dernier la serra étroitement. « - Parce que ça vaut le coup. Parce que je devais te voir. Iruka, dis-moi honnêtement, vas-tu bien ? »

Iruka regarda leurs mains jointes. Kakashi le tenait aussi fort qu'il tenait Kakashi.

« - Je vais bien. » Dit-il mais ça sortit faiblement. Iruka grimaça intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas paraître pathétique devant Kakashi.

« - Tu ne dois pas être très bien. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu le sois. Bordel, je ne vais pas bien et je ne suis pas celui qui a été blessé. »

Iruka regarda leurs mains et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Puis Kakashi retira sa main et Iruka leva les yeux, alarmé mais Kakashi se contenta de se déplacer sur le lit, s'installant à côté d'Iruka, contre la tête de lit, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Iruka obéit lentement, puis Kakashi le prit contre lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, assez proche pour que leurs corps se touchent.

« - Hey, ce lit est assez confortable. » Murmura Kakashi. « - J'ai un excellent goût. »

Iruka rigola faiblement puis un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. Le bras de Kakashi se resserra autour de lui et Iruka enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kakashi, serrant sa veste. La main de Kakashi se posa sur l'arrière de sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux et Iruka ne s'était jamais senti plus inutile.

« - Tu as raison. » Dit-il. « - Je ne vais pas très bien. Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que je ne serais jamais assez fort pour être Jounin et je l'accepte. Je ne me suis jamais senti faible. Il y a eu beaucoup de fois où je me suis battu contre un Jounin et j'ai gagné… je sais comment combattre un adversaire plus fort que moi. Mais ça… cet homme, il était complètement différent. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis en vie, c'est parce qu'il a fait des erreurs et s'il revient, il gagnera. Il n'échouera pas une deuxième fois. Je ne suis rien comparé à lui et je déteste savoir ça. »

« - Iruka. » Murmura Kakashi mais Iruka n'avait pas terminé. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à tout laisser sortir, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« - Je me souviens de la plupart de cette nuit-là. Après avoir ralenti le saignement, j'ai essayé de me libérer et appeler à l'aide mais c'était juste un gaspillage d'effort. Et puis j'ai renoncé et je suis resté là, pendant des heures et des heures. Au début, j'attendais que quelqu'un me trouve mais à la fin… à la fin, j'attendais de mourir. »

Le bras de Kakashi se resserra autour de lui et Iruka sentit des lèvres recouvertes de tissu se presser contre sa tempe.

« - Ça va bientôt se terminer. » Dit-il. « - Je te le promets. Nous allons attraper ce type et l'empêcher de nuire et ensuite je viendrais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois à nouveau bien. Mais tu sais Iruka, il n'y a rien de mal à être effrayé, bouleversé ou en colère, pas après ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu penses que ça te rend faible mais ce n'est pas la façon dont je te vois. »

Trois forts coups résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée. Iruka se raidit mais Kakashi ne bougea pas.

« - Kakashi-sensei. » Appela Naruto avec hésitation.

« - Putain. » Murmura Kakashi. « - Dis-lui que j'arrive dans une minute. » Cria-t-il.

Iruka recula pour pouvoir regarder Kakashi. « - Tu dois partir. » Déclara-t-il. « - Ne t'attire pas plus d'ennuis à cause de moi. »

« - Je sais. » Dit Kakashi. Il hésita, le bras toujours enroulé autour de la taille d'Iruka. « - Je ne serais probablement pas en mesure de te revoir pendant un certain temps. » Dit-il, parlant rapidement maintenant. « - Mais tu seras en sécurité ici. Et je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour attraper cet enculé. »

« - Hatake-san. » Appela l'ANBU depuis la porte d'entrée. « - Sortez d'ici _maintenant_. »

Iruka s'éloigna de Kakashi qui le laissa à contrecœur et se glissa hors du lit. « - Allez. J'irais bien. »

« - Je sais que tu le feras. » Kakashi hésita encore puis il se pencha, posa sa main sur le visage d'Iruka et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. C'était bref et le masque était une barrière entre eux mais ce fut suffisant pour bloquer le souffle d'Iruka dans sa gorge. Il tendit la main pour toucher celle de Kakashi et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent durant un bref instant avant que Kakashi s'écarte.

« - Sois prudent. » Déclara Iruka. Kakashi hocha la tête.

« - Je serais de retour dès que je pourrais. »

Et puis il partit. Iruka entendit l'ANBU l'admonester et Kakashi parla brièvement à Sasuke puis la porte d'entrée se referma derrière eux et la clé tourna dans la serrure.

Iruka ferma les yeux et émit un faible bruit quand Naruto l'appela pour dire que le dîner était presque prêt. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et Kakashi lui manquait déjà mais il se sentait aussi plus calme qu'il ne l'avait pas été depuis des jours. Iruka porta une main à ses lèvres. Tout allait bien se passait.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à_ **Amelia XOXO** _;_ **Miss Macaronii** _et_ **Tsuki Banritt.**

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 11**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Tenzou s'éveilla avec réticente et se frotta les yeux. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa qu'il avait fait la sieste dans les locaux ANBU pendant deux heures. Tenzou se redressa et bailla. Les locaux ANBU incluaient une salle dédiée au repos, avec plusieurs futons et un store en permanence fermé.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui utilisait actuellement la pièce, donc Tenzou ne prit pas la peine d'être silencieux alors qu'il rangeait le futon et remettait son uniforme. Il était déjà dix-huit heures passées mais Tenzou avait une chose qu'il voulait faire avant de rentrer chez lui pour dormir correctement.

Il y avait une note sur son bureau et Tenzou reconnut l'écriture de Kawaguchi. De toute évidence, il avait décidé qu'il était apte à effectuer son service ce soir et la note informait Tenzou que le mandat pour le bureau de Kaede avait été accepté et que Kawaguchi allait donc fouiller parmi ses centaines de livres, parchemins et fichiers. Tenzou ne lui enviait pas la tâche.

Le planning indiquait que Faucon avait surveillé l'enceinte Hyuuga jusqu'à 4h du matin la nuit dernière et qu'il avait repris la surveillance il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Enfilant son masque, Tenzou quitta les locaux et partit en direction de la résidence Hyuuga à un rythme rapide.

Quand il arriva, il s'appuya contre un arbre voisin, pas assez près pour être repéré par un guetteur Hyuuga mais assez près pour qu'un ANBU le remarque. En moins d'une minute, Faucon apparut silencieusement à côté de lui.

« - Ce n'était pas lui. » Déclara-t-il avant que Tenzou puisse parler. « - Haruki n'a pas quitté une seule fois la résidence pendant que j'étais de surveillance. Il était ici quand Nara a été tuée. »

Ce n'était pas ce que Tenzou voulait entendre. « - Il a dû déjouer ta surveillance. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres issus dont nous ne connaissons pas l'existence. »

Faucon ne réagit pas mais Tenzou savait qu'il était agacé. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment remettre en question son travail mais il n'avait pas le temps d'être poli. Il _savait_ qu'Haruki avait quitté le bâtiment hier soir et avait assassiné Kaede… il avait tout simplement besoin de comprendre comment.

« - Va parler à Hiashi si tu veux. » Dit Faucon froidement. « - Mais tu cherches au mauvais endroit. »

Tenzou lui fit un signe irrité et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Faucon ne comprenait pas… il ne savait pas ce que Kawaguchi lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas comment toutes les pièces semblaient s'assembler autour d'Haruki. Chaque pièce, sauf Nara Kaede, et si Tenzou pouvait relier Haruki à son assassinat, le puzzle ne serait pas entièrement complet.

À l'entrée, on lui annonça que Hiashi l'attendait et il fut rapidement conduit jusqu'à une petite pièce meublée de façon traditionnelle. Tenzou s'assit avec inquiétude, ne comprenant pas comment Hiashi pouvait attendre la visite d'un ANBU. Il n'avait pas parlé à Hiashi depuis l'enterrement d'Eri, bien que Kakashi l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Tenzou espérait vraiment que Kakashi n'avait pas trop zélé en partageant des informations.

Hiashi arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit en face de Tenzou, la table basse servant de bouclier entre eux.

« - Comment puis-je vous aider, ANBU-san ? »

« - Vous ne savez pas ? » Demanda Tenzou. « - On m'a dit que vous m'attendiez. »

Hiashi croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. « - Est-ce que vous pensez que je ne savais pas que vous aviez placé ma maison sous surveillance ? Après avoir entendu parler d'un autre assassinat la nuit dernière, j'ai supposé que vous souhaiteriez me rendre visite. »

Il y avait des paragraphes entiers de non-dits et Tenzou écoutait attentivement pour tenter de les attraper. « - La mort de Nara-sensei ne ressemble pas à un meurtre du Tueur de l'Aube. On n'a pas fait de déclaration qui les relie. Pourtant, vous pensez que j'aurais une raison de venir vous parler, même si vous savez exactement sur quoi j'enquête. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a dit que Nara-sensei était impliquée ? »

Les yeux de Hiashi se plissèrent. « - Beaucoup de gens me disent des choses. » C'était clairement un oui.

« - Un membre de votre clan attire tout mon intérêt dans mon enquête. Savez-vous de qui je parle ? »

Un silence s'installa alors que Hiashi pesait ses options. « - J'ai entendu dire hier que vous aviez eu une confrontation avec Haruki. »

« - Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Savez-vous si Haruki-san a quitté la demeure la nuit dernière ? »

Hiashi bougea légèrement et les espoirs de Tenzou disparurent alors que son expression reflétait ce qui pouvait être décrit comme de la suffisance. « - En fait, je peux vous dire avec certitude qu'il a passé toute la nuit à la maison. Après que son implication présumée dans les meurtres soit venue à mon attention, j'ai placé Haruki sous couvre-feu. Sa signature de chakra a été retirée des protections entre vingt-deux heures hier soir et sept heures ce matin, l'empêchant de sortir. »

Le froid envahit les entrailles de Tenzou. La résidence du clan était réputée pour avoir des protections presque aussi puissantes que celles de la Tour Hokage… les crocheter pouvait prendre des heures, et cela, en supposant que la personne serait assez habile pour réussir sans se faire prendre. Même si Haruki avait les compétences, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait pu sortir sans être détecté soit par Faucon soit par un membre du clan. C'était un alibi solide.

« - Si vous souhaitez lui parler vous-même, vous êtes plus que bienvenu. » Offrit Hiashi. Tenzou souhaitait pouvoir le frapper.

« - Non. » Grinça Tenzou. « - Je ne doute pas de votre parole. Merci d'avoir mis des mesures de sécurité en place. »

« - Est-ce que cela met un terme à votre intérêt non fondé pour Haruki ? »

« - En fait, non, pas vraiment. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt à accuser Haruki-san de l'assassinat de Nara Kaede mais il y a trois autres meurtres et une tentative d'assassinat dans mon dossier qui ont besoin d'être résolu et jusqu'à ce que je puisse innocenter Haruki de chacun d'eux, je resterais intéressé par lui. »

Hiashi eut l'air sur le point d'argumenter mais il se reprit. « - Dans ce cas, s'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous de trouver des preuves réelles. Et quand vous l'aurez fait, vous pourrez revenir ici et présenter des excuses pour avoir fait perdre du temps à tout le monde. »

Tenzou se leva. « - Gardez le couvre-feu en place. Nous ne voulons pas d'autres meurtres jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver le lien avec Haruki-san. »

Quand il quitta le bâtiment, il trouva Faucon en train de l'attendre.

« - Il n'a pas tué Nara-sensei. » Déclara Tenzou.

« - Arrêtons-nous la surveillance ? »

« - Non, nous n'avons pas terminé ici. »

Faucon croisa les bras. « - Avons-nous des preuves réelles qui relient Haruki aux meurtres ? »

« - Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si les gens ne remettaient pas en cause mon jugement. » Répliqua sèchement Tenzou. « - Fais ton travail et je ferais le mien. »

Il partit sans un regard en arrière. Il était temps pour prendre un peu de sommeil finalement.

* * *

Kakashi avait dit à Sasuke de le retrouver en bas de l'immeuble d'Iruka à huit heures et il était maintenant debout près de l'entrée, essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. L'ANBU avait été ébahie de le revoir et même si Kakashi n'avait pas mis un seul pied à l'intérieur, il savait qu'elle gardait un œil sur lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Il était arrivé avec un peu d'avance, ne voulait pas laisser Sasuke attendre dans la nuit et il était déjà ennuyé de rester immobile et regarder les gens passer devant lui. Donc, quand il vit un visage familier tourner au coin de la rue, il était plus que prêt à saisir la distraction. Les yeux tatoués d'Himura se posèrent sur lui presque instantanément et Kakashi le salua.

« - Hatake, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » Commenta Himura alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. « - Ne vis-tu pas de l'autre côté de la vile ? »

« - J'attends quelqu'un. » Expliqua Kakashi. « - Tu allais quelque part ? »

« - Je rentrais chez moi. J'ai passé un examen physique cet après-midi et c'est bien parti pour que je puisse reprendre le service actif. J'ai encore un examen psychologique demain. »

« - Bonne chance. » Répondit Kakashi. Himura sourit mais c'était rapide, distrait.

« - En fait, je souhaitais te voir à nouveau. » Dit-il. « - Es-tu toujours à la recherche du Tueur de l'Aube ? »

Ça ne devait pas être une surprise qu'Himura voulait lui soutirer des informations sur le tueur d'Akane, mais Kakashi n'était pas sûr qu'il devrait en parler avec un ANBU tapit dans l'ombre. « - J'ai connu un petit revers donc je ne sais rien de plus. »

« - Parce que Nara-sensei est morte ? » Kakashi aimait quand d'autres personnes fournissaient des excuses pour lui.

« - Oui, exactement alors je n'ai jamais eu la chance de parler avec elle. »

Himura baissa la voix. « - Mais tu penses qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec les meurtres, non ? »

Kakashi souhaitait que Sasuke se dépêche d'arriver afin de pouvoir échapper à cette conversation. « - C'est vraiment trop tôt pour dire à coup sûr… »

« - Ne me dis pas de conneries, Hatake. Oui ou non était-elle le tueur ? »

D'une certaine manière, ces tatouages le rendaient plus intimidant alors qu'il fixait Kakashi. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas d'humeur alors il abandonna.

« - Non, ce n'était pas elle. » Dit-il. « - Mais elle était probablement sa complice. »

Himura se détendit un peu. « - Qui l'a tué à ton avis ? »

Quel genre de question était-ce ? « - Le Tueur de l'Aube, évidemment. Et non, je ne sais pas qui c'est ou il serait déjà mort ou derrière les barreaux. »

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et Sasuke sortit, Pakkun dans ses bras. Il fixa le visage d'Himura durant un moment avant de réaliser que c'était impoli puis il se tourna rapidement vers Kakashi.

« - Prêt à rentrer ? » Demanda Kakashi. Sasuke hocha la tête et Kakashi se tourna vers Himura. « - Je te verrais plus tard mais je suis content que tu ailles mieux. »

Himura sourit. La tension avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. « - A bientôt. »

* * *

Tenzou se réveilla à 7h du matin, après dix heures de sommeil et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait honteux de la façon dont il avait traité Faucon hier soir et se fit la note mentale de le chercher et lui présenter des excuses à la première occasion. Il avait été épuisé et stressé mais cela n'était pas une excuse pour s'en prendre aux autres.

Kawaguchi était déjà là quand Tenzou arriva, affalé sur son bureau, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés et une tasse de café presque vide devant lui.

« - Tu as une sale tête. » Commenta Tenzou, s'installant sur une chaise à côté de lui. Kawaguchi ne bougea pas. « - As-tu passé une autre nuit blanche ? »

« - Non. » Fut la réponse étouffée. « - C'est juste la tête que j'ai le matin. »

« - Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu ainsi habituellement le matin. »

« - Je suis un expert pour le changement d'humeur le matin. » La tête de Kawaguchi se leva légèrement mais s'abaissa presque aussitôt. « - Merde. Je veux boire le reste de mon café mais je ne veux pas bouger. »

Tenzou haussa un sourcil. « - Ton existence est un vrai combat. »

« - Tu n'as aucune idée. » Grogna Kawaguchi puis il se redressa légèrement, cherchant à tâtons sa tasse et manquant de renverser le contenu dans le processus.

« - As-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit dans le bureau de Nara-sensei la nuit dernière ? »

« - Ouais, elle avait un rouleau scellé appartenant à Umino et tout ce qui avait disparu avec Matsuoka. J'ai laissé quelqu'un continuer les fouilles mais ils ont laissé un message disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'évident appartenant à Eri ou Akane-chan. »

« - Akane- _chan_ ? » Répéta Tenzou.

Kawaguchi grimaça au lapsus. « - Oui, nous nous connaissions. » Admit-il. « - Elle était à l'Académie en même temps que moi. Himura aussi mais il a été diplômé avant nous. Ils étaient amis d'enfance avant qu'ils se mettent en couple. »

Tenzou le regarda, atterré. « - Tu n'as jamais mentionné ça ! Tu ne dois pas travailler sur l'affaire si tu étais ami avec l'une des victimes. »

Kawaguchi haussa les épaules et fit tournoyer le contenu de sa tasse. « - Nous n'étions pas proches, pas vraiment. J'aurais probablement cessé de lui parler si elle ne s'était pas mise avec Himura. Et je vais bien, tu sais. Je peux le faire. Je veux le faire. Après avoir vu Himura complètement bouleversé par cela, c'est important pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que je finirais par travailler avec toi quand j'ai écopé du corps de la Forêt mais je suis content que ça m'ait conduit ici. Je veux vraiment attraper ce type avant qu'il blesse quelqu'un d'autre. »

C'était une bombe que Tenzou n'avait pas vu venir. Kawaguchi le regardait attentivement, attendant une réaction. Le protocole exigeait que Kawaguchi soit écarté de l'affaire mais Tenzou hésitait à le faire pour un certain nombre de raisons. Il aimait travailler avec Kawaguchi et il le trouvait compétent et travailleur, malgré les plaintes de Kawaguchi et il le croyait quand il disait qu'il n'était pas affecté. Avant aujourd'hui, Tenzou n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit qui l'aurait amené à croire que Kawaguchi était émotionnellement investi. Toutefois, la principale raison pour laquelle le remplacement de Kawaguchi serait problématique était parce qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour de l'examen Chuunin et essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui n'était pas occupé serait presque impossible.

« - Ce serait trop compliqué pour te faire remplacer par quelqu'un pour le moment. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Mais tu aurais dû me le dire au moment où nous avons réalisé que nos affaires étaient liées. »

« - Je sais, je suis désolé. »

Tenzou soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de lui faire la morale, pas quand il avait permis à Kakashi de participer à une enquête ANBU en dépit du fait qu'il correspondait au profil du tueur.

« - Alors, Nara-sensei avait volé le travail de Matsuoka-sensei et Iruka-sensei mais pas ceux des deux autres. As-tu vérifié chez elle ? »

« - Rien non plus. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un hier soir. Mais quand je dis qu'il n'y a rien d'évident d'Eri ou Akane-chan, je veux dire rien avec leurs noms dessus. Mes plans pour ce matin impliquaient de découvrir si elles avaient consulté quelque de particuliers aux archives puis de comparer avec tout ce qu'on a trouvé. » Il lança un regard désespéré à Tenzou. « - Sais-tu combien de temps il a fallu pour fouiller tout le bureau de Nara ? Deux personnes ont travaillé jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures puis deux autres personnes ont pris le relais et n'ont pas fini avant trois heures du matin. Qui peut garder autant de documents ? Nous n'avons même pas pu tout ramener ici… nous aurions encombré tous les locaux. »

« - Qu'en est-il des rouleaux d'Iruka-sensei et Matsuoka-sensei ? »

« - Ils étaient en évidence. Le travail d'Umino est dans un rouleau scellé cependant et il est placé sous confidentialité alors nous allons avoir besoin d'être rajouté sur la liste de ceux qui y ont accès avant de faire quoi que ce soit et ensuite demander à Umino de nous l'ouvrir. »

« - Je lui emmènerais plus tard. » Proposa Tenzou. « - Je suis déjà sur la liste. Ces sceaux sur ses blessures faisaient partis de ses recherches alors le Sandaime m'a rajouté. »

Kawguchi vida sa tasse de café. Il avait l'air un peu plus vivant maintenant. « - Cool, fais ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai un os à ronger grâce à toi. » Il croisa les bras et Tenzou lui lança un coup d'œil. « - Tu as agi derrière mon dos et laissé Kakashi sortir du Département Tortures et Interrogatoires. »

Tenzou avait espéré éviter cette conversation aussi longtemps que possible. « - Il n'a rien fait. »

« - Bien sûr, tu ne le favorise pas seulement parce qu'il est ton ami ? »

« - Tu n'as rien sur lui. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Et tu as raison, c'est mon ami. Je le _connais_. Si tu entendais la façon dont il parle d'Iruka-sensei, tu saurais qu'il n'a pas pu lui faire ça. »

Kawaguchi semblait intéressé par cela. « - Ah oui ? Les rumeurs sur Kakashi sont vraies alors ? »

« - Quelles rumeurs ? J'ai perdu le compte à force. »

« - Tu sais, qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les femmes. »

Tenzou roula des yeux. « - Nous enquêtons sur un tueur en série et tu veux _cancaner_ ? »

Kawaguchi ne se laissa pas démonter. « - Hé, si Kakashi et Umino sont ensembles, c'est tout à fait pertinent pour l'affaire. Et j'ai vu des photos d'Umino. C'est un bel homme, tu ne trouves pas ? Est-ce le genre de Kakashi ? »

« - Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de lui demander toi-même ? »

« - Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? »

Kawaguchi souriait maintenant et Tenzou ne voulait pas savoir s'il était sérieux. Il décida de ramener le sujet sur quelque chose d'utile.

« - J'ai parlé à Hiashi-san hier soir. Haruki-san n'a pas tué Nara-sensei. Il était enfermé dans le complexe toute la nuit et Faucon a confirmé qu'il n'était pas sorti. »

« - Alors crois-tu que nous avons tort à propos d'Haruki ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre que le Tueur de l'Aube qui a assassiné Nara ? »

« - Je ne veux pas encore exclure Haruki-san. » Répondit fermement Tenzou. « - Il a le profil du Tueur de l'Aube. As-tu trouvé s'il avait un lien avec Matsuoka-sensei. »

« - Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher dessus. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - C'est sur ma liste des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Mais je suis assez sûr que c'est Nara qui a choisi Matsuoka comme cible alors je ne pense pas trouver quoi que ce soit. Il était différent des autres. Ce que je veux vraiment trouver, c'est l'endroit où il a été tué. Je ne pense pas que c'était dans la Forêt… l'endroit était trop surveillé à cause de l'examen Chuunin en préparation donc je pense qu'il a été tué ailleurs et déplacé là-bas. La mort de Nara m'a donné une idée à ce sujet, le quartier fantôme est un assez bon endroit pour tuer quelqu'un, tu ne penses pas ? Calme, abandonné, beaucoup de bâtiments vides. Je vais aller vérifier, voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. »

C'était une bonne idée, même si ça impliquait une grande zone à fouiller. « - Aurait-il été tué dans le sanctuaire ? »

Kawaguchi secoua la tête. « - Aucune preuve d'une seconde mort là-bas. D'ailleurs, ce serait stupide de donner rendez-vous dans un endroit que l'on veut garder secret. Et si quelqu'un avait traîné dans le coin et découvert un joli tas de preuves ? Non, le Tueur de l'Aube est plus intelligent que ça. »

Tenzou acquiesça. En fait, il était secrètement inquiet que le Tueur de l'Aube soit plus intelligent qu'eux.

« - Ok, vérifie les preuves reliant Nara-sensei à Fujimoto-san et Eri-san, puis essaye de trouver un lien entre Haruki-san et Matsuoka-sensei. Je vais vérifier ce rouleau scellé et demander à Iruka-sensei à ce sujet. En ce qui concerne la mort de Nara-sensei, nous avons les rapports du porte-à-porte donc je vais les lire et voir si quelqu'un a remarqué quelque chose de suspect la nuit dernière. Et nous attendons toujours le rapport d'autopsie mais je n'attends pas beaucoup de ça. »

« - Tu devrais aider Tadaomi avec les plannings. » Déclara Kawaguchi, admiratif. « - Tu es bon pour l'organisation. Je pensais que le Chuunin avait revendiqué toutes les compétences organisationnelles de ce village. »

« - Exécution ! »

« - Oui, monsieur ! »

* * *

Les rues semblaient plus bondées que d'habitude alors que Tenzou se dirigeait vers l'appartement d'Iruka. Il y avait beaucoup de shinobis étrangers dans le village se préparant pour la première épreuve de l'examen Chuunin qui débutait un peu plus tard dans la journée, et ceux qui étaient venus regarder et soutenir. Tenzou se demandait comment les tueries du Tueur de l'Aube affectaient l'examen. Le Sandaime avait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer la situation aux dignitaires en visite. Tenzou se demandait s'ils avaient quand même fait le déplacement ou s'ils avaient décidé que c'était trop risqué et resté chez eux.

Naruto répondit quand il frappa à la porte et il observa le masque de Tenzou durant un instant avant de le reconnaître.

« - Iruka-sensei est sous la douche. » Dit-il alors qu'il faisait entrer Tenzou. « - Il en a pour un certain temps. Il fait tout lentement pour le moment. »

« - Très bien. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Je peux attendre. »

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et écouta Naruto frapper à la porte de la salle de bain dans le couloir. « - Iruka-sensei, l'ANBU de l'hôpital est ici. Vous savez, l'ami de Kakashi-sensei. »

Faiblement, Tenzou entendit la réponse d'Iruka. « - Chat-san ? S'il te plait, dis-lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Naruto revint dans le salon et s'assit également sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes sur lui et regardant le masque de Tenzou avec un air critique.

« - Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un chat. » Décida-t-il.

« - Oh ? À quoi penses-tu que je ressemble ? »

Naruto se pencha en avant, réfléchissant. « - Comme quelqu'un qui a eu une très mauvaise journée. La bouche est toute grincheuse. »

Tenzou retint un rire surpris. « - Eh bien, parfois c'est tout à fait approprié. »

Naruto se rassit. « - L'avez-vous peint vous-même ? »

« - Non, nous avons un artiste qui peint les masques pour nous. J'ai choisi d'être un chat cependant. »

« - Pourquoi avez-vous choisi un chat ? »

Comment Iruka-sensei faisait pour faire face à cet assaut de curiosité ? Pas seulement Naruto, comment faisait-il face à toute une classe d'enfant ? Étaient-ils tous si plein de questions ?

« - J'aime les chats. » Répondit simplement Tenzou. « - Quel animal choisirais-tu si tu étais ANBU ? »

« - Je ne veux pas être ANBU. » Déclara Naruto. « - Je veux être Hokage. » Son visage s'illumina. « - Pourrais-je être les deux ? Est-ce qu'ils laisseraient l'Hokage rejoindre l'ANBU ? »

Tenzou fut épargné de répondre par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain et l'apparition d'Iruka, les cheveux humides et vêtu d'un jogging et un tee-shirt. Son visage était très pâle et Naruto bondit sur ses pieds et rejoignit Iruka, l'aidant à rejoindre lentement le canapé.

« - Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda Tenzou. « - Je peux revenir plus tard. »

« - Non, c'est très bien. » Répondit Iruka, tressaillant alors qu'il s'asseyait à la place de Naruto. « - Les mouvements les plus simples sont un peu difficiles à faire pour le moment mais je dois les faire quand même pour récupérer le plus vite possible. »

« - Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer plus. » Grommela Naruto. Tenzou sentait que c'était une dispute qu'ils avaient eu à plusieurs reprises. « - Je vais vous préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« - Ça peut attendre le départ de Chat-san. » Protesta Iruka.

« - Non, vous avez besoin de manger. Chat-san ne s'en formalisera pas. »

« - Naruto-kun a raison. » Acquiesça Tenzou.

Naruto lança un regard satisfait à Iruka et fit le tour du comptoir qui séparait le salon et la cuisine. « - Désirez-vous quelque chose, Chat-san ? »

Iruka eut l'air consterné. C'était considéré comme impoli de proposer de la nourriture ou à boire à un ANBU alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retirer leur masque et accepter mais Tenzou ne fut pas offensé.

« - Je ne peux pas manger pendant que je suis en uniforme. » Répondit-il, désignant son masque. La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit en un 'o' de réalisation.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, Chat-san ? » Demanda Iruka avant que Naruto puisse poser une autre myriade de questions.

« - Je voulais vous poser quelques questions sur Nara-sensei. » Déclara Tenzou. Iruka eut l'air surpris.

« - Je pensais que sa mort n'avait rien à voir avec les autres attaques. »

« - Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce fût le même tueur. » Admit Tenzou. « - Mais il y a vraisemblablement un lien entre Nara-sensei et le Tueur de l'Aube. Avez-vous vu Nara-sensei depuis que vous avez été attaqué ? »

« - Oui, elle est venue me rendre visite le premier jour à l'hôpital. »

« - Comment vous a-t-elle semblé ? »

« - Choquée. Bouleversée. Les réactions habituelles quand quelqu'un que vous connaissez est blessé. » Ou les réactions de quelqu'un qui s'attendait à ce qu'Iruka meurt.

« - Et de quoi vous a-t-elle parlé ? »

« - Elle m'a demandé comment j'allais, proposé de m'aider si j'avais besoin de quelque chose… oh, et elle voulait savoir si mes recherches étaient en lieu sûr. » Iruka se gratta l'arête du nez d'un air penaud. « - Elles étaient assez mal cachées en fait alors je lui ai demandé de les garder pour moi. »

« - L'avez-vous demandé ou vous l'a-t-elle proposé ? »

Iruka ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, fronçant les sourcils. « - Je ne me souviens pas. Elle a abordé le sujet mais j'ai pu lui dire de prendre le rouleau. Je ne sais pas. »

Tenzou fouilla dans sa poche, cherchant le rouleau scellé d'Iruka. Alors qu'il le sortait, Naruto apportait une assiette de toasts et de la confiture, la tendant à Iruka qui la prit en souriant et le remerciant.

« - Iruka-sensei, est-ce le rouleau contenant vos recherches ? » Demanda Tenzou.

Iruka posa l'assiette en équilibre sur ses genoux. « - Oui, c'est lui. »

« - J'ai besoin que vous l'ouvrez pour moi. J'ai la permission de l'Hokage pour voir le contenu. » Tenzou tendit à Iruka l'autorisation signée. Iruka parcourut le papier puis hocha la tête.

« - Très bien mais Naruto, peux-tu aller dans ta chambre pendant un moment ? Tu n'as pas le droit de voir cela. »

Naruto bouda mais quitta la pièce sans protester. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Iruka toucha le rouleau, infusant un peu de chakra puis l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur se trouvait des notes sur ses recherches rassemblées dans son bloc-notes, un peu de papier de chakra avec des sceaux que Tenzou reconnut comme des versions du sceau de garrot qu'Iruka avait utilisé pour sauver sa vie et un parchemin qui portait la marque de confidentialité.

« - Juste un parchemin interdit ? » Demanda Tenzou, surpris.

« - J'ai également des livres mais ils ne sont pas interdits donc je n'ai pas besoin de les sceller. Je peux vous les porter si vous voulez. » Il se leva et Tenzou put voir son visage se crisper sous l'effort.

« - Je peux aller les chercher si vous me dites où ils sont. » Proposa-t-il rapidement, se levant également. Iruka secoua la tête.

« - Ils ont des titres assez compliqués. Ça sera plus facile si je les trouve. »

Tenzou resta à ses côtés alors qu'Iruka se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ne voulant pas être condescendant mais aussi nerveux qu'Iruka se blesse. Cependant, Iruka semblait parfaitement capable de couvrir la courte distance mais à un rythme prudent. Quand ils atteignirent la bibliothèque, Iruka prit quelques livres sur l'une des étagères puis sur une autre et se figea.

« - Ca ne va pas. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Les yeux d'Iruka fixaient ses livres. « - J'ai rangé ces livres dans un ordre spécifique mais ces deux-là sont dans le mauvais sens. Et là-bas. » Il désigna un autre livre sur l'étagère du haut. « - Il est carrément au mauvais endroit. » Il se tourna vers Tenzou. « - Est-ce que les ANBU ont fouillé mes livres ? »

« - Non, nous nous sommes seulement intéressés à votre chambre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de fouiller le reste de la maison. Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne les avez pas mélangé ? »

« - Je ne ferais pas ça. » Répondit Iruka fermement. « - Celui-là est dans la mauvaise _section_. Ça n'a pas de sens du tout. » Il fronça les sourcils en fixant ses livres. « - Quelqu'un a pris ces livre et les a remis à la mauvaise place. »

Tenzou se rappela de la théorie de Kakashi, que les victimes étaient ciblées à cause de leur recherche. « - Est-ce que quelque chose manque ? »

Iruka prit un moment pour regarder les livres. « - Je ne pense pas. Je ne peux pas être tout à fait sûr mais il semblerait qu'ils soient tous là. Pourquoi quelqu'un déplacerait mes livres et ne prendrait rien ? »

Tenzou se retourna et regarda le parchemin interdit qui était resté sur le canapé. « - Peut-être qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. »

Iruka suivit son regard. « - Vous pensez que le tueur était intéressé par ma recherche ? » Tenzou s'était attendu à du doute dans sa voix mais il fut intéressé de ne pas en déceler.

« - Retournons nous asseoir. » Suggéra Tenzou. « - Je vais porter ces livres. » Il prit la pile de livres et les déposa sur la table basse. Il y avait quatre volumes mais Tenzou n'était soudainement plus intéressé par eux. Il était sûr que le tueur avait recherché le parchemin.

« - Qu'y a-t-il dans ce parchemin ? » Demanda Tenzou en le prenant et l'ouvrant.

« - Il comporte des sceaux médicaux hautement contraires à l'éthique. » Déclara Iruka. « - Surtout, il parle de prothèses fabriquées à partir de chair humaine. Remplacement de membres manquants par un membre issu d'un cadavre ou d'une personne encore vivante. Il est vraiment horrible. »

« - Comment diable pouvez-vous trouver cela utile ? » Demanda Tenzou. « - N'êtes-vous pas en train de créer des sceaux de premiers soins ? »

« - C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les sceaux dans ce parchemin mais il y des symboles clés et ils sont incroyablement utiles. Je suis encore au stade de la conception des symboles de base pour les sceaux que je veux créer… le sceau de garrot que j'ai utilisé était purement le résultat de quelques griffonnages. »

Tenzou le regarda. Iruka ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait échappé à la mort par des _griffonnages_ qu'il n'avait jamais testés. Était-ce ainsi d'être un expert en sceaux ou bien Iruka était-il un génie qui s'ignorait ?

« - Avez-vous fini les symboles de base ? » Demanda Tenzou.

« - Presque. » Iruka ouvrit son bloc-notes et lui montra une page de symboles. Trois d'entre eux avaient des marques à côté d'eux et Iruka les désigna. « - Ces trois-là ont besoin d'être améliorés mais le reste est prêt pour les tests sur papier de chakra. »

« - Si Nara-sensei avait ces symboles et ce parchemin, aurait-elle pu terminer le travail ? »

« - Probablement. » Dit Iruka. Il regarda Tenzou avec méfiance, n'aimant pas l'insinuation. « - Vous croyez qu'elle a envoyé quelqu'un pour me tuer afin de pouvoir voler ma recherche ? »

« - Peut-elle rapporter de l'argent ? »

« - Une fortune. » Répondit Iruka. « - Ce concept de sceau n'existe pas. Cela pourrait sauver d'innombrable vies. J'allais en faire don au village mais si c'était vendu à un autre village, ça peut rapporter beaucoup d'argent. Et la renommée et la réputation serait astronomique. »

Cette information était aussi utile que troublante. Alors que Tenzou était heureux pour les preuves supplémentaires pour Kaede, il s'interrogeait encore plus sur le motif qui l'avait conduit à soupçonner Haruki.

« - Ça vous dérange si je garde votre recherche pendant un moment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Non. Permettez-moi d'ajouter votre signature de chakra au rouleau, ça sera plus facile pour vous de stocker tout cela. »

« - Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je rajoute la signature de mon partenaire quand il aura été mis sur la liste d'autorisation d'accès ? »

« - Pas du tout, faites comme il vous plaira. »

Iruka utilisa un jutsu pour le rajouter à la liste de ceux qui pouvait ouvrir le rouleau. Au lieu d'attaquer la signature de chakra étrangère, ça permettait de le considérer comme une clé secondaire en plus du chakra d'Iruka. Iruka mit fin au jutsu et Tenzou infusa alors un peu de son chakra.

« - Voilà. » Déclara Iruka. « - Il n'y a pas d'urgence pour que je le récupère. S'il vous plaît, gardez-le aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. »

« - J'aimerais que tout le monde soit aussi conciliant que vous. » Déclara Tenzou avec envie et Iruka se mit à rire.

« - Je ne veux pas vous rendre la tâche difficile alors que vous essayez de me protéger. » Répondit-il. « - D'ailleurs, plus j'aide et plus vite vous pourrez trouver le tueur, non ? »

Iruka semblait mieux que quand Tenzou lui avait parlé à l'hôpital. Moins hanté, moins tendu. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose de sombre caché derrière ce ton léger et Tenzou souhaitait faire disparaître cette peur. Des gens comme Iruka ne méritaient pas de souffrir comme ça.

« - Je l'espère. » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

* * *

Avoir vu Iruka la nuit dernière avait mis Kakashi de bonne humeur. Avoir _embrassé_ Iruka la nuit dernière l'avait mis de _très_ bonne humeur. Il avait souhaité pendant un certain temps que quelque chose se développe entre lui et Iruka, mais il n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses. Kakashi détestait la maladresse des rendez-vous. Les rendez-vous étaient comme des étranges réunions prévues où l'ordre du jour était d'apprendre à connaître l'autre afin que les deux parties sachent s'ils devaient faire un effort avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Kakashi avait toujours trouvé cela forcé et artificiel et il avait renoncé à ce concept.

Iruka ne semblait pas vouloir de cela non plus. Kakashi n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui lui donnait l'impression de savoir ce que pensait l'autre mais c'était cette compréhension tacite qu'il ressentait entre lui et Iruka. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il interprétait mal les sentiment d'Iruka quand ce dernier posait sa main sur celle de Kakashi quand ils marchaient ou quand il offrait à Kakashi un de ses sourires dont il était friand et Kakashi savait sans aucun doute qu'Iruka comprenait son affection aussi. Ils se donnaient tout simplement du temps et laissaient leur amitié… encore nouvelle et en pleine épanouissement… devenir quelque chose de stable avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Et Kakashi était plus que d'accord avec cela.

Cependant, il était parfaitement prêt à passer au niveau suivant maintenant et l'anticipation d'embrasser correctement Iruka la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ne faisait qu'augmenter sa détermination à effacer son nom une fois pour toute en attrapant le Tueur de l'Aube.

Malheureusement, il y avait d'autres parties de sa vie qui avaient également besoin d'être traitées, en particulier ses placards de cuisine qui étaient, en un mot, vides. Si Kakashi avait été tout seul, il n'aurait tout simplement pas mangé pendant quelques jours jusqu'à être assez incommodé pour réapprovisionner ses placards mais affamer Sasuke serait probablement considéré comme de la maltraitance, de sorte qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait des courses durant la dernière heure écoulée.

Quand ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement de Kakashi, ils avaient trouvé Tenzou devant la porte. Le rythme cardiaque de Kakashi augmenta sous l'excitation. Sans doute que Tenzou était venu pour qu'il lui parle de sa théorie comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait mais c'était l'occasion pour Kakashi d'essayer de soutirer quelques informations.

« - Je pensais que tu devais passer la nuit dernière. » Commenta Kakashi, plaçant ses courses dans les bras de Tenzou afin de prendre ses clés.

« - Hier était une longue journée. » Répondit Tenzou. « - J'ai vu Iruka-sensei ce matin. » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur.

« - Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Kakashi. Tenzou n'avait clairement pas découvert qu'il avait vu Iruka la nuit dernière et il avait l'intention de continuer ainsi. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Sasuke dans le dos de Tenzou. Sasuke haussa un sourcil hautain en réponse.

« - Mieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. » Déclara Tenzou, posant les sacs de courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « - Bien qu'un rétablissement complet pourrait prendre un certain temps. »

« - Le médecin a dit entre six à dix semaines. » Déclara Sasuke. « - À moins qu'il y ait des complications. »

Kakashi le regarda. Il n'avait pas entendu cela. « - Définis complication. »

Sasuke se mit à ranger la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur. « - Ça pourrait s'infecter ou si le tissu cicatriciel provoque des problèmes internes, ou si Iruka-sensei continue d'essayer d'en faire trop, il pourrait interférer dans le processus de guérison et… »

« - Peut-être que ça pourrait être le pire des cas. » Interrompit Tenzou.

Sasuke leva les yeux et vit le visage de Kakashi. « - Il ne va pas _mourir_. » Dit-il d'une voix lourde de mépris. Kakashi se sentit un peu mieux, chassant ses craintes comme si elles étaient ridicules. « - Allez-vous m'aider à ranger les courses ou pas ? »

« - Maa, tu fais du bon travail tout seul. » Répondit Kakashi, ignorant le regard noir. « - Je dois parler à Chat un moment. »

Il ignora le murmure ennuyé de Sasuke et conduisit Tenzou dans le salon. Il pensait qu'ils s'assoiraient dans le canapé mais Tenzou resta debout alors Kakashi l'imita.

« - Je vais faire bref. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Parles-moi de ce que tu parlais hier. À propos de la façon dont les victimes sont liées. »

Eh bien, ok, Kakashi pouvait jouer son jeu pendant un moment.

« - J'ai essayé une approche différente. » Dit-il. « - Je ne pense pas que le Tueur de l'Aube choisit ses victimes, je pense que c'était Nara. À cause de Matsuoka… j'ai entendu parler de lui par Hiashi avant de te demander… et aussi parce que j'ai remarqué que les victimes avaient toutes un lien avec les sceaux et c'est ce qui les reliaient à Nara. J'ai pensé que peut-être elle les avait fait tuer afin de pouvoir s'approprier le crédit de leur travail. »

« - J'ai pensé à quelque chose de similaire par rapport aux recherches d'Iruka-sensei. » Déclara lentement Tenzou. « - Mais Fujimoto-san n'était pas chercheuse. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle savait quoi que ce soit à propos des sceaux ? »

« - Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que Fujimoto consultait des livres et parchemins interdit aux archives de manière illégale ? Elle faisait des recherches sur un moyen de guérir la cécité d'Himura. Je pense que ses tatouages de sceaux pourraient être davantage son œuvre que ce que Nara a voulu admettre. J'ai une copie de tout ce qu'elle a consulté si tu veux voir. »

« - Kawaguchi consulte les listes pour elle et Eri-san. J'aurais les résultats cet après-midi de toute façon. Est-ce tout, Kakashi ? »

Il se préparait à partir et Kakashi ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

« - Il y a autre chose dont je veux te parler. » Dit Kakashi.

« - Je me doute. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Mais je suis en train de développer une nouvelle résolution qui consiste à ne pas toujours te donner ce que tu veux. »

« - Je ne pense pas qu'Haruki soit le Tueur de l'Aube. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pondéré. « - Il y a deux jours, tu étais assez convaincu pour l'attaquer et maintenant, tu penses qu'il est innocent. »

« - Je pense que c'est un connard et je pense qu'il est celui qui a attaqué Iruka-sensei il y a quatre ans, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit un tueur en série. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence puis Tenzou soupira. Il s'assit sur le canapé, ce que Kakashi prit comme un signe de défaite. Tenzou allait l'écouter. Kakashi prit place à ses côtés et se pencha en avant avec ardeur.

« - Si Nara choisissait les victimes, le motif que tu as utilisé pour le profil d'Haruki n'a pas de sens. Ça pourrait bien être une coïncidence que Fujimoto, Eri et Iruka-sensei étaient tous du genre à dire ce qu'ils pensent. Est-ce que Matsuoka correspond à ce profil ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Admit Tenzou à contrecœur. « - Kawaguchi se penche sur la question aujourd'hui. »

« - Si nous suivons l'idée que Nara a embauché un assassin pour tuer ceux qu'elle considérait comme une menace pour son prestige en tant que chercheuse, nous avons un nouveau profil du tueur. »

« - Cela ne signifie pas qu'Haruki-san ne l'est pas. Il déteste les trois victimes et ne s'en cache pas. Si Nara cherchait un tueur d'élite, il est un bon choix. Il est possible qu'ils y gagnent tous les deux en s'associant. »

« - C'est trop parfait. » Insista Kakashi. « - Deux personnes qui veulent tuer les mêmes victimes et ils parviennent à se trouver et planifier une série de meurtres ? As-tu une preuve tangible d'un lien entre eux ? »

« - Pas encore. Mais il n'y rien de 'trop parfait' dans les enquêtes de ce genre. La réponse la plus évidente est généralement la bonne. Voilà comment fonctionne la réalité. »

« - Peut-être, et tu peux continuer à chercher quelque chose sur Haruki autant que tu le souhaites. Mais tu peux aussi revenir à ta liste d'ANBU et voir si l'un d'eux n'aurait pas un lien avec Nara. Vérifie à nouveau les victimes, vérifies les autres personnes impliquées avec l'ANBU qui a volé le masque. Vérifie les finances de Nara, voit si elle a payé le tueur, parce que si elle ne l'a pas fait alors il doit y avoir un motif en plus du sien. Était-il amoureux d'elle ? Avait-il une dette envers elle ? Est-ce qu'elle le faisait chanter ? A-t-elle promis de partager l'argent des recherches avec lui ? Si tu creuses assez profond, il y aura des traces. Tu peux déjà en trouver sur les liste, en fait. »

Les épaules de Tenzou se tendirent d'irritation. « - Et de quel genre ? »

« - Eh bien, étant donné qu'il l'a tué au moment où elle est devenue gênante, ce n'était sans doute pas son amant. Et s'il est assez gourmand pour tuer des gens pour de l'argent, ce n'est sans doute pas son gagne-pain, de sorte que ce n'est sans doute pas le motif non plus. »

« - En supposant que ce soit le Tueur de l'Aube qui l'a tué. »

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Kakashi de regarder Tenzou. « - Attends, tu ne penses pas que s'est lui ? »

« - Le mode opératoire était complètement différent. Sa gorge a été tranchée par derrière et il n'est pas resté pour la voir mourir. »

« - Genjutsu ? »

« - J'en doute. Pourquoi prendre la peine de se faufiler derrière une victime si on peut la pousser à mettre leur gorge à nu pour soi ? »

Le cerveau de Kakashi tournoyait. « - Si le Tueur de l'Aube ne l'a pas tué, le seul autre motif probable est que quelqu'un d'autre a découvert qu'elle était impliquée dans les meurtres. »

« - Une revanche. » Déclara Tenzou et Kakashi pouvait presque entendre les engrenages tournaient dans sa tête également. « - Quelqu'un avec un lien personnel avec l'une des victimes. » Il lança un coup d'œil à Kakashi. « - C'est vraiment une bonne chose que tu ais un alibi. »

Kakashi l'entendit à peine. Il avait relié le point final. Quelqu'un qui voulait se venger pour les meurtres et qui savait que Kaede avait été impliqué. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne.

« - Merde. » Dit-il. « - J'ai parlé à Himura de Nara. »

« - Himura Daiki ? » Tenzou tapota un doigt contre son masque.

« - Lui-même. Il était vraiment intéressé à l'époque. Il a insisté pour que je lui dise si j'avais des preuves solides contre elle mais j'ai éludé. Peut-être qu'il l'a observé et remarqué toute l'attention ANBU et il a trouvé que c'était une bonne preuve. » Il repensa brièvement à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernière devant l'immeuble d'Iruka. « - Je l'ai vu hier et il m'a demandé à nouveau si Nara avait tué Fujimoto. Il était vraiment… intense. Et il m'a demandé quelque chose de bizarre. Il m'a demandé si j'avais une idée de qui l'avait tué, comme si je pouvais penser que ce n'était pas le Tueur de l'Aube. Il était en train de récolter des informations pour savoir s'il craignait d'être pris. »

« - Attends, ralentis. » Tenzou fixa le mur, réfléchissant. « - Tu t'excites trop. Nous ne pouvons pas dire avec certitude que ce n'était pas le Tueur de l'Aube juste parce que le mode opératoire était différent. C'est quelque chose que je considère mais pour le moment, c'est une théorie sans preuve à l'appui. Les circonstances entre la mort de Nara-sensei et les meurtres en séries sont complètement différentes. Si c'est une décision qui a été prise sur l'impulsion du moment, alors bien sûr, ça peut avoir un aspect différent des meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait même que ça ait l'air différent, pour essayer de nous dérouter. Il ne sait pas exactement ce que nous savons sur Nara-sensei, alors il a peut-être pensé prendre une longueur d'avance sur nous. »

Il se trompait. Maintenant que Kakashi l'avait vu, il était sûr. Tenzou n'avait pas vu le regard dans les yeux d'Himura quand il avait posé des questions sur Kaede, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un et savoir qui était le coupable et ne pas être en mesure de le prouver. Kakashi le comprenait. Il avait presque perdu Iruka, et même si c'était de justesse, c'était suffisant pour lui faire perdre son contrôle normalement étroitement maintenu. Il avait attaqué Haruki et avait pénétré dans le bureau de Kaede, et il était toujours prêt à mettre en péril sa liberté et sa réputation. Si Iruka était mort, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas assassiné Haruki ce jour-là sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« - Tu ne vas pas chercher dans ce sens ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps ou les ressources pour courir après chaque théorie que tu as. Apporte-moi des preuves et je le rajouterais sur ma liste de choses à faire. »

« - Est-ce que cela veut dire que je continue à t'aider après tout ? »

Tenzou renifla, comme s'il avait fait une blague. « - Pas si on me payait. Mais puisque tu vas continuer à en faire qu'à ta tête, peu importe ce que je dis, je veux que tu me gardes dans ta manche. Si je découvre que tu as des informations que tu n'as pas partagé avec moi, je te ferais jeter tout droit en cellule. Compris ? »

« - Depuis quand es-tu un tel tyran ? » Gémit Kakashi.

« - Depuis que tu agis comme un gamin, _senpai_. »

Kakashi n'eut aucune objection à cela.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Tenzou passa en revue les notes que les ANBU avaient ramené du quartier fantôme après la mort de Kaede. Visiblement, personne n'avait rien vu. Même en montrant les photographies de Kaede et d'Haruki, personne ne pouvait se rappeler de les avoir vu dans le quartier ce jour-là ou un autre jour. Soit ils n'étaient pas restés assez longtemps pour qu'ils s'en souviennent, ou soit ils avaient pris soin d'éviter d'être vu. Les deux options étaient tout aussi susceptibles mais aucune d'elles n'aidaient Tenzou.

Il était encore en train de les parcourir et piochait dans un bento acheté sur le chemin du retour lorsque Kawaguchi revint dans les locaux, portant une boite en plastique qui sentait meilleur que le déjeuner de Tenzou. Il s'assit à côté de Tenzou et prit une paire de baguettes jetables.

« - Ravi de te voir ici. » Plaisanta Kawaguchi avant de prendre une bouchée de sa nourriture et soupirer de contentement.

« - Tu as l'air beaucoup plus vivant que ce matin. » Commenta Tenzou.

« - Je voudrais pouvoir dire la même chose de toi. » Kawaguchi lorgna le bento de Tenzou alors que ce dernier utilisait ses baguettes pour empiler des morceaux de sushi l'un sur l'autre. « - Manges-tu ou construis-tu une tour ? »

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. J'espérais avoir une matinée productive mais je n'ai pas avancé beaucoup. Quelqu'un a fouillé dans la bibliothèque d'Iruka-sensei, cherchant probablement le parchemin interdit qu'il avait scellé avec le projet que tu as retrouvé dans le bureau de Nara-sensei. Mais nous savions déjà qu'elle avait pris ses recherches, ce n'est donc pas nouveau. As-tu eu plus de chance ? »

« - Devons-nous parler boulot durant le déjeuner ? J'espérais faire une pause. »

Tenzou haussa un sourcil. « - Nous sommes ANBU. »

« - Bien. » Marmonna Kawaguchi avant de manger un morceau de tempura. « - J'ai oublié que nous n'avions pas de pause. »

« - Alors, qu'as-tu ? »

« - Pas beaucoup plus que toi. Matsuoka ne correspond pas au profil des victimes mais nous savions déjà que c'était différent avec lui. Il n'a eu aucune confrontation récemment sauf avec Nara. Je n'ai trouvé aucun lien entre lui et Haruki. Je maintiens qu'il a été ciblé par Nara. »

« - Probablement. As-tu eu l'occasion de récupérer les listes des consultations d'archives de Fujimoto-san et Eri-san ? »

« - Ouais mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les regarder. »

C'était l'histoire de leur vie, pensa Tenzou. Trop de choses à faire et trop peu de temps pour le faire.

« - J'ai l'impression que nous piétinons. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Pour être honnête, je crains que nous soyons en train de foncer dans un mur de briques. »

« - Ne dis pas ça. Nous avons beaucoup de preuves contre Nara maintenant, alors tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de comprendre qui était son associé. Il doit bien y avoir une piste. Il y en a toujours une. Nous avons juste besoin de la trouver. »

Tenzou hocha la tête mais il ne se sentait pas aussi optimiste. Il y avait trop de variables maintenant et son seul suspect devenait de moins en moins probable. Il avait le terrible sentiment que Kakashi avait raison sur Haruki, et si cela était vrai, il devrait repartir de zéro.

« - Que dirais-tu de venir au quartier fantôme avec moi après le déjeuner ? » Suggéra Kawaguchi. « - Je prévois de chercher le lieu du crime de Matsuoka. Ça te fera du bien de sortir pendant un certain temps. »

« - Qu'en est-il des listes que tu es censé vérifier ? »

« - Je vais y jeter un œil maintenant. S'il y a quelque chose qui m'interpelle, je le transmettrais à quelqu'un pour qu'il vérifie avec les preuves que nous avons trouvé dans le bureau de Nara. »

Tenzou réfléchit. Il n'avait rien d'urgent à faire et trouver le lieu du crime serait un autre grand pas pour l'enquête. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'envoyer une équipe de rechercher alors que l'examen Chuunin se déroulait, donc s'il ne l'aidait pas, Kawaguchi devrait explorer un grand nombre d'endroit possible tout seul. Cela leur ferait gagner du temps s'ils faisaient équipe. Et en parlant de leurs ressources réduites, il avait pris une autre décision.

« - Ok je vais venir t'aider à chercher. Jette un œil à ces dossiers en même temps que tu termines de déjeuner. » Il remit le couvercle sur son bento inachevé et se leva. « - Je dois aller au secrétariat. Je vais annuler la surveillance de la résidence Hyuuga pendant les nuits. Il est inutile de doubler la sécurité si Hiashi-san a mis en place un couvre-feu. »

« - Ouais, bon point. Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt à partir. »

Les plannings étaient disponibles sur le système informatique interne mais il y avait également un exemplaire sur papier qui était épinglé sur le tableau d'affichage du secrétariat et plus il y avait d'ANBU qui venait vérifier leur planning et moins il y avait de paperasse en retard pour Tadaomi. Tenzou avait besoin de faire des annulations et tous les changements devaient passer par Tadaomi afin qu'il puisse réaffecter les agents.

Il y avait deux ANBU dans le bureau alors Tenzou se dirigea d'abord vers le tableau pour effectuer le changement sur papier. Faucon, Vipère et Ours étaient chargés de la surveillance Hyuuga et Tenzou trouva chacun de leurs noms et les raya avant d'ajouter une note en bas du document disant que la surveillance Hyuuga n'était plus nécessaire de vingt-deux heures à sept heures du matin. Cela aiderait Tadaomi à cesser de se plaindre que l'affaire du Tueur de l'Aube nécessitait trop de surveillance. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup de main d'œuvre occupait à ne rien faire, mais qu'est-ce que Tenzou pouvait faire ? En plus d'Haruki, il y avait un ANBU qui surveillait la maison d'Iruka vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ainsi que la maison de Kawaguchi quand il ne travaillait pas.

Phoenix était chargée de surveiller le bâtiment d'Iruka et Tenzou observa le tableau pour trouver l'ANBU se chargeant de Kawaguchi. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il plissa les yeux avec confusion. Quelqu'un avait rayé le nom et avait griffonné une note qui disait que la surveillance de Kawaguchi n'était plus nécessaire. La note était signée par la spirale en forme d'escargot de Kawaguchi.

Tenzou fronça les sourcils. Kawaguchi n'avait pas dit qu'il avait annulé sa surveillance. Le planning montrait les trois derniers jours et il semblerait que Kawaguchi avait mis fin à sa surveillance il y a deux jours, avant la nuit où Kaede avait été tué.

Les ANBU quittèrent le bureau et Tenzou s'avança vers Tadaomi.

« - Si tu es ici pour me donner plus de travail, tu peux repartir maintenant. » Grogna Tadaomi. « - Et si tu veux que je t'affecte plus de personnel, oublie aussi. »

« - L'examen Chuunin te donne du fil à retordre ? »

Tadaomi agita dédaigneusement la main. « - Ne me parle même pas de l'examen Chuunin. Sérieusement. Ne le fais pas. »

« - Eh bien, si tu es à court de personnel, ne t'inquiète pas. Je souhaiterais annuler la surveillance du complexe Hyuuga durant la nuit. »

« - Hallelujah. » Marmonna Tadaomi. Il tapota sur l'ordinateur et bien que Tenzou ne pouvait pas voir l'écran, il savait que Tadaomi faisait les changements. « - Heures ? »

« - Entre vingt-deux heures et sept heures du matin. »

« - Bien. Permets-moi d'ajuster les heures de surveillance le jour où sinon il va y avoir un décalage de deux heures. »

« - Est-ce que Kawaguchi a dit pourquoi il avait annulé la surveillance de sa maison ? » Demanda Tenzou alors que Tadaomi jouait avec le planning.

« - Il a dit qu'il se sentait gêné de faire perdre du temps à des gens occupés. »

« - Il y avait quelqu'un qui surveillait sa maison au cas où un _tueur_ _en série_ décidait de _l'assassiner_. »

« - Est-ce que le vol d'équipement était la cause également ? » Il leva les yeux et remarqua que Tenzou le fixait. « - Quoi, tu pensais que ça ne se saurait pas ? Mikado a vérifié les stocks, alors naturellement tout le bureau était au courant cinq minutes plus tard. »

Tenzou réprima un soupir. De toute évidence, c'était trop espérer que des agents hautement qualifiés soient capables de résister à l'envie de commérages.

« - En ce qui concerne le Tueur de l'Aube alors c'est un peu un hasard qu'il ait demandé à s'occuper du corps de la Forêt. » Poursuivit Tadaomi. « - Qui aurait pensé que ça serait lié ? Ça l'a tout de suite plongé au milieu de tout ça. »

« - Il a demandé l'affaire ? » Pourquoi Tadaomi en savait beaucoup plus sur le partenaire de Tenzou que lui ?

Tadaomi renifla. « - Il a été affecté trois fois avec moi cette semaine. À la fin, il a demandé l'affaire en disant qu'il préférait s'occuper d'un cadavre plutôt que continuer la paperasse. Complètement sans gêne, cet homme. Bien au moins, il est honnête. »

« - Honnête à souhait. » Marmonna Tenzou mais son esprit était ailleurs. C'était trois choses qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui et que Kawaguchi n'avait jamais mentionné, incluant le fait que lui et Akane étaient amis d'enfance. Tenzou pourrait commencer à penser qu'il avait demandé l'affaire avec des arrière-pensées mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que Kawaguchi ait pu savoir que Matsuoka soit lié avec les meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube jusqu'à ce que le corps soit identifié.

« - Bien, c'est fait. » Déclara Tadaomi. « - As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? »

« - Non, merci. Bonne chance avec l'examen. »

« - Je t'ai dit de ne pas mentionner les examens ! »

Kawaguchi avait fini de manger et il feuilletait les relevés d'archives pour Akane et Eri quand Tenzou revint.

« - Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Kawaguchi sans lever les yeux. « - Akane-chan a rendu tout ce qu'elle a pris aux archives quelques semaines avant sa mort et Eri avait deux livres qui ont été retrouvé par un des ANBU chargé de la scène du crime. »

« - Donc, si Nara-sensei a volé leurs recherches, elle n'a pas pris les documents d'archives cette fois. »

« - Peut-être qu'elle en s'intéressait juste à ceux de Matsuoka. »

« - Ouais, peut-être. Kawaguchi, pourquoi as-tu annulé la surveillance de chez toi ? »

Kawaguchi leva les yeux vers lui. « - Ils ont mieux à faire ailleurs. J'ai mis à jour mes protections donc je pense que je suis en sécurité chez moi. En outre, ça fait environ trois semaines depuis que le tueur m'a fait voler le masque. S'il voulait me tuer, il aurait pu le faire avant. »

« - À moins qu'il pense que tu l'as vu tuer Nara-sensei. Et s'il t'a vu au sanctuaire ? »

« - Arrête de t'en faire. » Déclara Kawaguchi, chassant les préoccupations de Tenzou avec ce que ce dernier considéré comme une légèreté malsaine. « - Je vais bien. Promis. Maintenant, es-tu prêt à aller jouer à cache-cache dans le quartier fantôme ? »

« - Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »

« - Bon esprit ! Prêt ou pas, nous voilà. »

* * *

Lorsque Kakashi était bloqué sur une idée, il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Depuis la visite de Tenzou ce matin-là, il avait réfléchi à la possibilité qu'Himura ait tué Kaede et il avait décidé de laisser le travail de détective pour le Tueur de l'Aube à Tenzou pour un après-midi et essayer de trouver des preuves de sa nouvelle théorie.

Compte tenu des soupçons de Kawaguchi au sujet de son implication dans la mort de Kaede, il avait décidé que ce serait dans son intérêt de rester à l'écart de la scène de crime et sans les ressources ANBU pour le soutenir, sa seule autre option était de parler directement avec Himura. Kakashi ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'Himura allait craquer et confesser qu'il était coupable mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'agir et espérer une réaction.

La première preuve qu'Himura n'était pas complètement honnête arriva étonnamment tôt dans la mission auto-imposée de Kakashi, quand il essaya de suivre Himura. Il connaissait les bonnes personnes pour demander l'adresse d'Himura, qui se révéla être dans la direction opposée de la maison d'Iruka qui se trouvait en plein centre du village. Hier soir, Himura avait dit qu'il était sur le chemin du retour après avoir fait un bilan de santé à l'hôpital, mais cela devait être un mensonge parce que cela lui faisait faire un détour considérable.

Kakashi soupçonnait qu'Himura l'avait suivi et provoqué une rencontre fortuite afin d'interroger négligemment Kakashi au sujet de Kaede. Il avait voulu se rassurer sur le fait qu'il avait fait une bonne chose en la tuant et vu que Tenzou n'avait jamais donner les détails de l'affaire, Kakashi était sa seule source d'information.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Kakashi ne savait pas s'il voulait voir Himura être puni pour cet assassinat. C'était compliqué, émotionnellement parlant. Il comprenait, et même sympathisait mais en même temps, Himura avait fait justice lui-même et Kakashi ne pouvait pas tolérer cela. Sur une note plus pratique et égoïste, si Kakashi pouvait découvrir l'identité du meurtrier de Kaede, peut-être que les ANBU cesseraient de chercher un prétexte pour l'enfermer et jeter la clé.

Himura vivait dans un appartement pas trop loin du centre du village mais dans une rue assez en retrait de la route principale. Le bâtiment avait l'air vieux mais très bien entretenu, abritant six appartements d'après l'interphone de la porte. La plaque indiquant le nom d'Himura à côté du numéro 3 avait l'air neuve. Il n'y avait aucune mention d'Akane.

« - Oui ? » Fit la voix d'Himura dans l'interphone quelques secondes après que Kakashi ait sonné.

« - C'est Kakashi. Ça te dérange si j'entre ? »

Il y eut une courte pause. Kakashi savait qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé. Pas si Himura espérait avoir plus d'informations sur les meurtres ou Kaede.

« - Je t'ouvre. Monte au premier étage. »

Lorsque Kakashi gravit le petit escalier, il trouva Himura debout devant la porte numéro 3, l'attendant. Il se déplaça sur le côté pour laisser entrer Kakashi.

« - C'est une surprise. » Commenta-t-il. « - Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

« - Non merci. » Kakashi avait pour politique de n'accepter aucune nourriture ou boisson de possibles assassins. « - Désolé de te déranger. »

Himura le guida vers le salon qui était un peu plus grand que le salon de Kakashi. L'appartement était propre mais avec la sensation confortable qu'il y avait deux personnes qui partageait l'espace. Il y avait des photographies partout dans la pièce, et presque toutes étaient des photos d'Himura et Akane souriant côte à côte. Kakashi se demandait si ses vêtements étaient encore dans les tiroirs, ses aliments préférés encore dans les placards, son shampoing encore dans la salle de bain. Il pensa à Iruka et réprima un frisson.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et Himura prit place dans un fauteuil.

« - Je suis désolé pour hier soir. » Déclara Himura. « - Je ne voulais pas te harceler à propos de Nara-sensei. C'est juste que depuis que tu m'as questionné sur elle l'autre jour, je n'ai pas été en mesure d'arrêter d'y penser. »

« - Je comprends. Je n'arrête pas de penser aux meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube depuis qu'Iruka-sensei a été attaqué. » Admit Kakashi. D'abord, il devait faire en sorte qu'Himura pense qu'il était complètement de son côté. Puis il construirait le piège dans la conversation et lancerait l'hameçon. Himura pouvait présenter un mur impénétrable mais Kakashi savait que dessous se trouvait un amoncellement bouillonnant de douleur et de colère et personne ne pouvait retenir autant d'émotion sans faire aucune erreur. Kakashi l'avait appris de première main au cours des derniers jours.

« - Himura, j'ai réfléchi. Après la nuit dernière, je me suis senti mal alors que j'enquêtais sur le Tueur de l'Aube alors que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais agissant comme si j'avais plus le droit de savoir que toi. »

Il n'y eut aucune étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux d'Himura.

« - Je suis venu aujourd'hui parce que je pense que nous devrions en parler. Nous sommes… eh bien, pas dans le même bateau, pas du tout, mais nous avons tous les deux soufferts parce que ce bâtard a blessé les gens que nous aimons. »

« - Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler. Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais probablement été prudent aussi, mais je te remercie d'être venu ici aujourd'hui. Ça me ferait me sentir tellement mieux si je savais, même légèrement, ce qui se passe. »

« - Eh bien, je ne prétends pas avoir toutes les réponses, ou même la plupart d'entre elles. Mais tu voulais savoir à propos de Nara et je peux te dire ce que je sais sur elle. »

Himura se pencha en avant, regardant fixement.

« - Son nom est apparu à cause des sceaux réprimant le chakra qui ont été retrouvés sur les scènes de crime. Elle avait vérifié un livre interdit contenant le sceau à deux reprises au cours des derniers mois. Et puis le corps de Matsuoka-sensei a été identifié et relié aux meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube. Nara-sensei avait porté plainte contre lui pour plagiat. »

« - J'ai entendu parler de la mort de Matsuoka-sensei mais malheureusement par les commérages. » Déclara Himura. « - Je ne savais pas qu'il était lié aux autres. »

« - C'était probablement la première victime. » Fit Kakashi. « - Nara-sensei avait également des liens avec les trois autres victimes. »

« - Donc que vient faire le Tueur de l'Aube dans l'équation ? »

Kakashi cligna des yeux. « - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Tu as dit qu'elle était juste une complice mais il semblerait qu'elle avait les moyens et sans doute les motifs pour tuer. Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle s'en est prise à Matsuoka-sensei et je suis sûr que tu as une idée pour les autres victimes. »

« - Je pense qu'elle voulait voler leurs recherches. Est-ce que Fujimoto-san a joué un rôle important dans tes tatouages de sceaux ? »

Himura leva une main pour toucher son visage. « - Oui. Elle a fait toutes les recherches préliminaires. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance sur les sceaux, ce qui explique pourquoi elle a finalement approché Nara-sensei mais elle apprenait autant qu'elle le pouvait au cours des six mois où j'ai été aveugle. Nara-sensei a finalisé les sceaux mais elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire sans les ressources qu'Akane avait trouvé. »

Cela sonnait comme une histoire impressionnante… une novice qui devenait une experte du jour au lendemain pour sauver la vue de son amant. Cela aurait certainement éclipser toute la gloire que Kaede avait espéré gagner. « - Tes sceaux sont-ils particulièrement impressionnants ? Seraient-ils la cause de sa mort ? »

Himura haussa les épaules. « - Je n'y connais rien sur les sceaux, donc je ne peux pas te dire. Nara-sensei était particulièrement enthousiaste à chaque fois que nous parlions du projet, cependant. Et les chercheurs sont toujours à la recherche de financement. Bien qu'une partie était reversé dans ses recherches, je suppose qu'elle se gardait un petit profit. »

Plus Kakashi en apprenait sur Kaede et plus il était convaincu qu'il avait raison sur le fait qu'elle était le cerveau derrière les meurtres. C'était un motif beaucoup plus convaincant que de punir des Chuunins irrespectueux, d'autant plus que Matsuoka ne correspondait pas à ce profil.

« - Compte tenu de tous les éléments de preuve contre Nara-sensei, pourquoi penses-tu que quelqu'un d'autre soit le Tueur ? » Demanda Himura.

Kakashi ne comptait pas lui parler du profil ANBU même si sa vie en dépendait mais il pouvait donner une petite miette dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose en retour. « - Iruka-sensei a vu assez de son agresseur pour affirmer que c'était un homme. »

« - Les victimes et les témoins sont les sources d'information les moins fiables. Surtout en considérant que c'est arrivé en pleine nuit, donc il faisait sombre et Umino-sensei était probablement encore somnolent. Le choc d'une telle attaque peut fausser sa perception ou ses souvenirs. »

« - Himura, tu ne sais pas grand-chose des détails de l'affaire et pourtant tu es fixé sur Nara-sensei depuis un certain temps. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle était le Tueur ? »

« - J'y ai réfléchi. Nara-sensei était une kunoichi très intelligente. Assez intelligente pour planifier ces meurtres et les compétences nécessaires pour les mener à bien. Elle ne choisissait pas des victimes plus puissantes qu'elle, et même le cas échant où ils auraient été plus fort qu'elle, elle avait choisi le moment idéal ainsi que la méthode d'attaque. Tout le monde est vulnérable quand il dort et comme elle était une experte en sceau, elle devait être assez douée pour crocheter les protections… les deux compétences exigent un niveau élevé de contrôle de chakra. »

Si Kakashi ne connaissait pas le profil, il aurait pu trouver cette approche convaincante. « - Iruka-sensei a dit que le tueur a utilisé une technique pour le contrôler, probablement du genjutsu. Nara-sensei était-elle compétente en genjutsu ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant qu'Akane l'approche pour les sceaux. Mais le clan Nara est réputé pour son jutsu de l'Ombre. Elle aurait facilement pu contrôler quelqu'un assez longtemps pour le tuer. »

Kakashi se redressa. La conversation ne prenait pas le chemin qu'il avait prévu mais il était fasciné malgré lui. « - Alors d'après toi, qui a tué Nara-sensei si ce n'est pas le Tueur de l'Aube ? »

« - Une femme comme elle ne devait pas être sans ennemis. » Si cela n'était pas une esquive de la question, Kakashi ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« - Tu dis qu'elle était le Tueur de l'Aube. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a découvert et l'a tuée. »

« - Peut-être. » Répondit Himura d'une voix neutre.

Kakashi décida de pousser un peu plus loin. « - Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu arriver à la même conclusion que celle que tu viens de faire. Quelqu'un qui était lié à l'une des victimes peut-être et qui voulait se venger. »

Himura ne réagit pas. « - On dirait que nous sommes tous les deux très suspects. »

Si Kakashi écoutait attentivement, il crut entendre une menace voilée dans ces mots.

« - Hatake, si tu avais eu l'occasion de venger Umino-sensei, l'aurais-tu saisi ? »

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais il ne pouvait pas. Himura le regarda lutter avec lui-même. « - La vengeance ne doit pas signifier la violence. » Réussit-il finalement à dire. « - Conduire le Tueur aux ANBU est une vengeance suffisante. »

« - Qu'aurais-tu fait si Umino-sensei était mort ? »

L'image lui revint d'Iruka en sang dans son lit, pâle, encore attaché. Les empreintes sombre contre les draps ensanglantés. Il avait pensé qu'Iruka était mort et une partie de lui s'était brisé.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était silencieux depuis trop longtemps et il leva les yeux pour voir qu'Himura le regardait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la sympathie.

« - Celui qui a tué Nara-sensei nous a fait une faveur. »

Kakashi n'avait pas la force d'être en désaccord.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de terrain à couvrir pour retrouver le lieu où Matsuoka avait été tué, alors Tenzou suggéra de commencer au sanctuaire et partir dans des directions opposées. Tenzou fouillerait la rue de l'ancien hôpital et Kawaguchi fouillerait les vieilles boutiques et maisons qui se trouvaient dans l'autre sens.

« - Tiens. » Kawaguchi remit à Tenzou un sceau d'appel. Il était plus simple que ceux qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le sanctuaire et Tenzou le reconnut comme l'un de ceux que les ANBU conservaient dans la salle d'équipement. « - Appelles-moi si tu trouves quelque chose et nous nous retrouverons devant le sanctuaire. »

« - Bien sûr. Rendez-vous tout à l'heure. »

Il devint rapidement évident que l'ensemble de la rue était inhabité. Tenzou pouvait voir pourquoi. Les bâtiments étaient très vieux, les poutres en bois étaient en décomposition et la maçonnerie était sale et usée. La plupart était des magasins au rez-de-chaussée avec des appartements au-dessus. Il y avait des fenêtres cassées, des portes éventrées, des graffitis laissés par des explorateurs urbains et une véritable armée d'araignées. Dans une librairie abandonnée, Tenzou trouva une colonie de chauve-souris pendue aux étagères vides.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il se trouvait à l'entrée de l'ancien hôpital. Il était plus petit que le complexe labyrinthique du nouvel hôpital mais encore assez grand pour être intimidant. Tenzou soupira, se résignant à la tâche à accomplir. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien trouvé qui ressemblait à une scène de crime. Bien qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait, il était cependant à l'affût de signes évidents : sang ou signe de lutte.

Lorsque l'hôpital avait été déplacé il y a cinquante ans, tout n'était pas allé sur le nouveau site. Tous les équipements médicaux avaient disparu mais il y avait encore des lits dans les chambres, sans draps ni matelas, ressemblant à des squelettes métalliques poussiéreux. Les fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de crasse et la lumière filtrée à peine. Tenzou alluma sa torche, projetant des ombres dans les recoins. Des cafards fuyaient la lumière ou craquaient sous ses pieds.

Tenzou ne savait pas exactement dans quel service il était quand il trouva la salle d'opération. La porte se referma derrière lui, bloquant les faibles lueurs de la lumière naturelle et le laissant dans l'obscurité totale en dehors du faisceau de la lampe, que Tenzou déplaça lentement à travers la pièce. Il avait traversé une salle de préparation d'abord, avec deux grands éviers fissurés contre le mur et ensuite il était passé par une porte à double battants. La table d'opération était toujours là et au-dessus se trouvait un vieux luminaire, qui pouvait être déplacé pour éclairer divers angles. Un des murs était meublé de placards vitrés, entièrement vides, et il y avait un établi qui avait dû autrefois accueillir les outils d'un chirurgien. Le reste de la pièce était nue et il fallut un moment à Tenzou pour réaliser ce qui n'allait pas.

Il n'y avait pas de poussière. Ou, au contraire, il y en avait mais une infime couche à peine perceptible qui contrastait grandement avec le reste du bâtiment. Tenzou fouilla dans sa poche et activa le sceau appelant, puis commença à observer la pièce plus en détail. Les armoires étaient vides et même si l'une des vitres était cassée, il n'y avait pas de verre au sol. En fait, le sol était complètement vierge de détritus ou débris. Tenzou retourna dans la salle de préparation, qui n'était pas aussi propre et la poussière au sol avait été perturbé. Il y avait des tas de poussières et de débris de verre dans les coins, et Tenzou était prêt à parier que c'était le résultat du nettoyage de la salle d'opération. Il avança soigneusement à travers le désordre mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant parmi la saleté.

Il furetait toujours dans la pièce lorsque le sceau appelant devint chaud contre sa jambe. Merde, il devait retrouver Kawaguchi au sanctuaire. Il avait été tellement distrait qu'il avait oublié que Kawaguchi ne saurait pas où le trouver.

Tenzou retourna dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement dans l'hôpital, ce qui serait un problème pour retrouver l'endroit. Essuyant la poussière sur la plaque à côté de la porte, il découvrit qu'il était à la Salle 2, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement utile. Regardant autour de lui, Tenzou ne vit aucun autre signe à proximité donc il se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche et enveloppa rapidement un bandage autour de sa main. Il utilisa la poignée d'un kunai pour briser le verre et dégager les morceaux autour du cadre ayant survécu à l'impact initial. Sortir par là serait plus facile que de se perdre dans les dédale de couloirs et il aurait une meilleure chance de retrouver la fenêtre plutôt que tenter de mémoriser le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'opération.

Il bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et était sur le point d'escalader le mur quand il entendit des pas tranquilles derrière lui dans le couloir. Tenzou se glissa à l'intérieur et se retourna pour voir une silhouette avançait vers lui. Il leva sa torche et la lumière se refléta sur une armure ANBU et un masque blanc.

Kawaguchi leva la main pour protéger ses yeux, pointant sa propre torche au sol. « - Tu étais censé me retrouver au _sanctuaire_. »

Tenzou abaissa sa torche. « - Désolé, j'ai été distrait. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« - Si tu ne t'étais pas retrouvé à l'hôpital maintenant, j'aurais été déçu de tes capacités. Et une fois à l'intérieur, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre la piste. » Il désigna le sol où il y avait une ligne d'empreinte dans la poussière. Tenzou se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé les empreintes de celui qui avait nettoyé la salle d'opération. Le nettoyeur avait-il couvert leurs pistes ou s'étaient-elles naturellement effacés par le temps ?

« - J'ai trouvé quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce que nous recherchons. » Déclara-t-il.

Il mena Kawaguchi jusqu'à la salle d'opération puis recula, laissant Kawaguchi arriver à sa propre conclusion. Kawaguchi avança lentement à travers la pièce, braquant sa torche sur le sol et les placards un peu comme Tenzou l'avait fait.

« - Quelqu'un a nettoyé. » Observa-t-il. « - Peut-être récemment mais c'est difficile à dire. La poussière se dépose plus lentement dans une pièce fermée. Ça pourrait remonter à un mois. »

« - Ce n'est peut-être rien. » Convint Tenzou. « - Ou ça aurait pu être nettoyé il y a trois semaines pour enlever le sang et les preuves. »

Kawaguchi acquiesça. « - C'est un bon endroit pour assassiner, surtout que Matsuoka a été le premier. Ils n'ont pas pensé à utiliser les sceaux de répression de chakra et d'insonorisation à ce moment-là, car l'endroit était vraiment bien isolé. Le bâtiment hospitalier est assez loin des parties du quartier qui sont habités et il y a un avantage évident à être dans une pièce sans fenêtre et une seule porte. C'est une bonne ironie dramatique que Nara ait choisi d'assassiner son rival dans un hôpital. »

« - C'est plutôt très éloigné de la Forêt de la Mort cependant. Pourquoi choisir de l'enterrer de l'autre côté de la ville ? »

« - Il y a beaucoup de façon de transporter un corps sans être vu. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient de meilleurs endroits ? Mais tu as raison, ils auraient été obligés de transporter le corps à travers le village. C'est plus risqué que de le cacher ici. Bordel, ils auraient pu le laisser dans cette salle et nous l'aurions sans doute jamais trouvé. »

Tenzou repensa aux débris dans la salle de préparation. « - Le problème c'est que quelqu'un a nettoyé ici et mit toute la poussière et les débris dans l'autre pièce. S'ils ont nettoyé le sang d'une scène de crime, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de sang là-bas ? Et pourquoi se donner la peine de nettoyer les preuves possibles puis les laisser près du lieu du crime ? »

« - Tu as raison, cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Mais pour quelle autre raison pourrait-on éventuellement avoir nettoyé cette salle ? »

« - Une blague ? Des enfants auraient pu venir ici, bien que ce soit plus loin que ce que des enfants oseraient braver. Où ça aurait pu être utilisé comme un endroit secret pour s'y retrouver. »

Kawaguchi braqua sa torche sur la table d'opération. « - Quoi, comme un couple ayant une liaison secrète et qui viendrait dans un hôpital abandonné ? Non merci. Cela donnerait un nouveau sens à jouer au docteur. »

« - Ce genre de chose arrive. »

« - Peut-être dans _ta_ vie sexuelle. Mais tu as raison cependant… nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Il n'y littéralement aucune preuve que quelqu'un soit mort ici. As-tu vérifié le reste des bâtiments ? »

« - Je n'ai pas fini d'inspecter celui-ci. Mais n'est-il pas un peu tard ? Peut-être que nous devrions venir un autre jour. »

Kawaguchi consulta sa montre. « - Tu ne veux pas être ici après le coucher du soleil au cas où des fantômes apparaitraient. »

« - Tu as vu à travers moi. Continue si tu veux mais je retourne au bureau. »

Il sortit dans le couloir et après un moment, Kawaguchi le suivit.

« - Hey, ne me laisse pas seul ici ! Je ne plaisantais pas à propos des fantômes. »

* * *

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour venir à la résidence Nara, Kakashi le savait, moins de quarante-huit heures après la mort de Kaede, mais il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose avant de parler avec Tenzou. Après avoir quitté l'appartement d'Himura, il était plus convaincu que jamais qu'Himura avait tué Kaede mais il laissait cela de côté pour le moment. Ce qu'Himura lui avait dit l'avait intrigué d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas prévu, alors il était revenu à la piste qui, il l'espérait, conduirait au Tueur de l'Aube.

Il ne croyait pas à la théorie d'Himura que Kaede était le Tueur, mais Himura ne savait pas à propos du lien ANBU alors Kakashi ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas voir le tableau dans l'ensemble. Mais l'une des choses qu'Himura avait dit était resté coincé dans son esprit. Le jutsu de l'Ombre de Kaede pouvait certainement avoir été utilisé pour neutraliser les victimes et Kakashi espérait qu'elle n'était pas présente avec le Tueur de l'Aube pour commettre les meurtres. S'ils avaient confondu le jutsu des Nara avec du genjutsu, alors le profil ANBU qu'ils utilisaient était inutile.

Par conséquent, Kakashi voulait tester. Il voulait savoir s'il était possible de contrôler quelqu'un avec le jutsu de l'Ombre pendant qu'il dormait et espérait réfuter la théorie d'Himura.

Il se dirigea vers le dojo derrière le bâtiment principal, où Shikaku s'entrainait. Kakashi attendit patiemment qu'il finisse.

« - Désolé de t'interrompre. » Dit-il quand Shikaku abandonna sa position finale.

« - C'est bon. Je peux faire une pause. Comment puis-je t'aider, Kakashi ? »

Kakashi hésita. Il connaissait bien Shikaku et ne voulait pas lui mentir. « - C'est un peu délicat et certainement déplacé mais je suis ici à propos de Kaede-sensei. »

Shikaku soupira et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « - Quand l'ANBU est venu m'informer de sa mort, on m'a dit que Kaede était impliquée dans les meurtres du Tueur de l'Aube. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête. « - Je suis désolé de venir si tôt après sa mort. »

Shikaku chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main. « - J'avais déjà des doutes depuis qu'un ANBU était venu me poser des questions sur elle mais je trouve encore difficile à y croire. Quel est ton intérêt dans l'affaire ? »

« - Iruka-sensei est un de mes amis proches. J'enquête en privé, bien que j'ai l'intention de rapporter tout ce que je trouve aux ANBU. »

« - Je vois. Iruka-sensei est un homme bon, je suis content qu'il ait survécu. Shikamaru est allé lui rendre visite à l'hôpital il y a quelques jours. Il a dit que ton équipe Genin avait abandonné l'examen Chuunin à cause de cela. »

« - Comment l'Équipe Dix s'en est-elle sorti lors du premier test ce matin ? »

« - Ils ont réussi. La deuxième épreuve a dû commencer maintenant donc ils sont tous dans la forêt. » Shikaku remit ses sandales. « - Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la maison pour parler ? »

« - En fait, j'espérais que tu accepterais de prendre part à une petite expérience. Je veux savoir dans quelle mesure le jutsu de l'Ombre de ton clan agirait sur une cible endormie. »

Shikaku lui lança un long regard. Kakashi savait que les conséquences de sa déclaration ne passeraient pas inaperçus.

« - Très bien. » Déclara Shikaku. « - Bien que je peux te dire maintenant que cela fonctionnerait très bien. Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu recherches ? »

« - Je veux savoir ce que ressent la personne ciblée et comment elle peut être déplacé avant qu'elle ne se réveille. »

« - Est-ce que tu veux que je le teste sur toi ? »

« - Bien sûr. Ça ne me dérange pas de servir de cobaye. »

Shikaku lui fit signe de le suivre. « - Alors allons dans un endroit plus confortable et tu pourras faire une sieste. »

Il emmena Kakashi dans le bâtiment principal puis dans une chambre que Kakashi supposa être celle de Shikaku et sa femme. Il y avait une chaise près de la fenêtre, sur laquelle Shikaku s'assit, désignant le lit à Kakashi.

« - Penses-tu pouvoir t'endormir facilement ? »

« - Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Je ne dors pas bien ces derniers temps et j'ai toujours été bon pour faire une sieste. » Kakashi s'assit au bord du lit. Il se sentait un peu gêné de dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'on l'observait et il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tendu.

« - Alors que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ? »

Kakashi essaya de penser à une façon subtile de formuler sa demande, puis abandonna et décida qu'il était préférable d'être direct plutôt que prendre le risque de fournir des instructions incompréhensibles. « - Essaye de me déplacer dans la même position que les victimes retrouvées. Comme ceci. » Il se coucha et leva les mains vers la tête du lit. « - Sur le dos, les jambes liées et les mains attachée à la tête du lit. Ton lit ressemble à celui d'Iruka… trop grand pour attacher les deux mains, de sorte qu'une seule suffira. » Il se redressa et regarda Shikaku, qui hocha simplement la tête. « - Pour info, je suis ici parce que je suis en train de réfuter la théorie que c'est ainsi que les victimes ont été contrôlées. »

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. » Déclara Shikaku. « - Je ne sais pas exactement dans quelle mesure Kaede était impliquée, mais je crois que l'ANBU ne serait pas venu me parler s'il n'avait pas eu de bonnes raisons de la soupçonner. J'espère seulement qu'ils remettront le corps pour l'enterrement avant de clôturer l'affaire. Je voudrais avoir au moins un peu d'espoir qu'elle sera innocentée quand je participerais à ses funérailles. »

Il n'y avait aucune chance, Kakashi le savait mais si Shikaku préférait ne pas connaître la vérité pour le moment, qui était Kakashi pour lui dire que la culpabilité de Kaede ne faisait aucun doute ?

« - Je te remercie d'accepter cela. » Dit-il à la place. « - Je sais que c'est tout à fait inapproprié mais pour être honnête, je suis à court d'options. »

« - Ca ne me dérange pas. » Déclara Shikaku. « - Qu'elle soit coupable ou pas, rien ne changera cela. Je préfère une vérité bouleversante à un mensonge confortable. » Il avait l'air fatigué et Kakashi se demanda s'il était proche de Kaede. Il ne savait pas exactement comment ils étaient liés. « - Penses-tu mettre longtemps à t'endormir ? »

« - Aucune idée. » Répondit honnêtement Kakashi. « - J'espère que non. »

Il se coucha sur le lit, essayant d'oublier Shikaku et de croire qu'il était seul. Le lit était moelleux et après quelques minutes, Kakashi se sentait se relaxer. Shikaku ne bougea pas et ne fit aucun bruit. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait pensé de laisser son esprit s'évader. Il était habitué à dormir dans des endroits étranges, souvent beaucoup plus mal à l'aise de dormir dehors lors d'une mission et par rapport à cela, c'était facile de tout simplement fermer les yeux et se laisser aller au sommeil…

Kakashi se réveilla pour se retrouver sur le dos avec ses jambes serrées et une main contre le montant de la tête de lit et son cœur se serra.

« - Ça a marché. » Dit-il.

« - A peine. » Commenta Shikaku. Il se tenait à l'extrémité du lit, un bras en l'air et il libéra aussitôt Kakashi du jutsu. « - Tu t'es réveillé dès que ton poignet a touché le lit. »

Kakashi se redressa. « - J'ai un sommeil léger. Mais toutes les victimes étaient des Chuunins qui travaillaient à temps plein dans le village. Ils devaient avoir un sommeil plus profond. »

« - Ce ne serait pas grave s'ils s'étaient réveillés. » Souligna Shikaku. « - Une fois que quelqu'un est pris dans le pièce du jutsu, il ne peut pas s'échapper. »

Kakashi glissa ses jambes hors du lit et se leva. « - Mais Iruka-sensei l'a ressenti dans son sommeil. Il a dit qu'il était conscient que quelque chose se passait avant même qu'il se réveille. » Il fronça les sourcils, repensant à ce qu'il avait ressenti avant son réveil. « - Je pense qu'à un certain niveau, je savais que quelque chose m'arrivait mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'était la même chose que ce qu'Iruka-sensei a décrit. »

« - Le niveau de prise de conscience doit probablement différer selon le cycle du sommeil et de l'individu. » Déclara Shikaku. « - Mais pour moi, ce que tu décris ressemble plus à du genjutsu. »

Avoir une troisième personne qui arrivait indépendamment à la même conclusion soulagea Kakashi. Ils n'avaient pas prouvé quoi que ce soit avec l'expérience. Le profil restait en place.

« - Est-ce que Kaede-sensei était douée en genjutsu ? »

« - Je ne l'ai jamais vu utiliser du genjutsu et elle n'était pas du genre à cacher un talent. » Il fit une pause. « - Autrement dit, elle n'a pas le profil. »

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, Kakashi ressentit un élan de reconnaissance de ne pas avoir à apprendre une nouvelle qui bouleverserait Iruka.

« - Merci encore pour ça. » Dit-il. « - Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu ton après-midi. »

« - Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider, que ce soit toi ou un ANBU. » Déclara Shikaku. « - J'espère que quelqu'un attrapera le tueur bientôt. Je pense que nous pourrons tous mieux dormir en sachant qu'il est derrière les barreaux. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Amen à cela.

* * *

Tenzou marchait en direction de la Tour avec Kawaguchi quand il aperçut Kakashi qui avançait droit vers eux.

« - Pars devant. » Dit-il, désignant la Tour à Kawaguchi.

Kawaguchi ne bougea pas, regardant Kakashi. « - Ne passes-tu pas beaucoup de temps avec lui en ce moment ? »

« - Tu n'as pas à me dicter comment gérer ma vie sociale. » Déclara fortement Tenzou.

Kawaguchi lui lança un regard dur. « - Tant que c'est juste ta vie sociale. Kakashi n'exerce plus en tant qu'ANBU… souviens-toi de ça. »

Il s'éloigna alors en direction de la Tour alors que Kakashi arrivait au niveau de Tenzou.

« - Quel est son problème ? » Demanda Kakashi. « - Est-ce qu'il pense toujours que j'ai assassiné Nara malgré mon arrestation ANBU qui me sert d'alibi ? »

« - Il ne pense pas que tu as tué qui que ce soit. » Corrigea Tenzou. « - Mais tu es très proche d'une personne impliquée dans cette affaire et tu le sais, ne pousse pas trop ta chance. »

« - Je sais, je sais. Écoute, peut-on parler un peu ? »

Tenzou souhaitait que Kakashi puisse voir son expression exaspérée. « - Ne me dis pas que tu as encore causé plus de problèmes. »

« - Je n'ai pas causé de problèmes ! J'ai fait un beau travail de détective et maintenant je te garde dans ma manche, comme tu me l'as demandé. »

Il faisait presque la moue. Tenzou résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

« - Pardonnes-moi si je préfère entendre cela avant d'avoir l'analyse de ta journée. Allons parler dans la Tour. Nous pourrons trouver une salle de réunion vide. »

« - Est-ce ok ? » Kakashi avait l'air hésitant. « - Kawaguchi a raison, tu sais. C'est préférable que tu ne sois pas vu avec moi trop souvent tant que je suis l'ennemi numéro un des ANBU. »

« - Tu n'es pas une telle chose. » Dit fermement Tenzou. « - D'ailleurs, il serait encore plus soupçonneux si nous étions vu se faufiler quelque part pour parler en privé. »

« - Bon point. Va pour la Tour. »

C'était plus difficile que d'habitude de trouver une pièce libre, sans doute à cause de l'examen Chuunin mais la plus petite pièce au fond du couloir était vide et alors qu'ils entraient, Kakashi tourna la pancarte à la porte pour indiquer que c'était occupé.

« - J'ai parlé avec Himura plus tôt. » Déclara-t-il dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux. « - Je pense toujours qu'il a tué Nara. Il est complètement obsédé par elle… il a toute une théorie comme quoi elle était le Tueur de l'Aube. Il me l'a dit. »

« - Preuve ? »

« - Non mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que je suis ici. La plupart de ce qu'il a dit à propos de Nara était sans fondement car il ne connaît pas le profil mais il a fait un commentaire qui m'a fait réfléchir. Il parlait du jutsu de l'Ombre de son clan et comment elle aurait pu l'utiliser pour contrôler les victimes. Et cela m'a fait m'inquiéter à propos du profil alors je suis allé à la résidence Nara et Shikaku a essayé sur moi. »

« - Essayer quoi sur toi ? Le jutsu ? »

« - J'ai fait une sieste et nous l'avons testé. Il m'a mis en position avant que je me réveille. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ce qu'Iruka-sensei a décrit mais ça m'a inquiété un peu. »

Tenzou était impressionné. Il avait déjà considéré cet angle et l'avait rejeté pour une raison simple que Kakashi avait complètement négligé.

« - Peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner sur les victimes mais tu oublies qu'il y a eu un autre cas de genjutsu. Il a poussé un ANBU à aller voler un masque et un uniforme. Il n'y a aucun moyen que Nara-sensei ait pu faire cela avec son jutsu… pas sans que la victime se réveille et alerte quelqu'un de ce qui se passait et sans oublier qu'elle avait besoin d'être capable de l'utiliser à distance et de connaître la disposition des locaux. »

Kakashi poussa un long soupir et laissa tomber sa tête en avant. « - Bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu oublier cela ? J'ai été tellement focalisé sur les meurtres que c'est sorti de ma tête. » Il leva les yeux à nouveau. « - Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il soit le vrai Tueur de l'Aube, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as interrogé ? »

Bien sûr, Kakashi n'avait aucune idée qu'il parlait de Kawaguchi. « - Il ne correspond pas au profil et il a un alibi pour la nuit où Eri-san a été tué. »

« - Bien. J'ai flippé pour rien. C'est bon à savoir. »

Tenzou le fixa. « - Kakashi, tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de manquer un énorme détail. »

« - Quelqu'un que j'aime a failli mourir, j'ai l'interdiction de le voir, je suis interrogé comme suspect et enfermé dans une cellule… si on considère tout cela, je pense que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Je manque peut-être de quelques heures de sommeil ici et là mais je ne suis pas hors de contrôle au point de te causer des ennuis si c'est ce dont tu t'inquiètes. »

« - Ce n'est pas de cela dont je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Kakashi le regarda avec ironie. « - Eh bien, que dire de toi, Tenzou ? Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai vu que tu ne travaillais pas. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait de vraie pause ? »

En y pensant, Tenzou ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait fait autre chose que travailler sur l'affaire et dormir un peu. « - Au moins, je suis payé pour ce travail. »

Kakashi se mit à rire. « - N'en fait pas trop où nous allons tous les deux finir par être trop épuisé pour attraper ce gars. »

« - Ne nous porte pas la poisse. » Déclara Tenzou avec sérieux et Kakashi rit encore. Tenzou le regarda pendant un moment. « - Très bien, finissons-en. Demande. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu ne m'as pas donné ces informations sans demander quelque chose en retour. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Kakashi se percha sur le rebord de la table. « - En fait, je vais respecter tes limites et ne rien te demander de l'affaire. » Tenzou haussa un sourcil incrédule, invisible. « - Mais puisque tu proposes, je manque de détails sur la mort de Nara. Tu m'as dit d'apporter des preuves de la culpabilité d'Himura si tu voulais me croire mais il me manque beaucoup trop de détails. J'ai deux options : je peux rôder près du Bureau des Missions et faire le tri parmi les rumeurs les plus proches de la vérité, ou je peux te demander et peut-être que tu seras assez aimable pour me parler de la nuit où elle a été tuée. »

Tenzou considéra de répondre non. Il le fit vraiment. Mais Kakashi marquait un point. « - Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire. »

« - Parles-moi des recherches. Qui l'a trouvé ? »

« - Kawaguchi. Nous étions tous à sa recherche après sa disparition et il était assez proche pour sentir son chakra. Il est arrivé si vite qu'elle était encore vivante quand il l'a trouvé. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. « - La carotide était sectionnée ? » Tenzou hocha la tête. « - Elle a dû mourir en cinq minutes si elle a eu de la chance mais ce fichu escargot n'a pas réussi à voir qui a fait cela ? »

« - Il a dû fuir tout de suite après l'avoir tuée. Il a probablement entendu Kawaguchi arriver sinon il aurait pris le temps de tout nettoyer. Il y avait trop de preuves dans le sanctuaire. »

« - A moins que ce soit Himura qui l'a tué. » Répliqua Kakashi. « - Il se fichait des preuves relatives au Tueur de l'Aube parce qu'autant il était concerné, il venait d'assassiner le Tueur de l'Aube. Mais cela mis à part, pourquoi Kawaguchi n'est pas allé à sa poursuite dès la mort de Nara ? »

Tenzou le regarda. « - Il ne pouvait pas laisser le corps là ! Il était seul jusqu'à ce que j'arrive quelques minutes plus tard. »

« - Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à la poursuite du tueur ? »

« - Il me l'a dit mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Il n'était… pas bien. Quand Nara-sensei a quitté le Département Tortures et Interrogatoires, il n'a mis aucune surveillance sur elle, donc je pense qu'il se sent responsable de sa mort. »

« - Eh bien, il est responsable. C'était un énorme oubli. Est-ce que Kawaguchi n'est pas censé faire partie du club des génies ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air à côté de la plaque ces derniers temps ? »

Tenzou se retint de faire un commentaire sur l'attitude de Kakashi.

« - Tu es vexé contre lui parce qu'il t'a accusé. »

« - Ce n'est pas le sujet. Garder un œil sur un suspect potentiel s'appelle du bon sens. N'était-il pas évident qu'elle aurait pu conduire directement au Tueur de l'Aube ? » Kakashi leva les mains de frustration. « - Alors Kawaguchi est arrivé sur la scène durant les deux premières minutes et toi peut-être deux ou trois minutes plus tard. Et personne ne s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Dis-moi, tu as fait ratisser la zone environnante. Le timing était si court que le tueur aurait encore pu être dans les parages. Il aurait pu être caché non loin de la scène du crime. »

« - Je ne suis pas complétement incompétent. » Répliqua Tenzou. « - Bien sûr que j'ai fait fouiller la zone. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. »

Kakashi se passa une main dans les cheveux. « - Désolé, je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Bien sûr, tu sais comment faire ton travail. Je le sais. C'est juste que vous étiez si sacrément proche. »

Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. La pensée qu'ils aurait pu en terminer une bonne fois pour tout s'ils étaient arrivés cinq minutes plus tôt avait hanté Tenzou depuis cette nuit-là. « - Selon ta théorie, nous n'aurons pas pris le Tueur de l'Aube de toute façon. Nous aurions pris Himura. »

« - Au moins, cela aurait fait un meurtrier en moins dans les rues. Et si vous aviez sauvé Nara… »

« - Non. » Interrompit Tenzou. « - J'ai eu assez de 'si' pour me durer toute une vie. »

« - Je me doute. » Kakashi se leva de la table. « - Je ferais mieux de te laisser retourner au travail avant que Kawaguchi pense que je t'ai tué aussi. »

Tenzou renifla. « - N'as-tu pas fini avec ça ? Je pensais que tu aimais bien Kawaguchi. »

« - C'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il m'accuse d'assassinat ! »

« - Tu es un gamin. » Ils quittèrent la pièce et Tenzou ignora le regard qu'un ANBU lui lança quand ils passèrent. « - Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi et ne fait pas de bêtises. »

Kakashi lui lança un regard amusé. « - Oui, maman. Tu ne me rappelles pas de manger mes légumes aussi ? »

Tenzou le raccompagna à l'entrée et ils se séparèrent à la porte.

« - Je te verrais demain. » Fit Kakashi alors qu'il partait. « - N'oublie pas de manger et de dormir. »

Tenzou sourit derrière le masque. « - Oui maman. »

* * *

Après le départ de Kakashi, Tenzou passa le restant de l'après-midi enfermé dans un bureau privé pour revoir ses notes et les dossiers dans les moindres détails, essayant d'assembler les pièces d'une manière qui lui donnerait un autre suspect. Maintes et maintes fois, il crut trouver quelque chose mais un seul détail faisait dérailler le tout. Toutes les victimes auraient pu être déplacé avec le jutsu de Kaede, sauf Kawaguchi. Les corps avaient tous été abandonné sur la scène du crime, sauf pour Matsuoka. Les victimes avaient toutes été empalées, sauf pour Kaede.

C'était exaspérant. Tenzou était sûr qu'il manquait une pièce du puzzle… celle qui relierait le tout. Celle dont il avait vraiment besoin pour comprendre comment le tueur était lié à Kaede. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il pourrait comprendre le motif du Tueur de l'Aube puis il l'attraperait.

Dans un élan d'espoir, il avait montré à Kawaguchi la liste d'ANBU qui correspondaient au profil et lui avait demandé si l'un d'eux avait une quelconque rancune contre lui. Vu comment le Tueur avait envoyé Kawaguchi dans la salle d'équipement à la vue de la caméra, cela ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un plan mal planifié. Kawaguchi avait parcouru la liste et avait haussé les épaules avec impuissance.

« - Je m'entends bien avec la plupart des gens. » Avait-il répondu. « - Je me disputais avec Haruki sur une base régulière mais à part lui, je ne me souviens pas m'être disputé avec les autres personnes sur cette liste. Enfin, aucune dispute qui ne s'était pas résolue autour d'un verre en tout cas. »

C'était il y a deux heures et le dos de Tenzou commençait à protester à force d'être courbé au-dessus des papiers étalaient sur le bureau. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller faire un tour dans la salle des bureaux, étirer ses jambes et voir ce que Kawaguchi avait fait depuis leur retour du quartier fantôme. Ça pourrait aider s'ils parlaient un peu de l'affaire. Sûrement que l'un d'eux serait capable d'avoir une idée brillante qui pourrait les faire avancer.

Tenzou ouvrit la porte et entra juste à temps pour entendre la fin d'une diatribe dirigée contre Kawaguchi par une femme en colère.

« - … je ne peux pas croire que tu essayes de reporter le blâme sur moi ! Je t'ai rendu une faveur en échangeant nos plannings à la dernière minute et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de remplir la paperasse ! »

Kawaguchi était assis sur sa chaise, penchait en arrière comme pour échapper à la femme devant lui et il leva les mains comme pour la calmer. « - Je suis désolé, ok ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu allais le faire. »

Un doigt accusateur fut pointé vers le visage de Kawaguchi. « - N'essaye pas de t'en tirer comme ça, tu sais très bien que tu avais promis de le faire. J'ai pris la garde de la prison et tu étais censé remplir le formulaire ici. Tu as eu toute la semaine pour le faire avant la fin du mois. Tu t'en tire bien finalement… tu as été payé pour un travail que tu n'as pas fait ! Je suis celle qui s'est fait avoir. Tu vas aller parler à Tadaomi _aujourd'hui_ et arranger tout ça. »

« - C'est juste quelques heures. » Déclara Kawaguchi d'un ton apaisant. « - Je peux tout simplement te rembourser l'argent, ça nous évitera toutes les paperasses à remplir et les tapes sur la main pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Je peux te porter l'argent demain si tu veux. »

La femme réfléchit à la proposition. « - Ouais, ok. Mais je sais exactement combien tu me dois. Et tu ferais mieux de faire ce que tu dis dès demain ou sinon, Kawaguchi… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens d'un air menaçant et Kawaguchi se pencha un peu plus en arrière.

Tenzou osa seulement s'approcher que quand l'ANBU en colère sortit de la pièce. « - Que diable était-ce ? »

Kawaguchi grimaça. « - J'ai échangé la surveillance de la prison avec elle il y a quelques semaines et j'ai oublié de changer le planning, donc j'ai été payé à sa place. Ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse affaire. Elle est complètement hystérique. Qui vérifie même son salaire à chaque mois ? J'ai pu être sous-payé depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici et je n'ai pas fait un tel scandale. »

« - Je suis prêt à croire que c'était de ta faute. Tu es connu pour esquiver la paperasse, tu sais. »

Kawaguchi lui lança un regard blessé. « - Tu es dur. Et dire que j'étais sur le point de venir et te donner de merveilleuses nouvelles. »

Cela semblait beaucoup plus intéressant que les malheurs de paperasserie de Kawaguchi. « - Quoi de neuf ? »

Kawaguchi désigna son ordinateur. « - J'ai trouvé le lien. »

« - Quel lien ? »

Kawaguchi ricana. « - Celui entre Nara et Haruki. »


	13. Chapitre 13

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à** _Miss Macaronii_ **;** _Amelia XOXO_ **;** _Tsuki Banritt_ **et** _sandou01._

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 13**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Tenzou tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Kawaguchi, regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Une liste de patient de Kaede était affichée remontant à ces trois derniers mois et Kawaguchi avait relevé un nom, datant d'il y a six semaines environ. Tenzou le fixa avec perplexité.

« - Qui est Kagame Akiko et comment peut-elle relier Nara-sensei et Haruki-san ? »

« - Akiko-chan est la fille de ma sœur. »

Tenzou se rappela les trois adolescentes qui s'entraînaient avec Haruki. « - Haruki-san est son Jounin-sensei. »

Kawaguchi lui sourit. « - Bingo. Je me souviens de ce qui est arrivé. Elle a endommagé ses voies de chakra dans sa main. Elle a beaucoup plus de chakra que la moyenne mais pas un bon contrôle, alors ce genre de chose lui arrive parfois. Haruki et moi avons eu une grande dispute à ce sujet… c'est parce qu'il lui met tellement de pression qu'elle fait des choses stupides pour tenter de l'impressionner. »

« - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mentionné plus tôt ? » Demanda Tenzou. « - Je ne peux pas croire que tu savais pour le lien tout ce temps et que tu ne t'en souvenais pas ! »

Kawaguchi secoua la tête. « - Je n'ai jamais rencontré le médecin qui a soigné Akiko-chan, donc je ne savais pas que c'était Nara. Mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a parlé à Haruki sur le fait de ne pas trop pousser ses élèves. Et peut-être d'autres choses aussi. Ce qui les a finalement conduits à un plan pour assassiner quatre Chuunins. »

Tenzou fronça les sourcils. « - Difficile de voir comment cela peut être placé dans la conversation. »

« - Des choses étranges se passent parfois. Je pensais que tu serais content. Voilà ce que nous cherchions. »

« - Je suis content. » Déclara Tenzou et il se demanda pourquoi il mentait. Il avait été tellement convaincu que c'était Haruki depuis le début mais Kakashi lui avait dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas et quelque part, Tenzou commençait le croire. Il se reprit. « - As-tu demandé un mandat ? »

« - Bien sûr. Nous devrions l'avoir demain matin et ensuite nous pourrons fouiller la résidence Hyuuga. »

Tenzou hocha la tête. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de fouiller la résidence. S'il ne trouvait rien, il pourrait complètement rayer Haruki de la liste et commencer à se concentrer sur les questions primordiales pour trouver le véritable assassin. Et en parlant de question, il en avait une qu'il avait voulu éviter de poser à Kawaguchi mais il ne pouvait pas se la sortir de la tête.

« - Pourquoi as-tu demandé l'affaire du corps de la Forêt ? » Demanda Tenzou.

Kawaguchi le regarda, étonné par le brusque changement de sujet. « - Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi à cause d'Akane-chan ? »

« - Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Pourquoi l'as-tu demandé ? »

Kawaguchi détourna les yeux d'un air penaud. « - Principalement pour éviter de me retrouver de corvée à l'administration. »

« - Principalement ? »

« - J'aime les affaires comme celle-ci. Pas nécessairement des homicides mais quelque chose qui fait travailler le cerveau plutôt qu'être de garde ou en patrouille. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me tenir occupé, tu sais ? Un défi, quelque chose à penser. »

« - La chance de retrouver un méchant ? »

« - Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Je suis plus doué pour réfléchir que pour botter des culs, de toute façon. Cela peut être ton travail. »

Tenzou sourit. « - Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être ANBU sans pouvoir botter des culs. »

« - Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais pas. » Corrigea Kawaguchi. « - Mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Haruki gagne toujours durant nos combats de taijutsu. »

« - Vous vous voyez toujours ? »

« - Ouais, quand il se sent d'humeur à me foutre une raclée. » Kawaguchi fit une grimace. « - Ce bâtard n'était pas un capitaine ANBU pour rien. »

« - Est-ce pour cela que tu le hais tellement ? » Demanda Tenzou. « - Parce que tu es plus intelligent que lui mais qu'il peut encore te battre ? »

Kawaguchi le regarda comme s'il était fou. « - Quel genre d'égo penses-tu que j'ai ? Je le hais pour la même raison que toi… parce que c'est un connard arrogant. »

Tenzou leva les mains en saigne d'apaisement. « - Ok, désolé. C'est juste qu'habituellement tu es facile à vivre et c'est étrange qu'il t'irrite autant. »

« - Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. » Répliqua Kawaguchi. « - D'ailleurs, il est peut-être en mesure de nous battre tous les deux en combat mais nous l'avons battu là où ça compte. » Il désigna l'écran de l'ordinateur et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

« - Ne tire pas de conclusions. Ne ne pouvons pas l'arrêter encore. »

« - Nous le ferons. » Déclara Kawaguchi avec conviction. « - Si c'est bien lui, nous allons trouver la preuve. Ça concorde, Tenzou. Tout se tient. _Parfaitement_. »

Trop parfaitement, pensa Tenzou.

* * *

Iruka se réveilla avec un kunai dans la main et pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qui se passait. Il repoussa la couette, serrant les dents sous la douleur. Passer de la position assisse à allongée ou vice-versa était le mouvement le plus difficile à faire avec une blessure à l'estomac.

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, c'était le matin. Iruka avait espéré que sa deuxième nuit à la maison serait meilleure que la première mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir dormi beaucoup plus et la peur n'était certainement pas le plus facile à gérer. Il se sentait bien chez lui durant la journée, et même jusqu'au moment de devoir éteindre la lumière, puis la crainte l'envahissait. La première nuit, il avait tenu une demi-heure puis il avait passé la nuit avec la lumière allumée. La seconde nuit, il avait essayé de combattre l'envie d'allumer mais ça ne l'avait pas aidé. Dès que la pièce était devenue sombre, la crainte était devenue une sorte d'horreur maladive qui le faisait respirer difficilement et transpirer. Il ne se souvenait pas combien de temps il avait lutté contre sa peur avant de réussir à s'endormir mais il avait laissé une arme à portée de main. La première nuit, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas de sceau à portée de bras et il avait paniqué au point d'être presque physiquement malade.

Il était pathétique. Ça aurait été plus judicieux de demander à Naruto de rester dans la chambre avec lui ou de dormir sur le canapé, mais à la fin Iruka n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'une de ces options. Ça aurait été cruel de laisser Naruto le voir comme ça…. Comment Naruto pourrait-il se sentir en sécurité ici si Iruka ne l'était clairement pas ? Et Naruto avait eu également son propre traumatisme dans la chambre d'Iruka. Ce serait injuste de lui demander de faire face à cela encore. Le canapé était un problème pour une raison similaire… si Naruto allait dans la salle de bain dans la nuit ou qu'il se réveillait avant lui, il trouverait Iruka et comprendrait la raison sans avoir à demander. De plus, le canapé était trop proche de la porte d'entrée et trop en évidence. Iruka savait sans essayer qu'il ne se sentirait pas en sécurité.

Donc il restait dans le lit, mais il avait bourré sa taie d'oreiller et sa table de chevet avec différents sceaux de barrière et sceaux de garrot et il avait empoigné un kunai si fortement que la poignée avait laissé des traces sur sa peau. Ça ne suffisait pas et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi.

Lorsque Iruka fut habillé et qu'il ait suffisamment réprimé son dégoût de soi pour faire face à la journée, il trouva Naruto qui mangeait son petit-déjeuner dans le salon, encore en pyjama.

« - Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Demanda Naruto, la bouche pleine de céréales.

Iruka sourit et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. « - Très bien. C'est beaucoup plus confortable ici qu'à l'hôpital. »

« - Donc le nouveau lit est bien ? »

« - C'est parfait. »

Naruto se détendit. « - Très bien. J'étais inquiet que vous ayez des mauvais rêves ou quelque chose. Vous pouvez toujours venir dormir avec moi dans mon lit si vous le voulez, vous savez. »

Iruka fut si ému que son cœur se serra. « - Nous ne tiendrons pas tous les deux dans ton lit. Il est fait pour une personne. »

« - Nous pourrions. L'un pourrait se mettre à la tête et l'autre au pied du lit. Ou je pourrais dormir au sol. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je me sentais toujours mieux quand je venais vous retrouver dans votre lit après un cauchemar. »

Iruka tendit la main et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « - Je te remercie mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis un adulte, je suis trop vieux pour être effrayé par de mauvais rêves. »

Naruto le regarda sérieusement. « - C'est des conneries. J'ai douze ans, presque treize, donc je suis _pratiquement_ un adulte alors je ne suis pas trop vieux pour avoir de mauvais rêves et vous non plus. »

Iruka l'attira contre lui, sans se soucier du bol de Naruto ni du lait qui se renversa sur sa jambe. « - Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de Naruto. « - J'espère que tu ne seras jamais trop vieux pour venir jouer à la maison avec moi. »

Naruto se raidit parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur relation avant. « - Je vous aime aussi. » Dit-il dans un souffle puis il leva les yeux. « - Et nous ne _jouons_ pas. » Il baissa la tête. « - Nous sommes une famille, non ? Et la famille dure toujours. »

« - C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Iruka. « - Toujours. Voilà ce que signifie la famille. »

* * *

Le mandat arriva à dix heures et demie.

« - Enfin. » Fit Kawaguchi, saisissant la feuille qu'un messager avait apportée. Tenzou accepta sans réserve le sentiment. Ils avaient patienté toute la matinée et Tenzou arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« - Faucon et Ours sont déjà à la résidence, non ? » Demanda Tenzou pour environ la dixième fois.

« - Ils feraient mieux. » Dit Kawaguchi, enfilant son masque. « - Maintenant, allons-y, je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de plus. »

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Faucon et Ours devant l'entrée, ayant une dispute avec Haruki, un autre Hyuuga se tenant nerveusement en retrait. Plus tôt ce matin, ils avaient envoyé Faucon et Ours en position afin que lorsque le mandat arriverait, ils seraient en mesure de commencer immédiatement la fouille de la résidence et pour empêcher Haruki de partir. Ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'Haruki soit présent quand ils fouillerait la maison mais la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était de donner l'occasion à Haruki de leur filer entre les doigts s'ils trouvaient finalement la preuve qu'il était coupable.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les gens de sortir de chez eux sans une sacrée bonne raison. » Criait Haruki. Il remarqua alors Tenzou qui approchait. « - Vous. J'aurais dû m'en douter. » Son regarda passa à Kawaguchi et son expression changea. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu ne peux pas être dans le coup aussi. »

Hiashi fut irruption et lança un regard furieux à Tenzou. « - Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Kawaguchi lui tendit le mandat. « - Nous avons des raisons de soupçonner qu'un membre de votre clan est impliqué dans quatre homicides. Nous allons fouiller votre demeure pour trouver des preuves. La résidence en entier. » Ajouta-t-il. Hiashi lui arracha le mandat des mains et le parcourut.

« - Haruki-san, s'il vous plait, ne quittait pas la propriété jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Si vous essayez de partir, vous serez retenu par la force. »

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. » Grogna Haruki.

« - Mais nous le ferons. » Répliqua Tenzou.

Hiashi avait fini de lire le mandat. « - Très bien. Vous pouvez fouiller ma maison autant que vous le souhaitez mais quand vous n'aurez rien trouvé, j'irais déposer une plainte formelle. Vous avez peut-être obtenu un mandat mais il n'y a rien de légal à forcer Haruki à être présent. »

« - Désolé. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Mais nous ne sommes pas payés en supplément pour le chasser à travers tous le village donc nous préférons qu'il reste sur place. »

Haruki continuait à le fixer. Tenzou ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre pourquoi. « - Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assassiné ces gens. » Il avait l'air si sûr.

Kawaguchi ne le regarda pas. « - Je t'ai vu assassiner des gens. Beaucoup de gens. Capitaine. »

Tenzou fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr que Hiashi connaissait déjà l'ancien statut ANBU d'Haruki mais Kawaguchi ne devrait pas risquer de le dévoiler à tout autre non-ANBU. Kawaguchi suivit Hiashi à l'intérieur et Tenzou leur emboita le pas, laissant Faucon et Ours surveillaient Haruki.

« - Attends. » Il attrapa le bras de Kawaguchi. « - Nous devrions commencer par la chambre d'Haruki-san. Nous devrions demander… »

« - Je sais où elle est. » L'interrompit Kawaguchi. « - Je connais Haruki depuis mes douze ans. Je connais cet endroit mieux que ma propre maison. »

Tenzou le regarda. « - Tu as rejoint l'ANBU quand tu avais douze ans ? »

Kawaguchi secoua la tête. « - Non, quelques années plus tard, mais il était l'ANBU qui formait les agents d'infiltration et j'ai été recruté pour travailler comme espion pendant et après la guerre. C'est Haruki qui m'a remarqué et m'a formé. Il travaillait pour la Division d'Espionnage à cette époque et plus tard, il a été mon instructeur aussi avant que nous quittions tous les deux l'espionnage, il est devenu mon chef de cellule par la suite. Peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'ai pas réussi à m'éloigner de lui. »

« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais été espion. »

« - Ce n'était pas mon choix. J'ai passé toute mon enfance a essayé de cacher mes compétences pour ne pas être envoyé sur le champ de bataille mais Haruki n'a pas demandé mon avis. » Son ton était amer. « - Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je le hais… voilà pourquoi. »

Ils atteignirent l'aile droite et Tenzou frappa à la porte. Une femme vint leur ouvrir, plus jeune qu'Haruki et qui avait l'air perplexe de les voir. Tenzou lui tendit le mandat.

« - Nous sommes ici pour fouiller la chambre d'Haruki-san ainsi que l'ensemble du bâtiment. Pourriez-vous informer toute autre personne présente dans la maison, s'il vous plait ? »

« - Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda la femme.

« - Nous menons une enquête. » Déclara Kawaguchi, entrant sans attendre d'y être invité. « - Voilà tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

« - Désolé de vous déranger. » Ajouta Tenzou alors qu'il suivait Kawaguchi dans le couloir.

Ils ne croisèrent personne d'autre sur le chemin et Tenzou en fut reconnaissant. Kawaguchi ouvrit la porte coulissante d'une chambre à l'arrière de la maison et Tenzou referma derrière eux.

Tenzou avait prévu que la chambre soit clairsemée et fonctionnelle et fut surpris par le nombre de cadre photo sur la commode. Haruki n'était sur aucune photos et Tenzou supposa que ça devait être lui qui était derrière l'objectif. Il y avait des photos de famille, des photos de trois équipes différentes de Genin et des hommes et femmes que Tenzou supposa être des amis ou amants, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Une photo en particulier attira son attention et il la prit.

« - Il a une photo de toi. »

Kawaguchi leva les yeux de sa tâche qui consistait à fouiller dans le placard. « - C'est notre ancienne équipe ANBU. » Déclara-t-il. « - Il se prend pour un photographe amateur. Toujours à mitrailler avec cette foutue chose. »

Tenzou reposa la photo et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

Quarante minutes plus tard, ils avaient retourné chaque centimètre de la pièce. Ils avaient fouillé dans tous les lieux visibles puis avaient cherché des caches au sol ou des cavités dans le mur. Il n'y avait rien.

Tenzou se redressa. « - Il est temps de passer à autre chose. »

Kawaguchi resta au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger d'un pouce. « - Nous n'avons pas terminé. Nous avons seulement vérifié les endroits évidents. Haruki est plus intelligent que cela. Nous devons vérifier les endroits où nous ne penserions pas normalement. »

Tenzou posa une main sur la poignée. « - Tu es plus apte que moi. Je vais continuer ailleurs. Appelle-moi si tu trouves quoi que ce soit. »

Tenzou se dirigea vers la pièce voisine, qui se trouvait être une grande salle de bain commune. Il ne pensait pas qu'Haruki cacherait des preuves dans un espace commun où tout le monde pouvait tomber dessus mais ils étaient ici pour fouiller chaque recoin du complexe et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, même si ça prenait toute la journée et toute la nuit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans leurs fouilles. Le masque ANBU et l'uniforme peut-être. L'arme du crime n'était pas si évidente. Si la possession d'une épée était une preuve de culpabilité, alors Tenzou pouvait aussi bien s'arrêter. Il doutait qu'ils trouveraient une lame barbouillée du sang des victimes. Les sceaux réprimant le chakra avaient été entreposé dans le sanctuaire et si Haruki était aussi intelligent qu'un ANBU devrait l'être, il aura caché toute autre preuve dans la maison et, probablement à plusieurs autres endroits différents. Tenzou se demandait combien ils en avaient manqué quand lui et Kawaguchi avaient ratissé le quartier fantôme. S'il y avait un endroit idéal pour cacher les preuves, c'était là.

Il était en train de fouiller sous le lavabo quand le chakra de Kawaguchi crépita dans l'autre pièce et Tenzou se redressa et retourna dans la chambre à coucher. Kawaguchi était debout devant la commode et plusieurs cadres photos étaient posés face vers le bois, le dos enlevé pour révéler le verso blanc des photographies. Dans la main de Kawaguchi se trouvait un sceau.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Kawaguchi lui tendit pour lui montrer. C'était un sceau appelant. L'esprit de Tenzou lui renvoya l'image de l'enclave dans le sanctuaire, les trois sceaux d'appel et le quatrième manquant.

« - C'était lui. » Dit Kawaguchi d'un ton catégorique.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûr jusqu'à ce que nous le testions. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Ça ne sera pas lui s'il ne réagit pas avec les sceaux retrouvés dans le sanctuaire. »

« - Alors allons-y. »

Haruki et Hiashi n'étaient plus dans l'entrée mais Faucon était encore debout devant la porte.

« - Ils sont là-bas. » Dit-il en désignant le bâtiment le plus proche. « - Ours est allé avec eux. »

« - Je veux que tu retournes au bureau. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Aussi vite que tu peux. Sur mon bureau il y a trois sceaux d'appel… un ensemble complet et un dont l'autre moitié manque. J'ai besoin que tu actives ce dernier. Maintenant. »

Faucon regarda le sceau dans la main de Kawaguchi. « - Ok. » Il fit des signes de main et disparut.

Derrière eux, une porte s'ouvrit.

« - Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? »

Haruki se tenait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les fixant. Kawaguchi leva le sceau.

« - Peux-tu nous dire ce que c'est ? »

Haruki se rapprocha et voulut prendre le sceau mais Kawaguchi le mit hors de sa portée. Haruki renifla mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« - C'est un sceau d'appel. » Dit-il. « - Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? »

« - À vous de nous le dire. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Nous l'avons trouvé caché dans un cadre photo dans votre chambre. »

Haruki le regarda. « - Je ne l'ai pas mis là. »

« - Nous sommes en train de tester pour voir s'il correspond à un autre sceau trouvé sur le lieu où Nara Kaede a été assassinée. » Déclara Kawaguchi d'une voix froide. « - Si ce sceau s'active dans les prochaines minutes, je t'emmène au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires. »

« - Je n'ai pas pu tuer ce médecin. » Siffla Haruki. « - J'étais ici avec un putain de couvre-feu parce que ton ami ici présent est venu poser trop de questions. »

« - Je ne t'accuse pas d'avoir tué Nara. » Répliqua Kawaguchi. « - Qu'en est-il des autres ? Lesquels veux-tu confesser ? »

Pendant un instant, Tenzou pensa qu'Haruki allait le frapper et il fit un pas en avant, plaçant négligemment une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Haruki ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

« - Ce sont des conneries et tu le sais. »

« - Allez, crache le morceau. » Continua Kawaguchi. « - Dis-moi ce que tu as fait et épargne-moi les tracas de me forcer à te l'arracher de la bouche. »

Haruki se déplaça brusquement et l'épée de Tenzou trancha l'air si rapidement qu'il failli ne pas s'arrêter à la gorge d'Haruki. La main d'Haruki lâcha très lentement le bras de Kawaguchi qu'il avait empoigné. Kawaguchi le regardait. Il n'avait pas bougé.

« - Soyez très prudent, Haruki-san. » Avertit Tenzou. « - Vous faites face à suffisamment de charges sans ajouter l'agression d'un ANBU à la liste. »

« - Allez vous faire foutre. » Cracha Haruki. La pointe de l'épée effleura sa pomme d'Adam.

Kawaguchi baissa soudainement les yeux vers le sceau dans sa main. Il leva les yeux et Tenzou comprit. Il tendit la main et Kawaguchi lui passa la feuille de papier de chakra. Elle était chaude contre les doigts de Tenzou.

« - Hyuuga Haruki. » Annonça rapidement Kawaguchi. « - Tu es en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Fujimoto Akane… »

« - Attend une seconde. » Fit Haruki, toujours sous le joug de la pointe de l'épée de Tenzou.

« - … Hyuuga Eri et Matsuoka Sho, de tentative d'assassinat d'Umino Iruka… »

« - Je n'ai tué personne ! Tu sais que je n'ai rien fait, tu me connais espèce de bâtard. »

« - … D'utilisation non consensuel sur un citoyen de Konoha, de vol de matériel ANBU et l'utilisation de sceaux interdits. »

Kawaguchi sortit une paire de menotte qui bloquait le chakra.

« - Mettez vos mains derrière le dos. » Ordonna Tenzou.

Haruki obéit et Kawaguchi referma les menottes autour de ses poignets. Tenzou rengaina son épée.

Derrière Haruki, Hiashi sortit précipitamment du bâtiment, suivi de près par Ours.

« - Vous l'arrêtez ? »

« - Nous le suspectons d'être le Tueur de l'Aube. » Acquiesça Tenzou. « - Nous vous remercions de votre coopération, Hiashi-san. Vous serez heureux de savoir que nous aurons à nouveau besoin de votre aide. »

Il saisit un des bras d'Haruki et Kawaguchi saisit l'autre. Haruki ne protestait plus. Il y avait encore de la fureur sur son visage mais elle était peu à peu remplacée par autre chose. Tenzou pensait que ça pourrait être de la peur.

Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir à ce sujet.

* * *

Haruki était toujours menotté après avoir été dépouillé de ses armes et conduit en salle d'interrogatoire. Il semblait avoir repris un certain contrôle sur ses émotions et il était silencieux et docile alors qu'il s'asseyait mais Tenzou n'était pas dupe en pensant que le combat était terminé. Il le voyait à sa mâchoire crispée et à la raideur de sa colonne vertébrale.

Comme d'habitude, Kawaguchi ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer.

« - Vas-tu saisir ta chance de tout avouer maintenant et nous épargner du temps et de l'effort ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Vas te faire enculer. »

« - Haruki-san, cet entretien sera beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde si vous répondez correctement à nos questions. » Conseilla Tenzou.

Haruki le regarda. « - Je répondrais correctement quand vous me poserez une bonne question. »

« - As-tu commis des meurtres récemment ? » Demanda Kawaguchi.

« - Tu sais que non. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Haruki affirmait que Kawaguchi devrait mieux savoir. « - Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de dire cela ? » Demanda Tenzou.

« - J'ai enseigné à cet idiot tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour être ANBU. Il me connaît depuis qu'il est enfant et il sait que je ne tuerais jamais une personne innocente. »

« - Tu m'as appris à remonter la piste des preuves. » Déclara Kawaguchi. Il avait l'air impassible. « - Les preuves m'ont conduites directement à toi. »

« - Je n'ai jamais vu ce fichu sceau avant. Quelqu'un l'a caché là. »

« - Pas à l'endroit le plus évident, à l'intérieur du complexe Hyuuga. » Souligna Kawaguchi.

« -Si vous nous donnez une liste de personnes qui ont accès à votre chambre durant ces trois derniers jours, nous pourrons vérifier si cela est possible. » Proposa Tenzou. Le Tueur de l'Aube avait besoin de ce sceau jusqu'à ce que Kaede soit tuée, s'il avait été caché, alors cela était arrivé après sa mort.

« - Non. » Déclara Haruki. Tenzou le regarda, surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Haruki essaye de faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre. « - Les gens que j'invite sont ceux en qui j'ai confiance, et cela vaut pour ma famille aussi. Celui qui a caché le sceau l'a fait d'une autre manière. »

« - Comment quelqu'un pourrait pénétrer à l'intérieur sans y être invité ? »

« - Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? C'est _votre_ travail de le savoir. »

« - Tu nous as menti au sujet de connaître Nara Kaede. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Nara-sensei a soigné la main d'Akiko-chan la dernière fois que ton entraînement l'a conduit à l'hôpital. »

Tenzou s'attendit à une autre explosion vocale de juron mais Haruki resta silencieux un moment, les sourcils froncés. « - Je ne me souviens pas du médecin qui l'a soigné. C'était une femme, je pense mais je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup attention. »

« - Tu veux me faire croire ça ? »

« - Tu ne te souviens pas avec certitude s'ils se sont croisés ? » Demanda Tenzou à Kawaguchi. Ce dernier secoua la tête. « - Qu'en est-il de ta nièce ? Nous pourrions lui demander. »

« - Elle est dans la Forêt de la Mort pour la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin. » Déclara Kawaguchi. « - Je ne sais pas quand elle sera disponible. »

« - C'est une enquête pour assassinat. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Nous pouvons la faire sortir de l'examen. »

« - Vous ne ferez pas une telle chose. » Déclara fortement Haruki. « - Vous ne parlerez pas à l'une de mes élèves du tout. Elles ont travaillé trop dur pour être distraites au dernier obstacle. D'ailleurs je suis sûr de l'avoir rencontré si vous dites qu'elle a soigné Akiko mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'ai aidé a assassiné des gens. »

« - Donc, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une énorme coïncidence si nous te relions aux trois victimes et le médecin que nous savons être impliqué. » Déclara Kawaguchi.

« - As-tu même utilisé ta tête pour y réfléchir ? » Répliqua Haruki. « - J'enseigne à des équipe Genin depuis maintenant six ans. Cela fait beaucoup de temps passé dans l'enseignement aux enfants du village et je prends soin de toutes les responsabilités qui viennent avec le rôle de Jounin-sensei. Je sais que je suis désagréable avec tous les Chuunins de Konoha parce que je dois traiter avec eux pour réserver les terrains d'entraînement et leur soumettre les rapports mais je peux vous assurer que je forme correctement mes élèves. »

« - Tu penses que cela te fait paraître moins coupable si tu déteste tous les Chuunin de Konoha ? » Demanda sèchement Kawaguchi.

« - Être difficile avec eux ne fait pas de moi un tueur. »

« - Être difficile avec eux est une chose. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Mais j'aimerais que nous parlions de votre histoire avec Iruka-sensei. Si vous voulez bien nous donner votre version de l'histoire, vous feriez mieux de le faire maintenant. »

Haruki fit une pause et pendant un instant, Tenzou pensait qu'il allait se confesser sur l'agression d'Iruka il y a quatre ans. « - Je ne vois pas comment parler de cela va vous convaincre que je ne suis pas un tueur. Pour votre gouverne, j'ai toujours nié toute implication dans cette attaque. »

« - Vous ne vous aidez pas là. » Insista Tenzou. « - Si vous n'êtes pas honnête et franc avec nous, comment sommes-nous censés croire que vous êtes innocent ? »

Haruki se tourna vers lui, furieux. « - Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le premier jour c'est d'être honnête et franc avec vous. Je n'ai peut-être pas été poli avec vous mais j'ai répondu à chaque putain de question que vous m'avez posée aussi clairement et directement que j'ai pu. J'aurais pu vous rendre la tâche plus difficile mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un tueur rode dans Konoha. »

Il y avait une certaine vérité dans cela maintenant que Tenzou y pensait. Haruki n'avait pas été agréable mais il avait vraiment répondu à toutes les questions de Tenzou, et les seules sur lesquelles Tenzou était sûr qu'il avait menti, c'était celles impliquant l'attaque d'Iruka il y a quatre ans. Il n'avait pas non plus essayé de cacher son ressentiment pour les victimes en dépit du fait qu'il devait savoir que ça le rendrait suspect.

« - Si vous voulez être utile, pourquoi étiez-vous toujours aussi agressif ? » Demanda Tenzou.

« - Vous vous souvenez de la première question que vous m'avez posé à propos de cette affaire ? » Demanda Haruki. Tenzou ne se souvenait pas. « - Vous êtes apparu devant mes élèves et vous m'avez demandé où je me trouvais la nuit des meurtres. Et vous me demandez pourquoi j'ai été agressif alors que vous m'accusez presque d'homicide. Vous auriez mieux fait de réfléchir avant de venir me parler. »

Était-ce vraiment ainsi que c'était passé leur première entrevue ? Tenzou pouvait se rappeler qu'Haruki avait été agressif dès le début mais il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Est-ce que la pugnacité d'Haruki était de sa faute et que cela ait faussé l'entrevue et son jugement ?

Mais Kawaguchi n'y prêta pas attention. « - Tu as été honnête au sujet de ton caractère mais cela ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas menti sur tout ce qui compte. Bien sûr, tu n'as pas fait semblait d'être Monsieur Gentil quand Chat est venu te parler. Ça n'aurait pas été difficile de comprendre la supercherie et si tu étais pris en flagrant délit de mensonge sur ce que tu pensais vraiment des victimes, ça aurait été plus soupçonneux que d'admettre que tu les détestais tous. »

Haruki tira sur ses bras comme s'il avait oublié que ses poignets étaient toujours liés dans son dos. « - Arrête de spéculer et commence à me poser des questions pour que je puisse prouver mon innocence. Je ne crois pas une seconde que le tueur soit si intelligent, tu n'as rien trouvé sauf un sceau d'appel. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me souviens pas du médecin et tu sais que je n'ai tué personne. Qu'as-tu d'autre ? »

Qu'avaient-ils ? Le masque et l'uniforme étaient toujours portés disparu, l'arme du crime était impossible à identifier et les sceaux étaient tous liés à Kaede. Il n'y avait aucune déclaration de témoins, à l'exception d'Iruka mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment demander à Iruka d'identifier un homme dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage. Haruki avait tort… le tueur était méticuleux. Chaque mouvement avait été planifié et parfaitement exécuté. La seule erreur que le tueur avait commis était de sous-estimer Iruka mais personne aurait pu anticiper l'utilisation de sceaux qui n'existaient pas encore.

« - Nous n'avons rien. » Répondit simplement Tenzou. Kawaguchi se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« - Chat… »

« - Tout ce que nous avons. » Continua Tenzou. « - C'est un profil et un tas de preuves circonstancielles. Voilà pourquoi tout repose actuellement sur ce que vous pouvez nous dire pour prouver votre innocence, parce que le sceau d'appel que nous avons trouvé dans votre chambre est la seule preuve réelle que nous avons. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla Kawaguchi.

« - C'est assez. » Continua Tenzou, l'ignorant, les yeux braqués sur Haruki. « - C'est assez pour vous envoyer en prison. Vous n'avez pas d'alibi, vous êtes liés à toutes les victimes, vous avez été arrêté par le passé pour une agression similaire sur Iruka-sensei, et vous avez une relation étroite avec l'ANBU qui a été victime du tueur. »

Haruki le regardait attentivement mais il se redressa au dernier fait. « - Quel ANBU ? Quelqu'un a été blessé ? »

« - Nous en avons terminé. » Déclara Kawaguchi.

Tenzou se tourna pour lui faire face. « - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous n'avons pas… »

Kawaguchi se pencha et tira sur l'enregistreur. « - Fin de l'interrogatoire à 12h13. » Il l'éteignit et éjecta la cassette puis se leva et l'empocha.

Tenzou se leva, sa chaise raclant le sol. « - Reviens ici. Nous sommes loin d'avoir terminé ici. »

« - Nous perdons notre temps. » Claqua Kawaguchi. « - Il ne nous dira rien. Il ne le fera pas parce que tu viens de dire que nous n'avons rien. Alors arrêtons la comédie ici et allons finir ce que nous avons commencé à la résidence Hyuuga. Des preuves clôtureront l'affaire, pas un aveu. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aveux. »

Haruki regardait Kawaguchi avec compréhension. « - C'était toi, non ? L'ANBU dont il parlait. Est-ce que quelque chose t'est arrivé ? »

Kawaguchi ne lui lança même pas un coup d'œil. « - Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. » Dit-il à Tenzou. « - Mais plus vite nous trouverons de preuves et plus vite il sera en prison et je veux que cela arrive le plus tôt possible. »

« - Pourquoi tant de précipitation ? » Répliqua Tenzou. « - Nous avons Haruki-san en garde à vue. S'il est coupable alors nous avons déjà éliminé le tueur des rues. Si nous nous précipitons, nous allons faire des erreurs qui pourraient se retourner contre nous. »

« - En ce moment, l'ANBU a besoin de personnel possible. Plus vite nous terminerons cette affaire et plus vite nous pourrons retirer la surveillance d'Umino et être nous-même réaffectés. »

Tenzou ne pouvait pas discuter avec cela. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre durant un moment tendu puis Kawaguchi se retourna et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

* * *

Kakashi avait décidé de laisser la mort de Kaede de côté pour le moment. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il pouvait faire sans le soutien de Tenzou, pas sans éveiller les soupçons des ANBU. Kakashi était conscient que la logique n'était pas le seul facteur dans sa décision, mais il essayait d'ignorer le fait que, à un certain niveau, il était d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit Himura. Il ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour Kaede, seulement un sombre sentiment de satisfaction et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Quand il se sentirait moins en conflit avec lui-même, il pourrait à nouveau réfléchir à l'assassinat de Kaede mais maintenant, il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour prendre la bonne décision s'il trouvait des preuves.

Il avait à nouveau réfléchi aux victimes et leurs recherches et était venu à la conclusion qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important. Pour Matsuoka, Akane et Iruka, il savait exactement quels projets les avaient mis dans la ligne de mire du Tueur de l'Aube mais ce qui avait causé la mort d'Eri était encore un mystère. Elle avait fait les tatouages sur le visage d'Himura, bien sûr, et il était possible qu'elle ait fait une correction ou une suggestion mais était-il pas plus probable qu'il y ait eu un autre projet sur lequel elle travaillait et qui avait attiré l'attention de Kaede ?

Ce raisonnement avait conduit Kakashi au salon de tatouage. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis qu'il avait obtenu son tatouage ANBU il y a près de dix ans, dans la pièce privée à l'arrière de la boutique. Des parties de la boutique lui étaient vaguement familière, comme le petit bureau à gauche de l'entrée et les photos de tatouages populaires sur les murs mais malgré que la disposition ait changé ou que le magasin avait été rénové durant la dernière décennie, cela lui provoqua un étrange élan de familiarité.

Il y avait une jeune femme assise derrière le bureau et elle leva les yeux quand il entra.

« - Avez-vous rendez-vous ? »

L'astuce était d'être confiant et direct. « - Non, je ne suis pas ici pour un tatouage. Je dois jeter un coup d'œil aux dossiers de Hyuuga Eri-san. »

La femme fronça les sourcils, incertaine. « - Pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser faire ça ? »

Heureusement, Kakashi avait préparé une excuse. Il en était plutôt fier. « - Hyuuga Hiashi-san m'envoie. »

La femme se leva précipitamment. « - Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Il a envoyé quelqu'un d'autre la dernière fois. S'il vous plait, suivez-moi. »

Il semblerait que Hiashi avait déjà terrorisé la réceptionniste, comme Kakashi l'avait soupçonné. Naturellement, cela était le cas car Hiashi avait commencé sa propre enquête vu qu'Eri était la raison de son intérêt dans l'affaire. C'était agréable que les gens soient prévisibles.

La réceptionniste conduisit Kakashi le long d'un petit couloir et le fit entrer dans un petit bureau. Il était actuellement inoccupé et la plupart de l'espace était rempli par une armoire et un bureau en bois bon marché.

« - Est-ce ici qu'Eri-san conserve les dossiers de ses clients ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« - Pas tout le monde mais dans ce cabinet-là, il y a les dossiers des clients qui sont venus pour un tatouage de sceau. Eri-san n'est pas souvent sollicité pour la création d'un sceau mais elle agit comme consultante pour les spécialistes qui veulent les concevoir sous forme de tatouage. Elle aimait aussi faire des recherches elle-même avant ou après avoir terminé le tatouage. »

« - Merci, c'est très utile. » Dit Kakashi et la femme quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'il fut seul, Kakashi commença à fouiller dans le classeur que la femme avait désigné. Les dossiers clients étaient alphabétisés, ce qui était un soulagement, bien que Kakashi aurait préféré que ce soit par ordre chronologique. Dans tous les cas, il commença par le dossier qu'il savait être le plus récent : Himura Daiki.

Sauf que le dossier n'était pas là. Kakashi fouilla dans les autres lettres, au cas où il ait été rangé au mauvais endroit. Et puis il fouilla dans les autres classeurs. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper… le dossier d'Himura avait disparu.

Intéressant. Alors où pouvait-il être ? S'il avait été dans la maison d'Eri, les ANBU l'auraient trouvé et si Tenzou l'avait eu entre les mains, il aurait fait le lien avec les sceau avant même qu'Iruka soit attaqué. Il était possible que celui que Hiashi avait envoyé ait pris le dossier après avoir réalisé qu'Himura était le lien entre Akane et Eri. Ou il était possible que le Tueur de l'Aube l'ait volé et les sceaux d'Himura étaient si importants pour Kaede que deux personnes étaient mortes pour cela, mais Kakashi ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Les sceaux que Kaede avaient créé pour Himura étaient tatoués sur son visage… si elle avait voulu garder sa recherche secrète, c'était la pire chose qu'elle ait pu faire car la moitié du village pouvait le voir maintenant. À moins qu'il ne s'agissait pas des sceaux eux-mêmes mais quelque chose que Kaede avait trouvé en faisant les recherches. Quelque chose sur laquelle Eri était également tombée alors qu'elle faisait ses propres recherches.

C'était une théorie intéressante mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas faire de conclusions hâtives alors qu'il avait un bureau plein de preuves potentielles devant lui. Il devait d'abord examiner les autres dossiers et lire tout ce qui mentionnait Kaede. S'il ne trouvait rien, il irait à la résidence Hyuuga et demanderait à Hiashi s'il avait le dossier.

Kakashi souleva son bandeau et ouvrit son Sharingan. Il était temps de mémoriser certains dossiers.

* * *

Après que Tenzou ait enfermé Haruki dans une cellule, il revint vers les bureaux ANBU. Kawaguchi était introuvable et il était vraisemblablement retourné à la résidence Hyuuga pour poursuivre la recherche de preuves. Tenzou n'avait aucune intention de le rejoindre. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils trouveraient quoi que ce soit d'autre et il voulait laisser le temps à Kawaguchi de se calmer après leur petite altercation dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Kawaguchi était soudainement parti. Oui, Tenzou avait dit à Haruki qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve, mais comme il l'avait dit, elles étaient à peine nécessaire. Il ne compromettait pas l'affaire en partageant cela. Est-ce que Kawaguchi était plus touché qu'il ne le laissait entendre ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Avait-il menti sur la façon dont il était investi dans l'affaire ?

Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment, ils pourraient en parler plus tard. À l'heure actuelle, Tenzou était de retour dans un bureau privé et repassait en revue les dossiers des quatre victimes, de Kaede et Haruki, essayant de trouver un lien. Comme ils n'avaient pas trouvé de travaux appartenant à Eri ou Akane dans le bureau de Kaede, Tenzou approchait le lien des sceaux sous un autre angle. La théorie de Kakashi impliquant que Kaede volait les recherches sonnait bien mais jusqu'à présent, ils pouvaient seulement le prouver pour Iruka et Matsuoka et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir des trous dans leur argumentation s'ils voulaient condamner le tueur, que ce soit Haruki ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Il commençait aussi à se demander si Kakashi se trompait. Pas complètement mais plus Tenzou y réfléchissait, il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Kaede aurait pu être aussi gourmande pour voler quatre projets différents au cours de trois semaines. La recherche était un processus de longue haleine, il aurait fallu des années à Kaede pour mettre sur pied quatre projets différents et cela sans compter ses propres recherches et les sceaux commandés par ses patients. C'était trop.

Alors Tenzou commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul projet au centre de tout cela. Quelque chose sur lequel elle avait travaillé, une grande découverte qui aurait mis son nom dans les livres d'histoire. Matsuoka aurait pu découvrir son travail en passant par son bureau et si elle avait utilisé une partie de sa nouvelle connaissance dans le sceau d'Himura, Akane et Eri l'auraient remarqué. Iruka avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps dans le bureau de Kaede… peut-être qu'il avait vu quelque chose ou peut-être qu'il avait découvert la même chose indépendamment. Il était certainement assez intelligent pour le comprendre lui-même.

Le problème était que Tenzou n'en savait pas assez sur les sceaux pour vérifier les éléments de preuve dans le bureau de Kaede, et aussi loin qu'il le savait, Kawaguchi n'était pas plus doué que lui. Même si le bureau de Kaede avait été assez bien organisé pour déterminer quels livres, parchemins ou notes étaient reliés à ses projets, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si une partie de sa recherche était révolutionnaire. S'il avait eu le temps, Tenzou aurait appelé un expert mais il faudrait des semaines pour examiner tout le bureau de Kaede et bien que Tenzou ne voulait pas qu'ils se précipitent, il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre des semaines pour une théorie qui était peut-être fausse. La seule option qui lui restait était de vérifier dans les fichiers d'archives et de chercher un lien entre les recherches des victimes qui pourrait affiner ses paramètres de recherches.

Après quarante minutes à examiner les feuilles, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait vu chaque titre compliqué dans le dossier de quelqu'un d'autre, Tenzou se redressa et tambourina ses doigts sur le bureau. Il devait y avoir une meilleure façon de faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les donner à Kakashi et laisser son Sharingan faire tout le travail, mais Tenzou ne voulait pas impliquer Kakashi plus qu'il ne le fallait. Les ANBU le suspectaient peut-être un peu moins maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêtés Haruki, mais la mort de Kaede était toujours non résolue et même Kawaguchi était encore à moitié convaincu que Kakashi était impliqué là-dedans en quelque sorte. Pour protéger Kakashi, Tenzou devait le tenir à distance pour l'instant.

Alors comment pourrait-il rendre cela plus facile pour lui-même ? Tenzou parcourut son bloc-notes et s'arrêta sur la page consacrée à la recherche d'Iruka. Le Tueur de l'Aube avait été intéressé par le parchemin qu'Iruka avait utilisé, celui qui était actuellement dans la salle des preuves.

Tenzou se connecta à l'ordinateur. Il pouvait accéder aux bases de données internes de la Tour depuis les locaux tant qu'il avait la permission de l'Hokage, qu'il avait obtenu pour les archives après que Kakashi ait partagé sa théorie. Il lui fallut un moment pour adapter sa méthode pour rechercher ce qu'il voulait puis il tapa le titre de la recherche d'Iruka.

C'était long mais il savait que ce parchemin particulier était important. Le Tueur de l'Aube avait fouillé la maison d'Iruka pour ça et ensuite Kaede avait trompé Iruka pour qu'il lui dise où il était. Si l'une des victimes avait également consulté ce parchemin, ça lui donnerait un endroit par où commencer. Le résultat apparut et Tenzou le consulta. Puis il oublia de respirer.

Il y avait un nom qu'il connaissait mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir. C'était la deuxième entrée sur la liste, la dernière personne à l'avoir consulté avant Iruka. Il l'avait consulté la première fois deux mois et demi avant la mort de Matsuoka puis une seconde fois trois jours avant. Le nom était celui de Kawaguchi Rikuo.

Tenzou était tellement distrait qu'il faillit manquer le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte derrière lui. Détournant les yeux de l'écran, il se retourna dans le fauteuil, l'esprit toujours en déroute, reliant des points dont il n'avait pas réalisé l'existence.

Kawaguchi se tenait à la porte, le regardant.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Merci pour vos reviews à _harenia_ ; _Guest_ ; _Tsuki Banritt_ et _sandou01._**

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 14**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Tenzou se leva de manière à ce que l'écran de l'ordinateur soit caché derrière son dos.

« - Je pensais que tu étais parti à la résidence Hyuuga. »

« - C'est le cas. » Répondit Kawaguchi. « - Ours et Faucon sont toujours là-bas. Écoute, Tenzou, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid lorsque tu as dit à Haruki que nous ne disposions pas de preuves et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait cela, mais j'ai réagi de la mauvaise façon. Je suis désolé. »

Il n'avait pas vu la liste sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Tenzou essaya de se détendre mais c'était difficile.

« - Je voulais amadouer Haruki-san. » Déclara-t-il. « - Ta tactique ne fonctionnera pas sur lui. Tu es trop agressif, tu pousses le suspect dans ses retranchements autant que tu peux dans l'espoir de les stresser assez pour qu'ils perdent leur maîtrise de soi mais Haruki-san te pousse en retour aussi. J'imagine que tu as appris ta technique de lui. »

Kawaguchi fronça les sourcils. « - Tu as raison. Mais n'es-tu pas allé trop loin de ton côté ? »

« - Peut-être. Je veux juste savoir la vérité, peu importe où cela me mène. »

Kawaguchi le regarda brusquement. « - Tu ne penses pas que c'est lui. »

Tenzou décida de jouer carte sur table. « - Je pense qu'il a été manipulé. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Kawaguchi entra un peu plus dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

« - As-tu un autre suspect ? »

« - Non. »

Ce n'était pas le moment ni le lieu pour une confrontation. Tenzou ne savait pas encore pour quelle raison Kawaguchi ait consulté le parchemin pour lequel le Tueur de l'Aube était prêt à tuer. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Kawaguchi le regarda attentivement. « - Il y a quelques jours, tu étais convaincu qu'Haruki était coupable. Tu es celui qui a construit toute une théorie autour de lui. Maintenant, nous avons des preuves réelles et tu changes d'avis ? »

« - Il a un alibi pour la mort de Nara-sensei. »

« - Alors quelqu'un d'autre a tué Nara. Problème résolu. Quoi d'autre ? »

« - C'est trop évident. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Tout se met en place trop facilement. Le Tueur de l'Aube est trop intelligent pour cela. »

« - Ou peut-être que nous étions trop stupides pour trouver les preuves plus tôt. »

« - Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es loin d'être stupide. »

« - Tout le monde fait des erreurs. » Les yeux de Kawaguchi se posèrent sur les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau. « - Que cherches-tu ici de toute façon ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose pendant mon absence ? »

« - Je cherchais dans les archives toutes les personnes impliquées dans l'affaire. Je pense qu'il y a un seul projet qui relie tout le monde et si je peux comprendre ce que c'est, ça me conduira au Tueur de l'Aube. »

Kawaguchi tambourina ses doigts sur sa cuisse. « - As-tu une idée de ce que c'est ? »

« - Pas encore. »

« - Eh bien, continue à chercher. Je ne te propose pas mon aide, je peux voir que tu es toujours en colère contre moi. » Il ouvrit la porte mais se retourna. « - La mort de Nara est ton seul vrai problème avec Haruki, non ? Si je prouve que quelqu'un d'autre l'a tué, accepteras-tu qu'il soit coupable ? »

Tenzou hésita. « - Comment vas-tu le prouver ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Croiras-tu que ce soit le coupable ? »

« - Tout dépendra de ce que je trouve dans l'intervalle. »

Kawaguchi haussa les épaules. « - Ok. Si tu trouves quelque chose, assures-toi que je sois le premier à le savoir. »

« - Bien sûr. »

Kawaguchi sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Tenzou poussa un long soupir et se rassit lentement sur sa chaise.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Kawaguchi. Non seulement il ne correspondait pas au profil mais il avait un alibi. Tenzou ouvrit le dossier des missions ANBU et tapa le nom de Kawaguchi. Hors service pour Matsuoka, Akane et Iruka mais la nuit de l'assassinat d'Eri, il était de garde à la prison. Service pénitentiaire… pourquoi est-ce que ça lui semblait familier ?

« - Non. » Souffla Tenzou. Il bondit de sa chaise et sortit du bureau. Un coup d'œil rapide lui permit de localiser la personne à qui il voulait parler : à l'ANBU qui parlait avec Kawaguchi la veille au sujet d'un remplacement. Elle était occupée à un des bureaux et Tenzou se précipita vers elle. Elle leva les yeux alors qu'il approchait.

« - Tenzou, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

Tenzou sourit, essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté. « - Je me demandais… Kawaguchi t'a-t-il remboursé pour ce remplacement à la prison ? »

Elle soupira. « - Non mais j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait une arrestation plus tôt alors je le laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. »

« - Quand l'as-tu remplacé exactement ? »

« - Le vingt-quatre du mois dernier. » Le cœur de Tenzou sombra. C'était la nuit où Eri avait été tué.

« - Pourquoi a-t-il échangé avec toi ? »

« - Il a dit qu'il avait la migraine. » Elle leva les yeux, antipathique.

Une maladie sans symptôme visibles qui ne pouvait pas être prouvée ou réfutée. Parfait si on faisait semblant.

« - Je ferais en sorte de lui rappeler de te rembourser. » Déclara Tenzou puis il s'éloigna avant qu'elle puisse se demander pourquoi il avait demandé en premier lieu.

Ça ne pouvait encore rien dire mais il y avait maintenant une chape de plomb dans l'estomac de Tenzou. L'alibi de Kawaguchi n'était pas valide mais en oubliant de faire le changement sur papier, il apparaissait toujours sur le système. Il avait semblé ennuyé que l'autre ANBU l'ait remarqué, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'elle avait été sous-payée et en offrant de la rembourser, il éviter de perdre son alibi en corrigeant les plannings.

Il était sur le point de retourner dans le bureau quand il entendit la voix de Kawaguchi dans le couloir. Donc il n'était pas encore parti. Surpris, il passa la tête.

Kawaguchi se tenait près de la porte du bureau d'administration et Tenzou fut surpris quand il réalisa à qui il parlait. Il semblerait qu'Himura sortait du bureau de l'administration au moment où Kawaguchi se dirigeait vers la cage d'escalier et leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Himura portait des vêtements simples et tenait quelques feuilles dans la main.

« - Je peux venir à la salle d'équipement avec toi. » Dit Kawaguchi avec enthousiasme. Himura sourit.

« - Je sais comment m'habiller. Tu n'as pas abandonné ta faculté à esquiver le travail à ce que je vois. »

Kawaguchi le frappa joyeusement sur le bras. « - Hé, j'ai été bon récemment. Tu serais fier de moi si tu savais les efforts que j'ai fait dans mon travail. »

« - Je le croirais quand je le verrais. »

« - Écoute, je dois y aller mais que dirais-tu d'aller boire quelques verres plus tard pour fêter ça ? Ou nous pourrions traîner chez moi. À toi de voir. »

Himura haussa les épaules. « - Ça me parait bien. Viens me trouver quand ton service sera terminé. »

« - Ok. »

Kawaguchi lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers. Himura se retourna et vit que Tenzou était là.

« - Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. » Dit Tenzou alors qu'Himura avançait vers lui.

« - Moi non plus. » Avoua Himura. « - Mais tout ce qui est dans ces sceaux aide vraiment à accélérer le processus de guérison. J'ai passé mon examen physique avec brio. »

« - Tu reprends le service aujourd'hui ? »

« - Non, je suis ici pour remplir tous les formulaires et récupérer mon uniforme. Ma date officielle de reprise est demain. »

Tenzou hésita. « - Je ne savais pas que Kawaguchi et toi êtes si proches. »

Les lèvres d'Himura s'incurvèrent. « - Nous sommes amis depuis que nous sommes enfants et il a souvent été là pour moi récemment. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je serais de retour ici sans l'aide qu'il m'a donné. »

Tenzou essaya de sourire. « - Heureux de l'entendre. Bienvenue à nouveau. »

Himura avança vers la salle d'équipement et Tenzou réfléchit à son prochain mouvement. Il avait besoin de parler à Kawaguchi mais il allait repousser aussi longtemps que possible. Au début de l'affaire, il avait été hésitant à soupçonner un ANBU, interroger son partenaire était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Avant cela, il allait passer ses notes au peigne fin et chercher quelque chose… quoi que ce soit… qui expliquerait cela. Mais d'abord, il allait faire un détour par la salle des preuves et jeter un œil à ce qui lui causait tant de peine.

L'affaire du Tueur de l'Aube se résumait à une boite dans la salle des preuves et Tenzou trouva le rouleau scellé d'Iruka sans problème. Il y avait toutes les recherches d'Iruka à l'intérieur et personne ne pouvait y accéder sauf lui-même et Kawaguchi, dont la signature de chakra avait été ajouté. Preuve ou pas, ce rouleau restait quand même confidentiel.

Tenzou ouvrit le rouleau, sortant les notes d'Iruka ainsi que les livres qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque d'Iruka, juste au cas où ils devenaient pertinents. Il chercha un instant puis recommença avec plus d'attention. La chape de plomb devint plus lourde dans son estomac.

« - Merde. » Souffla Tenzou en laissant tomber sa tête en avant.

Le parchemin médical avait disparu.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le salon de tatouage, Kakashi essaya de se rendre à la résidence Hyuuga pour demander à Hiashi le dossier manquant mais l'entrée lui fut refuser par un membre inquiet du clan qui lui annonça que Hiashi était indisponible pour la journée. Kakashi avait essayé d'insister mais en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, il avait vu un ANBU à l'intérieur, qui le fixait et il avait décidé qu'il était préférable de battre en retraite. Quelque chose se passait et il était préférable de ne pas être dans les parages.

Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers la Tour Hokage. Sa chance était probablement mince pour qu'il croise à nouveau Tenzou à l'extérieur mais peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à quelqu'un d'aller voir s'il était là. Sinon, Kakashi ne savait pas où le chercher. Il doutait qu'un ANBU soit prêt à partager une quelconque information avec lui pour le moment.

La Tour était plus occupée que d'habitude quand Kakashi entra. Il se demanda comment se passait l'examen Chuunin. C'était dommage que l'Équipe Sept se soit retirée mais c'était pour le mieux. Même si Naruto avait été disposé à laisser Iruka, Kakashi aurait été trop distrait pour être un bon mentor pour eux pendant l'examen. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de précipitation. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils auraient une meilleure chance de réussir l'année prochaine.

Kakashi se réfugia dans le calme du renfoncement où était caché la porte de la cage d'escalier ANBU au moment où quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Pendant un moment, il crut avoir de la chance puis il réalisa qu'il faisait face à Kawaguchi. Kakashi réprima un soupir. Cela ne pouvait pas être si mal, après tout si quelqu'un savait où était Tenzou, c'était Kawaguchi.

« - Tenzou est occupé. » Déclara Kawaguchi avant que Kakashi puisse parler.

« - Je dois lui parler. C'est à propos de l'affaire. »

« - Si tu as des informations, tu peux me le dire. En fait, j'étais sur le point de venir te voir. Nous avons besoin de parler. » Sa voix était neutre et Kakashi ne pouvait pas dire si Kawaguchi allait lui présenter des excuses ou faire un deuxième round au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires.

« - Vais-je être menotté cette fois ? »

« - Seulement si tu me donnes une raison de te menotter. »

Kakashi considéra ses options. Il préférait parler à Tenzou mais il avait le sentiment que refuser de parler à Kawaguchi pourrait être considéré comme une raison d'être menotter.

« - Très bien. Veux-tu aller dans une salle de réunion ? »

Kawaguchi secoua la tête. « - Trop occupé. Je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans un endroit plus calme. »

Kakashi le regarda avec méfiance. « - Est-ce que tu essayes de me ramener au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires ? »

« - Pas tout de suite. » D'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. « - Mais j'ai un endroit en tête. »

Kawaguchi le conduisit vers la sortie de la Tour, puis accéléra le rythme, faisant signe à Kakashi de le suivre. Ils se dirigeaient vers le sud et Kakashi n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient aller. Seulement quand ils atteignirent les rues tranquilles du quartier fantôme, il commença à avoir des soupçons et au moment où ils arrivèrent au petit sanctuaire, en retrait de la route, il avait compris que c'était le deuxième round de leur interrogatoire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous l'arche en bois et Kawaguchi se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est un bon endroit calme, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« - C'est à propos de Nara. » Dit Kakashi platement. « - Elle est morte ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kawaguchi gravit les marches de l'entrée du sanctuaire et désactiva les protections que les ANBU avaient placés sur la porte. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur puis se tourna vers Kakashi.

« - Entre. »

Kakashi hésita. Kawaguchi se retourna et disparut dans l'ombre du sanctuaire, faisant signe à Kakashi. Pendant un moment, il y eut le silence puis Kakashi le suivit à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur du sanctuaire était vide et le bois pourri, les icônes et les meubles avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Il faisait sombre, les fenêtres étaient barricadées sauf une, ou les volets pendaient lamentablement à la fenêtre. L'air sentait le bois humide et le sang et dessous, si Kakashi se concentrait fortement, l'odeur de l'encens longtemps disparu.

Kawaguchi était debout près d'une petite enclave dans le mur, examinant quelque chose au sol. Kakashi se rapprocha et quand ses yeux furent ajustés à l'obscurité, il pouvait voir une grande tache sombre, là où le sang de Kaede avait été absorbé par le plancher.

« - Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

Kawaguchi leva les yeux vers lui. « - Tout d'abord, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas pour quelle raison tu cherches Tenzou ? »

« - Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à partager soudainement. »

« - Ne sois pas comme ça. Tu voulais venir ici, non ? »

« - Pourquoi supposes-tu ça ? » Répliqua Kakashi. « - Parce qu'un assassin revient toujours sur la scène du crime ? »

« - Parce que tu enquêtes sur les meurtres. » Corrigea Kawaguchi doucement. « - D'ailleurs, la croyance populaire est que tu n'as pas pu tuer Nara parce que étais déjà en cellule au moment des faits. »

« - La croyance populaire. » Répéta Kakashi. « - Mais pas ce que tu crois. »

« - Tu sais quelle est ma spécialité ? L'espionnage. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi un escargot comme nom de code en fait, parce qu'il peut se cacher à l'intérieur de lui-même. L'espionnage est ainsi. Ta fausse identité est comme une armure que tu portes partout, protégeant ton vrai moi. » Kakashi avait le vague sentiment d'avoir entendu cela avant, mais comme le reste des ANBU, il avait toujours vu le nom de code de Kawaguchi comme une plaisanterie. C'était facile d'oublier que l'homme derrière le masque était un assassin intelligent et mortel.

« - Et alors ? »

« - Des années en territoire ennemi à recueillir des informations m'ont appris beaucoup de choses, y compris combien il est important d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles dans plusieurs endroits à la fois. » Le ton de Kawaguchi était toujours neutre mais Kakashi pouvait sentir le danger dans chaque syllabe. « - Il faut beaucoup de chakra pour envoyer un clone loin de l'hôpital mais tu as probablement réussi ou tu aurais pu utiliser le genjutsu pour envoyer un assassin réticent. Nara a été attaqué par derrière, un moyen très pratique pour éviter toute pulvérisation artérielle et intriguer les gens qui se demanderait d'où venait le sang. Et tout cela sans tenir compte de la possibilité d'un complice. »

Kakashi sentait la colère l'envahir. « - Pourquoi me montres-tu certaines preuves si tu profères de telles accusations ? »

« - Personnellement, j'espère que tu n'as pas de complice. » Continua Kawaguchi en l'ignorant. « - Les choses sont assez compliquées ainsi et ça serait un effort supplémentaire de chasser quelqu'un d'autre après que je t'aurais enfermé. »

« - Est-ce que la pensée que le Tueur de l'Aube ait tué Nara t'a traversé l'esprit ? »

« - Nous avons arrêté le Tueur de l'Aube. »

La colonne vertébrale de Kakashi se raidit. « - De quoi tu parles ? » Il se souvint de l'ANBU au complexe Hyuuga et les engrenages mentaux se mirent en route. « - Hyuuga Haruki ? » Cela avait dû se passer aujourd'hui sinon Tenzou lui aurait dit.

« - Combien Tenzou t'a-t-il révélé ? » Demanda pensivement Kawaguchi et Kakashi se maudit intérieurement. « - Tu vois Kakashi, le problème est que le Tueur de l'Aube a un alibi pour la nuit où Nara a été tué. Cela ne me laisse pas d'autres choix que de soupçonner quelqu'un d'autre et maintenant, tu es la meilleure option que j'ai. »

Kakashi ravala le nom d'Himura. S'il devait tomber pour cela, il ne garderait pas le silence sur Himura au prix de sa propre liberté mais compte tenu que ses propres soupçons étaient aussi infondés que ceux de Kawaguchi, il ne voulait pas jeter Himura aux loups, à moins d'y être obligé.

Kawaguchi le fixait. « - Rien à dire ? » Il s'approcha, trois pas mesurés, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à portée de main. « - Allez Kakashi, tu peux me le dire. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Nara a été celle qui a décidé qu'Umino devait mourir. À cause d'elle, quelqu'un a enfoncé une épée dans le corps de ton petit-ami et l'a laissé pour mort. » Kakashi sentit ses doigts se crispaient. « - Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. J'ai juste besoin que tu me dises comment. »

« - C'est ta tactique ? Tu penses que tu auras une confession si tu demandes assez gentiment ? »

Kawaguchi écarta les bras et haussa les épaules. « - Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a que nous deux ici. Cela enlèverait un poids de ta poitrine. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une tactique ici et il ne demandait pas simplement une confession. Kawaguchi se tenait trop près, à deux pas de lui et sa tête était assez inclinée pour exposer la peau de sa gorge. Si Kakashi était vraiment le tueur de Kaede, il aurait pu être tenté, dans cet endroit caché sans témoin autour, il avait déjà réussi un assassinat et Kawaguchi semblait avoir apparemment oublié sa formation de base de shinobi de garder ses distances et rester sur ses gardes. Mais Kakashi savait mieux. Après tout, l'autre compétence essentielle de l'espionnage était la capacité à lire les autres et de les manipuler.

Donc, c'était la tactique de Kawaguchi. C'était téméraire.

« - Ceci est trop risqué, même pour toi. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Emmener un suspect dans un endroit isolé et le pousser à t'attaquer afin que tu puisses l'arrêter. Surtout quelqu'un de mon niveau. Si je voulais te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait. »

Kawaguchi semblait impassible au fait que Kakashi ait vu clair dans son jeu. « - Si confiant. Veux-tu tester cette théorie ? »

« - Non. » Répondit platement Kakashi. « - Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de Nara et je ne vais certainement pas te faire du mal. Je suis sérieux sur le fait que c'est un mauvais plan, Kawaguchi. Tu ne devrais pas servir toi-même d'appât sans personne pour protéger tes arrières. Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas le tueur que tu penses que je suis. »

Kawaguchi ne répondit pas, même lorsque Kakashi se retourna et sortit du sanctuaire. Kakashi était reconnaissant. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps ici. Il avait besoin de trouver Tenzou et lui dire au sujet du dossier d'Himura le plus tôt possible, surtout si Haruki avait été arrêté. Quelque chose d'important devait s'être passé si Tenzou s'était à nouveau intéressé à Haruki, et Kakashi voulait vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Peut-être qu'à eux deux, ils pourraient enfin avoir toutes les réponses.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Phoenix frappa à la porte d'Iruka et Naruto la fit entrer. Iruka était en train de somnoler dans le canapé, essayant de rattraper ses heures de sommeil pendant la journée quand il se sentait en sécurité et il se redressa avec précaution en position assise quand Phoenix entra dans la pièce. Il souhaitait porter autre chose qu'un pyjama, bien qu'une partie de son cerveau lui rappelât qu'elle l'avait vu en pyjama tous les jours quand il était à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas comme si Phoenix n'était pas habituée à le voir ainsi.

« - Désolée de vous déranger. » Déclara Phoenix. « - Mais je pense que vous aimeriez savoir que nous avons procédé à une arrestation. »

Iruka était en train d'étouffer un bâillement mais il fut soudainement réveillé. « - Vous voulez dire… ? »

« - Vous avez attrapés le Tueur de l'Aube ? » Demanda Naruto avec excitation, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Il a été formellement inculpé des crimes du Tueur de l'Aube. » Répondit Phoenix et Iruka remarqua la subtile différence entre ce qu'elle dit et ce que Naruto avait demandé.

« - Mais vous n'êtes pas sûr que ce soit lui. » Comprit Iruka.

« - Nous devons encore trouver des preuves mais quelque chose a été retrouvé à son domicile et cela a conduit à son arrestation. »

« - Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Naruto.

« - Hyuuga Haruki. »

Iruka se raidit et assimila l'information, conscient que Phoenix le fixait. Naruto les regarda tour à tour, fronçant les sourcils.

« - Quelqu'un de la famille d'Hinata-chan ? Hey, Iruka-sensei, vous le connaissez ? » Une pensée le frappa. « - Attendez, est-ce que l'une des personnes tuées n'était pas du clan Hyuuga ? Il a tué sa propre famille ? » Il regardait Iruka comme s'il avait les réponses à pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une telle chose.

« - Parfois, les gens font des choses terribles. » Déclara Iruka. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

« - Nous avons réduit votre surveillance de deux à un ANBU. » Déclara Phoenix. « - Nous espérons que cela restera inutile mais nous ne voulons pas la retirer pour l'instant. »

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas. « - Pourquoi aurais-je encore besoin de protection si vous l'avez arrêté ? » Demanda Iruka.

Phoenix hésita. « - Je vais être honnête avec vous. Haruki-san a un alibi pour la nuit où Nara-sensei a été tuée. Il est tout à fait possible qu'elle ait été tuée par quelqu'un d'autre mais nous ne pouvons pas négliger la possibilité que vous courez toujours un risque, ce que ce soit le même qui vous a attaqué ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Avez-vous des suspects pour le meurtre de Kaede-sensei ? »

Phoenix détourna les yeux. « - Il y a des rumeurs. Rien de concret. »

Iruka regarda ses genoux. Il ne savait pas comment se sentir. Il avait prévu qu'un poids serait retiré de sa poitrine quand le tueur serait capturé mais ça le soulageait à peine. Au lieu de cela, une inquiétude le rongeait à la mention que sa garde était réduite et la possibilité que tout n'était pas encore terminé. Il ne devait pas être comme ça. Une arrestation était censée être définitive et concluante et ne pas provoquer d'autres craintes.

« - Iruka-sensei ? » Phoenix le regardait à nouveau. « - S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dites-le-moi s'il vous plait. »

« - Il n'y a rien, vraiment. » Répondit Iruka. Il comptait s'arrêter là mais il se souvint combien il s'était mieux senti après avoir été honnête avec Kakashi et il décida de tenter le coup. « - C'est juste… je pensais que tout serait différent quand vous l'aurez arrêté mais je ne me sens pas mieux que ce que j'avais prévu et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Naruto vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'air inquiet. Phoenix resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant.

« - Le rétablissement est un état d'esprit. » Répondit-elle finalement. « - Surmonter un traumatisme comme celui-ci à moins à voir avec le fait que vous _êtes_ en sécurité et plus à voir avec si vous vous _sentez_ en sécurité. Il semble y avoir une corrélation entre les deux : avec votre agresseur enfermé, vous devriez vous sentir moins en danger mais le traumatisme et la logique ne vont jamais de pair. »

« - Alors que dois-je faire ? » Ce sentiment d'être inutile revenait lentement.

« - Ne vous précipitez pas. » Suggéra Phoenix. « - Comment arrivez-vous à dormir dans votre nouveau lit ? »

Iruka hésita. Il voulait un vrai conseil donc il ne voulait pas prétendre que les deux dernières nuits s'étaient bien passées mais il ne voulait pas que Naruto se rende compte qu'Iruka lui avait menti.

Phoenix remarqua le coup d'œil sur Naruto et comprit. « - Eh bien, ça n'a pas d'importance. Comment vous sentiriez-vous d'aller à l'extérieur ? »

« - Iruka-sensei ne peut pas encore sortir. » Répondit immédiatement Naruto. « - Il marche très lentement et il a besoin de s'asseoir souvent. »

« - Bien sûr. » Fit Phoenix doucement. « - Je parlais d'une promenade très courte, peut-être autour du bâtiment. Ça pourrait vous aider à vous sentir plus normal si vous allez à l'extérieur et faites quelque chose. Vous êtes resté enfermé à l'intérieur depuis un certain temps maintenant. »

Iruka réfléchit. Ça lui manquait de ne pas être en mesure d'aller à l'extérieur. Non seulement ça, mais également l'indépendance et la confiance qu'il avait toujours eue pour marcher à travers le village, sans se soucier sa propre sécurité.

« - Je pense que j'aimerais ça. » Répondit-il. Naruto pinça les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur mais Phoenix hocha la tête.

« - Je repasserais un peu plus tard et vous pourrez sortir tous les deux ? Je resterais hors de vue à moins que préfériez le contraire mais je resterais proche à tout moment. »

« - Ouais, ça sonne bien. » Plus Iruka y pensait et plus il était excité à l'idée. « - Si vous revenez dans une heure, je devrais être prêt. »

« - Êtes-vous sûr ? » Demanda Naruto. « - Le médecin a dit que vous devriez vous reposer. »

Iruka ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux. « - Je n'en ferais pas trop, je te le promets. Nous allons simplement faire une courte promenade. Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Évidemment. » Répondit Naruto.

Iruka sourit. « - Alors tout ira bien. Rien de mauvais n'arrivera, je te le promets. »

Naruto n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

* * *

Tenzou avait à peine prit le temps d'éteindre l'ordinateur et sceller ses notes avant de partir à la suite de Kawaguchi. Malheureusement, le temps qu'il puisse atteindre l'extérieur, Kawaguchi avait déjà disparu. Tenzou alla chercher à la Tour, à la résidence Hyuuga et se rendit même au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires, mais personne n'avait vu Kawaguchi et personne ne savait où il aurait pu aller.

Il aurait dû demander à Kawaguchi où il comptait aller au lieu de le laisser partir mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Tenzou se tenait devant la Tour, réfléchissant. Cela valait-il la peine de courir après Kawaguchi maintenant ? C'était mauvais que Kawaguchi ait le parchemin, bien sûr, mais il y avait d'autres preuves. Kawaguchi avait sans doute volé le masque et l'uniforme, ce qu'il pouvait prouver et même le reste de la preuve pouvait être circonstancielle, c'était autant que ce qu'ils avaient actuellement sur Haruki. Kawaguchi n'avait pas encore réalisé que Tenzou le soupçonnait. Il ne s'enfuirait pas tant qu'il pensait encore pouvoir faire accuser Haruki. Tout ce que Tenzou avait à faire était de relier les éléments de preuve qu'il avait et attendre que Kawaguchi réapparaisse. Puis il pourrait récupérer le parchemin si Kawaguchi ne l'avait pas détruit et le conduirait au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires pour l'interroger.

Il était sur le point de retourner dans la Tour et commencer à mettre en place un dossier sur Kawaguchi quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom de code. Se retournant, il vit un Kakashi dépité avancer vers lui.

« - Tu devrais parler avec Kawaguchi quand il reviendra. » Déclara Kakashi sans préambule. Tenzou fut instantanément alerte.

« - Tu l'as vu ? Où est-il ? »

Kakashi s'immobilisa, surpris par l'urgence dans la voix de Tenzou. « - Il m'a emmené dans le sanctuaire où Nara est morte dans une tentative malavisée de prouver que je l'ai tué. »

Bien sûr… Kawaguchi avait dit qu'il allait prouver que Kaede n'avait pas été tué par Haruki. La personne évidente à accuser était Kakashi.

« - Il a essayé de me pousser à l'attaquer. » Poursuivit Kakashi. « - Il n'a évidemment aucune preuve puisque, tu le sais, je suis innocent donc il avait besoin d'une excuse pour me faire arrêter. De plus, l'attaquer aurait été le signe que j'avais quelque chose à cacher. »

« - Mais tu n'as rien fait de stupide. »

« - Bien sûr que non. Comme si j'allais tomber dans quelque chose de si fondamental. Mais si j'avais été le tueur, il aurait été en danger. Qui fait face à un possible ennemi tout seul comme ça ? Fais-moi une faveur et crie-lui dessus plus tard. »

« - J'en ai déjà l'intention. » Déclara Tenzou. Kakashi fronça les sourcils, captant son inquiétude.

« - Kawaguchi a dit que vous aviez arrêté Haruki. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'étais si sûr que ce n'était pas lui. »

Tenzou regarda autour de lui. Personne n'écoutait évidemment, mais c'était difficile à dire dans un village shinobi. « - Nous avons trouvés un sceau d'appel dans sa chambre. C'est le sceau qui était assorti à celui que Nara-sensei utilisait pour rencontrer le Tueur de l'Aube. »

« - Cela pourrait facilement être une manipulation. »

« - Tu es très sûr. » Tenzou le pensait aussi mais il voulait entendre ce que pensait Kakashi.

« - Eh bien, n'est-ce pas évident ? Le Tueur a caché le sceau de la même manière qu'il a poussé un ANBU à voler le masque. Genjutsu. Il aurait pu donner le sceau à Haruki pour qu'il le cache dans sa chambre puis lui faire oublier tout cela. »

De la même façon qu'il avait volé le masque… Kakashi pouvait avoir raison. Kawaguchi aurait pu entrer avec le sceau d'appel dans sa poche, tout comme il était entré dans la salle d'équipement, sachant que ce serait trop évident pour que quiconque le croit.

« - Je te cherchais en fait quand je suis tombé sur Kawaguchi. » Continua Kakashi, inconscient des pensées que Tenzou avait. « - J'ai des informations. Ou je pense en avoir. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est important ou pas mais je me suis focalisé sur Eri, essayant de comprendre sur quoi elle travaillait pour que cela intéresse Nara. Je suis allé à la boutique de tatouage et j'ai vérifié ses dossiers clients. » Il fit une pause, attendant clairement que Tenzou le gronde mais il continua quand il vit que Tenzou attendait simplement le reste de l'histoire. « - J'ai vérifié tous les dossiers. En dehors d'Himura, le plus récent tatouage de sceau en partenariat avec Nara remonte à onze mois, ce qui est trop long pour être pertinent. Et le dossier d'Himura manquait. »

« - Manquait ? »

« - Certainement disparu. J'ai retourné tout le bureau. Je pense que Hiashi l'a pris mais ils ne me laisseront pas entrer pour le demander. »

Tenzou secoua la tête. « - Hiashi-san n'aurait pas pris de preuves. Il l'a certainement copié mais il aurait laissé l'original. Il a trop de respect pour la loi pour prendre quelque chose dont les ANBU pourraient avoir besoin. »

Le cerveau de Tenzou se mit à tourner à plein régime. Il avait théorisé qu'un projet de recherche était à l'origine des meurtres… pourrait-ce être les yeux d'Himura ? Kawaguchi était un ami proche d'Himura, il avait peut-être participé aux recherches avec Akane et avait utilisé son habilitation supérieure pour consulter légalement le parchemin. Iruka avait dit que cela parlait de remplacer des membres du corps, ce qui aurait pu être utile pour la transplantation des yeux d'Himura. Kaede avait-elle utilisé Himura comme cobaye pour son projet ? Est-ce que Kawaguchi l'avait aidé parce qu'il voulait qu'Himura retrouve la vue ?

Kakashi était clairement sur la même voie que lui. « - Himura correspond au profil. » Déclara-t-il sèchement. « - Si Nara a été impliqué dans certains projets le concernant, il pourrait avoir nettoyé derrière elle. »

Cela pouvait avoir du sens. Tenzou avait dû mal à se souvenir de la chronologie. « - Himura était aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'Eri-san soit tué. »

« - Il aurait pu faire semblant. Il m'a dit que les sceaux accélérés le processus de guérison. »

« - Mais je pense que… » Tenzou s'interrompit. « - Matsuoka-sensei a disparu avant qu'Himura soit opéré. »

« - Tu ne sais pas exactement quand Matsuoka est mort. » Déclara Kakashi. « - Réfléchis-y. Si Nara a fait quelque chose d'illégal pour aider Himura, ils étaient dans le même bateau. Ils auraient tout intérêt à se débarrasser de tous ceux qui pouvaient le savoir. Sauf si tu as une bonne raison pour laquelle Himura n'aurait pas pu le faire, tu as besoin de l'interroger rapidement. »

« - Je pense que c'est Kawaguchi. » Lâcha Tenzou.

Kakashi se raidit. « - Pourquoi ? »

« - Tu as raison, c'est à propos d'Himura. Je suis sûr de ça. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sait ce que Nara à fait pour lui. Ces sceaux sont trop compliqués pour qu'il puisse les lire. Ils sont probablement trop spécialisés pour toute personne qui n'a pas fait la bonne recherche, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il peut se promener en public sans que personne ne sache vraiment. Mais Himura était-il vraiment juste un cobaye ? »

« - Pourquoi Kawaguchi ? Il ne correspond pas au profil. Il n'est pas utilisateur de Genjutsu. »

« - Pas besoin de cela si Nara aidait à tuer les victimes. Tu as prouvé que c'était possible lorsque tu l'as testé avec Shikaku-san. »

« - Mais je pensais que nous étions d'accord que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné sur celui qui a volé le masque… » Kakashi s'interrompit, la compréhension l'envahissant. « - C'était Kawaguchi. »

Tenzou était sur le point de répondre quand il remarqua que quelqu'un se dirigeait droit vers eux. C'était Honda, le médecin qui avait effectué les autopsies.

« - Désolé de vous interrompre. » Déclara Honda, sans jeter un regard à Kakashi. « - J'ai le rapport d'autopsie de Nara Kaede pour vous. »

« - Merci. » Répondit automatiquement Tenzou, prenant le dossier offert. « - Vous n'aviez pas besoin de l'apporter vous-même. »

« - Habituellement, je ne le fais pas mais je voulais vous parler de quelque chose que j'ai trouvé sur le corps de Matsuoka Sho. » Déclara Honda. Tenzou se ragaillardit. « - Quelque chose continuait à m'intriguer sur le cadavre alors je l'ai à nouveau examiné. Vous vous souvenez que les yeux manquaient ? »

« - Vous avez dit que des insectes les avaient mangés. »

« - Voilà à quoi cela ressemblait à première vue mais quand j'ai regardé de plus près, j'ai remarqué des petites incisions autour des deux yeux. Elles étaient presque effacées à cause de l'activité des insectes mais les coupures originales étaient très propres, comme faite par un petit couteau ou un scalpel. En se basant là-dessus, je ne pense pas que les yeux ont été rongés. Je pense qu'ils ont été retirés du visage. »

Tenzou se tourna vers Kakashi pour voir qu'il avait également les yeux écarquillés de réalisation.

« - Les yeux d'Himura. » Souffla Kakashi. « - Matsuoka n'a pas découvert la recherche… il était le donneur. »

Tenzou se tourna vers Honda, qui les regardait sans comprendre. « - Je vous remercie. Vous avez eu un timing parfait. »

« - Je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider. » Déclara Honda. « - Je vais vous laisser. »

« - Nous avons tout. » Déclara Kakashi quand Honda fut parti. « - Ce n'était pas Haruki. Il n'a rien du tout à voir là-dedans. Nous avons tous les morceaux. »

Tenzou se mordit la lèvre derrière le masque. « - Presque tous. Nous savons _pourquoi_ mais nous ne savons toujours pas _qui_. Kawaguchi ou Himura. Lequel est-ce ? »

* * *

Iruka avait décidé que si lui et Naruto quittaient la maison, ils pouvaient aussi bien faire quelque chose d'utile au passage. Par conséquent, ils se dirigeaient actuellement vers la petite épicerie dans la rue d'Iruka pour faire quelques courses. Naruto avait été difficile au moment de partir, essayant de faire prendre à Iruka la béquille ou le faire s'appuyer sur lui mais il s'était calmé en voyant qu'Iruka pouvait marcher très bien aussi longtemps qu'ils gardaient une vitesse d'escargot.

C'était étrange d'être à nouveau à l'extérieur. Iruka n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis qu'il avait été attaqué, ni même pour le voyage de retour vu qu'il n'était pas autorisé à marcher par lui-même à ce moment-là. Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleusement normal à propos de se promener et Iruka se détendit même quand sa blessure protesta sous l'exercice prolongé.

« - Voulez-vous attendre ici ? » Demanda Naruto quand ils atteignirent l'épicerie. Il y avait un banc de bois à proximité et Iruka fut soulagé en le voyant.

« - Je pense que c'est mieux. » Admit-il, s'asseyant avec soin. « - As-tu la liste ? »

« - Nous avons besoin de trois choses. » Fit remarquer Naruto mais au sourcil haussé d'Iruka, il soupira et tira un bout de papier de sa poche.

« - Bon. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Naruto hésita. « - Êtes-vous sûr que ça ira pour vous ? »

« - Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas vraiment seul… Phoenix est là pour garder un œil sur moi. »

Cela sembla rassurer Naruto, qui hocha la tête, puis il disparut dans l'épicerie.

Iruka se pencha en arrière contre le banc et espéra que Naruto ne soit pas trop rapide. L'épicerie était à deux minutes à pied de chez lui à une vitesse normale, mais il lui avait fallu dix minutes et il était plus fatigué que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il était heureux de se reposer un peu avant de faire le chemin retour.

Son repos prit fin prématurément cependant, quand il remarqua un ANBU qui marchait vers lui trop rapidement pour que ça signifie autre chose que des mauvaises nouvelles. Pendant un instant, Iruka crut que c'était Phoenix mais le masque et le corps étaient différents. C'était un homme sous l'armure et Iruka n'avait encore jamais vu ce masque auparavant.

« - Iruka-sensei. » Déclara l'ANBU poliment quand il fut à sa hauteur. « - Je veux que vous veniez avec moi maintenant. Quelque chose est arrivé. Il est préférable de ne pas en discuter ici. »

Iruka se redressa, tendu. « - Où est Phoenix ? »

« - Elle surveille nos arrières. S'il vous plait, nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Il tendit la main et prit doucement le bras d'Iruka pour l'aider à se lever. Iruka avait commencé à paniquer mais il se sentait rassuré par la force du bras qui porta facilement une partie du poids d'Iruka. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Deux ANBU veillaient sur lui et ils allaient l'emmener dans un endroit sûr.

« - Naruto est dans l'épicerie. » Dit-il, se tournant à moitié mais l'emprise de l'ANBU sur son bras se resserra.

« - Phoenix fera en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité. Vous êtes le seul en danger pour le moment. »

« - Je ne peux pas vraiment bien marcher… »

« - Je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous sortir d'ici. »

Iruka regarda vers l'épicerie. Il ne voulait pas laisser Naruto seul mais si quelque chose se passait en lien avec le Tueur de l'Aube, Naruto ne serait pas en sécurité à ses côtés. Iruka était la cible et, pour le moment, pas en mesure de se défendre si un combat arrivait. Iruka se demanda brièvement pourquoi Phoenix n'était pas celle qui était venue et qui était cet ANBU, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il prit une longue inspiration et plaça sa confiance dans l'homme qui avait encore une emprise sur son bras.

« - Ok. » Dit-il. « - Je suis prêt. Allons-y. »


	15. Chapitre 15

_Merci pour vos reviews à_ _ **Miss Macaronii** ; **Amelia XOXO** ; et **Tsuki Banritt**._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour le chapitre final._

* * *

 **Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 15**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Iruka reprit conscience lentement, comme s'il se réveillait d'un sommeil profond. La première chose dont il prit conscience fut les lumières, fortement brillante au-dessus de lui, le forçant à tourner la tête sur le côté. La surface sous lui était ferme mais pas dur et Iruka bougea, mal à l'aise. Ses bras pendaient de ce qui était… un lit ? Une table ?... Et il essaya de les soulever avant de sentir la sensation familière de fil de chakra contre ses poignets.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint et l'adrénaline pulsa si violemment dans ses veines qu'il pouvait sentir le goût métallique sur sa langue. L'ANBU l'avait attiré dans une petite ruelle et puis tout était devenu sombre. Iruka pouvait même pas se rappeler comment il avait été assommé mais sa tête ne lui faisait pas mal et il ne se sentait pas endoloris en dehors de la douleur de la plaie sur son estomac, donc au moins il n'était pas blessé… encore. Pas que cela importe. Iruka savait avec une certitude terrible ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant.

Paniquer ne serait pas utile. Iruka prit une longue respiration lente et la relâcha. Il avait été capturé par l'ennemi, il avait besoin de rester calme et évaluer la situation. Il était couché sur une sorte de table étroite et inconfortablement rembourrée, ses chevilles étaient attachées et ses bras pendaient sur le côté, ses poignets attachés ensemble par un long fil de chakra qui s'étendait sous la table, l'empêchant de se redresser. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait des lumières attachées au plafond par des poteaux réglables donnant une forte luminosité dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de lumière naturelle. D'après ce qu'Iruka pouvait voir, la pièce était vide et plongée dans le noir. Il faisait si sombre que ses yeux manquèrent une première fois l'ombre immobile contre le mur mais la partie du cerveau qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être le shinobi prit le relais. L'air quitta les poumons d'Iruka. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui.

L'ANBU qui l'avait enlevé sortit nonchalamment de l'ombre, ses pas tranquilles étant le seul bruit en plus de la respiration d'Iruka. C'était un des cauchemars d'Iruka, sauf que le masque ANBU n'était pas vierge. Il était peint d'une spirale qui filait entre les yeux, se terminant par une ligne allongée le long de la mâchoire. De la position couchée d'Iruka, ça ressemblait à un escargot.

« - Ça faisait longtemps, Iruka. »

La voix de l'ANBU était profonde et douce mais ce qui choqua Iruka était la façon dont l'autre homme utilisait son prénom, de manière intime, comme s'ils étaient proches. Il leva ses mains et Iruka pensa qu'il allait retirer le masque mais il fit un signe de la main et retira l'illusion qu'il avait utilisé.

Le masque disparut mais l'armure resta. L'ANBU se rapprocha de la table et la lumière illumina son visage. Iruka ne le reconnut pas mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de le fixer. Les yeux de l'homme étaient entourés par des tatouages complexes, partant de ses sourcils jusqu'à ses pommettes et passant au-dessus de son nez.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Ça sortit comme un murmure.

« - Mon nom est Himura Daiki. » Répondit l'homme. « - Et je suis le Tueur de l'Aube. »

* * *

« - Kakashi-sensei ! »

Kakashi leva les yeux à temps pour voir Naruto courir dans sa direction et s'arrêtait devant lui et Tenzou, la respiration difficile, les yeux écarquillés et paniqués.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Kakashi. « - Tu ne devrais pas être avec Iruka-sensei ? »

Naruto agita les bras, en détresse. « - Il est partit. » Haleta-t-il entre deux respirations.

Le souffle de Kakashi se coupa. « - Que veux-tu dire par partit ? »

« - Iruka-sensei est _partit_. » Répéta Naruto. « - Il était censé m'attendre devant l'épicerie mais quand je suis sorti, il n'était plus là. Et Phoenix est partit aussi. Elle était censée nous surveiller mais je ne l'ai vu nulle part et elle n'est pas venue quand je l'ai appelé. » Il était presque en larmes.

« - Que faisiez-vous _dehors_? » Demanda Kakashi. « - Non, ce n'est pas important. As-tu vu qui l'a emmené ? »

« - Vous pensez que quelqu'un l'a _emmené_ ? » Les larmes se mirent alors à couler et Kakashi se maudit.

Tenzou intervint. « - Naruto-kun, nous avons besoin d'un rapport de mission. Dis-nous tout. »

Naruto prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer. « - Phoenix a dit que ce serait bien pour Iruka-sensei de sortir de la maison alors nous avons marché jusqu'à l'épicerie. Elle est très proche, on peut la voir depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine d'Iruka-sensei. Je suis allé à l'intérieur et il s'est assis sur un banc pour m'attendre mais quand je suis ressorti, il avait disparu et Phoenix n'était pas là, même si elle avait promis qu'elle le serait. »

« - As-tu vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose de suspect lorsque tu es sorti de l'épicerie ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « - Je suis désolé. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Kakashi. « - C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul. »

Kakashi serra les épaules de Naruto et le regarda fermement dans les yeux. « - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le Tueur de l'Aube est très, très intelligent. Il a planifié cela depuis qu'Iruka-sensei a survécu. »

« - Mais Phoenix a dit que vous aviez attrapé le méchant ! »

« - Nous pensions l'avoir fait. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Mais nous avons arrêté la mauvaise personne. Kakashi, nous devons le retrouver. »

« - Évidemment. » Claqua Kakashi. « - Mais où emmènerait-il Iruka ? Naruto, as-tu vérifié dans l'appartement d'Iruka ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. « - Je suis allé là-bas mais il n'y avait personne alors je suis venu là pour le dire à l'Hokage mais je vous ai vu à la place. »

« - Le sanctuaire peut-être. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Ou… il y avait une pièce dans le vieil hôpital, je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais elle avait été récemment nettoyée. Escargot et moi étions à la recherche du lieu où Matsuoka-sensei a été tué quand nous sommes tombés dessus. »

« - Assez bien pour commencer. » Dit Kakashi. « - Allons-y. _Maintenant._ Naruto, va raconter cela à Sandaime-sama, dis-lui d'envoyer une équipe ANBU. »

« - Dis-lui que nous avons deux suspects. » Ajouta Tenzou. « - Kawaguchi Rikuo et Himura Daiki. Pourras-tu te souvenir de ces noms ? »

« - Je pense que oui. » Dit Naruto entre deux reniflements.

Kakashi lui serra une dernière fois l'épaule. « - Iruka-sensei ira bien, Naruto. Je vais le trouver et te le ramener. Je te le promets. »

Il commença à courir avant que Naruto puisse répondre, Tenzou sur ses talons.

« - Tu ne devrais pas faire de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. » Déclara Tenzou. Kakashi serra les dents.

« - Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

* * *

« - Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Iruka, lutant pour garder une voix stable. « - Je ne vous connais même pas. Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ? »

Himura soupira et ajusta une des lumières. Iruka réalisa que les ampoules ne fonctionnaient pas. Il y avait des sceaux apposés sur les raccords qui diffusaient une vive lumière.

« - Il n'y a rien de personnel. » Dit-il. « - Vous en savez simplement trop sur un sujet que je préfère garder secret. »

Il tendit la main et souleva légèrement la chemise d'Iruka pour révéler la plaie rouge sur son estomac. Iruka souleva ses poignets par reflexe, le bourdonnement du fil de chakra autour d'eux l'empêchant de les lever au-dessus de la table.

« - Kaede a dit que vous êtes la seule personne au monde qui pouvait avoir survécu de la façon dont vous avez fait. » Déclara pensivement Himura, faisant courir son doigt sur les points de suture. Iruka oublia de respirer. « - Vous m'avez causé beaucoup d'inconvénients mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionné. »

« - Kaede-sensei travaillait avec vous. » Déclara Iruka. Chat l'avait suggéré la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé mais Iruka n'avait pas voulu le croire. Seulement maintenant il ressentait le choc de la trahison.

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Himura. « - Elle est celle qui m'a dit que vous deviez mourir. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - L'auto-préservation. » Il fit une pause et son regard quitta le ventre d'Iruka pour se fixer sur son visage. « - Vous savez, je vais vous tuer quand vous serez sous Genjutsu cette fois mais je voulais vous parler avant. Je vous respecte pour avoir survécu à ma première tentative, même si je dois admettre que quand j'ai entendu que vous étiez encore vivant, j'ai été très en colère. » Ses doigts touchèrent la blessure d'Iruka à nouveau, cette fois avec une légère griffure des ongles sur la chair délicate.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas. » Dit Iruka, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont chaque nerf de son estomac se contractait pour échapper au toucher d'Himura. Naruto avait dû remarquer sa disparition maintenant. S'il pouvait faire parler Himura pendant assez longtemps, peut-être que quelqu'un les trouverait. Il devait croire qu'il pouvait encore survivre, sinon il perdrait le contrôle fragile qu'il avait et il savait que si Himura décidait qu'il ne valait pas la peine de lui parler, il n'hésiterait pas à finir ce qu'il avait commencé cette nuit-là dans la chambre d'Iruka.

« - Bien sûr que vous ne comprenez pas. » Déclara Himura dédaigneusement. « - Mais vous essayez de gagner du temps avant que je vous tue. Vous savez que quand vous avez survécu avec sceaux médicaux, c'était un coup de chance. Vous êtes un enseignant Chuunin et je suis un ANBU… il n'y a pas de comparaison entre nous. » Il retira sa main du ventre d'Iruka et se retourna, s'appuyant contre la table et fixant le mur, bien convaincu qu'Iruka n'était pas une menace. Une courte épée était attachée dans son dos, l'épée qui avait déjà été à l'intérieur du corps d'Iruka. « - Si vous attendez que quelqu'un vienne et vous sauve, vous pouvez abandonner cet espoir maintenant. Personne ne connaît cet endroit. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils puissent nous trouver. Avez-vous compris où nous sommes ? »

Iruka regarda à nouveau autour de lui mais son attention était trop concentrée sur Himura pour relier les indices. « - Non, où est-ce ? »

« - Nous sommes dans l'une des salles d'opération du vieil hôpital. » Ce qui expliquait la mystérieuse table sur laquelle Iruka était couché… c'était une table d'opération. Himura écarta les bras. « - Regardez bien. Cette merdique pièce où je suis redevenu moi-même. »

Iruka n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Sous la table d'opération, il avait tiré le fil de chakra entre ses poignets au maximum et le frottait contre la structure métallique irrégulière dans une tentative de le couper. Les progrès étaient lents. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger son poignet droit parce qu'Himura était appuyé contre son bras et qu'il remarquerait tout mouvement. Iruka n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il libérait ses poignets mais un léger avantage était mieux que rien.

« - Je suis devenu aveugle il y a six mois en faisant mon devoir. » Déclara Himura. « - Ça a tout gâché. Ma carrière de shinobi, ma capacité à faire la plus simple des tâches, toute la vie que j'avais prévu devant moi. Vous connaissez l'impuissance que j'ai ressenti… je vous l'ai fait ressentir le soir où vous auriez dû mourir. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, cette réalisation que tout ce que vous aviez prévu venait de disparaitre en un instant sans que vous puissiez y faire quelque chose. »

Iruka frissonna au souvenir et Himura le regarda.

« - Nous sommes pareils à certains égards. » Dit-il. « - Nous avons tous les deux abandonnés au début quand les choses étaient sans espoir mais, quand nous avons réalisé ce que nous devions faire pour survivre, nous avons fait tout en notre pouvoir pour y parvenir. C'était Akane qui m'a aidé à comprendre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Elle était ma compagne depuis trois ans mais nous étions très proches depuis que nous étions enfants. Elle a commencé à rechercher des moyens de guérir ma cécité, même au point de prendre des livres et parchemins illégalement aux archives. J'aurais abandonné sans elle. »

« - Mais vous l'avez tué. » La réalisation prit Iruka par surprise, comme s'il ne savait pas qu'Akane était morte.

Himura émit un gémissement et sa tête chuta en avant. « - Je ne voulais pas. » Dit-il et sa voix était calme et repentante, comme s'il était maintenant ravagé par un vrai regret. « - Je souhaite tous les jours que les choses se soient passées différemment mais à la fin, elle m'aurait trahi si je ne l'avais pas arrêté. Vraiment, tout est de la faute de Kawaguchi. » Sa tête se redressa, la colère étirant les lignes au coin de sa bouche. « - L'illusion que j'ai utilisé quand je vous ai abordé… c'est le masque de Kawaguchi. C'est mon autre ami d'enfance. Il est mon meilleur ami pour autant qu'il sache. »

C'était ridicule mais Iruka était choqué qu'Himura ait tant de désinvolture à lui révéler le nom d'un ANBU et son masque, même s'il savait que ça ne ferait aucune différence quand il serait mort.

« - C'est Kawaguchi qui a trouvé le parchemin. Il ne l'a même pas lu, il n'a pas pris le temps d'apprendre les sceaux comme Akane l'a fait. Il a juste utilisé son habilitation pour consulter les documents qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas enfreindre trop la loi… pas que ça l'aurait stoppé. Akane a trouvé ce parchemin parfait mais il y avait un problème avec lui. La raison pour laquelle il était interdit. » Il regarda Iruka. « - Ce parchemin est la raison pour laquelle vous devez mourir, Iruka. Vous l'avez également utilisé pour votre recherche. Vous avez étudié et appris les symboles de base. »

Iruka comprit soudainement. Le parchemin interdit qu'il avait utilisé pour ses recherches, que le Tueur de l'Aube avait cherché la nuit de son agression, que Kaede avait récupéré dans sa chambre dès qu'elle avait pu lui demander où il était. Le parchemin qui parlait des transplantations horribles et des prothèses de chair. Il regarda les yeux d'Himura et se sentit nauséeux.

Himura se pencha et une des lumières éclaira son visage. « - Je ne savais pas si vous représentiez vraiment un danger mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. Pourquoi ne pas mettre mon esprit au repos et me montrer que j'ai fait la bonne chose ? » Il ferma les yeux pour qu'Iruka puisse voir les tatouages en entier. « - Pouvez-vous lire mes sceaux ? »

Iruka pouvait. « - Ils agissent comme un réservoir pour chakra. Vous avez le chakra de quelqu'un d'autre qui coule à travers un ensemble de voies qui ont été bouchés du reste de votre visage et transformés en un système distinct. Selon ce parchemin, la façon la plus efficace de s'assurer qu'une greffe réussisse consiste à alimenter la partie du corps transplanté avec le chakra du donneur. » Les implications de cela le frappèrent. « - Mais le chakra disparait quand un corps meurt. Pour sceller son chakra dans vos yeux, le donneur devait être en vie lorsque vous avez effectué la greffe. »

Himura ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire crispé. « - Exactement. Vous ne savez pas combien je suis soulagé que vous le sachiez. Maintenant, je peux dormir tranquille en sachant que je n'ai tué aucune personne qui n'avait pas à mourir. » Le véritable sentiment derrière ses paroles glaça les os d'Iruka. « - Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas effectuer une telle greffe à l'hôpital. Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? » Il rigola. « - Donc nous avons effectué l'opération ici. » Il écarta les bras. « - Dans cette pièce. »

* * *

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le quartier fantôme, Tenzou et Kakashi se séparèrent. Kakashi savait où était le sanctuaire et il se précipita vers lui tandis que Tenzou fonçait vers l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas s'il perdait son temps à vérifier la salle d'opération mais c'était logique. Kaede n'aurait pas pu prendre les yeux de Matsuoka dans le nouvel hôpital mais elle aurait pu nettoyer et stériliser une salle d'opération dans l'ancien hôpital puis transplanter les yeux d'Himura. Plus il y pensait et plus ça semblait cohérent.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement du chemin dans les couloirs de l'hôpital mais il savait où trouver la fenêtre qu'il avait cassé près de la salle d'opération. Tenzou utilisa son chakra pour bondir directement sur le mur puis se balança à travers la vitre cassée, atterrissant silencieusement sur ses pieds.

La porte était juste en face de lui, la pancarte portant les stigmates de sa précédente venue quand Tenzou avait essuyé la poussière. Tenzou s'arrêta un instant, écoutant, mais tout était silencieux. Il était possible que le Tueur de l'Aube ait insonorisé la salle cependant, alors Tenzou ne pouvait pas supposer qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur. Il sortit sa torche et tira son épée de son autre main.

Tenzou ouvrit la première porte, balaya sa torche sur la salle de préparation puis chargea vers la porte de la salle d'opération, l'ouvrant d'un coup de pied.

C'était vide. Tenzou promena sa torche au sol et sous la table d'opération, espérant qu'il ne trouverait pas de corps mais il n'y avait aucun signe que quelqu'un avait été là depuis que lui et Kawaguchi l'avait découvert.

Bien sûr, si Kawaguchi était le tueur, il ne reviendrait pas ici étant donné que Tenzou connaissait l'existence de l'endroit. Tenzou rengaina son épée avec plus de force que nécessaire. Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Kakashi ait trouvé Iruka et le Tueur de l'Aube au sanctuaire.

Cependant, cet espoir fut également anéanti quand il escalada le mur de l'hôpital et vit Kakashi qui le cherchait, seul et frénétique.

« - Où d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il dès que Tenzou eut les pieds au sol.

Tenzou secoua la tête, impuissant. « - Je ne sais pas. La Forêt de la Mort est utilisée pour l'examen Chuunin et il ne serait pas assez stupide pour tuer Iruka-sensei dans sa propre maison. Je suis désolé, Kakashi, je suis à court d'idée. »

« - Putain. » Siffla Kakashi, s'éloignant de quelques pas puis tournant brusquement sur ses talons pour revenir, faisant les cent pas.

« - Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes ninken pour suivre la piste ? »

« - Je n'ai rien qui porte le parfum d'Iruka. Ai-je le temps d'aller récupérer quelque chose ? »

« - Je vais aller chercher quelque chose. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Je pense qu'ils doivent être à proximité quelque part. Le quartier fantôme est parfait pour commettre des crimes et il a déjà commis deux meurtres ici. Vérifie le reste de l'hôpital. Je n'ai regardé que la salle d'opération mais il y a des centaines d'endroit ici pour se cacher. Je vais chercher quelque chose appartenant à Iruka-sensei et faire un détour par la Tour. »

« - Envoie quelqu'un directement ici avec tout ce que tu peux trouver. Vite. »

« - Je sais, j'y vais. Je ne veux pas qu'Iruka-sensei soit blessé aussi. »

Kakashi hocha la tête puis se précipita vers l'entrée principale de l'hôpital sans un mot. Tenzou leva ses mains et fit une série de signe. Il utilisait plus de chakra qu'il aurait habituellement économisé mais le temps était important. Quel que soit l'endroit où était Iruka, il attendait qu'ils le trouvent. Tenzou espérait seulement qu'il serait encore en vie quand ils le feraient.

* * *

« - C'était l'idée de Kaede. » Déclara Himura. « - Nous ne pouvions pas vraiment voler les yeux de quelqu'un à l'hôpital principal mais c'était assez facile de stériliser deux salles d'opération ici. »

« - Deux salles ? »

Himura désigna la table d'opération. « - Il n'y en a qu'une par salle. Elles sont boulonnées au sol alors nous ne pouvions pas transporter quelqu'un ici et Kaede refusait de s'installer au sol pour prendre les yeux de Matsuoka. » C'était pire, en quelque sorte, d'entendre le nom de l'homme. « - Donc, une fois que Kaede l'ait piégé avec son jutsu de l'Ombre et conduit ici, elle l'a anesthésié dans l'autre pièce, a récupéré ses yeux et me les a transplantés. Une fois que les yeux ont été en place, elle l'a amené ici et a transféré le chakra dans les sceaux. »

Sous la table, Iruka crut sentir un relâchement dans le fil de chakra et se mit à scier plus désespérément. « - Mais à moins que vous stérilisiez l'ensemble du bâtiment, vous avez dû tout contaminé durant le trajet jusqu'aux salles. »

Himura agita dédaigneusement la main. « - Naturellement nous avions pensé à cela. Nous avons utilisé des barrières aériennes pour nous déplacer dans l'hôpital. »

Les barrières aériennes était un type de barrière non-statique qui créé un bouclier sphérique autour de l'utilisateur. C'était le genre de barrière qui était recommandé pour se défendre contre des jutsus de type terre car elles empêchaient les pieds de l'utilisateur de toucher directement le sol, contrairement à la plupart des autres barrières, et elles bougeaient avec l'utilisateur quand il marchait, permettant la libre circulation.

« - Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'opération a été un succès. C'était merveilleux. Ma vision a été complètement guérie après une seule journée. Nous avons gardé Matsuoka dans la salle d'opération jusqu'à ce que je puisse le tuer. Kaede a offert de s'en charger… elle était nerveuse, elle voulait que ça se termine rapidement… mais je voulais le faire, pour tester mes capacités. » Himura fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de la table d'opération. « - Tout s'est bien passé mais Matsuoka a été la première erreur. Idiote de Kaede. » Siffla-t-il. « - Je lui avais dit de ne pas choisir un donneur qui pourrait être relié à moi et que fait-elle ? Elle choisit son rival académique. Elle savait que cela l'impliquerait mais elle n'a pas pu résister. »

Iruka ne pouvait pas imaginer Kaede mutiler quelqu'un de dépit. Il ne la connaissait pas bien mais il l'avait toujours apprécié. Elle était passionnée par son travail et agréablement professionnelle. « - Kaede-sensei a-t-elle participé à ce plan de son plein gré ? Mais elle n'aurait pas… elle n'a jamais… »

« - Sembler malintentionnée ? » Termina Himura pour lui, à nouveau calme. « - Si nous nous étions connu avant tout ce qui est arrivé, vous auriez dit la même chose à propos de moi. L'humanité a un prix. Pour moi, c'était ma vue. Pour Kaede, c'était l'occasion de réaliser un miracle médical. Vous deviez savoir à quel point elle était obsessionnelle dans son travail. Elle a essayé, au début, d'améliorer le sceau afin qu'il puisse être utile sans le chakra du donneur, comme Akane lui a demandé. Mais quand elle s'est rendu compte que c'était impossible, Akane a été celle qui a abandonné et Kaede a été celle qui m'a offert une chance de retrouver mon ancienne vie au prix de ma moralité. »

« - Est-ce qu'Akane-chan savait ? » Iruka essaya de se rappeler comment Akane avait été durant les derniers mois de sa vie mais leurs rencontres n'étaient jamais allées au-delà d'une pile de dossiers ou des salutations polies. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle faisait face à tant de stress émotionnel.

« - Non, nous lui avons cachés. » Déclara Himura. Sa voix prit une intonation plus douce alors qu'il parlait d'elle. Il l'avait clairement aimé, ce qui était d'autant plus horrible qu'il l'avait assassiné. « - J'ai porté des bandages même après avoir récupéré la vue. Je pensais pouvoir la persuader d'accepter ce que j'avais fait… » Il se tut et secoua la tête. « - Non, pourquoi se mentir ? Je savais qu'elle était une trop bonne personne. Elle m'aurait dénoncé si elle avait su et elle pouvait lire les sceaux, donc en acceptant de faire l'opération, je renonçais à sa vie. Je le savais dès le début. Je voulais juste quelques jours avec elle, voilà pourquoi j'ai essayé de me tromper en me disant qu'elle m'aimerait encore si elle découvrait. »

« - L'avez-vous laissé mourir seule comme moi ? » Demanda Iruka, sa peur étant remplacée durant un instant par la colère. « - Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ? Est-ce que vous ne l'aimiez pas du tout ? »

Le mouvement d'Himura fut aussi vif qu'un serpent, ses doigts pressant fortement la plaie sur l'estomac d'Iruka. Iruka cria et plaqua son corps contre la table. La plaie de sortie dans son dos protestant à la pression.

« - Je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle. » Grogna Himura. « - Je ne pouvais pas… la regardait mourir. Je portais le masque, elle n'a jamais su que c'était moi, je lui ai épargné de voir mon visage et savoir qu'elle avait été trahie. Mais j'étais si en colère, savoir qu'elle m'abandonnerait, qu'elle mettrait la valeur de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre au-dessus de la mienne. »

« - Vous auriez pu faire différemment. » Haleta Iruka.

« - Non. » Grogna Himura. « - Ça devait se passer ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire comprendre. La façon dont je me sentais. »

Il prit une inspiration apaisante et libéra la pression sur la blessure d'Iruka, posant sa paume à plat sur le ventre d'Iruka, sous son nombril. Ça sonnait comme une menace.

« - Je pensais que tout serait terminé. » Dit-il. « - Je devais cacher le corps de Matsuoka afin que personne ne relie sa mort à Kaede, donc je l'ai enterré dans la Forêt de la Mort mais je ne pouvais pas faire la même chose pour Akane. Je voulais qu'elle ait une sépulture, un enterrement. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun moyen de relier sa mort à moi. Je me trouvais chez ma mère, qui pensait encore que j'étais aveugle et j'ai pris un somnifère dès que je suis rentré. Pour ce que sait Tenzou, j'ai été médicamenté toute la nuit. » Il regarda Iruka. « - Chat, je veux dire. Vous avez dû le rencontrer. »

Sous la table, les mains d'Iruka s'étaient calmées. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de les bouger tandis qu'Himura se tenait si près et le regardait. Ses poignets étaient tendus aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient aller et il espérait qu'il avait assez affaibli le fil de chakra pour qu'il se brise sous la pression sans avoir besoin de le scier plus. La morsure du fil dans sa peau était une douleur de fond dont il était à peine conscient.

« - Mais il y a eu Eri. » Grogna Himura. « - Elle a fait des recherches de son côté, elle harcelait Kaede, essayant de comprendre tout cela. Elle avait une copie des sceaux, si elle avait trouvé le parchemin, tout aurait été terminé. Alors je l'ai tué et j'ai volé son dossier. Et puis il y a eu vous. Dieu merci, vous avez travaillé avec Kaede au lieu de faire cavalier seul pour votre petit projet. »

« - Pourquoi ne pas détruire le parchemin s'il est si dangereux ? »

« - Ça aurait été le plan mais Akane l'avait ramené aux archives avant que Kaede ait trouvé le courage de suggérer d'utiliser le sceau tel qu'il était et payer les conséquences. Ensuite, j'ai fait une autre erreur et décidé d'attendre de vous tuer pour détruire le parchemin, parce que vous saviez que Kaede l'avait et que vous pourriez lui réclamer à tout moment. Vous auriez pu la suspecter avant que je puisse vous remettre la main dessus. Mais Kaede a merdé à nouveau… elle n'a pas pu garder une version cohérente quand Tenzou l'a interrogé et ils ont fouillé son bureau et ont récupéré le parchemin. » Il semblait irrité mais pas du tout inquiet.

« - Les ANBU l'ont maintenant. » Déclara Iruka. « - Ils savent que vous avez fouillé mon appartement. C'est seulement qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils fassent le lien avec tout cela. »

Himura secoua la tête. « - À ce stade, ça n'aura plus d'importance. Je me suis préparé à cette possibilité dès le début. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi Kawaguchi comme bouc émissaire. » Il sourit sans humour. « - Peu importe ce qui se passe maintenant, c'est lui qui sera accusé. »

Sous la table, le fil de chakra cassa.

* * *

Tenzou n'avait pas le temps de briser les protections d'Iruka pour récupérer quelque chose lui appartenant pour que les ninken de Kakashi suive l'odeur, donc il se dirigea vers l'Académie, qui était sur le trajet des bureaux ANBU, perturbant la classe et saisissant un élastique à cheveux dans le bureau d'Iruka, sous le regard effaré du professeur remplaçant. Il se précipita ensuite vers la Tour Hokage, sachant que les ANBU seraient déjà sur le qui-vive suite aux récentes informations.

Quand il atteignit le sommet de la cage d'escalier, il fut clair que quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur. Même Tadaomi avait sorti le nez de son bureau et Tenzou passa devant lui quand il reconnut la voix de Kawaguchi, retirant son masque au passage.

La salle des bureaux bourdonnait d'agitation. Presque tous les ANBU étaient rassemblés et ils étaient tendus, les mains posées sur leurs armes ou prêtes à former des signes. Tenzou s'avança au centre de la pièce.

Kawaguchi avait été plaqué contre un des bureau et Phoenix avait menotté ses mains derrière son dos. Les entrailles de Tenzou se nouèrent. Kawaguchi était le Tueur de l'Aube. Il s'était attendu à cela et l'avait redouté en même temps.

« - Écoute-moi. » Dit Kawaguchi, essayant de garder une voix calme parce que crier dans une salle remplie d'ANBU était une terrible idée. « - Tu te trompes. Mais je sais qui c'est, laisse-moi parler à Tenzou. »

« - Où est Iruka-sensei ? » Gronda Phoenix, une main sur la nuque de Kawaguchi, le clouant contre le bureau.

Kawaguchi se raidit. « - Que veux-tu dire ? Umino a disparu ? »

« - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu m'as attaqué et tu l'as emmené quelque part et si tu lui as fait du mal, je vais te le faire regretter. » Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et Kawaguchi siffla de douleur. « - Je suis restée assez consciente pour voir ton putain de masque donc ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Tu ferais tout aussi bien d'avouer. _Où est Iruka-sensei_ ? »

Kawaguchi tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut Tenzou.

« - Tenzou, écoutes-moi, c'était Himura, tout tournait autour de ses yeux. »

« - Je le sais déjà. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Où est le parchemin ? »

« - Je l'ai remis dans la salle des preuves. » Kawaguchi parlait rapidement et de toute urgence. « - Je l'ai examiné cet après-midi et il y avait un sceau, un sceau de greffe et j'ai vérifié dans les dossiers de Nara mais l'opération d'Himura n'était pas là. Je l'avais remarqué la première fois mais ne m'y étais pas attardé. Ils l'ont greffé dans l'ancien hôpital, dans la salle que nous avons trouvée. Si Umino a disparu, c'est là qu'il doit être. »

Phoenix regarda Tenzou, qui secoua la tête. « - J'ai déjà vérifié. Le sanctuaire aussi. Il n'y avait personne. »

Phoenix attrapa le bras de Kawaguchi et le redressa. « - J'ai n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Si tu ne me dis pas où est Iruka-sensei, je t'emmène au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires et je te _ferais_ avouer. »

Kawaguchi se raidit, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait. Ses yeux se rivèrent à ceux de Tenzou, suppliant, alors que Phoenix commençait à le tirer vers la sortie et Tenzou ne fit rien.

« - Il est à l'hôpital. » Insista-t-il, regardant par-dessus son épaule, élevant la voix pour que Tenzou puisse l'entendre. Tenzou reconnut le regard dans ses yeux alors que son cerveau tournait à vive allure. Phoenix l'avait à moitié trainé dans le couloir et Tenzou les regarda partir, incertain, en conflit puis Kawaguchi regarda à nouveau par-dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Il y en avait deux. » Cria-t-il. « - Matsuoka _et_ Himura. À l'hôpital, Tenzou… »

Phoenix saisit le masque sur le côté de sa tête et le tira brusquement sur son visage avant d'ajuster le sien, puis la porte de la cage d'escalier se referma sur le reste de la phrase de Kawaguchi.

Tenzou n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le reste. Il avait compris. Deux hommes, une table d'opération. Kaede était une professionnelle, elle n'aurait pas laissé Matsuoka au sol et s'accroupir sur lui de peur d'endommager accidentellement ses yeux.

« - Il y a deux salles d'opération. » Souffla Tenzou et il se précipita hors des bureaux.

* * *

« - N'avez-vous pas dit que Kawaguchi-san était votre ami ? » Demanda Iruka. « - Vous avez dit qu'il a aidé Akane-san à rechercher une solution pour vous. Pourquoi voudriez-vous le faire accuser ? »

Il avait toujours ses mains sous la table. Himura n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était libéré mais le fil de chakra était encore attaché autour de chacun des poignets d'Iruka, limitant le chakra dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser de jutsu et ses chevilles étaient encore attachées mais il pouvait maintenant se redresser sur la table d'opération en cas de besoin et utiliser ses bras. Ce n'était pas rassurant mais c'était quelque chose. Pour l'instant, cependant, il voulait faire parler Himura aussi longtemps que possible.

« - Parce qu'il est le seul bouc émissaire crédible. » Déclara Himura. « - Et parce que, en quelque sorte, tout est de sa faute. Il est celui qui a trouvé le parchemin, il m'a sauvé et m'a détruit à la fois. C'est ironique, parce que je lui ai à peine parler de quoi que ce soit au sujet de la recherche. Je n'ai jamais mentionné le nom de Kaede ou que le sceau que nous avons utilisé est issu du parchemin qu'il a trouvé. Au début, j'étais trop déprimé pour parler à qui que ce soit, mais à partir du moment où Kaede et moi avons décidé de faire cela, je savais qu'il pourrait être utile. »

« - Assurément, il va le comprendre et dire aux ANBU la vérité quand ils l'arrêteront. »

« - A ce moment-là, ils n'en croiront pas un mot de ce qu'il dira. C'est la beauté de cela. Pour le piéger, j'ai dû approfondir. Le problème avec Kawaguchi est qu'il est intelligent, beaucoup plus intelligent que moi. »

Iruka le regarda avec incrédulité. Himura était facilement l'une des personnes les plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un de plus intelligent. Himura remarqua l'expression sur son visage et sourit, amusé.

« - Tout ANBU pourrait penser à un plan comme celui-ci. » Déclara-t-il. « - La différence entre moi et quelqu'un comme Kawaguchi ou Hatake est que chaque fois que je dois faire un mouvement, je passe des heures à l'analyser sous tous les angles, pesant les risques, remarquant les détails. Tu es ami avec Hatake, de sorte que tu dois savoir qu'il réfléchit rapidement. Pour lui, une telle stratégie représente trente minutes de travail. Pareil pour Kawaguchi. Quand nous étions à l'école, j'ai été diplômé quand nous avions huit ans mais Kawaguchi a terminé notre classe quand il avait onze ans. Ses notes étaient toujours dans la moyenne… presque exactement au milieu, en fait. C'est seulement après qu'il ait rejoint une équipe Genin et qu'il soit passé rapidement Chuunin que j'ai découvert qu'il avait fait semblant dès le premier jour quand nous avions cinq ans. Il ne voulait pas être envoyé sur le champ de bataille trop tôt donc il a caché son talent. Voilà le genre de personne qu'il est : un putain de génie mais complètement démotivé. »

Himura grimaça et Iruka pensa qu'il était peut-être jaloux. Iruka avait connu des enfants comme cela, qui avaient su qu'ils étaient assez doués pour être diplômés mais craignaient les conséquences d'être envoyés en mission alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes. Himura lui-même avait sans doute traversé une période difficile après l'obtention de son diplôme. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Kakashi, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement été un enfant soldat durant la guerre.

« - C'était compliqué de le faire accuser. Il devait laisser des preuves nettes donc j'y ai travaillé petit à petit. J'ai utilisé un genjutsu pour lui faire voler l'uniforme ANBU et un masque blanc pour moi… j'ai été ANBU pendant neuf ans, l'uniforme n'est pas seulement un déguisement, j'avais besoin de me sentir _bien_. »

« - Si vous avez poussé Kawaguchi à voler le matériel ANBU, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas arrêté ? »

Himura soupira, comme si Iruka était délibérément idiot.

« - Parce que c'était trop évident. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a une caméra de surveillance dans la salle d'équipement et il a utilisé son code d'accès. En surface, ça ressemble à un vol basique mais si on y réfléchit à un niveau plus profond, n'est-ce pas trop évident si on essaye de piéger quelqu'un ? Personne ne croira cela. Et c'est là que se plante la graine du doute. À l'origine, je comptais cacher quelque chose chez lui… le masque probablement, quand j'en aurais plus eu besoin… et cela aurait été suffisant pour que quelqu'un se dise que le coup de la salle d'équipement était en fait du bluff. »

« - A l'origine ? Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait ? »

« - Une meilleure opportunité s'est présentée. Tenzou n'a pas cessé de demander à Kaede si elle connaissait Hyuuga Haruki, il pensait qu'il était le tueur. Alors j'ai utilisé un autre genjutsu sur Haruki et je l'ai fait cacher les preuves chez lui. Lui et Kawaguchi sont… eh bien, quelque chose. Amis, ennemis, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Mais ils sont assez proches et vu que Kawaguchi travaillait aussi sur l'affaire, il serait amené à se rendre chez Haruki tôt ou tard, soit professionnellement ou autrement, lui donnant amplement l'occasion d'essayer de piéger Haruki. »

Iruka prit un moment pour tenter de joindre tous les bouts. « - Vous avez piégé Kawaguchi-san en donnant l'impression _qu'il_ piégeait Haruki-san. »

Himura se mit à rire. « - C'est si simple, mais avec assez de petits détails ici et là pour que personne ne remarque. Et pour la touche finale, j'ai utilisé l'illusion du masque de Kawaguchi quand j'ai attaqué Phoenix et vous ait enlevé. C'était difficile, je devais faire en sorte qu'elle ait un aperçu de moi avant de l'assommer mais je suis assez sûr qu'elle a vu le masque. Les ANBU ont certainement dû arrêter Kawaguchi à l'heure où nous parlons. »

« - Mais si vous me tuez après qu'il soit arrêté, ils sauront qu'il ne l'a pas fait. » Souligna Iruka. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à persuader Himura de ne pas le tuer, mais il voulait mettre en évidence les failles dans le plan d'Himura.

« - Ils ne pourront pas estimer l'heure exacte de votre mort. » Déclara dédaigneusement Himura. « - Tant que vous êtes tué à peu près au même moment, il y aura la possibilité qu'il vous ait assassiné et qu'il soit ensuite retourné au bureau. J'y suis passé aujourd'hui, alors je sais qu'il était absent au moment où je vous ai enlevé. Merci d'être sorti de chez vous, au passage. Je suis déjà entré dans votre appartement une fois et j'étais prêt à vous enlever directement là-bas mais c'était mieux dans la rue. Peut-être que des témoins pourront témoigner contre Kawaguchi. »

Le regard d'Himura se posa sur l'abdomen d'Iruka, là où sa main était encore posée et Iruka eut le sentiment terrible que leur entretien touchait à sa fin. Ses doigts tremblaient sous la table d'opération. Il avait un long fil de chakra entre ses poignets. S'il bougeait exactement de la bonne façon, au bon moment, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'enrouler autour du cou d'Himura et l'étrangler. Ou serait-ce plus facile d'essayer de lui briser la nuque en utilisant l'avantage et la surprise ? Il devait trouver rapidement un plan, parce que plus Himura parlait, et moins Iruka croyait que quelqu'un allait venir le sauver. Maintenant que ses yeux étaient ajustés à l'obscurité, il pouvait voir les sceaux de répression et d'insonorisation sur les murs. Même si quelqu'un se trouvait juste devant la porte, il n'aurait aucune idée de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

« - Qu'en est-il de Kaede-sensei ? » Demanda-t-il, désespéré de continuer la conversation. « - Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? »

« - Elle devenait gênante. » Déclara Himura. « - Je ne voulais pas la tuer. Je lui suis reconnaissant, même après toutes les erreurs qu'elle a commises. Sans elle, je serais encore aveugle et inutile, mais les ANBU étaient sur sa trace. Si je l'avais laissé vivre, elle aurait finalement craquer et leur aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé que cette histoire prendrait une telle tournure… elle justifiait la mort de Matsuoka parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était une mauvaise personne mais à la façon dont elle me regardait après qu'elle ait entendu parler d'Akane… » Il secoua la tête, son visage se plissant brièvement de regret. « - Je l'ai tué rapidement, au moins. Elle a à peine souffert. »

Il fit un pas en arrière et regarda Iruka avec un air de prédateur. Iruka se raidit. C'était l'heure.

« - Est-ce que vous voyez maintenant ? » Demanda Himura. « - La différence entre vous et moi. Vous avez survécu grâce à la chance et un moment d'illumination mais j'ai atteint un niveau que vous pouvez à peine comprendre. Voilà la différence entre shinobi et ANBU. »

« - Quelqu'un comprendra. » Déclara Iruka. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et ses mains tremblaient à force de les garder immobile pour ne pas attirer l'œil d'Himura. « - Vous pourrez tromper les ANBU mais Kakashi ne cessera jamais de chercher. »

Himura se mit à rire bruyamment. « - Hatake est déjà de mon côté. Il pense que j'ai tué Kaede mais j'ai déjà travaillé sur lui. Il se sent désolé pour moi à cause d'Akane et une fois que vous serez mort, il sympathisera complètement. Quand Kawaguchi se défendra et m'accusera, ce qu'il fera sans aucun doute, Hatake me défendra jusqu'à la fin. Il est un bon allié, il a Tenzou enroulé autour de son petit doigt. »

Iruka se sentait nauséeux. La pensée qu'Himura réconforte Kakashi après sa mort, qu'il profite de sa douleur afin de manipuler Kakashi pour qu'il défende son innocence… c'était plus que ce qu'Iruka pouvait supporter. Il tendit ses muscles, prêt à sauter à la gorge d'Himura quand le coup fatal viendrait.

« - Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça. » Gronda-t-il.

« - Vous serez mort. » Lui rappela Himura.

Il tendit la main et tira son épée. Elle crissa contre la gaine, lentement, délibérément.

« - J'ai aimé votre regard là nuit où j'ai transpercé votre estomac. » Dit-il. « - Je me demande si je pourrais vous faire me regarder ainsi à nouveau. »

L'épée s'abaissa et Iruka passa à l'action.

* * *

Kakashi se tenait dans le couloir poussiéreux et ferma les yeux. Depuis que Tenzou était parti, il avait fouillé avec rage le bâtiment principal de l'hôpital, fracassant toutes les portes et courant après tous les bruits mais il n'avait pas trouvé quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, il se forçait à rester immobile, même si c'était difficile alors qu'il savait que quelque part dans le village Iruka était à court de temps, et essayait de réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas tous les faits mais il en savait suffisamment pour réfléchir dans le bon sens. Himura avait pris les yeux de Matsuoka. Kaede avait enlevé les yeux dans la salle d'opération puis les avait transplantés à Himura au nouvel hôpital.

Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Si la greffe avait eu lieu au nouvel hôpital, quelqu'un aurait demandé à Kaede d'où venait les yeux. Les hôpitaux étaient des cauchemars bureaucratiques. Même s'il était possible de couvrir les traces, c'était beaucoup plus facile de réaliser l'ensemble de la transplantation ici. Himura devait le savoir… Kawaguchi était peut-être dans l'incertitude, mais Himura avait certainement été dans la salle d'opération avec Kaede et Matsuoka.

L'œil de Kakashi s'ouvrit brusquement. Deux corps inconscients subissant une intervention chirurgicale nécessitant une table d'opération supplémentaire, une salle supplémentaire, ou un endroit pour stocker les yeux entre les chirurgies. La troisième option était impossible dans un hôpital qui avait été abandonné depuis cinquante ans, et considérant la façon dont il serait difficile de déplacer une table d'opération d'une pièce à l'autre, la solution la plus probable était une seconde salle.

« - Merde. »

Il avait vu Tenzou sortir d'une fenêtre au deuxième étage de l'aile gauche et c'était là où il se dirigeait maintenant, dérapant au coin de l'immeuble et bondissant sur le mur, se hissant jusqu'à la fenêtre et dans le couloir, ses chaussures crissant sur le verre brisé.

En face de lui se trouvait une pancarte indiquant Salle 2. Kakashi ouvrit la porte. La salle de préparation était sombre et vide et aucun trait de lumière se trouvait sous la porte de la salle d'opération. Tenzou avait vérifié cette dernière et elle était vide. Kakashi lâcha la porte et s'avança dans le couloir, prenant une direction au hasard, cherchant la Salle 1.

Il traversa une pièce qui avait autrefois utilisé pour les radios et pendant un instant il pensa être dans la mauvaise direction mais il avança pour s'en assurer et essuya la poussière de la prochaine pancarte. _Salle 1_.

Kakashi ne perdit pas de temps qu'il aurait fallu pour prendre une arme. Il fracassa la porte, fonça à travers la salle de préparation et ouvrit à toute volée la deuxième porte.

L'épée d'Himura s'abaissa et Iruka se redressa sur la table d'opération, déviant la lame avec le dos de sa main et la lame transperça ses côtes au lieu de son estomac. Pendant un instant, Himura fut déséquilibré et les bras d'Iruka s'enroulèrent autour de son cou dans une position maladroite visant à lui briser la nuque.

Un poing s'écrasa contre l'estomac d'Iruka puis Himura se retourna pour balancer son épée vers Kakashi, qui esquiva et dévia la lame avec un kunai.

« - Hatake. » Gronda Himura. « - Pour l'amour du ciel, combien de personnes dois-je tuer ? »

Il feinta vers la gauche puis enfonça son épée vers la poitrine de Kakashi. Kakashi évita soigneusement et donna un coup de pied dans le poignet d'Himura, envoyant valser l'épée à travers la pièce. Il balança son kunai vers la gorge d'Himura mais ce dernier saisit son bras et utilisa son élan pour le jeter au sol. Kakashi lança une poignée de shuriken vers ses jambes, forçant Himura à reculer et laisser à Kakashi le temps de bondir sur ses pieds.

Derrière Himura, Kakashi pouvait voir Iruka tenir son estomac où Himura avait frappé sa blessure. Son visage était pâle et il y avait du sang qui suintait à travers sa chemise, là où l'épée l'avait tailladé. C'était étonnant qu'il ait réussi une tentative d'attaque sur Himura et il était manifestement incapable d'aider Kakashi dans le combat.

« - Iruka, tu vas bien ? »

« - Oui. » Haleta Iruka. « - Mais Kakashi, je ne peux pas aider, je suis désolé. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » Kakashi plissa les yeux vers Himura. « - Les ANBU sont en chemin. » Il espérait que c'était vrai. Du moins, Tenzou avait dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un avec quelque chose appartenant à Iruka mais Kakashi n'était pas sûr qu'ils trouveraient la salle d'opération.

« - Tu bluffes. » Déclara calmement Himura, changeant de position.

« - Chat sait pour les yeux de Matsuoka. Il a trouvé la première salle d'opération. Même si tu t'en sors, ça sera trop tard… les meurtres ont déjà été reliés à toi. »

Himura secoua la tête, imperturbable. « - Tout ce que j'aurais à faire c'est de rester muet et toute les preuves conduiront à Kawaguchi. Ça aurait été utile si tu avais pu compatir et me défendre sur mon ignorance du plan mais je peux le faire sans toi. »

La main de Kakashi se resserra sur son kunai. « - Tu m'as utilisé. Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'était de la comédie… toute cette merde sur Nara étant le Tueur de l'Aube. Si tu avais blâmé Kawaguchi ou Haruki, j'aurais pu être soupçonneux mais tu m'as trompé en me faisant croire que tu étais complètement sur la mauvaise voie. »

« - Tu ne m'as pas rendu les choses si faciles. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Kakashi cherchait un meilleur angle d'attaque. La pièce était trop petite pour son jutsu offensif… la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de blesser accidentellement Iruka… et les projectiles devraient être utilisés avec parcimonie et soigneusement pour la même raison. Ce qui laissait le taijutsu et kunai mais le mieux pour Kakashi était probablement d'utiliser le Sharingan. S'il pouvait piéger Himura dans un genjutsu, il pourrait en finir avec le moins de dommages.

Les mains d'Himura se mirent à faire une série rapide de signes mais Kakashi bondit en avant et attaqua, forçant Himura à esquiver et interrompre son jutsu avant qu'il puisse l'achever. Himura était toujours debout entre Kakashi et Iruka mais Kakashi hésitait à changer leurs positions et mettre Iruka dans la ligne de mire d'Himura. Il balança son kunai vers le visage d'Himura et le frappa à la jambe avec un coup de pied. Himura heurta le sol et roula sur le côté, récupérant son épée tombée.

Kakashi jura et releva son bandeau, puis il plongea sur le côté pour éviter le shuriken visant son œil. Himura bondit en avant et Kakashi recula défensivement de deux bonds mais l'attaque avait été une feinte et il réalisa trop tard qu'Himura ne le visait pas.

L'épée s'arrêta à un centimètre de la gorge d'Iruka.

« - Ferme-le, Hatake. » Ordonna Himura.

Kakashi ferma et recouvrit le Sharingan. S'il était rapide, il pouvait peut-être stopper Himura avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, mais Kakashi ne voulait pas prendre de risques avec la vie d'Iruka.

Sur la table d'opération, Iruka était à moitié assis et essayait d'endiguer le flux de sang, qui ruisselait maintenant doucement au sol. Il attira l'attention de Kakashi sur l'épée, puis dévia son regard vers le bas de sa main. En dehors du champ de vision d'Himura, il utilisa le code de signe. _Distraction ?_

« - Non. » Répondit sèchement Kakashi. Tant qu'Iruka ne représentait pas une menace, Himura voudrait tuer Kakashi en premier mais au moment où Iruka ferait un mouvement, ce plan changerait.

Himura tira une longueur de fil de chakra de sa poche et le jeta vers Kakashi qui l'attrapa.

« - Attache cela autour de chacun de tes poignets. »

Le fil de chakra bloquait le chakra au niveau des mains s'il était utilisé pour attacher un shinobi. Himura voulait le neutraliser et Kakashi n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il coupa deux longueurs de fil et les attacha tour à tour à chacun de ses poignets, abaissant son masque pour tirer sur les nœuds avec ces dents.

« - Bien. » Fit Himura. « - Maintenant, avance lentement jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter. »

« - Kakashi, ne le fais pas. » Dit Iruka de toute urgence. « - Tu dois partir et prévenir les ANBU. »

« - S'il part, je te tue. »

« - Je n'irais nulle part alors que tu es en danger. » Déclara Kakashi. Il se rapprocha d'Himura, faisant des gestes mesurés.

« - C'est assez proche. » Dit Himura quand Kakashi fut à une longueur de bras. « - Maintenant, tournes-toi. »

Iruka essaya de bouger sans trancher sa gorge contre l'épée. « - Ça n'aidera personne si tu meurs aussi ! »

« - J'irais bien. » Fit Kakashi doucement. Il avait juste besoin d'une ouverture. Une faille dans l'attention d'Himura mais pas au prix d'Iruka. Il se retourna, son instinct se révoltant à l'idée de tourner le dos à l'ennemi.

« - Tends un bras derrière toi. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Un doigt se posa à l'intérieur de son poignet, se glissant entre son gant et la manche de son haut « - Le genjutsu par toucher est un tel inconvénient. » Soupira Himura. « - Tu dois être si proche. »

Le monde devint des sons et des images sans signification. Kakashi fut réduit à une poignée de points sensoriels : la pression du fil de chakra autour de ses poignets, la brûlure du Sharingan derrière sa paupière, l'ombre sur les murs. Quelque part, il y avait des voix mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas se concentrer : il était consommé par les sensations de son corps. Les pensées et les souvenirs glissaient comme l'eau à travers un tamis.

La porte s'ouvrit en arrière-plan. Un cri, un mouvement et quelque chose transperça son épaule, l'arrachant du piège du genjutsu.

Kakashi cligna des yeux à la nouvelle scène devant lui. La porte avait été arraché de ses gongs et Tenzou était debout dans l'entrée, ses mains faisant des signes. Le bord de l'épée d'Himura s'était enfoncé au niveau de l'arrondi de l'épaule de Kakashi et quand il se retourna pour saisir l'épée, il trouva Iruka qui la tenait déjà par-dessus les mains d'Himura, ayant détourner la lame en voulant la retenir, l'empêchant ainsi de terminer sa course qui avait pour but de trancher la tête de Kakashi de son corps.

Une branche de bois s'enroula autour de la lame et les écarta tous les trois. Iruka fut emporté par l'élan et tomba presque de la table d'opération et Kakashi bougea pour l'attraper. Derrière lui, Himura voulut se débarrasser des branches qui essayaient de s'enroulaient autour de lui, utilisant un jutsu de feu explosif. Kakashi sentit la chaleur dans son dos et se pencha sur Iruka pour le protéger.

Tenzou s'avança dans la salle, se tenant entre Himura et la porte. Du bois frais germait des restes calcinés de sa première attaque.

« - Abandonne. » Déclara-t-il. « - C'est fini, Himura. Je sais tout. »

« - Après tout ça, tu veux me jeter en prison ? » Gronda Himura. « - Je n'ai pas pris ces yeux pour regarder l'intérieur d'une cellule pour le restant de ma vie. »

Ses mains firent des signes mais les branches de Tenzou s'animèrent et se resserrèrent autour d'Himura au moment où il complétait le jutsu. Et puis il disparut, et les branches se refermèrent autour de la porte arrachée de ses gongs, qui prit sa place. Tenzou se retourna vers la porte mais Himura suivit sa substitution par une explosion éblouissante. Il y eut un courant d'air puis la porte de la salle de préparation cogna contre le mur sous la vitesse de sa sortie.

« - Merde. » Les branches de Tenzou se rétractèrent et il se tourna à moitié vers Kakashi. « - Reste avec Iruka-sensei. » Et puis il partit à sa poursuite et la salle devint soudainement silencieuse.

Iruka était toujours dans les bras de Kakashi après qu'il soit presque tombé de la table. Kakashi le redressa, ignorant le sang qui coulait de sa blessure à l'épaule. Iruka était très pâle, les traits crispés de douleur et il se détendit un peu maintenant qu'Himura avait disparu.

« - Laisses-moi voir ta blessure. » Kakashi releva la chemise d'Iruka, remarquant le tressaillement d'Iruka à l'action. L'épée l'avait touché au-dessus de la hanche. C'était une simple coupure, rien de grave, mais elle saignait encore.

« - Ça va. » Haleta Iruka. « - Donnes-moi un couteau. »

Il fouilla dans la poche de gilet de Kakashi et retira un kunai sans attendre de réponse puis il trancha le fil de chakra autour de ses poignets. Il saisit ensuite les mains de Kakashi et fit la même chose. Si Himura revenait, ils seraient tous les deux en mesure d'utiliser des jutsus.

Kakashi prit le kunai avec l'intention de libérer les chevilles d'Iruka puis de soigner sa blessure mais Iruka attrapa son tee-shirt par le col et déchira le tissu, révélant la blessure à l'épaule de Kakashi. Il tira fortement sur le bras de Kakashi, le faisant s'asseoir sur le bord de la table d'opération puis utilisa un jutsu de guérison.

« - Qu'est-ce que… Iruka, tu es plus blessé que moi ! »

Les mains d'Iruka étaient chaudes de chakra et il les tenait près de la blessure de Kakashi, faisant attention à ne pas toucher la peau blessée.

« - Tu es celui qui agis pour nous deux ici. » Souligna Iruka avec beaucoup trop de présence d'esprit pour quelqu'un qui avait été enlevé et presque assassiné. « - Je ne pense pas que je puisse marcher. Tout déplacement n'est pas bon pour mon estomac, de sorte que tu vas devoir me porter. Si je ne soigne pas ton bras, ça s'aggravera. »

« - Cesse d'être sensible. » Claqua Kakashi. « - Es-tu blessé en dehors de ta hanche ? »

Iruka secoua la tête. « - Et toi, t'a-t-il touché ailleurs ? »

« - Non, juste l'épaule. »

Iruka baissa la tête en avant. Certains de ses cheveux se libérèrent de sa queue de cheval et Kakashi les sentit contre sa peau.

« - Je suis désolé que tu aies été blessé à nouveau. » Déclara Kakashi avec frustration. « - Je voulais empêcher cela mais j'ai été distrait par les détails et j'ai raté la pièce manquante. Je savais qu'il avait tué Nara mais j'ai été trop stupide pour extrapoler. Il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un puisse être assez égoïste pour tuer sa propre compagne. »

« - Ne t'excuse pas. » Dit calmement Iruka.

« - Mais… »

Iruka retira ses mains et embrassa doucement la ligne rouge sur l'épaule de Kakashi. « - Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Kakashi prit son visage dans une main et fit courir son pouce sur la pommette d'Iruka. Puis il trancha les liens des chevilles d'Iruka et utilisa un jutsu de guérison sur la blessure d'Iruka. Ce dernier le laissa faire, appuyant son front contre le bras de Kakashi.

« - C'était fini maintenant. » Murmura Kakashi. « - Chat va réussir. Il est fort, je lui fais confiance pour mettre un terme à cela. »

« - Juste parce que c'est fini ne signifie pas que s'est complètement terminé. » Dit Iruka contre son bras. Il avait l'air épuisé. Maintenant que Kakashi était guéri, toute l'énergie semblait avoir été drainé de son corps.

« - Je serais là. » Déclara simplement Kakashi.

Iruka déposa un autre petit baiser au-dessus du coude de Kakashi.

« - Je sais. »

* * *

Tenzou se précipita hors de la salle d'opération et vers la fenêtre mais Himura avait fui à travers le bâtiment alors Tenzou prit une autre direction avec l'intention de le stopper à l'entrée principale. Himura avait clairement compris que personne n'était à ses trousses cependant et Tenzou entendit le bruit d'une autre porte quelque part, indiquant qu'Himura avait utilisé une sortie différente pour éviter l'embuscade.

Tenzou suivit le bruit, trouvant une petite sortie. Il pouvait sentir le chakra d'Himura et se lança à sa poursuite. Il y avait un espace ouvert entre le bâtiment principal et trois plus petits et Tenzou aperçut Himura se dirigeait vers l'aile sud du complexe hospitalier et vers la frontière du village. Tenzou leva les mains et un mur de bois surgit de sol, forçant Himura à s'arrêter, sa route étant barrée. C'était suffisant pour que Tenzou le rattrape.

« - Quel est le plan, Himura ? » Tenzou se déplaça afin d'acculer Himura contre la barrière en bois. « - Trop de gens savent maintenant. Tu ne peux pas tous nous tuer. Vas-tu fuir et devenir ninja déserteur jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te retrouve ? Est-ce ce pour devenir ainsi que tu as tout perdu ? »

Himura s'accroupit dans une position défensive, ses mains étincelantes de métal. « - J'ai tout perdu le jour où je suis devenu aveugle mais ce n'est pas trop tard pour rattraper ça. Peut-être pas ici mais ailleurs, là où personne ne me connaît. Ce n'est pas fini pour moi, Tenzou. Demain tout le monde saura ce que j'ai fait mais actuellement, la seule personne sur ma route c'est toi. »

Une poignée de shuriken força Tenzou à esquiver sur le côté. Il avait voulu garder Himura acculer devant lui mais Himura fonça sur lui dans un tourbillon de coup de pieds et de poings, puis une main saisit l'épée de Tenzou et la dégaina d'un mouvement rapide. Himura balança la lame mais Tenzou la bloqua avec ses avant-bras métalliques et réussit à toucher Himura à la gorge avec son poing.

Cela étouffa Himura et Tenzou enchaina avec un coup de pied à la jambe, puis un second sur le côté de sa tête. Himura s'effondra à genoux et des branches sortirent du sol, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes et bras, le forçant à lâcher l'épée qui tomba au sol.

« - Tu as raison. » Déclara Tenzou d'une voix neutre. « - C'est juste toi et moi en ce moment. Mais il semblerait que je sois suffisant. »

Himura lui lança un regard venimeux, toujours à genoux et haletant. Tenzou sortit une paire de menotte réprimant le chakra et passa derrière lui, mais dans un mouvement brusque, Himura brisa une branche avec un kunai et se tourna pour apposé un sceau à la gorge de Tenzou.

Il y eut un moment de paralysie puis Himura le plaqua au sol alors que les branches tombaient, desséchées et inutiles. Tout le corps de Tenzou était parcouru de spasme et il voulut retirer le sceau mais Himura bloqua ses bras. Il avait l'impression que le pouvoir était arraché de son corps, chaque voie de chakra se fermant et provoquant une sourde douleur qui lui électrifiait la peau. Au-dessus de lui, Himura l'observait avec intérêt.

« - C'est le dernier sceau de répression que Kaede m'a donné. » Dit-il. « - Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait sur une personne. »

Un autre spasme musculaire parcourut le corps de Tenzou, presque assez fort pour le déloger de l'emprise d'Himura et Tenzou cria de douleur. Le chakra n'était pas simplement quelque chose qui servait à faire des jutsu et d'autres arts shinobi : c'était une partie intrinsèque et nécessaire du corps, comme le sang. Lorsque les réserves de chakra s'épuisaient à cause d'une utilisation prolongée, le corps souffrait d'effets similaire à un épuisement physique et généralement, ça arrivait après un épuisement progressif durant un combat. Le chakra de Tenzou, cependant, avait été coupé en un seul instant. Son corps ne savait pas comment faire face à la porte et était en état de choc. Tenzou pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque monter en flèche et sa respiration devenir difficile.

Himura se redressa brusquement et quelqu'un entra en collision avec lui, l'éloignant de Tenzou qui put retirer le sceau de sa gorge avec des doigts engourdis. Il roula sur le côté, écartant son masque pour vomir alors que son système de chakra reprenait vie avec une écœurante embardée. Quelque part près de lui, il entendit les bruits d'un combat mais avec son masque vers le haut, il ne pouvait pas voir. La nausée n'avait pas complètement diminué mais Tenzou remit le masque en place et leva les yeux à temps pour voir Himura saisir Kawaguchi à la gorge et plaquer son dos contre la barrière en bois de Tenzou.

Kawaguchi leva une main pour repousser inutilement l'épaule d'Himura et Tenzou vit les menottes réprimant le chakra de Phoenix toujours attachées à son poignet, l'autre menotte pendante dans le vide. L'autre main de Kawaguchi était molle à ses côtés, le pouce plié à un angle impossible, indiquant qu'il se l'était déboité pour se libérer de la menotte. Himura arracha le masque de Kawaguchi et le jeta sur le côté, sa main toujours serrée autour de son cou. Si Kawaguchi était venu ici pour essayer de jouer les héros, il n'allait pas être très efficace sans jutsu et une seule main active. Tenzou essaya de se relever mais son corps tremblait trop pour se déplacer.

« - C'était toi. » S'étrangla Kawaguchi. « - Tout ce temps. Je t'ai _consolé_ quand Akane est morte et tu essayes de m'accuser de son meurtre. »

« - Que veux-tu, des excuses ? » Gronda Himura. « - C'est toi qui a déclenché tout cela, tu n'as pas encore compris ça ? Tu as donné à Akane le parchemin avec ces sceaux. » Il désigna ses yeux. « - Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te tuer pour ce en quoi tu m'as transformé. »

Derrière l'épaule d'Himura, Kawaguchi faisait désespérément des signes à Tenzou. _Distraction. Arme. Attaque._

Tenzou inspira profondément et rassembla assez de force pour se relever. Il fut un instant déboussolé… de quelle arme parlait Kawaguchi ?... Et il vit son épée à proximité, là où Himura l'avait laissé tomber. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la garde et il trébucha sur ses pieds, essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Himura serrait la gorge de Kawaguchi, coupant complètement les voies respiratoires et quand Kawaguchi voulut lui griffer le visage, Himura attrapa son poignet et le plaqua contre le bois.

L'épée était presque trop lourde pour que Tenzou puisse la soulever dans son état mais ses hanches accompagnèrent le mouvement et la garde heurta la tête d'Himura dans un horrible bruit. Himura s'effondra et les genoux de Tenzou heurtèrent le sol une seconde plus tard. Il fouilla à la recherche de ses menottes avant de se souvenir qu'il les avait pris un peu plus tôt et les avait fait tomber quand Himura l'avait frappé avec le sceau.

« - Kawaguchi, mes menottes sont… » Il désigna la zone générale autour d'eux et Kawaguchi se redressa en haletant fortement.

« - Je les ai. » Il ramassa les menottes et roula le corps inconscient d'Himura sur le ventre, ramenant ses poignets dans le dos. « - Bon sang, Tenzou, retire ce fichu masque et respire. »

Tenzou essaya faiblement de repousser Kawaguchi mais ce dernier l'ignora et retira le masque de son visage. C'était contre le protocole ANBU de retirer son masque ou le masque de tout autre agent dans un lieu public mais les nausées se calmèrent dès que Tenzou put respirer facilement sans la couche de porcelaine sur sa bouche et son nez. Fichu protocole, il pouvait faire une entrave pour aujourd'hui.

« - As-tu échappé aux ANBU ? » Demanda Tenzou, regardant les menottes de Kawaguchi à son poignet. « - A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« - Oh, _penser_ ! » Fit Kawaguchi, comme s'il avait une prise de conscience. « - Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. »

Tenzou s'affaissa au sol et Kawaguchi le stabilisa.

« - Merde, tu vas bien ? »

« - Je pense que je serais mort si tu n'étais pas venu ici. » Avoua Tenzou, vaguement conscient qu'il marmonnait ses paroles. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait presque l'impression d'être ivre. « - Je suis désolé que ton ami soit un tueur en série mais je suis heureux que tu ne le sois pas. »

« - Ouais, moi aussi. » Dit Kawaguchi, regardant vers Himura. « - Écoute, accroches-toi encore un peu. Les ANBU me talonnent, ils devraient être ici dans un instant puis nous pourrons t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« - D'accord. » Répondit Tenzou. Il s'appuya davantage contre Kawaguchi, sa vision s'assombrissant. « - Je pense que je vais dormir maintenant. »

« - Quoi ? Non ! Les _ANBU_ arrivent ! Tu as besoin de rester éveiller pour leur dire que je ne suis pas un tueur en série ! »

Mais Tenzou avait sauvé assez de gens pour aujourd'hui. Il avait fait son travail, résolu son affaire et arrêté le méchant. Il était temps que quelqu'un d'autre prenne le relais. « - Dis-leur toi-même. » Marmonna-t-il puis il chuta en avant, espérant que Kawaguchi aurait au moins la décence de le rattraper.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bleed Out**

 **Chapitre 16**

 _ **By Hazel-Beka**_

Tenzou attendait d'être autorisé à sortir quand Kakashi vint lui rendre visite.

« - Dieu, c'était un cauchemar. » Grogna Kakashi, se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté du lit de Tenzou. « - J'espère n'avoir jamais à remettre les pieds au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires à nouveau. »

« - Ils ont pris ta déposition ? »

« - Pratiquement l'histoire de ma vie entière. Maintes et maintes fois. » Il soupira et lança un coup d'œil à Tenzou. « - J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais aujourd'hui. Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Cela fait, quoi, quinze heures ? Quelque chose comme ça ? Il me faut des _jours_ pour me remettre d'un épuisement de chakra, tu ne peux pas le faire du jour au lendemain. »

« - Les médecins ont dit que je pouvais rentrer à la maison. » Lui assura Tenzou. « - Techniquement, je ne souffre pas d'épuisement de chakra. Mon chakra est toujours là, il a juste cessé de circuler et il a repris son cours quand le sceau a été retiré. Il y a quelques dégâts mineurs sur mes voies de chakra mais aussi longtemps que je n'utilise pas de chakra pendant quelques jours, elles vont guérir d'elles-mêmes. »

« - Mais tu n'étais vraiment pas bien. Kawaguchi me l'a dit. »

Tenzou chassa ses préoccupations. « - Les médecins m'ont soigné et j'ai une semaine de congé pour me remettre complètement. Je vais _bien_. »

Kakashi semblait toujours en douter. « - Si tu le dis. »

Tenzou se redressa sur le lit. Il avait déjà troqué la tenue d'hôpital par des vêtements propres qu'un ANBU lui avait apportés, prêt à partir quand il serait officiellement autorisé.

« - Dis-moi ce qui se passe au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires. Qui a eu affaire à Himura ? Je le jure devant dieu, si Kawaguchi essaye de clore le dossier après tout ce qui est arrivé, je vais le mettre en résidence surveillée. »

Kakashi renifla. « - C'est bon de voir que tu gardes encore tes senpais à l'œil. » Son expression devint plus grave. « - Kawaguchi a été envoyé en repos forcé et Phoenix s'occupe des preuves et de la préparation du procès. Pas qu'ils aient besoin de beaucoup plus avec le témoignage d'Iruka qui affirme qu'Himura s'est vanté d'avoir piégé Kawaguchi. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé le masque et l'uniforme qu'il a volé mais ils vont trouver, j'en suis sûr. Un ANBU n'est pas venu ici pour te harceler à faire une déposition aussi ? »

« - Quelqu'un est venu plus tôt mais je donne ma déposition demain matin. Il n'y a pas d'urgence maintenant qu'Himura est enfermé au Département Tortures et Interrogatoires. En parlant de ça, Haruki-san a été libéré ? »

« - Oui, ils l'ont laissé partir juste après avoir parlé à Iruka. Au moins, tu n'auras pas à traiter avec lui ou Hiashi crachant du feu sur cette affaire. »

« - Pas cette semaine du moins. » Fit sombrement Tenzou. « - Laissons-lui le temps. Comment va Iruka-sensei ? Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas avec lui maintenant, en fait. »

Kakashi eut l'air offensé. « - Tu as cru que je ne viendrais pas te voir ? Iruka n'est pas trop mal, tout bien considéré… il est actuellement en train de passer une évaluation psychologique. Mais je serais venu te rendre visite même s'il était étendu inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital parce que toi aussi tu es important pour moi. »

Tenzou détourna le regard, gêné. « - Je sais. Merci. »

« - En fait, je suis venu ici pour te remercier. Et te présenter des excuses. » Il leva les mains pour faire taire les protestations de Tenzou. « - Non, vraiment. Je sais que j'ai été complètement incontrôlable depuis qu'Iruka a été attaqué et tu as été vraiment compréhensif mais cela ne n'excuse pas le fait que je t'ai causé beaucoup d'ennuis. »

« - Tu as déjà présenté des excuses pour cela. Plusieurs fois. » Souligna Tenzou.

« - Ouais mais j'ai encore l'impression d'être un ami de merde. Tu as sauvé mon cul toutes les cinq minutes sur cette affaire, même jusqu'à la fin. Je ne pensais pas que le genjutsu d'Himura était si puissant. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui utilisait l'hypnose comme cela, j'étais complètement pris au dépourvu. »

Tenzou secoua la tête. « - Je ne t'ai pas sauvé de ça… c'est Iruka-sensei. Himura balançait son épée quand je suis arrivé, je n'aurais pas été assez rapide si Iruka-sensei ne l'avait pas arrêté. »

Kakashi sourit tendrement. « - Iruka est génial, mais quand même, je ne peux pas honnêtement dire que j'aurais battu Himura si tu ne nous avais pas trouvé. Pas alors que je tentais de protéger Iruka en même temps. Donc, merci pour avoir tout compris et d'être venu sauver la journée. »

Tenzou retint un sourire heureux. « - C'est Kawaguchi qui a réalisé qu'il y avait deux salles d'opération. »

« - Mais il a dit que tu es celui qui a tout arrêté. »

Tenzou rigola. « - Il a raison. C'était moi. Mais, tu sais, Kakashi, malgré les nombreux maux de tête que tu m'as causés, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Quand je me suis focalisé sur Haruki-san, tu es celui qui m'a fait réaliser que j'ignorais tous les signes qu'il était innocent parce que je _voulais_ qu'il soit coupable. Ne te méprends pas. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement. « - Tu as peut-être bien aidé cette fois-ci mais ne t'avise plus de t'immiscer dans mes affaires. Sauf si tu as l'intention de reprendre le masque de Chien, laisse les ANBU travailler seul. »

Kakashi leva les mains d'un air penaud. « - Je sais, je sais. Je serais sage, je le promets. Je ne prévois pas de réintégrer l'ANBU de sitôt, pas tant que j'ai trois Genin à mettre en forme pour l'examen Chuunin l'année prochaine. »

On frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit ensuite pour révéler Iruka sur le seuil, nerveux. Kakashi se leva immédiatement et l'aida à marcher vers une chaise.

« - Désolé, ai-je pris trop de temps ? Je pensais que ton évaluation durerait plus longtemps. » Kakashi fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudainement quelque chose. « - Attends, comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Iruka lança un regard coupable vers Tenzou. « - J'ai demandé la chambre de Tenzou-san à la réception. »

Kakashi hésita. « - Mais je t'ai dit que j'allais voir… » Il s'arrêta, incertain.

« - Chat-san, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas fait de lapsus. » Iruka toucha légèrement le bras de Kakashi puis se tourna vers Tenzou. « - Je suis désolé, Himura m'a dit votre nom. Et celui de Kawaguchi-san aussi. »

« - Il n'y a pas besoin de s'excuser. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Je vais devoir le signaler mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Je vous fais confiance pour le garder pour vous. Plus important encore, Iruka-sensei, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« - Endolori. » Admit Iruka avec un sourire ironique. « - Mais les médecins m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dégâts internes, donc j'irais mieux. »

Tenzou voulait lui demander comment il allait psychologiquement mais bien qu'il appréciait Iruka, ils se connaissaient à peine l'un et l'autre et c'était une question trop personnelle. « - Ça fait plaisir à entendre. »

Iruka baissa la tête. « - Je suis aussi désolé pour avoir été assez stupide de partir avec Himura et provoquer tant de stress et d'inquiétude à tout le monde. »

Kakashi émit un bruit de protestation et tendit la main pour serrer étroitement la main d'Iruka. « - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tout le monde t'a dit de faire confiance aux ANBU et il y avait tous ces messages contradictoires quant à savoir si oui ou non nous avions effectivement attrapé le tueur. De plus, si un ANBU était vraiment venu pour t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, ne pas lui faire confiance aurait été dangereux. C'était une situation où tu ne pouvais pas gagner. »

« - Kakashi a raison. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Et Himura est un puissant utilisateur de genjutsu. S'il n'avait pas été en mesure de vous emmener en tant qu'ANBU, il aurait utilisé une illusion. Vous faire croire que vous suiviez Kakashi ou Naruto-kun. Peu importe ce que vous auriez fait, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter de vous faire prendre. »

Iruka leva les yeux et sourit timidement. « - Je me sens un peu mieux. »

Tenzou regarda la main de Kakashi, qui était encore enroulé autour de celle d'Iruka et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher de sitôt. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Kakashi et sourit.

« - Êtes-vous attendu quelque part tous les deux ? » Demanda Tenzou.

« - Non, je ne pense pas. » Répondit Iruka.

« - Pourriez-vous me tenir compagnie ? Je devrais sortir dans une heure environ mais je dois attendre que le médecin m'examine une dernière fois. »

Kakashi regarda Iruka qui hocha la tête. « - Bien sûr. »

Tenzou leva un doigt d'avertissement. « - Mais à la seule condition que personne ne me présente des excuses pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Iruka ricana et Kakashi sourit sous le masque.

« - Tu ne sais pas depuis combien d'année j'ai attendu que tu dises cela. »

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, une fois que Tenzou fut autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital et que Kakashi et Iruka soient partis de leurs côtés, Tenzou fit un détour par le restaurant habituel de Kawaguchi avant de se présenter à son appartement avec un sac empli de plats à emporter.

Il entendit la voix posée de Kawaguchi avant que ce dernier ouvre la porte. Il avait l'air harassé mais son expression s'illumina quand il vit Tenzou.

« - Oh, ils t'ont déjà laissé sortir ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sac dans la main de Tenzou. « - Je reconnaitrais cette odeur partout. Tenzou, t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es merveilleux ? »

« - Non mais tu dois le faire. » Tenzou passa le seuil avec hésitation. « - Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est là ? Je peux revenir plus tard. »

« - Tout va bien, j'étais sur le point de le chasser. »

Tenzou suivit Kawaguchi dans le couloir puis dans le salon et se figea. Haruki était assis sur le canapé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tenzou, ne le reconnaissant pas en uniforme shinobi, puis revinrent sur Kawaguchi, qui s'était visiblement tendu quand il était entré dans la pièce.

« - C'est l'heure de me foutre dehors alors ? » Déclara Haruki, apparemment indifférent.

« - Ça l'est généralement. » Acquiesça Kawaguchi. C'était une de ses boutades habituelles mais quelque chose dans la manière dont il dit cela poussa Tenzou à regarder de plus près. Il pouvait voir la tension dans les épaules de Kawaguchi, qui ne semblait pas disposé à s'approcher plus d'Haruki, se contentant de rester seulement à quelques pas de Tenzou, qui était toujours figé dans l'encadrement du salon.

Haruki se leva. « - Et tu dis que je suis impoli. Peut-être que c'est parce que je traîne près de toi que j'ai tant de problème d'attitude. Tu as une mauvaise influence. »

Kawaguchi ne mordit pas à l'appât. Il détourna les yeux alors qu'Haruki s'avançait vers la porte mais ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui.

« - Pourrais-je au moins avoir des excuses pour avoir été injustement arrêté ? »

L'effet fut aussi immédiat que l'attisement de braises. La tête de Kawaguchi se redressa et le feu était de retour dans sa voix. « - Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un pour cela, blâme Himura. Je suivais les foutus preuves et si je l'avais tout simplement ignoré pour toi, alors je ne mérite pas d'être ANBU. Donc non, je ne vais pas m'excuser. »

Loin d'être offensé, Haruki semblait heureux de l'explosion. « - Je m'en doutais mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé. » Il reprit son chemin vers la porte, ignorant Tenzou mais il s'arrêta une dernière fois avant de sortir dehors. « - Pour information, je te pardonne quand même. »

Kawaguchi pivota, de sorte que durant un instant, Tenzou put voir la détresse clairement inscrite sur son visage puis la porte se referma et Kawaguchi se reprit et atténua la tension dans ses épaules. Spécialité espionnage, se souvint Tenzou. Beaucoup trop habile à cacher ses pensées et ses émotions.

Tenzou posa le sac de nourriture sur la table basse. « - Haruki-san et toi êtes _amis_. » Accusa-t-il.

Kawaguchi eut l'air vraiment horrifié. « - Voilà une horrible rumeur ! »

« - Il est venu ici pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il t'a dit quelque chose de _gentil_. »

Kawaguchi soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Tenzou déballa les boites de nourriture et passa une paire de baguettes jetables à Kawaguchi.

« - C'est compliqué. » Déclara Kawaguchi.

« - En raison de votre histoire ? » Quand ils étaient partis arrêter Haruki, Kawaguchi avait dit quelque chose à propos du fait qu'Haruki l'avait recruté de force dans l'espionnage.

« - Oui, essentiellement. Je ne voulais pas allez sur le terrain alors que j'étais encore un enfant, surtout avec tout ce qui se passait à l'époque. La guerre, tu sais ? Mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'aille me battre. Ils savaient que j'étais très avancé pour mon âge, donc quand j'ai commencé l'Académie, ils m'ont dit de cacher mes capacités. J'ai fait semblant d'être dans la moyenne jusqu'à ce que ma classe soit diplômée et j'ai rejoint une équipe Genin. »

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kawaguchi grogna et baissa la tête. « - La joie des missions de rang D. »

Tenzou laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « - Six ans d'Académie n'ont pas suffi à t'ennuyer mais les missions de rang D si ? »

« - La ferme ! C'est tellement embarrassant. Mais ce n'était pas juste de l'ennui… c'était le travail manuel. Qui pourrait être ravi de faire ça ? Je voulais devenir Chuunin afin qu'ils me confient des missions de rang B et C mais mon équipe était loin d'avoir le niveau alors mon Jounin-sensei ne voulait pas nous présenter. »

« - Est-ce qu'ils t'ont autorisé à le faire seul ? »

« - Non, le règlement de l'examen n'autorisait pas de candidat en solo. Donc j'ai épié les équipes, trouvé une cible et le premier jour de l'examen, je lui ai tendu une embuscade et j'ai utilisé une illusion pour faire l'examen à sa place. »

Tenzou se redressa. « - Voilà pourquoi Haruki-san t'a remarqué. Tu as utilisé une technique d'infiltration et tu as dû révéler ton identité à la fin alors qu'ils pensaient avoir la bonne personne. »

Kawaguchi se pencha en avant et prit un morceau de poulet avec ses baguettes. « - Je suis sûr que les surveillants de l'examen avaient compris qui j'étais bien avant que je comprenne qu'ils savaient… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu faire taire le gars que j'avais remplacé mais je comptais sur eux pour ne pas me disqualifier parce qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Et ça a marché. J'ai infiltré trois équipes différentes mais je l'ai fait à la fin de l'examen et ils m'ont monté de grade. »

« - Mais tu n'avais pas pleinement réfléchi aux conséquences. »

« - J'étais naïf. C'est le mot et Haruki a compris que j'avais fait semblant depuis l'âge de cinq ans, ce qui était pratiquement la durée d'une formation d'infiltration. Ensuite, j'ai été envoyé sur quelques missions à long terme, devant vivre en territoire ennemi, collecter des informations. Il y avait certaines situations où il était préférable d'envoyer un enfant, apparemment. » Kawaguchi grimaça. « - J'ai rejoint l'unité d'espionnage pendant cinq ans, complètement contre ma volonté et c'était de la faute d'Haruki. J'ai dû faire face à des situations très difficiles à gérer pour mon jeune âge mais le pire, c'est qu'Haruki croit sincèrement qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Il savait ce que je ressentais mais il ne s'est jamais excusé et voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir. »

Tenzou tapota ses baguettes contre sa lèvre. « - Il a dû se racheter en quelque sorte si vous êtes amis. »

« - Il ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais il a compris que cela m'avait touché et il en a pris la responsabilité. Pour donner du crédit à cela, il a vraiment pris soin de moi sur le terrain, puis ensuite quand nous avons travaillé ensemble dans l'ANBU. C'était un bon leader… ma nièce l'adore. » Kawaguchi secoua la tête avec confusion. C'était comme si avouer qu'Haruki avait de bons côtés lui causait une douleur physique.

Tenzou réfléchit à cela. Même après avoir appris la vérité sur le Tueur de l'Aube, il s'était interrogé sur certains comportements de Kawaguchi. La dernière pièce était maintenant en place. « - Voilà pourquoi tu as fait des erreurs. Ne pas mettre Nara-sensei sous surveillance, perdre ton sang-froid durant l'interrogatoire d'Haruki-san. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais peut-être trop impliqué par rapport à Fujimoto-san que ce tu avais prétendu mais c'était parce que tu étais bouleversé à l'idée qu'Haruki-san pouvait être le tueur. Ça aurait signifié que ton ami t'aurait utilisé pour voler le masque afin de tuer des gens. »

« - N'est-ce pas ce qui est arrivé ? » Kawaguchi baissa les yeux, resserrant son emprise sur les baguettes. « - J'ai juste soupçonné le mauvais ami. J'ai blessé Haruki _et_ j'ai été trahi par Himura. Je me sens comme un putain d'idiot, Tenzou. »

Tenzou posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et serra doucement. « - Himura s'est joué de nous tous. Le plus important est que nous l'avons finalement arrêté. »

« - Mais cela ne suffit pas. » Kawaguchi se tourna pour faire face à Tenzou sur le canapé et fit un signe d'impuissance avec ses mains. « - Je l'ai vu. J'aurais dû assembler tous les indices ensembles mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je lui faisais trop confiance. Je ne t'ai même pas parlé de la recherche d'Akane-chan et mon rôle là-dedans parce que je ne voulais pas attirer d'ennui à Himura à cause des actes illégaux d'Akane-chan aux archives. Alors j'ai raté les signes évidents. Nara a été la chirurgienne d'Himura, les yeux de Matsuoka, la fichue salle d'opération. J'aurais pu tout assembler ce jour-là à l'hôpital, si ce n'est pas avant. »

« - Je comprends. » Fit Tenzou calmement. « - Himura était pour toi ce que Kakashi est pour moi. Plein de fois je me suis dit que si je n'avais pas une telle confiance en lui, je l'aurais soupçonné. Tu ne pensais pas qu'Himura aurait pu assassiner Fujimoto-san et je pensais pareil concernant Kakashi et Iruka-sensei. Nous étions tous les deux volontairement aveugle et c'était juste de la malchance que tu ais été celui dont la confiance était mal placée. » Ça donnait froid dans le dos. Tenzou pouvait se mettre facilement à la place de Kawaguchi et il se sentait mal d'avoir traité avec tant de désinvolture les informations de Kakashi sur l'affaire. Si Kawaguchi avait fait la même chose avec Himura, les conséquences auraient pu être catastrophiques.

« - J'ai l'impression de l'avoir aidé. » Avoua Kawaguchi. « - Il a dit qu'Akane-chan avait trouvé les sceaux dans un parchemin que j'avais pris pour elle. Je n'ai jamais regardé sa recherche, je voulais juste les aider tous les deux mais si j'avais trouvé le temps d'y prêter plus attention, ou si je les avais signalé et arrêter avant que le projet… »

« - Arrête. » S'interrompit Tenzou. « - Ce sont des conneries. Tu n'as pas forcé Himura a tuer des gens. Nara-sensei et lui ont fait leurs propres choix et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Alors arrête de te vautrer dans la culpabilité. Ça ne te va pas. »

Kawaguchi appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ramena ses jambes sous lui, la nourriture oubliée. « - Je sais ça, logiquement, mais j'ai foiré à bien des égards. Même quand les preuves ne correspondaient pas avec Haruki, au lieu de croire en son innocence, j'ai blâmé Kakashi de la mort de Nara pour continuer à l'accuser. »

« - L'ensemble de l'ANBU pensait que Kakashi était en quelque sorte impliqué, soit avec Nara-sensei ou avec tous les meurtres. Et effectivement, ton raisonnement comme quoi Kakashi avait orchestré la mort de Nara-sensei était exactement la même raison pour laquelle Kakashi soupçonnait Himura. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était impliquée dans les meurtres, ils avaient tous les deux un lien étroit avec l'une des victimes et ils étaient tous les deux émotionnellement instables pour essayer de se venger. Donc, Kakashi ne peut pas te tenir rigueur, parce qu'il était dans la même logique que toi. »

« - Je me suis excusé auprès de Kakashi hier. Il a dit que nous étions quittes parce qu'il avait pensé que j'étais le Tueur de l'Aube. »

Tenzou détourna les yeux, coupable. « - Je suis désolé pour avoir pensé que tu étais le tueur. J'ai vu ton nom sur la liste de consultation de ce parchemin et soudainement, tout ce que tu avais fait semblait suspect. Avoir demandé l'affaire du corps de la Forêt, avoir annulé la surveillance de ta maison, avoir caché ton amitié avec Fujimoto-san, les possibilités que tu aies pu tuer Nara-sensei et les preuves infiltrées chez Haruki-san… puis Kakashi a réalisé que le profil était peut-être erroné mais seulement si tu étais le tueur. »

« - Wow. » Fit Kawaguchi, surpris par la longue liste. « - Je ne savais pas que c'était si accablant. J'ai fait en sorte de lui faciliter la tâche de me piéger en ne te disant pas les choses. Et il y avait des coïncidences qui rendaient la situation encore pire. »

« - Pourquoi as-tu annulé ta surveillance ? » Demanda Tenzou. « - Si Himura avait décidé que c'était plus facile de piéger Haruki, il aurait pu te tuer ! »

Kawaguchi détourna les yeux d'un air penaud. « - C'était pour la même raison que j'ai emmenée Kakashi au sanctuaire. »

« - T'utiliser comme appât ? Sans protection ? »

Kawaguchi leva précipitamment les mains, sentant la réprimande imminente. « - Je sais, je sais. Je promets de ne plus recommencer. Je ne pensais pas clairement et j'ai pris de mauvaises décisions. »

Tenzou se massa les tempes. « - J'ai toujours pensé que Kakashi finirait par avoir ma peau, mais maintenant je ne suis pas si sûr. »

« - Je suis désolé ! »

Tenzou soupira. Il pourrait crier sur Kawaguchi plus tard. « - Ce qui a été le dernier clou dans le cercueil, c'est quand je me suis aperçu que tu ne disposais d'aucun alibi pour aucun des meurtres. Cette garde à la prison la nuit où Eri-san a été tué était le seul. Ça avait l'air comme si tu avais tenté de cacher ce remplacement parce que tu n'avais pas rempli la paperasse. »

Kawaguchi se mit à rire. « - Non, c'était mon habituel inutilité. Maintenant, si tu avais remarqué que j'avais remplis parfaitement la paperasse et rendu _à temps_ , ça aurait été plus suspect. » Il reprit son sérieux. « - Je ne savais pas que c'était mon seul alibi. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Himura s'était intéressé à mon emploi du temps peu de temps avant la mort de Matsuoka. Il n'avait jamais mentionné l'ANBU depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle alors j'ai pensé que c'était un bon signe qu'il me parle du travail, mais s'il avait l'intention de me piéger dès le début, il est plus probable qu'il ait planifié ses meurtres durant les nuits où je ne travaillais pas. »

Tenzou fronça les sourcils. « - Alors comment a-t-il su pour la prison ? »

« - Ca s'est fait à la dernière minute. Celui qui était censé le faire a été réaffecté alors je l'ai remplacé sur le planning. » Il se redressa avec une expression de compréhension. « - J'avais passé l'après-midi avec Himura et je lui ai dit que je devais aller travailler. Il a semblé… choqué. À l'époque, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il était amusé que je pleurniche à ce sujet mais je pense qu'il a réalisé que j'allais gâcher ses plans. »

« - Aurait-il pu te faire croire que tu avais la migraine ? » Demanda Tenzou. « - C'est un genjutsu des plus communs… tromper quelqu'un en pensant qu'il a mal quelque part. »

« - Il a dû le faire. Il n'y a pas moyen que je crois que c'était une coïncidence. » Kawaguchi eut l'air à nouveau frustré. « - Ce bâtard. »

« - Il obtiendra ce qu'il mérite. » Déclara Tenzou. « - Arrête de te morfondre et mange. J'e n'ai pas acheté tout cela pour que tu l'ignores. »

« -Tu as acheté beaucoup trop. » Déclara Kawaguchi mais il tendit la main et prit un morceau de tempura. « - Bien que je ne me plaigne pas. Tu as acheté tous mes aliments préférés. » Il fit une pause et regarda Tenzou d'un air soupçonneux. « - As-tu fait exprès ? Comment as-tu su ? »

Tenzou haussa les épaules. « - Tu prends toujours tes plats à emporter là-bas mais tu ne prends jamais la même chose alors je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais le plus. Alors j'ai acheté de tout pour être sûr qu'il y ait ton plat préféré. »

Kawaguchi le regarda. « - Tu es un phare de l'humanité. »

« - Tu dis cela à toute personne qui t'apporte de la nourriture. »

« - Brillant. » Insista Kawaguchi. « - Comme l'armure d'un débutant lors de sa première patrouille. »

Tenzou renifla et vola le dernier morceau de tempura.

« - Tu sais quel était le plus grand indice indiquant que je ne pouvais pas être le tueur ? » Demanda Kawaguchi. Il semblait s'être ragaillardi et Tenzou en était soulagé. « - L'énorme quantité d'effort que nécessitait ce projet. Comme si je n'étais pas dérangé par cela. Il aurait fallu que je sois _vraiment_ motivé pour tuer quatre personnes. »

Tenzou se figea, les baguettes à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « - Cela n'est pas aussi rassurant que ça semblait l'être dans ta tête. »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Faisons un accord. Tu essayes de te motiver un peu et je t'aiderais avec ta paperasse, senpai. »

Kawaguchi sourit. « - Je vais en profiter pour te faire regretter cela. »

* * *

Naruto posa ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda sévèrement Kakashi.

« - Vous devez vous rappeler de contrôler les protections avant qu'Iruka-sensei aille au lit et assurez-vous qu'il dorme dans son _lit_ parce qu'il se fatigue beaucoup et finit par s'endormir dans le canapé. »

« - Je le ferais. » Déclara Kakashi. Derrière lui, sur le canapé, Iruka essayait en vain d'étouffer son rire.

« - Et il est toujours en convalescence alors il a besoin d'une nourriture équilibrée. » Poursuivit Naruto. « - Il va essayer de manger des ramens instantanés parce qu'il peut le faire lui-même mais vous ne devez pas le laisser faire. »

« - Y'a-t-il quelque chose de mal à vivre qu'avec des ramens instantanés ? » Demanda Kakashi innocemment.

Naruto pointa un doigt vers lui. « - Mon corps peut gérer parce que je suis jeune et en bonne santé mais pas Iruka-sensei ! »

Iruka manqua de s'étouffer. « - Tu me traites de _vieux_ ? »

« - Vous avez vingt-trois ans. » Fit Naruto avec la voix de celui qui ne pouvait pas comprendre un tel âge.

Un sac à dos surdimensionné se trouvait à ses pieds, rempli de tout ce dont il avait besoin pour rester à la résidence Uchiha pendant quelques jours. Kakashi avait convaincu les deux garçons qu'il serait bon qu'ils retrouvent leur indépendance et ce serait mieux s'ils le faisaient ensemble. Naruto avait été extrêmement réticent à quitter Iruka, même après que Kakashi lui ait promis de ne pas le quitter de sitôt et il avait seulement cédé quand Kakashi avait suggéré que peut-être Sasuke avait besoin de quelqu'un de courageux pour lui tenir compagnie dans sa grande demeure vide pendant un certain temps. Il espérait vraiment que Sasuke ne le découvrirait jamais.

« - Je viendrais vous voir demain. » Promit Naruto. « - Donc si Kakashi-sensei ne prend pas bien soin de vous, dites-le-moi. »

« - Je le ferais. » Dit Iruka.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard suspicieux à Kakashi avant d'hisser son sac à dos sur une épaule. « - Ok, j'y vais maintenant. »

Kakashi le salua et Naruto quitta finalement l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Kakashi abaissa son masque et s'assit à côté d'Iruka sur le canapé, assez proche pour que leurs cuisses se touchent, passant son bras autour des épaules d'Iruka. Iruka se pencha contre lui.

« - Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus le voir ici. » Déclara pensivement Iruka. « - Mais il a besoin de reprendre une vie normale en dehors de prendre soin de moi. »

« - Maa, une fois qu'il aura eu quelques disputes avec Sasuke, il aura tout oublié de toi. »

Iruka renifla. « - Merci. Si c'est réconfortant. »

Kakashi sourit et agita le bout de la queue de cheval d'Iruka. Iruka enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kakashi et il sentit un léger soupir contre sa peau. Il ne voulait pas interrompre le moment de paix mais il avait une question à poser.

« - Est-ce que tu es allé à ton entretien psychologique plus tôt ? »

Iruka s'écarta un peu et détourna les yeux.

« - Oui mais pas pour toute la séance. » Dit-il. « - Je suis parti tôt. »

« - As-tu décidé d'y retourner ? »

Iruka resta silencieux durant un moment. « - Tu ne vas pas insister ? »

« - Non, tu peux prendre tes propres décisions. »

Iruka tripota l'ourlet du tee-shirt de Kakashi. « - Je ne sais pas. »

« - Eh bien, rien ne presse. Réfléchis-y pendant un certain temps. »

Kakashi déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et Iruka pencha la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Le baiser était doux et tranquille et Kakashi pensa, pas pour la première fois, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier à embrasser Iruka, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie dans ses rêves.

Hier soir, après qu'Iruka et lui aient été examiné à l'hôpital et brièvement interrogé par un ANBU, Kakashi était resté avec lui dans l'appartement. Naruto attendait, encore à moitié en larme et inquiet et il avait insisté pour dormir dans le lit avec Iruka. Kakashi avait dormi dans la chambre de Naruto et n'avait donc pas vu comment Iruka avait passé la nuit mais il soupçonnait qu'Iruka avait été si épuisé qu'il s'était rapidement endormi. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile ce soir. Actuellement, alors que l'après-midi s'obscurcissait en soirée, il pouvait déjà voir le stress apparaitre sur le visage d'Iruka.

« - Allons-nous au lit ? » Demanda-t-il aux environs de vingt-deux heures trente.

« - Il est encore tôt. » Répondit Iruka sans le regarder.

« - Mais tu es fatigué. » Observa Kakashi. « - Et je suis prêt pour aller au lit. Je peux dormir dans ta chambre avec toi ? »

Iruka hocha lentement la tête.

« - Allons-y. » Kakashi se leva et tendit une main qu'Iruka prit avec un air sombre.

Il fallut un certain temps à Iruka pour se préparer pour le lit mais l'une des choses que Naruto avait mentionné avant de partir était qu'il faisait tout lentement pour le moment alors Kakashi ne s'inquiéta pas. Il s'installa dans le lit, la seule lumière provenant de la lampe de chevet et lit quelques pages de son livre pendant qu'il attendait.

Lorsqu'Iruka apparut, ses cheveux étaient relâchés sur ses épaules et il portait seulement un vieux tee-shirt ample sur son boxer. Ce fut suffisant comme distraction pour que Kakashi perde la ligne sur sa page.

« - Est-ce que je peux ? » Demanda Iruka, gêné. « - Se pencher est l'action la plus douloureuse donc après avoir enlevé mon pantalon, la dernière chose que je veux est de mettre mon pantalon de pyjama. »

Kakashi pouvait offrir de l'aider pour cela. Il ne le fit pas.

« - Porte tout ce qui est confortable. » Dit-il à la place, soulevant la couette sur le côté du lit d'Iruka.

Iruka grimpa lentement dans le lit et se coucha sur le côté, faisant face à Kakashi, qui rangea son livre et se coucha également, la lampe déversant une douce lumière sur eux. Il ne savait pas si Iruka voudrait son propre espace mais ce dernier agrippa le pyjama de Kakashi et le tira plus près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« - Tu m'as manqué. » Déclara doucement Iruka. « - J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. »

Kakashi posa un bras sur la hanche d'Iruka. « - Je compte rattraper le temps perdu, autant que possible. »

Il se pencha pour un baiser, la main chaude d'Iruka contre sa poitrine et il glissa la sienne sous le tee-shirt d'Iruka, caressant la peau dessus. Iruka se raidit et s'écarta.

« - Je ne peux pas… pour l'instant. » Dit-il. « - Je sais que nous sommes dans le même lit mais… »

Kakashi fut perplexe durant un instant avant de réaliser à quel point sa main était intimement placée.

« - Oh, je ne faisais pas cela dans un but sexuel. » Expliqua-t-il rapidement. « - C'est juste… j'aime ça… » Il haussa les épaules et sourit. « - Ta peau est douce. »

Iruka le regarda pendant un long moment puis fit courir une main dans les cheveux de Kakashi puis vers le bas de sa mâchoire.

« - Je pense que tu es exactement ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. » Dit-il doucement.

Ils restèrent couchés pendant quelques minutes et Kakashi prit conscience que même si Iruka avait l'air calme, il était de plus en plus tendu, peu importe comment Kakashi caressait doucement sa hanche ou ses cheveux.

« - Tu devrais éteindre la lumière. » Dit finalement Iruka.

Kakashi tourna les yeux vers la lampe puis les baissa vers Iruka.

« - Je peux dormir avec. »

Iruka se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. « - Non, je dois faire face à cela. Je ne suis pas un enfant effrayé et je ne peux pas agir comme tel. »

« - Tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu n'as pas à faire tout à la fois. »

« - Je pensais faire cela quand tu serais ici. » Admit tranquillement Iruka. « - Et cela aide mais je suis toujours… »

Kakashi l'embrassa sur la tempe. « - Je ne suis pas un interrupteur magique qui peut désactiver un traumatisme. Je voudrais l'être mais ce n'est pas ainsi que ça marche. Tu ne peux pas être dans la pièce où tu as été blessé sans devoir passer par la peur. J'ai connu d'autres personnes qui ont vécu des expériences terribles et certains d'entre eux ont essayé de se forcer à aller mieux mais ça ne marche jamais. Il ne s'agit pas d'être faible ou fort, Iruka. Tu dois dépasser le point où cela fait une différence. »

Iruka resta immobile. « - Tu n'as pas à subir cela quand tu es avec moi. »

« - Mes sentiments pour toi ne dépendent pas de quoi que ce soit. » Déclara simplement Kakashi. « - Ils ne disposent d'aucunes limites ou conditions. »

Iruka toucha le visage de Kakashi. « - Je suis content que tu sois là. » Murmura-t-il.

« - Moi aussi. » Murmura Kakashi. « - Maintenant, dors. Si tu as des cauchemars, réveilles-moi et je les chasserais. »

« - D'accord. »

La lampe resta allumée, lumière douce et discrète et Kakashi caressa les cheveux d'Iruka jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

 **Fin.**


End file.
